Railgun light and dark
by ronrobertson
Summary: Weeks have passed since Little queen Senessa was announced and awaited the coronation down the road. and Mikoto is enjoying a little down time. but in the vampiric world, the world of light and dark, Every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. A violent dark reaction. no matter how small. no one is safe. Mikoto finds out.
1. Chapter 1

The weather was like always in academy city. Predictable. The skies were bright, wisp of clouds dotted the bright blue canvas and the gentle wind slowly filtered through the leaves and through the tawny brown hair of a certain level five as she stood in front of her nemesis. A thorn in her side since, according to a rumor, it took a 10,000 yen note from her, from Mikoto Misaka.

She waited, eyes and mouth thinned, the tip of her tongue glided across her lower lip with the look of anticipation, lifting her chin slightly, letting out a soft sigh or warning growl. Only she knew which.  
 _are you sure?_ She brushed loose strands of hair tickling her cheek, behind her ear. _I'm sure…_ the voice sounded in her head. a confident reply.

* * *

It was little misaka. An Avatar created by the combination of Mikoto Misaka's blood and Anastasia Von Alucard, queen of vampires and ruler of the four kingdoms, the royal blood. (Railgun into the dark)

Mikoto Misaka was bitten by a man-made rogue vampire, its venom devolving into nothing but a dark wasting no time sank her fangs into Mikoto's soft supple neck and let her venom flow into Mikoto's veins. the queens venom had no equal in strength and quickly eradicated the venom.

Mikoto survived the attack. But the queens venom remained. Despite trying to eradicate the venom, its determination to survive, creating new life, little misaka is born. And the two of them hoping to find mutual understanding between them.

* * *

" _let's see…_." Mikoto absentmindly puckered her lips, " _a sweet red bean soup with grain_ " she shivered, looking a little disturbed. _"NO!"_ Little misaka shook her head hard.

" _Condensed Nutritional beverage…. survival plus one."_

" _I… don't think so…"_

" _Dual ranch specialty pork cutlet sandwich drink…"_

" _You're Kidding ! real pig!"_ the little girl inside mikoto's head drooled.

Leaning closer to the certain vending machine, thinning her eyes, not that she need to, with vampiric vision she could see in the darkest of darks. " _No…. i don't think so."_ Giving the machine a quick couple of sniffs.

" _Damn! Just image the chunks of pig…"_ she drew her arm across her mouth wiping the drool off her small chin. Little Misaka's stomach growled. " _Sorry"._

" _Yam drink, plum porridge, strawberry oden…co…"_

" _What are we? Vegetarians? Do I look like I don't shave my legs?_ Little misaka growled, annoyed, " _Well…do we? i don't think so."_

Mikoto rolled her eyes.

" _Habanero Pineapple juice, Coconut cider….um…oh, here it is."_ A small smile of accomplishment took root, slowly nodding her head and tapped the button.

" _Rainbow Tomato Juice."_ she said softly.

" _That's it…"._ little misaka quickly approved.

Mikoto decided to ignore little misaka remarks regarding Vegetarians. is a tomato a vegetable or a fruit but it certainly wasn't meat.

The little avatar closed her eyes, nodding her head as she crossed her arms over her tiny chest. _"that's it…. get that one."_

" _Ok…oh but wait…Coco Goya…. mmmm_ " Mikoto took a breath, reconsidering her choice, " _maybe…. Ruiko did recommended that one…maybe we…."_

" _no, get the Rainbow Tomato juice…"_ she let out a loud sigh, _"look two birds with one stone."_

" _Fine_ …" Mikoto huffed, putting her hand over her eyes, rubbing her temple. " _Headache?"_ Little misaka asked. " _Yes"_ Mikoto answered, "you…" puffing out her cheeks, taking a deep finally breath and took her hand from her eyes.

" _Hmmm…"_ Mikoto nodded. Getting ready, she slowly began to hop, effortlessly, she rose to the tips of her shoes and left the pavement, gaining height. She dropped to the pavement. Not making a sound. A gift from her vampiric powers. Again, she hopped, and the process repeated.

" _I have some misgivings."_ Mikoto spoke, her hair rising and falling with each hop. _"I just don't think tha…..."_

" _That's the problem,"_ little misaka interrupted, " _youre thinking too much. Just do it…. I'm telling you that they are putting yummy blood in our tomato juice at the bakery café. I don't mind but sometimes. When we order we should get what we order…. its principle…and i…. we really do like what we like…And those shewolves are laughing behind our backs becau…."_

The edge of Mikoto's mouth twitched, _"if I could get inside…one day…youre going to get it…."_ little misaka chuckled teasing Mikoto. " _Shewolves don't care where they laugh. They'd laugh in our faces…."_

" _Yea I know! …but…."_

" _Besides you said…"_ Mikoto interrupted.

" _Ooooooohhhhh! It's true…. i wouldn't lie to you…"_ she giggled. Sounding a little mischievous. " _You can't…"_ Mikoto groaned " _so don't even…."_ She bit the inside of her lip

" _who said I couldn't"_ she laughed even louder.

* * *

Mikoto couldn't see little misaka. She was located somewhere deep in the void between her subconscious and conscious mind. Like her lymphatic system, respiratory system. Nervous system, the vampiric system wrapped itself around like a vine crawling up a tree. But Mikoto could sense what her avatar was doing.

* * *

Little Misaka crossed her arms over her tiny chest, gave a hard nod with a determined look on her face. " _a vampire gets stronger as I…. we get older. And since i…._ she blushed, _"I mean we are a queens' venom it is only natural that we do. We've spent time in the other realm, because of our injury. 200 years asleep and the other 200 doing…"._ she smiled, Mikoto's face turned a bright red, " _I…i…"_ she stuttered, embarrassed _." I know, or I mean I know what we did…."_ she grew warmer.

" _Phtttp…"_ little Misaka freed her hand and waved her off like an annoyance. " _that's right…. it's only natural so….so…. she laughed. perrrrveeerrtttt…_." she whispered.

" _Shut up!"_

Mikoto Misaka and Anastasia Von Alucard are rather close. Really close.

" _Anyway!"_ Mikoto slapped her blushing cheeks in mid hop, can we get to this?! Her face beginning to cool. " _Right_ ," she gave a hard nod. " _So, we just need to concentrate, concentrate hard and we should get what we want. Think mind control like in the movies. Look deep into my eyes…"_ she spoke using a deep smoldering voice. Mikoto rolled her eyes.

" _Really,"_ mikoto right brow popped. " _Take control of someone, make them…"_

The image of Kuroko Sharia appeared in her thoughts." _Could I make her…._

 _Oh yea…. we could make her do anything…. or anyone"_ An evil grin shone across little misaka face.

" _No, no, no…."_ Mikoto shook her head, _"…Maybeeee…. get some nicer underwear or stop trying to molest me or…. "_

" _I would…."._ she snickered and let out a deep breath, _"anyway."_

" _Right,"_ ignoring little misaka response, " _pervert…. "_ Mikoto whispered. _"I know…"_ a quick answer.

" _Think Rainbow tomato juice…. over and over…stare at that cursed machine, your arch rival. The mechanical thief that stole your money…. NOW!"_

* * *

Mikoto Misaka hopped high into the air, came down on the tip of her brown loafers, twisted her hips, turned quickly, the opposite leg trailing gather momentum, her short skirt flipping up, exposing the shorts underneath. She twisted her head before her foot came around. _"Tokiwadai Middle school style!" she growled, "old lady forty-five-degree angle restarting strike…."_ Her leg swung through the air, " _CHAYSAA!"_ (volume 3…page 11. A certain magical index.)

But

Nothing. No sound…. No clattering of the can falling through the mechanisms of the machine. The satisfy clunk reaching its destination. She imagined looking down, seeing the rainbow strips on a black colored can, bright yellow lettering against lime green background reading Rainbow tomato juice, reaching down picking it up, popping the lid and taking a drink. Nothing. Nothing like it at all, what the hell had happened?

A loud burst of sound. An unexpected result,

" _What the!"_

" _Oh crap…."_ answered a tiny confused voice inside her head. " _didn't see that coming. Did you?"_

Mikoto, shocked, slowly shook her head.

Where the certain vending machine stood was empty. Bits and pieces of metal bounced along the ground. Screws and bolts spun through the air and dropped to the grass.

She looked in the direction, of the slowly, getting fainter sound of a large mechanical device breaking apart, the certain vending machine tumbling, bouncing away. Pieces flying hitting trees, the rapid pop, pop, pop of cans launching like grenades from the dispenser. The cans spewing their contents, high pressured fizzing spinning around soaking everything in carbonated, uncarbonated liquid, hitting the ground spinning like fireworks. Among the chaos enveloping Mikoto Misaka, starring at the incomprehensible reaction to her action. Something bump the side of her shoe. She looked down, still dismayed, and saw an undamaged black colored can with a rainbow stripe.

" _Pick it up!"_ Little Misaka reacted, her eyes getting wider, _"is it?"_

Mikoto bent over, reached down and picked up the can and looked at it as she straighten. " _Rainbow Tomato…."_ She read the writing on the can without emotion, beginning a slow nod of her head.

" _TOMATO! It worked…. i told you soooooooooo…."_

" _It did? Didn't it?"_ Mikoto spoke softly, righting the can in her hand, looked in the direction of the certain vending machine. It had finally stopped.

* * *

In the warm sunshine, lying on its back like a dying beast, random cans rolled slowly along the concrete stopping by the grass. A few whoomph, whoomph and the cans of strange juices stopped like the beating of a heart, the cover of the dispenser shut for the final time. Smoke and waves of heat rose from the broken mechanical corpse.

In the awkward silence of the success of their experiment, the growing sounds of alarms were getting louder.

" _Oh!crappp!RUN! RUNAWAY!"_ little Misaka yelled and laughed. " _I was right…..."_ she fell on her butt, laughing grapping her belly, " _I was right."_

Mikoto pursed her mouth, gave a modest nod of her head, looking at the can of Rainbow tomato juice in her hand.

She raised her right foot, turned her hips and broke into a run. A little faster than normal thanks to an extra boost of vampiric power.

A small smile growing on her face. She ran, feeling the warm wind blowing across her face, her mouth hanging open and the tips of her fangs peeking out, her nose quivering taking in the smells of trees, academy city students and the syrupy remains of empty cans laying scattered across the concrete and green grass.


	2. Chapter 2

"The morning sun penetrated the dense branches casting shadows as he ran. He'd caught Jefferies by surprise, stepping out of the edge of the forest and stood on the jogging trail. Dressed in his workout gear. His brood male qualities dominating his dark features. His black hair a mess and his large strong chest straining the fabric."

"Ehhh…." Mikoto stopped, she'd just finished the Rainbow Tomato juice and tossed it into the recycle bin. "whwhat are you?"

A growing smirk inched its way across Little Misaka's childlike face. She'd often break into her narrating voice, closing her eyes and tell a tale that turned Mikoto Misaka beet red. She continued unfazed by Mikoto obvious embarrassment.

* * *

"Jefferies fretting his brow, surprised, seeing him this morning. Usually this time in the early mornings, the jogging trails were empty. And he enjoyed the morning silence, feeling the sun climbing over the forest edge and the morning chill filling his lungs. But in a momentary lapse, he found himself pushed against the trunk of an enormous tree. The coarse bark biting through the worn cotton of his sweats.

Edward pressed against Jefferies. With the strength and temperament of a brood male he held him against the tree and grinned a confident smile of mischief. "mmm… You've got some size." His deep soft male voice lapsed into his ear. Patting the bulge just underneath his sweats. The unexpected groping caught him by surprise.

His stomach quivered, and without warning Edward grabbed Jefferies shoulders, sending a chill across his tense frame. He kissed him hard on his mouth, Jefferies sweaty hard body stiffened. His face and chest flushed in excitement. He never been kissed like that, like this by a male. something hidden deep inside him peeked from the darkness, filling him with a raw passion of confusion, anticipate and craving. His heart thumped as Edwards tongue filled his mouth, stealing his breath away. Jefferies felt himself growing larger pushing against the soaked cotton fabric between his shivering belly and Edwards heavy muscular body.

He freed his mouth leaving Jefferies drenched, craving more. "I'll go first…" He said quietly with a playfulness. Jefferies trembled, his body warming as the adrenaline poured through his swelling veins. and swelling something in his pants. he quivered and throbbed. He could hardly contain himself. He peered into Edwards deep dark black eyes, his slight smile and wet lips and gradually slid down from his gaze. His fingernails scraping across his sweat drenched T-shirt.

A quick cold chill ran across his thighs. Jefferies looked down. His sweats were down at midthigh and his cock was standing proud. Edward, staring up at him, palmed his balls with mischievous smirk, "I'll expect something in return." He said with a grin.

Jefferies face burned even deeper. He couldn't argue, his throat parched and narrowed, enduring the heat of Edward holding him tightly, his fingers kneading him. His body acted without even demanding, he throbbed. A feel of desire surged through him. he merely nodded. "Okay…" He squeaked. And he followed his member disappearing into Edwards…"

* * *

"Enough!" Mikoto quickly blushed beet red, stammering "whwhy are you…"

"Because I can… A little reward for the success." Little Misaka slowly licked her lips, shutting her eyes.

"besides…." Mikoto growled in frustration.

This was something she…. well she didn't really hate but it was kinda of annoying. And she knew the little avatar took great pleasure in doing this at the most unexpected time. And she'd always recite the ones that raised her heartbeat and body temperature. Mikoto swallowed hard, holding back her embarrassment mixed with well…. a certain tingling in certain areas of her body. "that is from the first book so why are you…."

little Misaka ignored her, the edges of her mouth curling up as she spoke. "he deep throated him in one easy moment. Jefferies quivered, enjoying pleasure of his wet and rough tongue flicking against him, feeling his mouth struggling to take him, to take him fully… Again, he slipped him out of his mouth…seeing his cock jerk in reply to the flip of his tongue along the contour edge of…"

"Stop it! she stomped her foot, electricity shot into the air, hissing, crackling and popping. "I mean it…. i really don't need you to be…." she clenched her fist, "why…don't…. you….at…. least…do…. the…. recent….one?!" she huffed, her cheeks puffed in exasperation.

"I've always liked the first one…." Little Misaka said as she blushed. "his first kiss…his emotions finally released. It like when you…. we first kissed…. Anastasia by the…Oh Crap…. here she comes." she sighed.

"Where"

"to the right…."

Mikoto raised her head and looked over to the right.

"act surprised…" Little Misaka put on a fake smile, "the little air mole is about to appear…. right…."

Kuroko Sharai was about to make herself noticed. She'd appear out of nowhere. This was because of her power. She was a level four teleporter and roommate of Mikoto Misaka. And you could add stalker and molester to the list. She had a crush on her roommate and she didn't try to hide her ambitions and desire for her big sis. It was Little Misaka who'd been able to figure out where she would appear. Being a vampire, her senses were a hundred times more sensitive than a human, even an Esper.

The air to Mikoto's right, warbled like heat waves rising from hot asphalt. Small bright yellow lines slowly stretched across the fabric, pushing out like a mole coming up from underneath the dirt. "there she is…."

Mikoto opened her eyes wider, seeing her emerge from another dimension. The process was extremely quick but with vampiric eyes, it slowed the process. But still fast enough to be impressive. A bright flash and she'd suddenly appear.

"she's quick…" Mikoto sounded impressed, almost forgetting to act surprised.

Kuroko suddenly appeared, eyes and mouth wide open, her two pigtails trailing behind her like tails. "SISSY!" she yelled, barely touching the ground, bounced and wrapped her arms around Mikoto. "Oh sissy…." She rubbed herself against Mikoto, her hands dropping from her shoulders to her waist getting lower. Her fingers quickly squeezing every inch of Mikoto she touched.

"Kuuurrroookkkoooo…" Mikoto yelled, clenching her fist, "pervert…. if you don't stop…. I'll…"

"oh sissy…. i missed you…. missed you so much…I couldn't…" she rubbed harder beginning to grind against her like a stripper on a pole.

"she's hummmpping us! shock her already!"

"this coming from someone who just talked dirty for the last few…." she shut her eyes, growled. Her fangs dropped, her nails inched. "Kuroko if you don't…."

Sparks flew before she could finish. Kuroko's hair went straight, electricity sparked and flew. The smell of burning hair clung inside Mikoto's nose, _damn vampire smell_ she groaned.

"sissssssyyyy…. wwhwhwhwhwhwhwyyyy…" Kuroko collapsed to the ground, spasming like a live wire, smoldering like burnt meat." How can you be so cruel…." her voice echoed with pain. "I just came to to tell…. you about the crime against you."

"Me..." Mikoto fretting her brow, pointed to her own chest, looking down at her charred roommate. The spasms slowly fading. "she is resilient…" little misaka said in admiration. "I will give her that…."

"what crime?" Mikoto asked, not really knowing.

* * *

Since she'd gotten back to Academy City everything had been quiet. Everyday had been the same.

She'd get up, go to breakfast, leave for class, sometimes meet with Kuroko, Uiharu and Ruiko at benny's for lunch. Kuroko would leave for class or work. the same with Uiharu. But it was Saten, Ruiko who'd hang around for a little while before leaving. They both knew each other's secret.

Mikoto could sit for hours listening to her talk. Her training as a dragon mage was going very well. She'd go to class and on the weekends, disappear with Katrina and Gabrielle. Katrina, the daughter of Clarissa, as she called herself, a dragon of creation. One of eight. And Gabrielle, who'd become a de facto daughter of Clarissa due to the intervention of organic micromachines.

Gabrielle had been treated with them to heal her wounds she had occurred, training with her esper power. She was a fire user. And training backfired, and she had second and third degree burns over much of her body. A young man had developed them, and a certain frog face doctor used them to treat her successfully. they used the persons DNA to program them and they'd do the rest. The only drawback is that if the little organic machines determined that something better could be used then they used it. Katrina was the daughter of a dragon and touched Gabrielle and the organic machines sample her DNA and used it. Different dimensions, different worlds, even bright warm sunny beaches around the world. They'd train together.

Mikoto could see the difference in her, the way she held herself, laughed. the aura around her glowed a brilliant array of colors. Mikoto knew it was a matter of time before Ruiko left Academy City and never return. The City itself, no the world was getting to small for her. Just thinking about it hurt. But Mikoto felt happy for her friend, knowing she'd succumbed to the temptation of the level upper and fallen into a coma.

* * *

But this crime, Kuroko was talking about. What did she mean…against her.

"huh…." Lost in her thinking, she'd forgotten about the twitching remains of Kuroko Sharia.

She looked at her, as she raised her arm, her fingers making a take my hand motion. "fine…" Mikoto shook her head, took her friends hand and helped her up off the ground. "I mean it…." she said, "don't even…. now…what's this crime…"

"Vandalism…". Kuroko said brushing the dirt of her skirt…" the vending machine has been obliterated."

Mikoto swallowed hard, her cheeks flushed, "you mean…".

Kuroko nodded her head, "that's right…" bringing her hand to her chin, puckering her mouth. "someone or something…. crushed it with incredible force…."

"Did anyone?" she paused, lowered her voice, leaned a little closer. Kuroko's eyes lit up, seeing Mikoto leaning closer. "a kiss…a secret subtle kiss…" kuroko blushed raising her chin up, "it is now that my sissy will acknowledge her undying love for me…here and now…. ohhhh…. vending machine your sacrifice will not be in vain." Kuroko puckered her mouth. "mmmm…sissy I'm ready for your…." her lips moved.

"She thinks you're going to kiss her…don't you…. dare!"

Mikoto stopped, inches away from Kuroko's begging mouth. Thinning her eyes, "did anyone see anything? She teased.

HUH! Kuroko's mouth stopped, then started then stopped. She sighed, her shoulders sank, her dreams dashed. "no…" she said disappointed, "no one saw…. even the cameras were disabled. Something about electrical interference. Anyway…." she sighed." I have to go to work. so, I'll see you tonight?" she asked curious.

Mikoto heard the questioning tone of her roommates' voice. Her chest slowly shrank, seeing the puppy dog eyes of Kuroko begging. "I shouldn't be too late. Maybe a snack."

Kuroko's eyes and smile popped, lighting up her face, "great…." she yelled, "see ya. sissy…" she said, bouncing up from the ground and disappeared.

Mikoto took a deep breath, feeling a little depressed. Not too much but still. She didn't want to let her friend down. But she had other responsibilities that seemed to be getting easier by the day.

* * *

After meeting with everyone. Mikoto Misaka would walk over to the bakery café. An establishment owned and run by Heidi. Her alpha shewolf. The business, to say the least was very popular among the young girls and woman in Academy City. shewolves dressed in maids' outfits and flirtatious in nature. The inside and outside patio filled with Academy City girls and young women ordering goodies and being fawned over. What's not to like. And next to it, stood a ten-story glass and steel building. Not much different than other building that built the city skyline.

She'd go inside, entering the lobby. Two young women, two vampires would be standing by the elevators. Mikoto would smile and greet them. They'd embrace, and a quick kiss on the lips, Mikoto slipped her mouth along their throats and nipped them. A soft kiss and her fangs broke the skin, injecting her venom. And the two would slowly close their eyes, faces flushed and sigh. It was a natural greeting.

Mikoto Misaka wasn't just a level five electromaster. She was a young queen who ruled a small growing pack of vampires. It was becoming second nature to her. It was embarrassing at first. but she worked her way through it. and it was an obvious thrill for the young females of her pack. Young being an operative word. A vampires appearance had nothing to do with age. She had a few that look like children and were hundreds of years old.

The elevator doors opened, another two waited, Mikoto stepped inside, the doors closing as she greeted them. When all is said and done. Stopping at each floor, she'd greet a total of fifty vampires. Finally. A little tired, she arrived on the tenth floor, stepping out of the elevator, to her room. greeting a few more who maintained the tenth floor.

Mikoto starting to undress, walked over the large bed against the frosted glass windows of the building. Waiting next to the bed, with the sheets pulled down, Emelia waited, her alpha vampire. She was tall, a little taller than Mikoto. Beautiful by any definition. Her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail falling down the length of her back. the robe she was wearing was open at her chest, her amble bosoms caught the light and she smiled.

Mikoto stopped, standing next to Emelia and she finished undressing her, "I can't believe I have to do this every day…" she sighed, her cheeks not as red as when they first started.

Emilia smiled, seeing her Mistresses wearing just normal underwear with the image of gekota on her small behind. Mikoto no longer covered her small breasts. She put her hands on her waist, look around the room. closing her eyes, shaking her head, sat on the bed and scooted over. She growled, patting the spot next to her, Emelia chuckled, taking her robe off, wearing nothing. Her body lean, well proportioned.

"Jerk…." Mikoto whispered softly, "I am so jealous…" a small voice said, seeing the grown physique, a soft laughter filled the room. Emelia slipped across the sheets, getting tight with Mikoto and laid next to her. Mikoto cocked her head as she lowered. Emelia raised her head, meeting Mikoto's mouth with her. A light wet smack and Emelia turned her head, exposing her neck, wrapping her arms around Mikoto and pulled her close.

Mikoto eyed her throat, seeing it pulse in anticipation. Hearing the rush of blood underneath her soft subtle skin. She smelled her want, her lips parting, her fangs dropped, the warmth of her skin pressed against her lips, and the tensing of her prey at the bite.

She felt the bed move and ignored it. the others waiting slipped into bed, pulled the sheets up and waited their turn. She, the young queen would sleep with her alphas until she needed get up and go to her dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks back.

Inside the SUV, Wismar and Demetrius rocked back and forth as it sped down the rocky dirt road. Shaking his head, disgusted and a little admiration. "Can you believe it?" he said, pressing a button on the back of the driver's seat, sighed as the panel opened, dropped to his lap, revealing a hidden compartment.

Inside the compartment, a cell phone, handgun, extra rounds and a large knife. "Believe what?" Demetrius said, grabbing the seat in front of him, with a sudden jerk. "be careful!"

An unexpected large bump in the road sent the vehicle flying and with it a hard landing. "sorry sir…" the driver spoke regaining control of the speeding vehicle.

His father took the handgun, set it between them. He shook his head, letting his eyes slowly thin, "you're so used to those human females." His mouth twisted revealing his distaste, "you wouldn't have noticed…" He chuckled softly, "you are so blessed." Taking the cell phone out.

"Blessed?"

"Yes, blessed," holding the cell phone, tapped the screen, talking low to himself.

Demetrius fretted his brow, heard the word driver as he listened to his father. Remembering, the driver had been held in the mouth of a large wolf. "You mean that beast" Demetrius said incredulously. "You're talking about that beast…" with a raised voice, looked at his fathers' face. His growing smile pushed his large red, bearded cheeks up, thinning his eyes. He looked happy, excited even. Why he thought of his father.

It reminded him of the royal functions and as the night grew longer and the drinks flowed, older wolves regaled their heroic adventures and lost friends. They'd grow quiet, the light in their eyes would soften out of respect the others around them would nod affectionately.

"That beast especially" Wismar's mouth curled into a knowing smile, "that beast is a legend. She shouldn't even exist." turned his head, looked at his son, with a what the hell expression do you know, covering his face.

"A legend?!" Demetrius nearly choked on his words.

Wismar swallowed hard, leaned back into the seat, stroked his beard and grinned. "She is…" He said, admiring her memory. letting his voice fade, "I wonder how old she is?" Wismar asked himself.

Demetrius looked hard at his father, deep lines of worry crinkled his brow, did he see his father's tongues suddenly slide across his lower lip.

"I'd heard Anastasia had some old ones…" He said, exhaling a long breath, "that one is so old she cannot nor have she the ability to change anymore." The words felt smooth across his tongue. Admiration and grace filled his breath. Demetrius surprised by his father's words and admiring tone of his voice. He'd heard stories of elder wolves and what happened when they were close to death. They refused to shift into human form. Choosing to die as they lived. A wolf.

* * *

It was this reason that battles were often fought by the eldest and most experienced shewolves. They had lived their lives with no fear of dying. Many waiting for their time. Either to die in battle or surrounded by their family pack. Either way, both were honorable.

After the wars, many of the free and freed shewolves moved to the free zones across Europe and Scandinavia. Very few remained among the Aristocratic Orthodoxy nations of Northern and Eastern Europe. One of many with the same ideology of Wismar region of Mecklenburg empire. An archaic view of supremacy of the males of the species and Females subservient to the will of males.

* * *

"No…" Demetrius replied in disbelief. His father sighed, shook his head. "when humans and vampires toyed with the wolf's DNA, breeding them larger and larger. They reached the stage before shifting showed itself. There existed a breed of wolves with strength, size and intelligence unmatched." Wismar spoke, looking straight ahead, "but very hard to control, let alone break." Clearing his throat, "I've never seen or heard of one being broken." He sounded regretful, looking out the window, searching the scenery as if he'd be lucky to see one running through the woods, "they'd chose to die as a wolf rather than submit." His large chest grew with a deep breath, "she's a negative ten for sure." He said, stroking his beard.

"What! Come on father…" he chuckled mockingly, "those wolves no longer exist. They died out nearly four hundred years ago, When Queen Lucretia of the vampires was killed, and Princess Mina was still a baby, during the last vampiric wars,"

"who said?" Wismar challenged. "you just saw one and the ones' on the roof were negative nines." He quickly added, "Centuries of slipping in human DNA and now shifting is commonplace. There's been so much alteration that much of the wolf is fading from the bloodlines…" he leaned back, "to breed with one like that…" becoming more relaxed in his expression, the right side of his mouth curled, "Wolves like throwbacks, ghost wolves and her, can reset the bloodlines." He closed his eyes, bringing the phone to his ear. "This mission is no failure…" He said, "just seeing her makes it all worthwhile." Pulling his large lower lip into his mouth, his despair long faded from his eyes as he spoke, "hello… Brother…" closing his eyes, pulled the phone closer, "first…." he exhaled slowly, "let me apologize…"

Demetrius's mouth dropped, and his eyes popped wide as saucers. His heart pounded against his chest, as his father, leader of the wolves of the Mecklenburg empire apologizing. His voice somber, thick with emotions. He'd never seen or heard his father utter or reveal. The muscles in his jaw flexed, rolling his tongue over his lower lip, "i will touch my forehead to the dirt for this…"

He bit down on his lower lip, letting his teeth press against his flesh. "I appreciated that brother…. but"

He spoke, telling his brother everything..but

Violence interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

A room, maybe or a large cave. It was dark one couldn't tell or make out its interior, but it was large and hallow. It was filled with a thick humidity that clung to the skin and made it even harder to breath. but despite that as the eyes started to adjust. You could see minute details, dark shadows moving slowly against each other. Moans of pleasure and the whimpers of submission, of pain. Among it, the slight sound of a cell phone vibrating followed by something wet slipping out of something. the sound of bodies moving, a grunt and he spoke. A low groan, wet sounds of footsteps. He listened and then he spoke.

" _You will do no such thing… Brother."_ His sonorous tone of voice dominated the darkness. The eerie glow of the cell phone barely touched his skin. Just below his thick voice, the smell of animal musk, surrendering moans of pain, harsh deviant pleasure in laughter and forgotten hints of tears of submissive sex filled the room. With heavy wet footsteps, he spoke apathetically. " _Tell me what happened?"_

He waited, noting the apprehension in his brother's voice. He listened carefully. Wading through the darkness, among writhing bodies like snakes in a pit, whimpering, crying, gasping, cruel laughter grunting and the slapping of flesh.

" _Go on… Brother."_ He ignored his surroundings, " _it is not your fault…"_ reassuring him. He gave a heavy sigh, keeping his eyes on the sole form of soft warm light, an open empty single door less opening. Beyond it, blue skies and warm sand colored stone. The rays of lights cut with a sharp edge of a blade and fell heavy across the floor, forcing the heavy dark away. A perceived sanctuary waiting to pull the lost souls to safety.

His body, himself very comfortable in the dark, moved effortlessly across the damp floor with each wet, sticky step. the particles of light clung to him like mist slowly revealing his form as he moved closer to the light.

The shadows of well-defined chest and abs, strong arms and legs. His emerging naked perspiring form like a God coming into view. His long wet dark hair hung over his eyes, across his muscular chest, _"go on…"_ His thin cruel lips moved as he growled, his opposite arm hung to his groin, scratching himself, wet with sex and filth. Sweat dripped from the hard-defined lines of his muscles, leaving drops disappearing on the damp floor. Wrapped around his wrist, A small leather twine trailing behind him, tied around the thin little neck of a frail young girl with dead eyes, wearing thin dirty rags, looking submissively at his feet. Her steps, light and quick to keep up. For fear if she fell, he would drag her along the ground without remorse.

" _It is my fault…"_ with a low raspy voice. _"I should've known."_ slowly closed his eyes, disappointed, " _no… I should've thought of potential outliers… Who is this boy…_ " He asked in a demanding tone that demanded an answer as he shook his head, " _not your fault…"_ his eyes steeled, " _Elaina… Corrina?"_ His chest trembled with a harsh growl.

He was familiar with them both. Elaina, one of the queens of the four kingdoms, who served under Anastasia, Queen of the four kingdoms, and Corrina, her hellion. His displeasure noticeable on his face as he clenched his fist tight. " _so, the bitch fucks him…. hmmm._ " closing his eyes, " _who could it be_ …." His dark aura heavy and malicious soaked the air around them.

The little girl squeezed her eyes tight, her shoulders curling inward hoping to disappear, to hide from his anger. she readied herself for the hit. she shook uncontrollable as a warm liquid ran down her legs and pooled around her bare feet. But nothing happened. He was to involve in his conversation. Her heart beat a little stronger.

 _"How did she know this boy?"_ He asked himself. " _No… Not you brother_." With a hard breath, he spoke, " _but she did arrive… This Mikoto Misaka_?" He closed his eyes and started to grin, " _good… All is not lost… And the information regarding the shewolves and Anastasia's little bitch are pluses."_ fretted his brown, his eyes stinging from the light, standing on the edge where the light fell to the ground, feeling the warmth of the sun light and warm air taking in his muscular form.

With a little shake, he squeezed his manhood, flipped his hand away. brought it up and brushed his wet dark hair from his eyes, revealing eyes that were black and narrow, behind his ear, running his thick finger around the curve of his ear to his unnaturally pointed tip. Not like an elf or magical beast but a wolf. It was a rare affliction among male wolves.

A normal male wolf was human in appearance. Standing in a group of naked athletically built males you could not tell a wolf from a human. But he was a brood male. A bred of wolf, larger and more muscular than a normal wolf. This was one of the unique physical features that differentiated him from other wolves. The pointed tips gave him away. even among the brood males he was unique.

He ran his tongue over his teeth, smacked his lips and showed his large canines as he gave a bored yawn, bringing his hand away from his ear, looking down at his chest. He brushed away bits of filth hanging across his skin. He slipped his fingers down his belly, scratching the thick dark hair from his waist to his groin, grabbed himself and squeezed and flipped the goo from his fingers.

 _"Brother…_ He said without a care, stopping near the line of the golden rays stretched across the ground. He stood on the edge, the light taking in his form, as he remained still in the dark, raising his chin, looking beyond the sandstone colored patio and across the vast sandstone colored buildings of the city below. The distant sounds of people going about their everyday business and then out to the bright blue sky beyond. He chuckled before he spoke…. but…

A loud explosion of metal, skidding tires across dirt and a gunshot slammed into his ears. " _BROTHER!"_ his emotions shattering the border between light and dark.

With a heavy wet sound, he stepped onto the light, his toes spreading out to support his massive weight. Tendons running up his ankle, up his extended fibula tightened, a throwback, a remnant of the wolf, while human but his elongated heel rose nearly a foot from his foot, like the shape of a wolf hind leg. A feature shared with elder female wolves. his chest shuddered, a thick heavy growl trembled, hearing their voices over the cell phone. He forced his emotions back down, lowered his head, closed his eyes and listened.


	5. Chapter 5

He talked on the phone, telling his brother what had happened. Each word, each phrase slow and precise the way his brother liked it. He'd take it all in and run it through numerous scenarios too numerous to perceive. He was the architect behind the plan, behind the trap to ensnare a queen. They'd have their revenge on the one who'd taken their brother from them.

As he spoke, he knew the backup plan would be in effect. Seven hundred well trained, brood males hiding under camouflage netting in the woods, no more than a few minutes by vehicle, anticipating an easy victory.

Anastasia's forces would be tired and depleted after three days of fighting. The surprise of such a young Queen would add to the turmoil. Anastasia would have to choose between her young lover or the even younger Queen. They counted on her sacrificing Mikoto Misaka or Mikoto Misaka surrendering herself. They hoped to play the emotional card, it would be easy for such a newly turned Queen. Those emotions, sympathy and self-sacrificing, a human weakness would be her undoing. but it had failed. why? that is what his brother was thinking. taking in the new information.

And the boy. An outlier, an unexpected guest, the human boy was just an annoyance. He'd pay for his disrespect. He would pay. Being the retainer for the young queen, who now had been given a name. the Name of _lady Senessa Wilhelmina Lucretia Dolgorukova of the house of Dolgorukova,_ was nothing more than a formality. He was her voice. Even with the Abyssinian blues. What could a boy like that do. But Elaina and Corrina was a problem. the two of them were quite formidable. and attacking her would mean the entire army of the four kingdoms would fight. and Anastasia, their queen had never lost a battle, always keeping what they killed.

Wismar with each word, knew his brother was developing another plan. Taking in the new perimeters. He was like this, even while the plan had fallen to the backup plan. What ifs were flowing through his mind.

Wismar nodded, listening and answering his brothers' questions. His grin growing larger with time. He wanted to say don't worry brother. We will overwhelm them with the might of our wolves. Elites, each one of them elites, battle trained and ready. With each word and breath, he reached a euphoric state. His eyelids lowered, eyes glazed over, and his breath slowed, imagining the carnage he was about to enjoy. He thought of battle, the cry of the prey and the smell of death. Each caused his blood to surge through his vein. Nearing an orgasmic state, shuddering of his breath and he'd explode. But something pulled him out. a sense of worry, even fear, lingered outside of him, slipped inside with a breath.

" _What the fuck!?"_ He heard his driver, nearly breathless, speak. The atmosphere turned heavy, apprehension clung to each breath.

Wismar raised his head slowly, catching glimpses of carnage as they sped along the road. " _We're being attacked..."_ Demetrius whispered, leaned forward, his hands dug into the edge of the front seat, _"how… How did they…"_ he looked across the open field.

Wolves fighting, being torn apart. Single combat, turned to two on one, three on one, growing larger. A feed frenzy of fur, fang and claw. Shewolves in wolf and human form dominating their men as they struggled in the blood drenched soil, using claws, fangs, swords and lances. Old school carnage over modern weapons. A favorite tactic of shewolves. Attack in packs. Beyond them others stood with their backs straight, pulling large bows and unleashing long metal arrows that pierced flesh and broke bone. The military knowledge inside him, approved of the tactic. Stealth was their ally. If they'd used automatic weapons. They would've heard them and blown the surprise.

Demetrius swallowed his breath, pulled his fist to his chest, seeing his comrades fighting and dying before his eyes. It wasn't what he thought he'd feel in his first major battle. " _Are we losing?"_ he muttered in shock at the sight.

A large wolf tore into one of their soldiers, half of him disappeared in to the massive jaws of the wolf, shaking him until pieces flew. " _is that one a negative ten?_ "he wondered swallowing, forcing the bile down into his nauseated belly.

Forewarning, foreboding whatever it was he felt her. Wismar turned his head to look out the window. The blood-soaked ground, the dead, the dying, those being ripped apart, red mist floated, and heavy drops fell to the ground.

Shewolves attacking. Abyssinians blues and grays, blacks and whites wolves of Anastasia's forces. Elaina's bodyguards and others. Among them even larger shewolves in animal form. He knew them by name and reputation. The largest of the breeds. Remembering them from the command center. " _Mountain wolves,"_ Wismar whispered, " _Abyssinians… Why… I thought that…"_

* * *

Birthing… the giving of new life. Pups. The continuation of the pack. A sacred event in the life of the wolf and the pack. Flirt in the spring and give birth in the fall. Groups of shewolves about to give birth would go into hiding in a place known only to the pack. Under the watchful eyes of elder wolves. Mountain wolves were brought in for protection even if they were not members of that pack. And they wouldn't leave them unprotected. Unless it was a very important reason. Wismar had been informed the mountain wolves were having a massive birthing. A rarity. It was an unheard amount but still it was a chance they had couldn't pass up. Wismar, his brother knew this and planned for it. the Abyssinians had found a reason to join in the battle.

* * *

" _So why?"_ nearly breathless, feeling the anxiety building in his chest, _"brother… Why would…"_ the answer never came. Twisting sound of crunching metal, breaking glass, the door next him disappeared as the metal burst outward.

The inside of the vehicle exploded as the air rushed out. He gasped, choking, dropping his phone to the floor. Decades of training and battle experience honed his skills, he reached for his weapon set between him and his son. He quickly peeked to his son, Demetrius, surprised expression with eyes wide and his mouth dropped. He could see the fear in him rising like a surge.

 _"ffather.!_ He screamed, " _LLoook ouuuttt..."_ looking beyond him. Wismar's reaction, fretted his brow, _why are you worried about me… My son_. The familiar feeling of metal in his hand. _You should be worrying about yourself…_ A warmth spread through his massive chest, _stupid boy…_

The vehicle lurched forward, the brakes squealed and the smell of metal, dirt, blood rushed in with a returning air. And he smelled her. The reason for the fear in his sons' eyes. He thinned his eyes, his muscles tense, bringing the gun up as quick as he could, turned his body.

Steel. It felt like steel wrapping around the barrel and the sudden resistance against his arm nearly broke his forearm. An explosion, the recoiling of the weapon. The wet sound of flesh exploding, glass shattering and the sudden loss of power of the vehicle.

He ignored it, he ignored the direction of the round. It left the barrel, traveled through the head rest, into the back of the head of the driver, exiting out the front, his face disintegrating, splattered across the windshield, dashboard, steering wheel, through the hole in the shattered windshield. His foot slipped from the gas and his body slumped forward. Wismar ignored it. just by the sound, He knew it was a fatal wound, so why worry. He had problems of his own.

* * *

He felt his throat suddenly tightened, not from the inside, not from fear, from the outside. The steel like vice squeezed his esophagus, slowly joyfully getting tighter, pushing his head back, slowly lifting him off the seat. He could smell her euphoria rising to new heights.

" _Surprise!_ She spoke loudly with a chuckle and a manic expression on her blood covered porcelain white face. Her long beautiful blonde hair covered in wolves' blood, her eyes burning like the colors of the setting sun. Smile growing larger, showing her white elongated fangs covered in light pink. " _Hate the taste!_ She said, sounding like someone on a commercial as she slowly cocked her head, " _love the process…"_ She popped her eyebrows and gave another hard nod.

 _Elaina!_ He struggled underneath the tightening grip of the hand. " _Yes…_ " Her eyebrows popped again, " _is there a problem?"_

he watched her shoulders shake with laughter. " _vampire got you by the throat?"_ the gleaming metal of her new form fitting armor she bragged about was covered in streaks of blood and pieces of flesh.

She was in her element. Elaina, queen of death ruled the battlefield like no other. Always the first to arrive and the last to leave. Her reputation built along with her kingdom on battles. _We keep what we kill_ her motto

* * *

She had been a courtesan in the royal vampire court, close friend of Tatyana, who had also been a courtesan. It was Tatyana who left and found her kingdom but being too large for one queen to rule. She asked Elaina to help. But first she'd have to be subservient. And someone who was always up for the fight, grinned and laughed and challenged. The two fought for days and to make a long story short. She lost, she really didn't care. That was the way she was. Loyal to Tatyana to a fault and protective of her godchild Anastasia Von Alucard.

* * *

He glared at her as her fingers tightened like a hangman noose and denied her his pain. She squeezed tighter, her nails digging into his neck, small trickles of blood dribbled down. He knew she could have easily ripped his throat out.

" _Go ahead…"_ He said with a struggle as if he dared her to do it. She tilted her head to the other side, " _go ahead… What?"_ She said, twisting the barrel of the gun with ease. _"Go ahead and what?_ She asked, letting her fingers slowly walk across to his wrist. _"this?"_ Between her thumb and finger, she held his wrist and gently tapped it with her forefinger.

Crack!

His body quickly tensed, gritted his teeth at the sound of his wrist breaking and pain rushed through every fiber of this body. " _Oh… I'm sorry did it hurt?"_ grinned, " _because it looked like it did_." She nodded.

 _"Don't!"_ Wismar yelled through the pain, _"don't!"_ looked at his son. Demetrius recovered from his surprise, seeing his father under attacked, grabbed for his weapon, " _father! let me…"_ grabbed the weapon, fumbled, trying to get it out of the holster. _"Boy…"_ She said like a mother scolding a child.

He stopped, looked up, surprised by the tone of her voice, at Elaina. Despite her blood-soaked hair, covered face, her expression softened. Serene light shone from her eyes, her lips delicate even with the points of her fangs. She looked inviting. Cute attack. The ability to draw your enemy in, to allow them to relax their guard.

* * *

She didn't care about the boy. She could see he was still soft around the edges. no threat. His skills were the skills of a pampered son. Trained by professional with kid gloves. It was the price of those not born first son.

 _"By the time you pulled it out… His throat will be gone. And_ _so, will your heart_." She said with a mischievous smile, " _if I wanted him dead, he'd be dead. So why don't you just sit there and let the adults talk… Okay…"_ She said with a musical note as she nodded her head.

She looked at him and he looked at her. His eyes were wide, wet and reflective. She gently smiled. In them, she saw the past, the future and the present. And in the present, she saw the wolf sneaking up behind her. But she didn't move. She watched him in this watery mirror as he raised his weapon. _"Fool…"_ Elaina spoke softly with a smirk. _"Aye, a wolf should rely on nothing but claw and fang, tis quicker by far."_ Enjoying the muse.

With it the sound of flesh and bone torn apart, arm shattered, a fist pushed through his chest, holding the beating heart and squeezed it until it burst. _"You're late."_ Elaina spoke.

" _You're pompous_ …" she answered as the body was torn in half, making an ugly thud hitting the ground. The front driver side door opened, and the drivers body fell out or was pulled out. annoyed grumbling could be heard.

" _Corrina_ …" Elaina spoke like she was calling a child. " _pfftp_ " came an annoying reply.

She jumped up on to the driver's seat, with the quickness of a vampire, leaped through the two front seats, straddled his lap and grabbed Demetrius by the throat with her left hand and with her right snatched the weapon and crushed it.

She looked like a little girl sitting on her fathers or brothers lap or a young lover anticipating. " _Drive or die…"_ She growled, putting her forehead on his, stared into his eyes. With a mischievous grin, as if she were about to play a trick on him, she leapt backwards, pulling him to the front seat, stuffed him roughly behind the steering wheel. _"don't mind the blood and bits….it should wash out"_ she grinned _"and you…"_ She yelled, stepped onto the ground and glared at Elaina, " _stop playing or else."_

" _Fine… Fine…"_ Elaina spoke letting his throat go, " _I'll see you at the coronation in front of the entire wolf Senate."_ She said, cocked her head and grinned maliciously, " _who knows what happened afterwards."_ She said as if in a warning as she step away. And if there was a door still attached, she closed it and waved.


	6. Chapter 6

"brother?" The word left his lips like a bullet. "Brother!" nervously licking his lips, his pointed ears twitched. Listening to the commotion over the phone, gnawed at his gut. If he'd could only be there. By his brothers' side. More importantly, by Demetrius side. The boy was not hardened by the violence of battle yet. Hearing the struggle, the tone of threat in her voice, the phone cracked underneath his grip. "bro…th….er…." the feeling he'd felt when he heard of his brothers death, slowly filled his heart.

"I'm here…" Wismar spoke, gritting his teeth, pain rushed through his arm, "I'm here…." relief could be heard in his voice. "the boy….is he …. ok…." relief rolled over him like the warm rays of summer, "is Demetrius?"

"he is fine…his pants may need changing but…." He grinned, relaying the information to his brother. Laughter was his response. he laughed, and Wismar laughed.

"my heart nearly stopped." He said, regretting his decision to stay behind. Wismar took a heavy breath, lifted his broken arm and roughly rubbed his son's head.

"father…." His annoyance to the act was nothing but normal. He pulled his head away, "I'm not a little boy…." he growled like an angry pup. "Yes…you are." Wismar heard over the phone. "Doesn't matter…" he licked his lips, sighed remorsefully. "Not what you expected…. he said to his son. "I'm fine…. i should've

Wismar closed his eyes, hearing the regret in his sons' voice, shaking his head, he let the apprehension fade. "keep driving…. eyes straight…. there's nothing we can do…we will give thanks for their service to the kingdom and swear revenge to those who've wronged us…" he softly groaned. "Indeed brother…." his deep voice resonated his soul. His brother was right by his side. Despite being miles away. he felt him.

Kindred spirits born from different mothers but the same father. Normal in their world. The three of them routing numerous battlefields, taking what they wanted, killing all they wanted, raping all they wanted. It didn't surprise him when his brother spoke. He already knew what he would ask.

 _Cull the herd, take the weak first. Mikoto Misaka would feel their wrath. She'd fall first, and he used her as a tool. Beaten, broken, raped over and over._

* * *

This was the formula to break queens, to be forcibly taken every day by a different male until she begged for death. Crawling on all fours like an animal, shedding tears, swearing loyalty, humiliating herself. the edge of his mouth grew thin and pointed. The image of her choking on his cock thrilled his heart.

* * *

"get me permission…" He said, "whether they like it or not I'm going to Academy city." he said over the phone. "Yes…. brother…. i can do that for you…academy city will know no peace until she falls on her knees."


	7. Chapter 7

He grinned as his brother hung up the phone, taking a deep breath admiring the views of sandstone colored buildings stretching out for miles. The brighter than blue skies and the mountains in the distance. With a soft warm breezes, he slowly thinned his eyes. His keen wolf senses picked up his less than quiet footsteps coming towards him. Bile burned the back of his throat. A man approached from within the darkness. Each step was light, unsteady and sometimes dragged.

The sunlight lighting up his image. He was less than impressive. He wasn't a brood male or wolf but a normal naked man. His skin glistened with perspiration of activities that taxed his endurance. Pushing nearly six feet tall if he stood on his toes. His long scraggly receding hairline clung to his bloated face. A long scar ran from the top of his forehead, splitting his face in two to the tip of his chin, extending down his naked sunken chest and large belly. Another cut horizontally across his bloated belly. it had the shape of an inverted cross and it brought to the mind the image of someone being carved like an animal or that someone tried to cut him in half. He walked from the dark to the light with an unsteady manner. He stopped just behind the little girl, put his hands on her thin shoulders.

Her eyes thinned, and her mouth twisted in fear and disgust. Her fingers trembled like dried leaves in the wind. through the thin rags barely covering her, she felt something hard press against her. the size less than impressive. She swallowed, keeping down the bile in her throat. he smiled an unnatural smile. Something said he derived some sort of perverse pleasure in the act.

"Cornelius…" he spoke casually, slowly rubbing himself against the little girl. Out of fear or conditioning she didn't move or speak. She trembled. "all is well…. i trust" the man sneered, still slowly rubbing himself against the little girl.

The brood male, Cornelius took a breath, the sight and smell of this man, this human male disgusted him. A mere human who considered himself a warrior. A connoisseur of violence and death. _How pathetic_ he murmured.

Drunk bastard was what he and the other wolves called him. when he wasn't around and when he was. Such a disgusting male who would not even speak up when insulted.

 _Just once I'd like to hear him defend himself…._ Cornelius spoke often. Taking a deep breath, the dark orbs of his eyes rolled to the edge, smelling the little girl wetting herself, smelling her fear, he spoke.

" _are you trying to take what is mine…?"_ he asked and threaten. His words carried with it a warning and the weight of his reputation enforced his words. _"William…."_

The bloated man, William quickly realized his mistake. He trembled like a child in a cold wind _. "nnooo…. i just…"_ he choked on his reply, taking a step back, taking his hands of her shoulders, reached down and wiped his filth from her. " _its…. "_ he wanted to say, it was nothing. But something…in his tone of voice, the threat lingering underneath his words told him. A wrong answer and he was dead. With each swallow he nervously watched Cornelius slowly roll the teether around his thick finger. The girl slowly moved towards him like a fish on the line.

" _she is mine…"_ he reminded him. " _or do you wish to challenge me…"_ his mouth thinned. _"do you…. she is untouched and fetches quite a price…"_

" _no…no sir…I'm just…" he cowered_

" _Just what…. little human male."_

" _I'm just a little drunk that's' all…I apologize…please forgive mmee…_ " his voice cracked, his body shook," I still have the young ones that you generously allow me to enjoy…" bowing his head quickly. " _hmm…."_ Cornelius smelled him wetting himself, " _pathetic…"_

He glared at the little girl, letting out a disappointed sigh, _"I guess it is not your time…"_ he said, pinching the tether with the edge of his fingernail. The line went slack and dropped to the ground. _"go…."_ he said, " _get supplies to clean up the mess."_

Her eyebrows twitched, a glint of relief appeared in her dull eyes. A reprieve perhaps. The little girl nodded and quickly ran across the sandstone colored patio and disappeared though a door. the spring in her steps made her relief easily identifiable. He raised his chin and voice, looked to the darkness. _"if you are not done in two slaps of their flesh, it is your loss…"_

The darkness quivered with unnatural laughter and disappointment. He yelled, an excited, loud yell that echoed across the sandstone colored buildings and into the brighter than blue skies, _"with cocks in your hands, we will wait. We have a queen to break..."_ he laughed, _"I will break Mikoto Misaka!"_


	8. Chapter 8

How about an informational insert regarding shewolves.

Talbot scale of wolves. The groundbreaking study by British scientist Larry Talbot in 1941. After returning from his extensive travels, investigating the various wolf packs, to his ancestral home in Llewellyn, Wales. He devoted the entire winter sequestered in a modest cottage in a quiet glen of the estate gathering, coordinating and documenting information that would develop into the broadly accepted classical piece that allowed the wolf species to be broken down and classified.

By adopting the wolves' physical qualities and age as a basis, assisted by the oral account of different packs. He developed a ranking system. That comprised of the great Abyssinian wolves down to the smaller Mongolian and Japanese wolf.

The scales runs the spectrum from negative Ten to positive six. Anything to the left of zero, more Wolf than human. Anything to the right of zero, more human than Wolf.

The negative Ten ranking represented the large Wolf with the capability to communicate within the species. Some negative nines could not transform but most could but preferred being wolves And believed to be the strongest of the wolves. These wolves are believed extinct. Though a few reports claim they exist.

It was the negative eights who had the capacity to transform into a human form. While maintaining their Wolf properties including incredible strength, speed and stamina. Attributes include, hard edge look along the facial lines, large ears, thin hair covering the body, wolves' tail and the elongated foot.

This change was accomplished by the force breeding and rape program employed by the Vampires during the first and second empires with the introduction of human DNA into the species. Which allowed the species to perform their transformation at a greater rate. But also become more controllable than the preceding generations.

Those ranging from negative seven to negative one. No noticeable differences regarding outward physical appearance. Despite the rankings many of these wolves could be confused with a much older wolf unless they were in their animal form. Despite the individual's height, the rule still applies.

The older the shewolf, the larger the wolf. And as a side note, those in the negative ranking preferred to live in their animal form.

In reference to the name Elder wolves. It is due to their age and not a special breed of female wolf. In other words, it is like calling someone grandma or grandmother.

The zero ranking. A hybrid. It was the coveted result of forced breeding program during the dark ages between the fall of the first Vampiric empire and the rise of the second Vampiric empire. Their appearance would be that of an ordinary man or woman. An individual with the power of a negative ranked wolf. But they turned out to be uncontrollable. And many were exterminated.

The right side or positive side of the scale, more human than wolf. Or what is recognized as the otaku delight syndrome.

This ranking includes positive one to positive five. The female wolf had a more modern human form but retain their wolf attributes such as ears, tail, canines and the delicate thin wolf hair that covered much of their bodies, the elongated foot no longer existed. While maintaining extraordinary strength, speed and stamina. They retain the capability to transform into the animal wolf form but only smaller. But this too is influenced by their position.

An illustration would be a positive one, would still be regarded as more wolf when compared to a positive four. While both had the same outward appearance. Their strength, speed and stamina could be on a different scale.

A positive five, the wolf physical attributes begin to recede. Attributes such as smaller wolf ears and tail have been observed on modern wolves, but their canines will still be larger than the typical human.

A positive six rankings, the wolf attributes have disappeared. But the physical strength, speed and stamina remain. These degradations are produced by the continued introduction of human male and female DNA into the wolf line.

The rating system does not include throwbacks or ghost wolves and other mythical animals.

As another side observation.

Many of the packs or family of wolves will selectively breed a negative ranked male or female with another negative ranked member to prevent the species from being bred out of existence. Many times, the breeding is used to cement an alliance between packs. Even If the negative ranked male already has a mate. The negative rank female to be bred will ask permission from the female of the negative male. The offspring is raised by the negative ranked female that gives birth.

At the conclusion of the study, Professor Talbot, known for his love a verse recited an ancient prose.

Even, a man pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a Wolf when the Wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright.

(for those that don't know. Larry Talbot is the name of the character Lon Chaney Jr. played in the original 1941 wolfman movie and its four sequels. Which the prose above is taken from.)


	9. Chapter 9

The present day.

The dark of the room was comfortable, soothing and humid. But who cared. No matter the size of the room it was still just be as humid. They shuffled around, making room for him as he rose from underneath. Even in the dark, his presence was ominous. Large, strong and fierce, words to describe the beast of the evening dusk. He been called that for centuries, earning it in battle. His favorite strategy. Attack at dinner. After a long day of work, battle or whatever, no one would have the strength to properly defend themselves. Dusk with its solemn purplish, reddish and pinks colored sky and the grounds would be painted in the dark reds of the kill.

He appeared among them, slipping through the dark, wading through them. The smell of the room, anticipation, sweat and the stench of not bathing for weeks. No one spoke, they barely breathed. They knew how sensitive their experienced prey got, especially at this time of day. They had a laundry list of things to do and time to kill.

He slowed, knelt to the floor. The others followed suit. Cornelius closed his eyes, breathed a satisfied breath and grinned. The few meters away from the door, the emptiness of it framed the slowly setting sun, the growing shadows of the buildings of Academy city. _Smells good…_ He said, curling his fingers, the sharp edges of his nails scratched the dirty floor. He slowly nodded, letting his eyes open, his dark eyes sparkle with anticipation, sniffed again.

* * *

Children were playing in the streets, people were walking, sitting on benches, laughing. Among them, women walked, conversed and played with the children, who without fear rushed over to them. They'd snatch them up like prey, raise them high above them, holding their small arms and legs out as if they could fly and the air filled with their squeals of delight, "higher…" They would yell. And then suddenly, they'd be tossed up into the air, another higher loud squeal of delight, worried gasped of adults, only to be caught by another, followed by the delightful laugh of the children. "Me… Next!"

No one feared these women with the ears and tails of the wolf, nor did they worry as those in animal form, larger than the largest canine walked casually among them or ones laying lazily on the ground, children crawling over them like pups.

* * *

But something was missing, he sniffed the air again. Shaking his head in disappointment. " _The elder wolves…"_ He whispered, at the words, excitement rose among the dark, one of the reasons they did come to Academy city, just one of them. one of the reasons They'd been smuggled into Academy city.

 _Some are older…_ He spoke softly, his voice hitched in contained excitement as he settled next to Cornelius. Cornelius didn't answer verbally, he nodded. " _still good?"_ You could imagine his eyebrows rising, his small eyes questioning the great alpha wolf here in the dark. No one interrupted the silence between them.

Cornelius turned his head, the other one bowed his head in submission. " _Your desperation is admirable_ ," he said letting his mouth stay open, large canines bigger than normal, their lines barely seeable in the soothing dark of the room.

A few quick nods as the room stirred. Cornelius knew they'd not fucked in weeks. The thought ate at them like a hunger. He'd commanded them to not touch a female until the job was done. And if they followed his command – and they would have anyway- they would be rewarded. Something that they would savor like a grand hunt or a fine meal. Like starving masses of the world, they gathered around the edges and stared at the buffet.

Human women, shewolves and young, teased them without knowing. They laughed, conversed, their smells wafting over to them, breathing them in _, "bitches' teasing us_. Their body language, even in the dark of the room, screamed. _"They should know better…"_ They lied. Their mouths wetted, their appetite stirred. Cornelius knew he had to act quickly.

 _"The chance to bred with a wolf…"_ He said, almost taunting with his low husky voice, " _instead of a human bitch,_ " Cornelius thinned his eyes, darker than the dark, took a breath smelling the alcohol on the one who spoke, " _How can we wait_." Looking at the one who made his way to his side. This human. " _You think you can take a shewolf?"_ he said, _"William…_ " The tone of teasing shaded his words.

* * *

With the eyes of a wolf, the dark of the room was not so dark. It was like the light of the evening sun. once the sunset they saw everything bathed in twilight. The large wolf could see in the dark, with his heightened senses he could smell everything in the dark of the room. The sweat and alcohol from his breath, through the pores of his skin reeked an unbearable stench. The wolves called it the stench of death. The stench of someone who didn't know he was dying or that he was even dead. And when it surrounded them, they knew it was William. The weakest of the pack. The adopted member of the pack. The outlier of the pack.

* * *

Cornelius looked at the long vertical scar that separated Williams face. Remembering his partial naked body splayed out on the ground as he pulled himself out of the swollen creek. He admired his will to survive, to live for the next day. He'd watched him, dirty water spilling from his nose and mouth on his back. Cornelius remembered the shock -an emotion he'd not felt in centuries- his eyes popped, seeing the devastating wound.

A long vertical cut from head to belly, another cut horizontal slash along his waistline and his belly opened like a melon. Dirty creek water, cold rain spilled out before the dirty crimson of his blood followed. The wound reminding him of a sword strike, being in japan he figured it to be a katana blade. Williams body shivered uncontrollably, moments from death. But he struggled to live. Gasping for air, with all his strength, he grabbed the edges of his split belly holding it closed with one hand and quickly, without asking for help pulled his belt off, wrapped it around him and cinched it tight, closing part of the wound. When he was done, another gasp for air, he looked up. _Help me…_ he said, looking fierce, holding his hand out.

Cornelius watched with a telling grin that said we should leave him to die…. but…seeing his determination he nodded, _you heard him…help him._ The others without question took off their belts and helped him. " _if you're alive by the time we get to the trucks…then_ …he grinned, turned and walked away.

It was the reason, he allowed him - to the dismay of his pack-, to run with him. He might be, with a desire to live, be useful one day. He told William that… And William lit up like a child receiving praise from an adult. And when he asked him what he wanted most out of life his answer thrilled him more. "Revenge… Revenge against the boy who did this to him," running his hand over his scarred face. He'd keep him around to see him succeed or fail. It was a wonderful thought that brought a malicious grin to Cornelius.

* * *

The balding man with straggly thin hair, bloated white skin, smirked, his eyes glistening with malice. "Bend them over a rape stand…" He nodded, "anyone of them could be taken…" He chuckled from deep within his throat, "shewolf, human female or child… From behind they all look alike," his cheeks bloomed in an obnoxious bright red, across his bloated white face.

 _"To each their own…"_ Cornelius said, putting his large hand on William's shoulder, his razor-edged nails, lightly scratching the fabric of his armor. " _To each his own…"_ Corneliuss' voice faded within the dark. With his massive chest growing with a deep breath, Cornelius stood up, without looking he gave out his orders. A few would stay and watch the menu. Confident nods all around, and ever more confident smirk covered their faces.

 _"We'll go to the meeting point."_ He turned, wading through the pack of thirty, thirty impressively built men, wolves dressed as human males. Each one a brood male, each one big in size, bred and trained for battle. Each one reached out and touched him as he passed by, a wolf among the pack of dogs. He towered over them by at least a single head, -with William following him like a puppy, - he slipped into the dark of the secret passage, jumping into the sewers below Academy city.

"I'll be seeing you…" He said, quietly hitting the concrete of the sewers below. He strolled into the liquid black of the dark of the sewers walking towards the only light in the distance. He walked with a steady confident gait as William and the others followed behind him, each step just as quiet as the last.

"Mikoto Misaka."


	10. Chapter 10

Mikoto gazed at the letter in her hand, shaking her head slowly as she thought. "It's time already…" She said a little higher than a whisper, folding it neatly into thirds, slipped it back into the envelope. She took out her green gekota colored phone, flipped it open as if to confirm what the notice had told her. checking her text and emails…"Crap…" She sighed as her shoulders sagged, "My yearly exam… Great…" taking another breath, "well… This could be a problem…"exhaling a disappointed breath.

"Don't worry…" A certain little voice popped into her head, "piece of cake" Little Misaka stretched her arms over her head, bent over backwards, popping her back. She rolled her head side to side cracked her neck and yawned. "I got this one…" She confidently spoke, smacking her lips, "haven't been caught yet."

Mikoto slowly fretted her brow, "you're right…" Thinking it over as a confident smile grew across her lips. "every year at this time… the results are human and level five." Little Misaka cocked her head to the side, scratching her tiny behind.

"strange," Mikoto said softly. "nothing has changed" pulling her lower lip into her mouth. "well… I'm pretty sure… Okay… I really don't know why…" little misaka rambled. "but those damn blood test would get it… Who knows… Maybe…" twisting her mouth, rubbing her chin, "not like I'm running around, hiding in our body."

"Whose?"

"Ours…" she answered without missing a beat, "It's not like we're certified Queen or a named queen." She murmured, "because then…" A quick little laugh, "we wouldn't care…" Her laughter grew harder, "I mean…" She let out a growl, thinned her eyes, "we'd kill them all!" clinching her fist, her arms flexing tight, opening her mouth wide enough to show her fangs. Her chuckled ominous, echoing loudly, slowly fading for affect. Little Misaka was showing off again.

Mikoto shut her eyes, put her hands on her hip, "we would not…" exhaling an annoyed breath. "Well… We could?" Little Misaka quickly countered. "And what do you mean?" Mikoto furrowing her brow, the words certified queen and named queen holding in her thoughts.

"Well… Just like the can of soda, there are certain qualities…" She hinted, "that come into play… If we practice, "

"like manipulate someone's thoughts." Deeper grooves ran across Mikoto's forehead, "you mean like…preventing someone from sexually assaulting someone...maybe like when their in the shower or laying in bed trying to sleep..." Mikoto growled, clenching her teeth, "or...maybe...her breathing quickened, images flashed across her eyes of a certain level four appearing all of a sudden with that creepy expression or look in her eyes...

"Yeah, or that chick in the library… One with the little electronic devices…" Mikoto shivered, chills rushed across her body. "I wish sometimes…" Thinking of her little encounters with that level V. The Queen as she was called.

* * *

Shokuhou Misaki of Tokiwadai Middle School and fifth ranked level five. Her first name meant wish for control, and put together, meant Dominated psychology. A beauty with golden colored hair like spun strands of honey, with stars in her eyes and large breasts to match. With her seemly playful childish personality hiding the cunning nature of a predator she'd often teased Mikoto.

* * *

"I don't think she's belongs in Middle school" Mikoto growled, thinning her eyes. "make a good queen…" little misaka would say. One it was true. She had no problems using others but to her credit. She didn't allow them to get hurt. Two. She knew it'd annoy Mikoto greatly. Especially if she mention a certain pair of assets. Mikoto would snarl, "just wait…" bringing her hands to her supple breasts, "just wait…you'll see…" slowly lowering her voice. "that's right!" little Misaka would laugh, "your mom got biggums…we come from great stock. She'd laugh, "and we're vampires…soooo" she puffed up her chest, "and we will be able to notice certain changes in our area…"

"Like radar?" Mikoto quickly answered," hmmm got that... just don't use it much… But…" exhaling a breath, the earlier anxiety disappeared. "a Queens right.…" Little Misaka spoke, not really following Mikoto's conversation, "what I claim is mine…." She giggled

"Huh?! Whats…."

"Whatever we claim will be ours and will be forever…" she smirked, "anyway.." Mikoto sighed, a little itch of a growl tickled her throat, "why do you do that… Start something and then stopped…" Mikoto huffed. "Baby steps…" Little Misaka quickly spoke, "baby steps…" Her voice faded, "besides… You were carried before you wobbled, crawled before you walked and finally ran So…

"Oh, shut up!" Mikoto squeezed her eyes tight, clenched her teeth "I was just wondering how and why… We haven't-thinking more of her physical changes boobs to be specific-… So…don't make it complicated…. jerk!"

"So, like don't worry…" Little Misaka said, "cheesecake!"

"huh… Mikoto chuckled, "fine…" Knowing she wouldn't get any more from Little Misaka she decided to accept the change in conversation, "cheesecake before the test, this afternoon."


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was high just past its apex, hanging in the vast blue sky and wisps of brush stroked clouds. There was a soft breeze rustling the leaves and as if flirting with a Certain level V used loose strands of her hair to tickle her cheeks.

The bakery café was packed, filled with Academy City students being served by attractive shewolves dressed in, what would cause an Otaku to shriek like an excited grade school girl, off the shoulder bare sleeved black and white maids' uniforms, every wolves tail wagging flirtatiously, brushing against bare legs. Little effort was made to pull their legs out of the way. Each Female students' expression bore a singular mischievously smirk at the shewolves who passed by waiting on tables. This was normal at the bakery café. Service staff entirely made up of shewolves. who made no excuses as they flirted…well we mean worked.

Amid the noisy chaos also known as lunch, one could hear a long intentional sigh, from someone sitting in the café style chair. She slouched a little further, making weird shapes and noises with her mouth. Mikoto Misaka rolled her eyes upward looking at the young shewolves standing close to her, wearing the traditional, traditional for shewolves café waitress garb.

An off the shoulder bare sleeved black and white maids' uniforms. It's knee length frilly edges of the black skirt, brushed across the young shewolves knees. Noticing Mikoto looking at it, or should we say glaring, she grinned, reaching down grabbed her waist belt and cinched it up a little higher. Mikoto thinned her eyes at this unprovoked attack. The shewolf cocked her head, grinned took a deeper breath, intentionally, knowing what would slowly get bigger. Mikoto thinning her eyes tighter looked up. A very low annoyed growl tickled her throat. The edges of the shewolves mouth inched wider. This was a battle of attrition. She brought her hand up the edge of her uniform, her naked shoulder catching the sun's rays slowly spread, revealing the swelling of her breasts.

 _Cantaloupes…!_

She smacked her lips, slowly winding strands of her long brown hair lazily covering her ample bosoms around her long finger. " _Would you like…"_ trying her best deep husky voice but her inexperienced failed her as it cracked under the strain, wanting to laugh. Her mouth grew larger with a smile, the tips of her canines dropped over her lower lip, " _or do you see anything…"_ She teased, her cheeks turned a lite pink.

* * *

A typical shewolf, whether an act or normal, normal Mikoto figured. Why because they always, and always being an absolute and absolute being impossible, they broke the rules.

She was new… The elder wolves, like Frosta and Blenda both elder wolves worked here at the bakery café, would often wait on her, or Heidi, her alpha would wait on her. But as she listened to the snickering of shewolves on guard, standing on the roof the bakery café. She knew they were teasing, sending a new shewolf to wait on her, their queen, or well technically not their Queen but well… They hadn't actually sworn allegiance to Mikoto. But being shewolves well, they followed Anastasia's suggestion. Because shewolves don't take orders, but they would help with Heidi's small pack who'd sworn their allegiance. These ones were on loan to say the least.

After the last battle that lead to the demise of the Baron at the hands of a certain level V. Many wanted to see and be impressed by or actually turned on by this potential new Queen. For some reason, when pushed, Mikoto got angry, quickly and a bluish white bloom, or crooked lines of electricity lashed out, had a particular effect on them. A particular time to change their undies affect. If they wore them. Fortunately, for the shewolves, Mikoto hadn't caught on… Yet… Or maybe never.… But shewolves being shewolves didn't mind or cared if others knew the reason why, begged for the assignment, pleaded to be the one to tease her. One of the attributes needed was medium to large size breasts and younger in age. Which while not always the case but this particular one standing so close the frilly edges of her skirt, now cinched a little higher, gently tapped the arm of the metal chair.

* * *

With a knowing shewolf smirk, a look that said go on… Make my day, the top of her uniform barely hiding her assets, her long bushy tail wrapped around the leg of the chair, the tips of the fine hairs of her tail brushed Mikoto's leg.

* * *

 _"Bold… To say the least, very bold."_ little misaka crossed her arms over her tiny bosoms, thinning her eyes, _damn..she's gotten em good...checking her breasts out...those have to be illegal.._ She was young, voluptuous in her build and current arrangements of her assets. " _That has to be a push-up bra?!"_

* * *

how did it come to this...Mikoto eyeing the menu, pretended not to notice. At this time, she was sitting normal, back straight, shoulders pulled back, humming to herself. Despite being a little nervous about today's test. She thought and someone agreed that cheesecake would be absolutely! awesome!

The young shewolf approached as she had taken a seat. Her seat. Her favorite seat underneath the spreading branches of a small tree, which allowed for the perfect mix of sun and shade. Seeing the new shewolf, Mikoto smiled, greeted her and in casual conversation something horrible happened.

" _How old did she say she was?! She's younger!? Bigger! Liar!_

 _She's a shewolf, no way…_ Mikoto slouched.

" _Show no weakness… Or she'll pounce"_

 _"I don't care."_ She slouched lower.

A long languid sigh, her body losing its form flowed like water spilling over the edges of the metal furniture. _"Why!? Why!_ She looked down, rolling her wet eyes to her chest, _"when?_ " Mikoto growled, it wasn't a loud growl… No… She couldn't because sitting across the round café style table, reading the menu, making weird noises, smacking her lips was Kuroko Sharai.

" _Sissy…_ She said quickly glancing up from the menu, " _what are you going to have…ehhh?_ with a nod of her head, thinned her eyes. _"She's' flirting with my Sissy!_ Her fingers slipped to the delicate intricate metalworks of the table, the metal creaked " _how could she…tsk"_ clicking her teeth " _oh … Yeah…_ " Kuroko thinned her mouth, " _sure she's tall_ … _Gorgeous… Big…. holy crap are those…"_ catching her sissy's eyes looking at the pair. " _wait…that's not all sheeee_ " Mikoto leaned her head, looking at the shewolves ass. Well her tail really, following its length to the ground and to her leg.

" _… Does it mean Sissy? …_ Her eyes quickly bulged, _"is she sizing her up?!"_ swallowed hard, her lower jaw trembled clicking her teeth, _"could she realized our forbidden love is… Is…"_ she blushed, a thunderous pulse beat in her eardrums over and over and over. " _oooohhh… The rhythm of her love beating softly in the background._ " Kuroko closed her eyes, " _I must strike first…or else…I'll…"_ slowly rising from her seat, getting ready to crawl over the top of the table. _"Oh Sissy… you finally realized… Kiss… Kiss… Kiss…_

 _"Hold it there… Pervert!_ …she heard the words, felt Multiple pressure points across her face. Something or someone grabbed her head, _"you look like a fish…"_ Followed by a noticeable growl.

Kuroko opened and quickly blinked her eyes, squeezing her brow, " _what the…"_ As unfocused fuzzy black appeared over her eyes, the source of the pressure points on her face. " _Let go! You!_

 _"Sure!_ followed by the not so friendly giggle.

She focused, glaring straight forward. There she was in front of Kuroko kneeling on the café style table, leaning slightly forward, her blonde hair falling framing her face. A young woman expression with deep blue eyes glaring back at her, she slowly smirked.

" _Where did you… How did you…_ " Kuroko, half on half off the table, the tips of her foot, balancing the café style chair with two legs off the ground looked ready to fall backwards.

 _She wasn't on the table when I closed my eyes and now, she is…_ Kuroko growled, teleporter? glared through her thinned eyelids, " _why are you sitting on the front of my Sissy?!_ " she hissed.

The young woman smiled, raised her chin, leaned a little closer, " _I'm sitting so close to her, the curve of my butt is her face_." Her smile puffed up her cheeks with quick satisfied nodded. Kuroko's eyes flickered, _"how close!?_ she stuttered.

The image of Kuroko in that position, mikoto gently rubbing her butt... flashed across her mind with a blush of her cheeks, hard pounding of her heart she dreaded the potential answer.

" _Close enough to feel her breath._

Beet red, nearly purple, clicking chattering teeth, and heavy breath. Kuroko Sharai nearly burst. " _What… How…_ she tensed.

 _"eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"_ the young woman screamed, her hair straight out like bristles on a brush, _"soooorrryyy!",_ quickly vanished from the table.

" _What! huh?... She's not_ …Kuroko gasped, eyes wide, her hand already reaching underneath her skirt. " _she's not a teleporter…. grrrrrrrrrrrrr…._ "

" _owooow... ow, ow!_ Jumping around the patio of the bakery café, her hands grabbing her butt whimpering, _wwwhhyyyy…._ "

she bounced around like a bunny.

As everyone watched, a little concerned but not really. " _My butt… My perfect…_ "

Static electricity jumped from strands of her long blond hair with each bounce the electricity flickered, tears fell across her cheek, her lips trembled, sucking in a painful breath, she grimaced revealing her white fangs. Kuroko's eyes burst open, "vampire! she vanished. She teleported next to her, the long metal spikes flashed as she attacked.


	12. Chapter 12

Nobody moved. The shewolves standing guard on the roof looked over. The shewolves waiting tables looked over, even the Academy City students looked over. This seemed like it was normal. They watched, a little concerned but Ehhh…why worry if the shewolves weren't worried. The inside sales of delicious culinary desserts continued. The vampire smirked, intercepting Kuroko's strikes over and over. Teleportation, she'd vanish, reappeared and attacked. The vampire counterattacked. Drawing the ire of Kuroko as she slapped away the steel spikes, wiggling her eyebrows in the process. "" _Sissy! … Run…"_

Mikoto blew out annoyed breath, holding her hand out bluish white point of light crackled, slowly fading from the tip of her finger. Her left eyebrow arched, an odd smile across her face. That odd faint smile lingering on her mouth. it wasn't kind but still alluring. It exuded a unique confidence…. A becoming…taking seed inside her…despite the hard look in her reddish-brown eyes, her face was soft, serene and inviting. The type of softness someone, whether the opposite sex or even the same would drop everything, walk directly over, ignoring the tips of her fangs slowly slipping out from her supple mouth.

Flashes of these moments were becoming common place here in Academy City. and why not…she was comfortable here. She loved it here…Mikoto Misaka was becoming vibrant, growing into her position...as a young queen of her own household. A beautiful rose waiting to bloom at the right precious moment. So beautiful we'd forget about the razor-sharp thorns waiting to draw blood. The wolves could see it…just beneath the surface of her childish ways. Her vampires could feel it…linger at the edges of the reflections in her eyes as she watched them. Waiting.

Stephanie could smell it, even as she toyed with Kuroko, her nose quivered excitedly as her mistress scent rose in the breeze. The smell and perspiration covering her skin, lingering in her breath, even while fighting her lips trembled, her mouth watered for her Queen. it rolled over her, swallowed and drowned her in it.

Mikoto Misaka was becoming…. Willingly showing the calm demeanor, instead of screaming at Stephanie and Kuroko was they fought like angry children. Children who just needed to be disciplined. Without a thought or lick of anger she'd would deliver it equally and evenly despite the collateral damage but really…did the wolves really care. This was a bonus…someone else caused it…. yea! and to the others, the normal Academy City students it would be nothing more than static electricity, like wearing a sweater inside and touching a door knob. Nothing more. A young shewolf standing close watched and waited in anticipation, like a wolf watching a rabbit leaving it burrow.

But Kuroko and Stephanie both would get a higher charge. Why not…. Kuroko was used to it…Moments like these…. these subtle moments she didn't even realize the slight maturation of her being. No anger, no glares…. just discipline. And nothing more….

She rolled her eyes, looking up to the tenth floor, feeling her there, looking down like a bird of prey wearing nothing more than a calm satisfied expression. Mikoto let her mouth curve into a smile, her cheeks flushed, tipping her head to the side, _"I can feel you looking…. Emelia_." that confidence remained.

" _Kuroko… Please… Stop…_ " She said, unconcerned, looking down as she brushed the dirt off her skirt. There was no stress or worry in her voice. Almost bored as she continued, adjusting her skirt. _"Oh yes… Please stop…_ Scooted the chair, she glanced at the very young shewolf, let out a sigh, _"where's Heidi?"_ and stood up.

The young shewolf watching, critiquing the two. _"she's at the four kingdoms… Took the portal for supplies,_ fretting her brow, _"she's got some moves… Doesn't she_." She peeked out the corner of her eye at Mikoto.

Mikoto slowly shook her head, closed her eyes, said within a long sigh, " _you have no idea the moves she has._ " Pulling her lower lip into her mouth. _"Are you going to stop them?_ " the young shewolf asked. Mikoto opened her eyes, inside of them a little shade of red, a little masochist smile, " _oh yeah…_ " eyes getting wider, arching eyebrows, _"I'm going to stop them."_ a malicious look mirrored her eyes and with those words she sighed, gently closing her eyes.

She bloomed like a chrysanthemum, bluish white chrysanthemum flashed across the patio…. " _Samantha! Kuroko_!" it spread across and over the bakery café, spilling out into the street, across to the other side.

" _wha the..._ " dishes crashed.

" _Are you?_ " someone yelled and laughed. _"All right?_ "

 _"Oh! My…_ " followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. " _I'm fine… Really… I'm really fine…" l_ aughter, oddly sated relived laughter.

 _"What?_ Mikoto slowly looking around the patio, _"oh…"_ blushed, _"sorry… I… Kinda forgot."_ She said.

 _"No problem…"_ The young shewolf who was standing next to her, now on her hands and knees, breathing heavy and perspiring, _"really… I'm…"_ she looked around the patio at the other shewolves who'd found themselves on their hands and knees…with flushed expressions, each one shaking their heads, silently mouthing the word WOW.

" _Sorry, sorry…"_ Mikoto leaned over to give her hand, " _I'm good… Really… It was… Just…_ " A mischievous smirk, a flush across her cheeks, her eyes covered in a sated glaze, slowly licked her lips.

Mikoto sighed apologetically seeing the shewolves being helped by Academy City students. The wolves on the roof, nowhere to be seen. But the tops of their tails draped over the rooftop edge and soft laughter could be heard.

Inside the bakery café, _"Dammit… I dropped it… Why didn't…Anyone tell us!"_

 _"Free samples! Damaged goods! Heidi's going to be pissed!_ Loud laughter rolled outside.

On her hands and knees, breathing slow and heavy, dressed in her light battle armor, the vampire struggled, " _um wow… I…Mistr..._ She quickly bit her tongue, eyes glazed over, cheek softly flushed, " _I mean…_ Looking over to Mikoto " _sorry…_ " She rubbed her hand through her long blonde hair, sitting up on her knees. Kuroko twitching on the ground, groaned, smoldering waves rose like heat off asphalt, " _oh Sissy! Why… I was just…"_

 _"I know…"_ Mikoto a little apologetic, not much, " _it's just… Kuroko…!"_ twisting her mouth. Kuroko held her hand up, wiggling fingers, _"please… I can't I am all… Staticeee…_ " Mikoto huffed walked over, " _don't you do anything Kuroko! I mean it!"_

 _"I won't… Promise_ " She pulled, or helped her up to her feet, her legs wobbled, and she fell into Mikoto. " _Oh Sissy… Your warmth, your, your small supple bosoms… Hey… You've got very strong grip on my hand! Hand! Hand! ouch! Letting go,_ Mikoto released her grip, letting go of Kuroko's. she waved her hand, with a painful expression, _"Sssissy...so …get so… Strong…"_

 _"Hmph … phew!_ the young vampire, Stephanie nodded, standing right by Kuroko, puckering her lips, " _I won_ " she whispered, Kuroko thinned her eyes, _"I'm sorry… What did you say?_ Cocking her head to the side. _"I won…_ Grinned a toothy smile showing her fangs. She clicked her teeth together, " _pervert…"_ She said as she raised up on her tiptoes. Kuroko turned, faced her, leaned forward, " _how about we…"_ Putting her hands on her hips, _shorty…_ "

" _Stephanie…"_ Mikoto said. Her words were low and soft, too low for anyone to hear. Well, except for those like Stephanie and those who had the ears and tail of a wolf. Stephanie blushed, her toothy smile faded, into a calm serene smile, " _yes mistress…_ " with a voice so small, her lips didn't move, low enough for the someone next to her couldn't hear.

Kuroko's expression faded, " _Sissy…"_ Her eyes trembling, _"do you know her… Is she… This vampire…_ " Mikoto nodded, _"Anastasia, sent her here to… Be… My… You know… Bodyguard… In case…_ " kuroko's expression froze. " _Bodyguard! You… Your b... your body... bbbut i am right hre i could..." drool slipped from her mouth. Stephanie quickly smiled, lifting her chin up, standing on the tips of her boots_ , wiggled her eyebrows, _I won…and I'm taller..._

Mikoto groaned, watching Kuroko mumbling, slowly drop to the ground, her shoulders slumped, _buttticouoolllddd_ …. she slowly grinned a perverted grin.

" _Enough…_ She said, blowing out another annoyed sigh, " _I got go for my test… So, I gotta be going… Anyway…_ Grabbing her purse and green gekota phone and rushed off.


	13. Chapter 13

Her face felt warm, her cheeks flushed, shaking her head, _great! Those two… I'll…_

" _We can't kill em... Both?"_ a low growl followed. Mikoto rolled her eyes, running through the crowd, hoping… hoping She was running normal speed, normal for human, not normal for a vampire.… Otherwise, blurs would dominate her vision nothing but blurs. She grinned, seeing a shortcut, with a quick sidestep she was in the alley. She giggled, maliciously, eyes thinning, a sharp line of a smile crossed her face. "Vampire power! Little Misaka screamed.

The walls blurred, the asphalt underneath her feet gave way, a cool rush of wind, chilled her cheeks, ran through her hair like a lover's caress. "Time to spare… She heard these words in her ear.

Cats screeched, scattering away, _sorry!_ Trashcan spillover and tumbled across the asphalt, " _oops!"_

" _upsy daisy_!"

She changed terrains. Running along the walls of the buildings, electricity sparked, hissed, sinking into the building's material grabbing hold of iron rebar hidden within the concrete. Mikoto chuckled, her nose quivering taking in the smells of Academy city, her ears twitched, the corners of her mouth inched. _A Chase_ … She whispered. " _Ohhhh please…_ She answered.

* * *

Emelia assigned others to watch, to follow, monitor and protect Mikoto from the edge of light and dark. Not all of them could fade into the crowd during the day. A few could, often called day walkers but others would burn.… Not that that worried Mikoto. Thinking over an earlier conversation.

Emelia laughed, " _don't worry…_ She grinned _, it's my job…_ She said, lifting her chin defiantly, gently poking Mikoto's chest, her hand spread, softly patting her breast.

 _"She's making her move_! … Seeing Emilia's expression of joy spread, " _pervert! Yes_! Little Misaka yelled, " _take her! Now! Get pervie!_

 _Shut up!_

 _eh... hmmm..._ Mikoto brought her hand up, covered her mouth and cleared her throat. Not removing her hand off her chest, Emelia tilted her head, grinning mischievously, _"later then…_ She said with a soft accepting voice. _"Go on…"_ Mikoto answered without expression let out a soft breath, her cheeks, she knew they were, blushing. _"What's a queen to do?!_ Little Misaka laughed.

* * *

A light blocking gel had been created, centuries ago and improved over the decades. It wasn't permanent but… Gave at least 30 minutes protection from the harshest sunlight… Before needing to be reapplied. It was colorless, odorless, well to most except for the most sensitive royal noses. very little escaped their sense of smell.

* * *

It smelled… It scent carried on the wind as she rushed over the side of the building, car exhaust, trash, even the dirt, food smells lingered, caught in the wind as it rushed through the man-made canyons of concrete and steel and through her nostrils and over her tongue, tasting and smelling her environment. Mikoto took a very deep breath, gathering the data from her surroundings, " _close_ she said with a slight grin. _mmmm...hmmm_ Mikoto nodded, answered the voice inside her head.

She leapt, crossing over, tapped the edge of the wall across the alley, rising up into the air with her arms spread like an eagle, her hair lifting into the breeze, _gotcha!_ She said, seeing her pursuers behind her and those waiting ahead of her. She giggled chest shaking, landing on top of the building and rushed over, jumped again _, tag!_ She said tapping one of the girls on the shoulder before she knew it, disappearing over the rooftop.

 _"Ass!"_ Little Misaka chuckled, _"you are such an ass!"_ Mikoto laughed until she snorted… And laughed again.

* * *

Up ahead was her testing site… And she could see them. There were three women scientists in charge of her testing, together talking. Mikoto's ears twitched, listening to their conversations… Very excited conversations.

 _"Oh! My!_ Little Misaka's eyes popped, " _someone… Got some last night… I didn't think she went that waaaayyy?_

 _"Shut up!"_

She landed without a sound, just outside the school. It was the only place large enough to conduct the necessary tests. Behind it, a very large pool… It's measurements and depth rivaled Olympic events, but its depth was twice as deep. And the water… was unique… Nanotechnology had been developed for just this test… No bigger than water molecules themselves. These devices added mass to the water, added resistance to the water, gathering data and transmitted it to the laptops of the scientist… And because of Mikoto Misaka's unique abilities crossed over to new developmental areas of science. The ability to track pollution across the ocean currents, the makeup of the ocean's waters, to the sands on the ocean's shoreline and the bottom of the sea… It permeated the thickness and the contents of glaciers… All of it could now be monitored and hopefully… Eventually technology could be developed to remove the pollution from the Earth's water supply.

* * *

Mikoto stopped just in front of the school, brushed the dirt and crinkles from her shirt and skirt, brushed her fingers through her hair. It was a mess. Running that fast did little to improve her looks. Mikoto's shoulders sagged, seeing her reflection in the glass More like a wild woman and added to that was her crimson colored eyes, flushed cheeks and oh yeah, the fact her fangs dropped nearly an inch in length.

 _"do I really look…_ She licked her fingers… _This bad._ She groaned, another long lick of her palm, running her fingers through her hair. Chuckles… She heard chuckles… _Not as bad as after you know what with you know who?!_

A warmth spread, her heart beat a little harder against her chest, a soft smile, her eyes glazed over… _Well… Whatever…_ Drawing another deep breath, exhaled, grabbed the handle of the door and walked inside.

The inside of the school was under repair. The ceiling tile had been removed in some areas, loose cables, wires, ductwork was exposed, fire suppression systems were being updated, extinguishers lined neatly like standing soldiers. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallways, passing by empty rooms, the doors removed, chairs and desks gathering dust. " _Seems a little sad…obsolete maybe…"_ She sighed, _"out with the old and with the new…_ Little Misaka spoke. " _Things change… Change is necessary… Or… Well… You get left behind…"_

Mikoto nodded.

" _Or die_!"

" _great…_ Rolling her eyes, Mikoto huffed, _"only you would think so negative."_

… _No… Not negative… Realistic…"_ Mikoto imagined the smug look on her face, the few hard nods of her chin and the I know I'm right expression, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Sigh… Mikoto rolled her head to the left, "crack" rolled her head to the right, "crack"

" _nervous?! Don't worry… I got this… You do what you do… I'll handle the vampire side… Trust me! I've got this…_ Her voice spiked.

" _greeeaaattt?!"_

Coming to the end of the hallway, Mikoto could smell the chlorine from the pool water… The perfume the scientists wore and..."

" _Must've been a morning romp…_ Little Misaka chuckled, _man… I miss those! … Always thought she like girls though…hmmm"_

Mikoto didn't say a word as she opened the door, the wind rushed in, over her, bringing with it… Everything… Academy city… _Sure smells good_ a whisper told her.

" _Yes, it does_. Mikoto answered, walking into the warm sunshine, _ready?_ She was asked. Mikoto nodded her head, _"ready…"_ She said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Whoomph! Splash whoomph! Splash, the sound of water pounding the concrete, hitting the pool, and the building, whoomph! whoomph! Splash whoomph!

A torrential rain fell, flooding the area, the water level of the pool severely depleted… _Mikoto…_ Someone raised her voice… _Mikoto…?!_

 _hmmm? … What? Did I do something wrong_ Mikoto's eyes exploded wide as she looked around, _what the…!?,_ the air felt heavy with humidity and the smell of chlorine… Water hurried across the ground, fell from the rooftops and into the pool like a scene from a devastating flood… She watched.

" _Holy crap!_ " Little Misaka shook with laughter, _"I didn't even…"_

" _Me neither_ … Mikoto whispered. _What happened?!_

* * *

" _When you're read_ y… One scientist spoke, " _go ahead._ " She gave a soft smile. Mikoto closing her eyes as she nodded, spread her feet and raised her arm. " _Aren't you?_ Noticing the worry in her voice, Mikoto fretted her brow, " _what?"_

She gestured with her head, looking at Mikoto's hand. Something that should've been there wasn't there.

The arcade coin.

She always used the arcade coin as a point of focus. It was disposable and cheap. And she's always used it. She blushed suddenly, memories flooded across her eyes, " _when did I stop using…_ " taking a breath she wondered.

" _Have you improved?!_ " one the scientist quickly asked, excitement peppered her tone, her expression glowed. The others waiting with anticipation, eyes open wide with please tell is yes.

 _"well…_ Mikoto blushed, nervously scratched her head, " _I mean… I just thought… I'd experiment…"_ All three of them quickly nodded, _"yes! yes… By all means… Go ahead_ …" their agreement, quickly followed by the quick clicking of pens across the tablets screens.

Mikoto took a breath, exhaled a long heavy breath, _"great… Okay…"_ She smacked her cheeks with both hands. " _Ready…"_ It wasn't one of the scientists who'd ask. But Mikoto nodded her head.

She took the long breath sliding her feet apart, raising her arm… Calculations rolled like data across her mind… Targeting data… Power usage data… Direction vectoring data… And something else.

Dust trembled around her feet, swirled around her shoes and ankles, rising up her legs, her skirt fluttered, revealing the shorts underneath, a warmth, a growing warmth tickled her belly… Increasing her heart beat, a calming breath filled her lungs, a blush colored her cheeks, red… Filled her eyes like a pool, red the color of the blood moon. Its wonder continued to flow into her as the hairs across her arms rose, tingled with electricity, snaking around her wrists, curling over her fingertips.

"Whoomph! Again. "Whoomph! Again, again and again, like a lover filling her with each stroke, the wonder filled her, coarse through her vein, surging through her arteries, her whole body tingled, with each shot, she stood on the edge, her smile growing larger, not afraid… Willing to fall, each shot a step closer… a pleasant warmth rolled over her, followed by a burning desire, sweat pilled across her skin, her cheeks flushed, her lips swelled, eyes glazed until…

* * *

Mikoto blushed with embarrassment, quickly bowed, _"sorry… Sorry I just… I just…_ " Bringing her hand to her chest, " _what happened?_ She whispered. " _mmm…_ Little Misaka shrugged, _no idea… Guess we got carried away?_ " she shrugged.

Mikoto raised her head, looked at the three scientists as they beamed like lanterns, smiles so big that their jaws must've hurt. " _I should… I should get going…_ " Mikoto stammered, " _ssorry... I…"_

 _"No! no!_ the others rushed over, patting her shoulders, "r _eally… Don't think anything bad…_ " Each one spoke, shaking their heads.

Mikoto gave a worried smiled, " _guess I should go then…_ " She said turning to leave. " _Crap! … I was too excited,_ thinking over what had happened. Kuroko and Stephanie's little go at each other. The chase, tag…she groaned, smacked her forehead with her hand, _I got carried away…_ "

She walked over to the table, picked up her purse, slung it over her shoulder, _"hmm?"_ She felt her phone vibrating. Reaching in she brought it up to her ear " _yes… Kuroko?_ " She nodded, _"sure… I could eat… Bakery café… Okay…"_ She sighed, slipping her to gekota green phone into her rare green gekota limited edition purse, a gift from Anastasia, " _I am kinda hungry…"_ she said, taking the door handle, opened the door, " _I could eat…_ " stepped inside and left.


	15. Chapter 15

The atmosphere around the testing pool still swirled with electricity. Their arms tingled, small hairs lifted. Even their the hairs on their heads stretched horizontally. The air smelled of a thick layer of ozone. And the rough waves of the pool sparkled with morning sunlight. the surrounding edges and concrete slabs were soaked with the results of the test. The three-woman scientist with wet hair and soaked white coats stood close together gathered like children giddy with excitement, ignoring the chills rush over their skin, talking of the results.

" _Can you believe it…_ " one of them spoke, "I couldn't…" each shaking their head. " _Me neither…"_ her eyes sparkled, " _How can she not be…_ " looking at each other with questioning expressions. Another only laughed, a wet towel around her neck and computer tablet in her hand.

 _"I know…"_ another smirked, wiping the water dripping from her hair off her face. " _And I had to tell her to stop… I wonder…"_ they nodded together.

They continued to reexamine the data and would again look at each other, comparing the results again. Hoping if a mistake had not been made in the individual calculations, smiles growing bigger by the second. The recognition. the promotions, eyes sparkling like the waves in the pool.

* * *

 _"Excuse me_ … A woman loud voice interrupted their orgasmic expressions. " _Was that Mikoto Misaka just now…_ "

Something, someone interrupted, breaking their reality. Who would dare? That expression ran across their faces. Each one slowly turned, with the expression on their faces. Who is this outsider? How dare she? Who does she think she is?

The woman, seeing their expressions, stopped herself from smiling. _The results must be…...unbelievabl_ e, thinking to herself and spoke, "I _was supposed to meet her… But we were running late_ …" she lied. It was easy for her.

She is a petite woman, in height and shape, smiling like a cat with her head cocked to the side, her hands held her waist. Wearing a yukata, its expensive fabric wavered in the breeze, color of perfect pure white snow with a pattern of white oakleaves scattered across and a single white image of the full moon over the right breast, wrapped around her tiny waist was an off white or light gray obi. She looked absolutely harmless.

She was nearly 5 feet tall, if and only if she stood on the tips of her toes, or in this case, the tips of her heavy black boots, peeking just under the fabric, like a playful kitten. And to finish the portrait, a bright blood red crystal that twinkled in the sunlight tied around her throat with what looked like an old thin leather strap.

The right side of her mouth curved softly. She looked at them, with warm dark almond shaped eyes, with impression of a cat eyeing a mouse, about to pounce and play before the kill.

She softly cleared her throat. " _I'm sorry…"_ She said, " _maybe I wasn't clear._ " Her eyes and mouth thinned, against the porcelain white of her small face, she no longer looked harmless. But still she didn't appear to be dangerous. One could say it was like a child being ignored, who cross her arms over her chest and huff. A little mad. It really wasn't their fault.

All three slowly nodded. Their attention, the direction of their eyes were not looking at her but glued to the woman standing behind her. As if she knew and she did, the woman gave them a moment to breathe her in.

The woman who had spoken slowly closed her eyes, nodded her head and twisted her mouth, sighed in annoyance. It was obvious this wasn't the first time. To call the woman behind her, a traditional Japanese beauty would be insulting. A beautiful woman was an understatement.

She stood silent without an expression across her perfect porcelain white skin. Her long black hair denied the breeze and fell to her hips. She, like the woman who spoke was wearing a yukata, it was the color of perfect black. And it seemed to swallow the light of the sun as it struck the fabric. It is an expensive looking fabric clinging to the curves of her slender body. unable to hide the perfection underneath. The color black covered her from head to toe. Drawing all eyes to the perfect white of her face and slender neck, wrapped tightly around her throat was a single black ribbon. Double lidded eyelids, closed just a little, hiding dark black eyes, within them, A strange sense of calm, serenity and yet nothing.

She was there but she wasn't. She gave the image that if you blink, she would be gone. Her mouth twitched, slowly spread out in a seductive smile. An aura of danger spread out from her body like a shadow, getting bigger, stronger and ominous. And despite that, the three-woman paid it no mind, caught in her gaze. She slowly tilted her head, beckoning them to stand by her side.

"Ryou…" The woman spoke. Ryou was her name, dressed in black, arched her right eyebrow as her answer. The woman's voice seemed to break the spell she'd cast on them.

Each one, shook their heads, covered their mouths, coughed, clearing her throat and blushed. " _I'm sorry…"_ The head scientist quickly spoke, " _do you have permission to be here…"_

The woman dressed in a beautiful white yukata nodded, walked forward. And in a professional manner handed her card to the lead scientist. the scientist's eyes flashed, her eyebrows popped, as her expression trembled, " _I… I'm sorry… I'm very sorry…_ " Her voice dropped, stammered. The other two fretted their brows showing concern, stepped forward and looked over her shoulder.

 _"hhoollly sshiittt..."_ One swallowed hard. "f _fforgivvve uus wee dddiddnttt"_ the third nearly dropping to the ground, begged.

 _"Megumi Watanabe…"_ the woman wearing white introduced herself, " _and please…_ Shaking her head, " _I greatly appreciate your concern for security… Isn't that right, Ryou…_ " softly smiling. Ryou silently nodded.

" _Are those the results…"_ She asked, holding her hand out.

The head scientist nodded, obediently handed her laptop over to Megumi Watanabe, " _Last three years… Combine… It's very exciting_.

" _Yes… It is…_ Another spoke excitedly. " _You can feel it building around her._ The third step forward, her face flushed, " _it was like the beginning of a hurricane. Electricity swirled around her then us… Getting faster and faster… A little more dangerous but exciting still_ " her eyebrows popped, " _and Mikoto…_ " The scientists smiled, " _she was just so calm. It's like…_ " She cupped her cheeks with her hands, breathing hard, her face beet red.

" _Calm down…"_ The head scientist spoke, shaking her head trying to be professional but her cheeks blushed, her trembling smile showing she was just as excited. " _But she's not a level six…. yet_ " She hesitated, watching Megumi Watanabe taking in the results, " _These power ratings are exponentially greater than last years and even greater than the year before."_ Megumi Watanabe, her dark almond shaped eyes reflecting the figures as she scanned the records.

 _"I can't wait to publish…_ " The second scientist giddy, quickly spoke. The others nodded. Megumi let out a long-disappointed sigh, slowly shaking her head, " _I think you should forget about them… And that…"_ biting her lower lip, pulling it under.

 _"What!"_ The lead scientist suddenly spoke, her expression popped like she was having a heart attack, " _now wait…_ " She began to sound defensive, _"I don't think you understand… We… I mean Mikoto Misaka have been working hard and…"_

Megumi Watanabe, ignoring the outburst slowly nodding her head, tapping the screen of the laptop, " _and… If you publish the results what will happen…._ " she raised her eyes from the screen, in them the lead scientist could see a warning. _"to Mikoto…"_ Her eyes thinned, her lips like razors edge, " _and to you_."

" _Huh... What do you…_ " the lead scientist tone shrank as her words trailed off, fretting her brow, " _what do you mean…._ " She said.

 _"Will you have the authority to continue the project or will someone… Like you know… Someone who really doesn't care like Kihara Gensei take over your work… The project you worked so hard for… The work that would make you very rich… Maybe…_ " Megumi Watanabe smirked, " _if you don't report it maybe there are very nice bonuses in your future and…"_

" _Bonus!"_ The two younger scientists gasped, grabbing on to each other and hopped around. Megumi grinned, so easy she whispered through stilled lips. The edges of Ryou' perfect mouth curled. they had taken the bait.

The lead scientist sighed, recovered from her shock with a deep breath she put her arms over her chest, " _go on_ …"

 _"Maybe the bonus will become your base for the next quarter and so one… I mean I hate to see you lose control and recognition to that old ass_."

The two younger scientists quickly nodded their heads, the lead scientist shut her eyes, exhaled a long breath, slowly shaking her head, knowing the reputation that old man. She knew the politics of Academy city. Even at her paygrade. Knowing those at her level had no real power and those above you only to jump at the chance to take over your work and take credit.

 _"What do you suggest?_ " she said, nervously licking her lips. Megumi Watanabe held her smiled _"I will become your new sponsor. Don't worry about the details,"_ looking confident in her words, " _It will happen. just adjust the figures… Make them see slightly better but not as outrageous… Improvements mild… Blah blah blah._ " Nonchalantly waved her right hand, giving back the laptop, " _and I can guarantee your bonuses and new paygrade."_ She looked over at the other two, looking like excited puppies, " _And I guess I really don't have to convince you two."_ They shook their heads, giggling. The lead scientist looked over as the other two grabbed each other and bounced like young school girls, " _Fine…"_ The lead scientist said with a sigh.

Appreciated, Megumi Watanabe bowed her head, _Ryou…"_

Ryou reached into the wide sleeves of her yukata, pulled out a small tablet. As if it was a practice motion, without looking, her fingers ran over the screen. " _Done…_ " She said, slipping the tablet inside, _"bonuses and pay raise."_

" _Thank you…_ " Megumi smiled like a cat that had caught the canary, clean the canary, cooked canary, added a side of seasonal vegetable, and ate the canary with a very good bottle of Sake. She bowed her head, turned and walked over to Ryou and both turned around and walked out of the pool area.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun slowly yielded to the horizon. The lunch break at the bakery café was dying down. More than a few tables were now sitting empty and others occupied with lazy students and even lazier shewolves who paid more attention to flirting than serving. But then again each went hand in hand. And why not at this time of day. The sound of laughter had replaced the conversations of ordering, soft blushes across cheeks and slow soft tails stroking bare skin. It was hard to see the distinction between prey and predator. A warm gentle breeze wafted across the patio, through the leaves of the small trees that afforded shade.

Mikoto rolled her eyes seeing it playout, plunked down in her favorite chair, set her purse on top of her favorite table, underneath her favorite tree, whose branches stretched out wide allowing the precise blend of sun and shade. A tired sigh followed by her hand pulling loose strands of her hair from her face. She blew out a breath hoping to overlook what had taken place at the school. No point in dragging it out.

 _A slight power surge… We can explain it but maybe?_

 _Sure… Mikoto bit the tip of her tongue, why not._ She closed her eyes, pushed her back a little harder against the metal backing of the chair. Feeling the pressure and the satisfying pop of her back. The bottom of the legs scraped against the hard surface; _I really don't think they…_ She mumbled

 _oh no… I'm certain they would…_ Little Misaka doing her best to sound convincing… _Who wouldn't… I mean we just emptied the pool… Really tripled the output shots fired… And_ …her cheeks going flush, wiped her for head and spoke,

Mikoto whispered, _why did it feel so good…_ Her voice dropped a tone as she breathed out… _It never felt that way before… Like… Well…_ It was Mikoto's cheeks that turned bright red, _I couldn't… I didn't want to…_

Mikoto imagined little Misaka, slowly deliberately shaking her head, arms over her chest, _"but damn that was right up there with you know what with you know who… I mean wow!_ A soft hmmmm Mikoto stared at the pavestones, slowly rocking back and forth, _yeah…_ She sounded tired; _it was…_ She whispered, _I just couldn't…_

" _Couldn't what?_

A familiar voice interrupted…Mikoto sucked in a hard breath, surprised but not surprised…how…when…. why didn't i…. she was surprised. She was expected. She even called her up and asked her to lunch but why didn't she….

Kuroko Sharai was on the other side of the small café style table, dressed in her school uniform, wearing her judgments sleeve, her twin tails bouncing as her skirt fluttered. Please tell me she just teleported in… _I hope_ …" lifting her eyes to her roommate. Kuroko's eyes sparkled, wearing a crooked smile, _couldn't what?_ Slowing, as if calculated, leaning forward.

 _Crap! I didn't even sense her… How? the little avatar shivered,_ _"You didn't either did you… Hell, she could've molested us before we defended ourselves… What the hell?!_ Little Misaka glared wide eyed, a little afraid…. a little flustered, _how, why… When… Dammit…"_ She smacked herself in the face. _What the….is going…on…_ biting her palm in frustration.

* * *

she could always sense when and where she'd teleport. she'd tell, more like warn before the sudden appearance of the level four teleporter. It was easy for a royal vampire. her reflexes, multiple senses, all were heightened beyond a normal vampires and humans.

* * *

 _kkkurroookooo...when ddid you?_ Mikoto could hear the worry in her own voice.

 _Just now_ … her answer was quick…a sense of superiority, confidence colored Kuroko's face. She leaned over the edge of the small rounded top of the table, lifting her chin and thinned her eyes, doing her best to be seductive. Putting her hand against her chest, reached over, gently placed her hand on top of Mikoto's.

" _Is there something you need to tell me… May bbbeee… She winked._ _"I'm getting sick…" a little voice spoke._

Kuroko gently scratched her nails softly across the top of Mikoto's hand. Nervous chills ran over her skin, she trembled.

"I'm _going to be sick… And I want to know why I didn't sense her… Her and what? She's touching us… Shock her! … What are you waiting for!_

"What? sounding a little off, slowly opened her eyes wider, looked down at her hand, or what she could see as Kuroko playfully drew a circle… And wrote… I… Love…

 _Oh shit! The big reveal… Not really_

 _kkkurroookooo…_ Mikoto slowly growled, " _why must you…"_

* * *

 _Okay… Down boo-boo…_ another joined the conversation.

 _eeekkkkk_. Kuroko's body went stiff as a board, her ponytails snapped straight _what, what, what!_ snatched her hand away, held it tight against her chest,

" _in the chair right now…"_ pushing kuroko down into the chair. _Down girl!_ Followed by the sound of smacking hands as if in doing a job well.

A small blonde-haired girl wearing black battle armor stood behind Kuroko with both hands on her shoulders and smiled triumphantly. She looked calm, satisfied, happy with her hands squeezing Kurokos' shoulder tightly. " _Wow… You really are persistent…,_ A breeze blew some of her blonde hair over her face, " _pervie…"_ pulling the strands of blonde hair from her face, tucked them behind her ear. she let out a breath, patted her shoulder and gave a not so playful squeeze and soft growl, putting her chin on her right shoulder.

" _You!_ Kuroko glared, thinning her eyes as she looked over her right shoulder. Stephanie gave cute smiled, tilted her head and a small finger wave.

" _Hey pervie… Miss me… If you like to play… I'm game…_ She gave a cute little breath, straightening up, looked behind her and pulled a chair from another table. "Jack's, spades, spin the bottle, truth or dare… Kicking your ass…"

Kuroko growled, watching her pulling up the chair next to her, "how about staking a vampire…" Slowly reaching towards the edge of her skirt. "Tried that… You lost… Anyway… Why are you here?"

The two of them leaned forward so close their foreheads touched, showing their teeth like wild animals _. Any closer and they might have to get married… You know…_ Little Misaka laughed. _mmm hmm…_

* * *

A shadow crossed over the two of them as they pushed their foreheads together like rams fighting over sheep. Without a word or expression on her face, well she did have a tired look but Mikoto slowly rolled her eyes, her nose wrinkled taking in her sent, turned her head and looked at the shewolf standing ar the table.

She glared, looking annoyed, listening to the two of them bickering away, arched her left eyebrow, smiled maliciously, _people are complaining about the crying babies ruining our calm getting to know our prey….i mean casual sexual partners…I mean….hmmm…what do we call them…_.twisting her mouth around searching for the right words…..oh…her eyes open wide, nodding…. _afternoon surprises…s_ he looked satisfied with that. Mikoto looking up at the shewolf fretted her brow, look around the patio of the bakery café. Academy City students, young women, shewolves looking over, over hearing, slowly nodded.

Mikoto arched her left brow, puckering her mouth _._ _If they only knew what went on in an all-girls dorm-_ little misaka giggled. _But I'm sure they…_

 _Shut up…_. Mikoto whispered.

The shewolf slowly grinned as if she had heard little Misaka comment. Mikoto looked over to the two peas in a pod, still seeing whose forehead would give out first.

 _I'm thinking…maybe_ ….She closed her eyes, dropped her chin to her chest giving the impression she was disappointed.….

* * *

It was the shewolf from before. The young trainee, who was younger tand well-endowed but not too well endowed…just enough to…

 _Cantaloupes!_ A quick judgement by a certain little avatar.

Gone was the smoldering flirtous wolf. this was the look she was familiar with…Mikoto knew it well…the determined, unafraid, youre pissing me off because youre getting in my way of getting off….

 _So typical_ …little misaka hummed.

This was the look she'd grown to know well in the other realm…. two hundred she'd slept…recovering from her wounds from the battle with the baron…. two hundred years awake, this one was I am going to kick your ass because you interrupted my time expression. It was a favorite of hers.

 _Enough!_ The shewolf growled, slamming her palms against the iron table…. but the expected results were off…. something didn't seem right…something was off. something unexpected…. her eyes shot wide.

Unexpected quick bright flashes, thunderous rapid booms…like fireworks exploding in the night sky…only these were on the ground, around the patio…. the shock waves slamming against them over and over…. repeated explosion, blinding flashes of lights and a muffled cry, ATTTTTTTACCCKKKKKK!


	17. Chapter 17

Forty-eight hours before.

Underneath the St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City, in the catacombs that secretly ran underneath the center of power for the billion strong followers of the Roman Catholic faith. Of course, these catacombs were not the dirty, filthy decaying remains filled catacombs like those found in France. But opulent in design, ornately carved tombs of the faithful who'd serve the church. Members such as former popes, cardinals, bishops, prominent and influential wealthy donors were placed in hermetically controlled chambers. Each one electronically monitored; each remain nearly perfect as if they were just sleeping. The wrought and decay of the ordinary would never sully those faithful. The stones hands smoothed, and polished marble would rival churches across Europe. Expensive marble lay on the floor and columns rose to the painted ceilings of significant events in the church's history as examples of miracles meticulously painted on the ceiling.

Five figures walked close together in person and in ideology. An old man walked along slightly bent over his hands behind his back, long expensive robes covered him seem to hide his frailty, but his small dark eyes exposed the animosity that his soft facial features hid. four others were dressed in papal military garb, walked behind them, their hands held the knobs of the hilts of their swords that hung on their waist, on the opposite side, crusader style pistols with magical arrays finely etched along smooth barrels. These pieces of holy weaponry looked as if they could be pieces of art that could be displayed in the finest museums.

Walking next to the richly dressed man was another slender man. He looked to be much younger, and ordinary in expression. He smiled genuinely as he walked along, admiring the richly decorated walls. Despite his casual design of a robe that dragged the fine marble floor he seemed to be average and if he were to wear casual clothes he'd disappears or fade into the crowd with the background.

In front of them walked a diminutive woman wearing a white habit on her head that disappeared into long white frock of the church nun. She walked with her eyes closed her head down and a soft smile on her face. Gold rings around her ring fingers and a silky cloth covered much of her hand. Except for her face and her fingers her entire body was clad within the nuns clothing, her serene expression and movement was nothing more than angelic.

They walked along highly polished marble floors surrounded by gilded walls and ceilings. Masterpieces hung for only the privilege few to view. Up ahead a large heavily decorated door, that which would be normally be displayed in any of the World's museums, sat waiting. Above the ornately carved mahogany trim, a brightly polished and painted Fresca. the symbols of two rings in a soft subtle blue, overlapping slightly to show oneness. One circle the symbol of the cross, the other the symbol of an inverted cross and above those, the symbol of the all-seeing eye peeking through a triangular shape and the words in red. Which roughly translates work of God.

Opus Dei.

It is an organization, with the belief that teaches that everyone is called to holiness and that ordinary life is a path to sanctity, founded in Spain in 1928 by Catholic priest and now Saint Escriva, given approval in 1950 by Pope Pius XII.

But once described as very dangerous for the church in Spain, with secretive character and signs of a convert inclination to dominate the world with a form of masonry.

* * *

The two men talking were surrounded by five. And despite being surrounded by these men they carried on their conversation as if they didn't exist.

"To understand that their life… Is a way of happiness and…evangelization…" the richly dressed man smiled, "And to those who grasp these ideas of holiness, the work offers spiritual assistance and training, they need to put it into practice." the richly dressed man spoke as if giving a sermon.

"Glory be to General Francisco Franco." The slender man walking in front spoke with a smirk, his eyes thinned at the words. And those words drew a smile from the other man wearing long expensive robes.

"if It wasn't for him…" he responded, "we would not be here today… Despite all the rapes and murders of religious people associated with our order by those barbarians, anti-Franco anarchist." His face turned with distaste, "we survive to flourish…" The richly dressed man raised his chin up, a holy light seemed to envelop his head as he smiled. "All good things come to those who wait…" smiling like a Cheshire cat.

The slender man closed his eyes, pulled his thin lower lip into his mouth, blood trickled from the tightening corners. "BASTARD…"silently burned in his brain, "pompous bastard…" A tickle of a growl deep in his throat. "so, "the slender man spoke, his voice without emotion, his expression washed away turning his color pale and his eyes told of looking to the past.

"You're saying despite everything that happens to one on their lifelong journey… In the end you should be grateful… Despite…"

"Of course," The richly dressed man quickly spoke, believing every word. "The atrocities carried out in Spain…" The slender man answered his interruption. "Have sealed our resolve…" The richly dressed man nodded with confidence, "it has strengthened no… It is tempered our resolve, sharpen the edges of our swords… As well as our souls…"

"Tempered by fire?" The slender man interrupted calmly. "Of course!" The richly dressed man's raised voice echoed along the gilded marble hallway his cheeks wobbling as he nodded," one should believe success is the result the perfection, hard work, learning from past failures, loyalty and persistence…" with the look of conviction the richly dressed man clenched his fists, his wobbly cheeks flushed as his eyes open wide in a near fervor.

"So, despite… No… Let's say… The slender man spoke bringing his hand to his chin closed his eyes, "someone on their journey in life encounters great evil… And its influence is thrust upon them through no fault of their own." his stride slowed. "They should consider it a blessing, just a trial of one's faith… That…"

"Precisely! The richly dressed man quickly nodded, spittle flung from his mouth, trembling in a fervor.

"And children…"

The richly dressed man's eyes as wide as baseballs froze, his large lips of his mouth shook back and forth, perspiration pilled across his skin. "No, no, no… That is not truuueee … I nnneeeverr...…" his head leaned to the left somewhat. A slight smirk crossed the slender man's face, his mouth slightly open, "I was going to say…" He thought of his well-placed words hinting of multiple meanings of the conversation.

"We are children of God, and the whole world is under the control of the evil one…" The slender man came to a stop, slowly turned around. He stood between the ornately carved door. It's luster from afar was lost. It's ornately designed covered it, surrounded it is not the work of skilled craftsmen.

* * *

The light marks, deep ruts and grooves were remnants of human fingernails and bloodied boney stubs frantically scraping, clawing at its thickness, trying to run from or to, no one really knew.

The heavy imposing wooden door had history. A violent cruel history. its dark wood was not natural, not from any kind of stain but was stained with blood. Deep inside the painful grooves, the suffering of human souls crying out to the church, no, to a god for rescue. Never to be answered. Falsely accused, or those that did not follow their word… the Churches word, gone were the Spanish anarchist, replaced by the modern Inquisition. Carrying on the work of god behind this massive unyielding door,

The well-dressed man wasn't surprised as leader of this organization, the Opus Dei. The work of God. He knew where and what the door represented. Taken from a secret interrogation chamber hidden in public view. A large ornately designed nearly thousand-year-old church in the center of a populous city. The tribunal of the holy office of Inquisition, continuing it practice long after its official demise, held trials and quick executions behind this door. But not before a long torturous delay.

* * *

"Do not be afraid…" The slender man tilted his head, a slow thin smile, a slow unnaturally long thin smile split his face, as the richly dressed man spoke, "you have done all this evil yet do not turn away from the Lord…" his calm, unprovoking tone of voice like a soft symphony or sermon held by angels around them. the richly dressed man smiled too but it wasn't as unique as a slender mans. He put his hands together as if to pray, closed his eyes and bowed his head, "but serve the Lord within your heart…"

The slender man's mouth opened slowly, little by little revealing the two long fangs. The fangs of a beast, a minion of evil according to the church. They were the fangs of a vampire. "Thank you… He said, a truly appreciative serene expression covered the beast just below his skin, "Your holiness." closing his eyes, bowed his head respectfully, "Pope Joan is looking forward to the meeting." As if on cue, there was a click and the door, despite its mass and age, slowly and silently opened.

The richly dressed man paused, the four attendants, moved quickly to adjust the heavy robes to make him presentable. He let out a heavy sigh, watching them brush imaginary lint of his expensive clothing. The man had his pride of course. He had to look his best. The best money could buy. He represented the billion strong followers of the Roman Catholic faith. He waited, the four attendants stepped back, looked him over, nodded. With that the slender man smirked. "your holiness…" the slender man spoke, slowly bowing his head," Pope Joan will see you now…"


	18. Chapter 18

Underneath the basilicas of the Vatican the pope crossed over the threshold of the entrance. His attendants hesitated, a faint shimmer of perspiration covered their skin, eyes quivering. "Remain here..." the pontiff replied. Exhaling a sigh of reprieve, their shoulders slumped. The slender man smirked at the coward's courage. The nun in white hurried pass the enormous doors, disappearing. The pope followed with a magnificent stride. The slender man bowed his head to the servants, drifted past the doors, moving quietly into place, leaving nothing but a slight breath. The massive scarred dark stained wooden doors seemly mocked the attendants.  
A long dimly lit hallway not as grand as the ones they had already walked, no, not in the meagerest. Small oil burning lamps spaced unevenly down the corridor, shadows danced over the rugged surfaces, the irregular noise of dripping water or sewage, one couldn't tell. The musky, humid odor hung heavy, coated his skin like a wet paper bag. The slender man reached into his priestly wears, in a simple sweeping motion, _Your grace_... He said, holding a handkerchief by the corner, _pure cotton_... He grinned, _120 thread count_.

Slowly shutting his eyes. _Rose scented_ he asked soft but dignified. The pope gracefully nodded, accepting the handkerchief and covered his nose and mouth. _One day_... holding the handkerchief tight against his face, _we'll have to finish this... If only..._ the soft cotton brushed over his trembling mouth. _If only for the lack of funds..._ The slender man spoke _. Yes... Funds_...A lie was hidden there.

* * *

Quick wet sticky footsteps, the nun in white rushed ahead, the edges of her white vestments flickering with the warmth of the oil filled lamps. The vision of her running ahead of them, cheerful and happy brought to mind, a child playing in the fields, enjoying themselves, in a tone blended with laughter, _Mistress_... She called out. _Mistress_... chuckling. _Chloe_ a perturbed expression of voice, _how many times have I told you not to call me that..._  
 _Hundreds_... She replied with a laugh, dissolving into the light.  
The slender man shook his head, _admonishing her does no good..._ biting down on his lip. his eyebrow tensed, jealous maybe, yes, definitely there was a hint of it.  
 _Perhaps other forms of discipline will work_? The Pope remarked, softy clearing his throat.  
 _she spoils them_... The slender man spoke, _says kindness and strictness go hand-in-hand._ The pope shook his head, closing his eyes, _spare the rod, not the child_. He said, closing his eyes. The slender man laughed.  
 _whoever spares the rod hates their children, but the one who loves their children is careful to discipline them..._ A motherly voice resonated down the corridor. _Our Lord is... One who is kind and forgiving._ the kindness of her voice took him by surprise.  
This wasn't the first time he'd heard her speak with such reverence and warmth. The pope slowed, the slender man stopped, his cheeks flushed red _, forgive_ _me..._ He whispered. _For what_... She answered.  
 _You are our..._ the slender man began to bow his head. _I am not_..." She whispered," _I just happen to be strong enough to keep you_..." She sighed. The slender man bowed his head deeply, his chin touched his chest, _Queen_...he finished underneath his breath.  
" _Your holiness..."_ she spoke. _Please, do not be afraid. We all serve the Lord in our own ways._  
The pope took a step, _yes... We do..._ Making the sign of the cross, taking a stride forward. _We need to talk about Academy city... Some recent information has been brought into us by our contacts._  
 _Indeed_... She replied.

* * *

The pope walked to the edge of the hallway, with a heavy breath and soft exhale, he stared into the darkness. The darkness, not owing to the absence of light. There was plenty of that. It was something else that made his heart beat heavy but nevertheless remain cold.  
An extensive and hollow cavern designed so that voice would carry with little effort. Not as impressive as the church he reside. No, not at all. After all, someone of his caste, his position held in the church would never come down to this level of catacombs if it was not to a minimum of his taste, his position. in any other place unless it met with a minimum of decorum. Or it was obscenely workings of the cavern looked like the interior of an expansive cathedral, yet that would be not magnificent enough but still... it was simple.  
Like a church of old, the walls were smooth straight, towering stained-glass windows, illustrating the historic battles of the faithful. The subjects not entirely human. Armor clad wolves, vampires and humans trapped in the shades of violence and death, over their armor, blood smeared white frocks with a simple red cross. The holy soldiers of the church. These images lined the walls. Above them, 20 massive iron chandeliers, bigger than modern cars hung from the black ceiling. below them, Simple solid oak pews, one in front of the other lined the floor, and the single aisle between them. Filled with men and women wearing white priestly garb with heads bowed in worship. Copper colored vases filled with incense burned sending long trails of smoke upward purifying, producing a gentle smell of wildflowers to the dankness.  
At the head of the room, she stood, draped in white, with her arms open wide as if she were offering a hug, taking a mass. She beamed holiness that even made the pope want to drop to his knees... But he couldn't nor would he...

* * *

Behind the façade, he and the church believed, she was a heretic. A woman who'd become pope in a past life, quietly stoned to death by the church. Her memory scrubbed away like an impurity. A great deceiver among the believers. A wolf among sheep. but what truly set her apart. Horrified and disgusted the priesthood of the time, himself included.  
Before succumbing to death, her battered, broken and nude body was snatched away before their malicious eyes and smirking faces. Those eyes that had praised and revered her knowledge of the divine word. She was talented and a learned woman who disguised herself as a man, often at the behest of her longtime lover, rising through the church hierarchy and was eventually elected pope. Her sex revealed when she gave birth during a procession. And the lover never revealed nor punished.  
But he learned the truth. The story passed down from pope to pope. The great hidden sin.  
After being stolen by the a vampire, She'd been turned and violated by the vampire and was given a gift of great significance.  
Behind her three enormous wooden crosses. The three holy crosses of the crucifixion. The original crosses of the crucifixion. These three crosses held the highest position in the church with over a billion believers. Yet only the precious few were able to see them. The brilliant lights behind them cast lengthy shadows over her and them, welcoming them, their faith so strong, they neither cowered nor hid from them. The sight horrified his holiness on the inside, such artifacts in the hands of a monster, protected by that monster. But on the outside, he held a smile in place, perspiration dripping from the points of his nose.  
The slender man noticed, smelled the contempt and smiled, _a beautiful sight._ the corners of his grin spread like a serpent, _is it not._ He watched with bated breath.  
Underneath the rose scented handkerchief, the pope licked his lips and spoke, _yes... It is_... his throat burned. The pope lied.

* * *

 _May we speak_ , he gathered himself, his eyes still holding in the three crosses, _in private?_ He added.  
She lifted her head, delaying her mass, beaming with beautiful intent, slowly, like a lover awaiting a kiss, closed her eyes, bowed her head, _Of,_ course, your holiness...  
And with it rose an uneasiness that permeated the cavern. The eyes of those resting in the pew, peaked out between thinned eyelids.


	19. Chapter 19

The discussion was brief... Quick, in less time it took to walk across the floor, through the aisles, between the pews, moving around to the back and into the small office. It had been agreed.

* * *

She growled, the air around them electric and shuddering, _I can't believe..._ The nun in white gritted her teeth, removing her white habit, unleashing the long beautiful blonde hair underneath, tumbling, covering her face, bouncing just above her knees. _"BASTARDS_..." jaws clenched, every fiber trembling in rage. _Chloe_... A soft motherly voice swept over her, " _enough..._ " She said with the authority of a mother, followed by a deep sigh. Chloe brought her shaking hand up, pushing back her thick hair, revealing eyes so blue they shone, tears lined those eyes, but anger flickered across the pools of vivid blue.  
 _HHe_ _..._ _itt_ _is not right..._ Taking a quaking breath, _no right to come down here and order..._ tugging at the material underneath her fingers. The woman smiled softy, inclining her head, watching Chloe's fingers gather bits of her frock, _He didn't order me..._  
 _Stop it!_ Chloe cut her off... _Don't even..._ Her heart thumped her chest, _why do you always defend them...after what had..._ feeling a tender gentle unexpected warmth of palms on her cheeks. She looked, stunned, raising her chin, captured in her eyes, " _mistress..._ she wept. _How many times have I told you not to call me that_ she said ending in a smile. Chloe spoke her lips quivering, _hundreds_ she squeaked.

* * *

Chloe was on her knees before her mistress. Her anger so deep, so heavy she couldn't stand. The moment the door banged as he left, she dropped and buried her face in her lap. Her mistress gently caressed her hair, admiring the young woman with her head in her lap. " _I serve God... Therefore, I serve the church... No matter who the pontiff..._ She said as her smile sneaked across her face, her eyelids drifted lower, clouded with a sense of shame. She knew why Chloe felt this way. But she couldn't, no she wouldn't let herself revisit that pain.  
Joan gazed at her like a mother, her soft brown hair framing her subtle beauty, with rich brown eyes glowing with affection. " _Everything will be fine"_ she whispered, leaning closer, their noses quivered, drawing in each one's scent. She kissed her. Whether it was Chloe or Joan who did it, it didn't matter. They kissed and sank into each other.

* * *

A tapping at the door interrupted them. Chloe clenched her jaws, Joan grinned, stopped stroking Chloe's hair, playfully tapped her nose. Chloe blushed, with wide eyes her anger dissipated like the morning dew in the sun. _Come in..._ She said, without taking her eyes off Chloe.

* * *

The door opened, and the slender man walked in. He was carrying a parchment in his hand as he came in, grinning like a serpent. " _I have a list of names and the spells we require."_ Stepping forward, bowed, holding out the parchment. He sniffed the room. " _Let me see_... Chloe growled, moving quickly off the ground and snatched the parchment. The slender man's eyes narrowed, click this tongue, " _so respectful...bitc..."_  
 _"You use that tone and word in the presence of my mistress... All gut you before you blink."_  
 _Wouldn't that be just as disrespectful in front of..._  
 _"I'll yank you outside first."_ gripping the parchment so tight it crumpled.  
Joan sighed, leaning back in her simple chair, bringing her hands together, laid them in her lap. _You two should learn to work together..."_  
The slender man nodded with his eyes slightly closed, " _of course... We_..."  
 _We'll work together_... Chloe said, reading the parchment, _when I've killed that suck up to that bastard_... She growled, peeking over the edge of the parchment, glowering at the slender man. " _these names... These names.."_ she repeated, flaring her lips, baring her fangs. " _Names? Are what? Chloe_ , Joan asked, fretting her brow, holding her hand out. Chloe turned around, gently handed the parchment to her mistress. " _They are young, inexperienced and... Mine!"_ She looked over her shoulders glaring daggers at the slender man.  
 _Precisely why_... The slender man replied as if he were annoyed. " _They lack training and experience. They need to hone their skills to aid in the work of the church... So..."_  
" _This queen_... Chloe spoke thinning her lips tight, _is associated with Anastasia, queen of the four kingdoms."_  
 _"So..."_  
 _"If she is bonded, or mated, she'll have hellions and alphas at her call and if there are elder wolves…_ _"_

 _They'd have no chance..."_ Joan spoke aloud, her eyes traveling over each word.  
 _"Please... We don't know that besides..."_ the slender man sneered, _"Applying the spells, brilliance of the Holy Spirit, give sight to the blind, it should be a quick in and out. So, I don't think..."_  
 _"Then let's use some of yours_..." Chloe stepped forward, clenching her fist tight, blood seeped through her fingers. He ignored her, " _the church wishes for her to be brought over to our side.."._ crossing his arms over his chest, pulling his head back like a snake, " _or die trying_."  
 _"What glory is it to die_..." Chloe said, shutting her eyes and waved them off.  
 _In the name of the church and God himself_..." The slender man slowly cocked his head. " _such sacrilege_ ," he said with a grin _. "Himself?"_ Chloe scoffed _, "coming from a former Cardinal who ran... When our mistress was first snatched away from cowards' eyes,"_ Chloe spread her feet apart, crouching her body. " _I know when to fight, when to run and hide and when to attack..._ she growled, _not like some child fucking cardinal..."_  
 _"Nice language from the daughter of a wealthy merchant turned while fornicating at the tender age of 13."_ The slender man raised his voice, the veins in his neck bulged.  
 _"Phttp_..." Joan blew out a breath, " _what century was that.."_ her cheeks blushed," _I'll look over the names.."._ she spoke, paying the two of them no mind, " _I'll make the necessary adjustments. Are you certain about spells potency?"_ She asked, glancing over the top of the parchment _._  
 _"Yes_..." The slender man coughed, clearing his throat. She recognized his doubt, his apprehensions.  
 _The brilliance of the Holy Spirit will produce a sudden blinding flash of light, the healing of the blind will allow the attackers to be able to see..."_ He said with a grin, " _like I said a quick in and out. And the weapons will be magical flint locks. They will need to get up close but that is nothing with the spells_ "He waved his hand.  
 _"But if she's claim Academy city as hers... "_ Chloe interrupted. Joan puckered her mouth, nodding, _"true..."_  
" _His holiness told me that she hasn't. They've tested Academy City since they learned of her making_."  
" _A made queen..._ " Joan whispered, tapping her hand on her thigh. " _Why?"_ A sense, a veil of sadness colored her face, shaking her head thinking of the past, " _poor girl... taken forcibly by..."_ looking over the parchment. " _If Anastasia took her by force, there has to be a reason. She has four queens underneath her_." Chloe shook her head.  
" _Perhaps... Being caught in that childlike body for all those centuries. She needed someone to love. She's quite beautiful now... If you like that sort of thing..."_ The slender man included.  
 _"Elaine, Francesca, Stephanie and the Moorish Queen Albedo all serve Anastasia. If Mikoto Misaka is paired with, bonded to Anastasia, or she's sworn to protect her that alone says hands off. And if they have relations to_ _Sakura_ _Island?" Chloe quickly rattled off._  
 _"But if we can persuade her to come to our side and thus... maybe...claim Academy city then the tension between Academy City and Rome will be no more..."_ the slender man wore a smug expression. " _And we can turn our attention to England and France_." he puffed up his chest, well, _what's your answer_..." he asked, no, more like demanded.

* * *

" _Watch your tone, bastard_!" Chloe growled, seized his throat, slammed him against the door. The door shook and splintered, the walls rocked, and the room filled with his gasping breath. Chloe squeezed his throat, the veins around her fingers blew up and his face turned purple. " _Squeal little pig"_ she said, he struggled, beating at her arms, snorting, choking, spittle ran from his mouth, clung to his lips. " _Problem, real vampire got you by the throat...come on squeal little piggy_."

Strangled cries, gurgles climbed from deep within his shrinking throat, white foam gathered at the corners of his mouth, " _SQUEAL!_ "Chloe pulled him away from the door and slammed him against again. " _Come on! let me hear such a brave fucking vampire...squeal!"_ her mouth wide open, her fangs stretched.  
She grasped his forearm and squeezed, bone cracked and broke, his joints popped, " _this is what it is like when a real hellion gets pissed off_..." Chloe's eyes blazed a dark red, small vein snaked across her forehead, her fangs shimmering with venom..." _well..."_

* * *

 _"I'll take a look at the names and make the necessary preparations..."_ Joan said, leaning her head to side, braced up by her arm, her hand against her cheek. The other holding the parchment. She licked her lips, raised her right eyebrow, calmly shaking her head, watching them. If Chloe wanted him dead, it would be over. She was toying with him, taking out her anger at the way he and the pope had spoken to her. She bit the tip of her tongue, she wanted to laugh, to call Chloe over and pat her head like a child.

* * *

She didn't trust the pope. She didn't trust the slender man. There were very few she trusted. Chloe was one, those under her, she trusted. But the rest of the flock she didn't trust. They were former bishops, cardinals and wealthy donors too frightened to die, too afraid for answering for their sins in their previous lives. And she kept those sins as their confessor.  
 _Judge not, and you shall not be judged, condemn not and you shall not be condemned, forgive and you will be forgiven,_ she spoke under her breath, the slender man's face was turning deep purple.

* * *

She remembered that day, he'd condemn her, threw the first stone that morning in the inner courtyard, it hit her arms, breaking it. the pain rifled through her frail tired beaten, broken, nude body, as the others swarmed around her and threw stone after stone. She thought nothing of herself only the child she'd given birth too. A child protected by the nuns of the Vatican, smuggled out before anything could happen. She also remembered the beautiful smile of the man who'd snatched her up. The swirling black frock covering, revealing only his dark eyes and skin. He held her snug against his strong chest, and seeing the fangs peeking out from underneath, she resigned herself to whatever happened.  
 _You can always watch over your child..._ he promised, taking off his frock, underneath a white uniform with a broad crimson cross. He showed her more honest kindness in the short amount of time they shared than all those years in the Vatican.  
Her cheeks blushed from the memory. She smiled tenderly, her eyes glazed over in sweet remembrance.

* * *

 _"You can go now_.."she whispered. Chloe pulled him away from the door, grabbed the doorknob, turned it, opened the door and threw him out. Slamming the door behind him.  
 _"Sorry …"_ she said, between deep heavy breaths, " _gotta a little excited Mistress_..."smacking her hands together.  
 _"Chloe...how many times have I told you not to call me Mistress..." she_ said, thinning her eyes, rolling up the parchment.  
 _"Hundreds_..." she said letting out a deep breath, " _Hundreds_..." she spun around wearing a radiant smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Underneath the St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City, in the catacombs that secretly ran underneath the center of power for the billion strong followers of the Roman Catholic faith. Of course, these catacombs were not the dirty, filthy decaying remains filled catacombs like those found in France. But opulent in construction, ornately carved tombs of the faithful who'd serve the church. Members such as former popes, cardinals, bishops, prominent and influential wealthy donors placed in hermetically controlled chambers. Each remain nearly perfect as if sleeping. The rot and decay of the ordinary would never sully those faithful. The stones hand polished and elegant marble would rival churches across Europe. Expensive marble set on the floor and columns rose to the painted ceilings of significant events in the church's history as examples of miracles meticulously painted on the ceiling.

* * *

Four figures walked close together in person and in ideology. The Pope walked along slightly bent over his hands behind his back, long expensive robes covered him seem to shield his frailty, but his small dark eyes displayed the animosity that his soft facial features hid. Two others dressed in papal military garb, walked behind them, their hands gripped the knobs of the hilts of their blades that swung on their waist, on the opposite side, crusader style pistols with magical arrays finely etched along smooth barrels. These works of holy weaponry looked as if they could be pieces of art that could be displayed in the finest museums. Walking next to him was a slender man. He smiled genuinely as he strode along with his eyes closed, listening and nodding his approval.

* * *

" _Use this time to whittle down her support."_  
 _"I understand_..." The slender man spoke.  
 _"Chloe will be the obstacle, so we need to focus on dealing with her and her alone..._ _taking_ _out her little pack will be priority...We'll use them for the mission."_  
The slender man nodded.  
 _"if_ _we can_ _get_ _this made queen under control_ _then_ _Joan is disposable_." He said, " _Is_ _that_ _a problem?"_  
 _"No, your holiness... Despite her venom running through our bodies, our souls belong to the church."_ He said without opening his eyes, or expression. _"We outnumber them 10 to 1. Even if we_ _just_ _take out Chloe and Joan the others will succumb to the new Queen's intent. Her desires will be their desires_. _Or_ _perhaps if_ _that_ _doesn't work, we'll use more desperate means."_  
The pope fretted his brow, gradually shook his head, " _you've_ _always been a bastard_..."his lips curled into an unforgiving smile. " _To think a vampire would suggest the pied piper virus..."_  
The slender man face stilled, unemotional spoke, " _It is a means of control_. _we_ _could_ _give_ _it_ _to Chloe's little pack and_ _have_ _them turn on Chloe and Joan. Once, we've obtained the made queen."_ he let out a regretful sigh.  
 _"What is_ _it_ _?"_ the pope's interest was peaked.  
 _"I would_ _really_ _like to enjoy_ _that_ _pompous bitch..._ _just_ _once."_  
 _"Perhaps_ _that_ _can be arranged..."_ the pope nodded, " _maybe_ _as a reward for you and the faithful. Joan_ _has_ _never revealed her true power. So, I am sure she is probable weak and_ _that_ _Chloe is the actual power behind the throne. Vampires enamored with each other will often play dominate and submissive roles_." He said _s_ ounding confident.  
The slender man rolled his eyes in thought, thinking of his pack. He'd turned a number of clerics that held power over him in the previous life. He couldn't admit how he reveled in dominating them, bending them over like beasts. His cheeks flushed, his member swelled, softy running his fingers along his neck.  
The Pope closed his eyes, letting a smile creep across his face," _the Lord works in mysterious ways. In one move, we can take Academy city as ours. Those heretics who believe entirely in science will be dealt a considerable blow..._ _and_ _the church obtains the crosses of the crucifixion."_ His voice broke with excitement.

* * *

That was the true reason the church wished to be rid of Joan. The most holy of relics, the very cross the son of god had been nailed too. They were gifts from the divine warrior of the church. So angered by their treatment of Joan. He presented them to her and not the church. His holy blood stained the wood. The wood absorbed the blood. What power did it hold. Healing, resurrection or even immortality. What are the possibilities?

* * *

Following a long sigh, the slender man spoke. " _And_ _what if Anastasia?"_  
 _"I think she will go a long..._ _As_ _long as her little made bitch is alive and well by her side."_ The pope brought his hand up to his chin _, "Anastasia is a diplomatic queen..._ Not a warrior Queen." He slowed his pace _, "she should_ _see_ _it_ _our way."_ The slender man fretted his brow, looking ahead. He could hear footsteps running towards them. They were in a hurry, breathing heavy.

* * *

A young boy covered in a frock came running down the corridor, with a leather satchel slung over his shoulder. He slowed, his cheeks flustered from exhaustion. Breathing hard, he stopped in front of them. Strands of golden blonde hair covered his eyes, his cheeks rosy and lips, plumb and full.  
 _"Beautiful_..."the slender man whispered. He quickly blushed at his faux pa, glimpsed over at the pope.  
 _"What_ _have_ _you brought me..."_ His face glowed, " _...my special child?"_ his smile sincere.  
The slender man listened to the man's heart beating faster, the blood surging through his vein. The subtle rustling of his member sliding against his clothing as it swelled. The Pope licked his lips with a hunger that knew no boundaries.  
The boy took a deep breath, closed his eyes and bowed his head. " _I brought the papers you require_..." his said, bring his head up.

The pope gently slipped his hand underneath the hood of the frock, caressed the boy's soft blond hair, drifted over his cheeks and lingered along his jawline. A hint of jealousy rose inside the slender man as well as a certain body part.  
 _"You're so quick_..." the pope compliment the boy _, "perhaps tonight I will give you a reward."_ The boy's face lit up, digging into the satchel and handed him a few parchments.  
The boy gave a few quick nods of his head, turned and ran back down the hallway.  
The slender man waited, as the pope looked over the parchments. Occasionally glancing up to watch the boys image fading down the hallway. He nodded his approval of what he read, rolled them up and handed them to the slender man.


	21. Chapter 21

(Continued from chapter nine. Underneath Academy City)

"When the moon crosses Umbra all will be right... The truth will be revealed, and she'll feel the pain of loss. He grinned, a sadistic grin but his black eyes fought back, hiding the remorse for the loss of his brother. The emotions helped to drive his animosity. His normality. Don't be fooled... Death was a part of his life. He mourned the loss of his brother.

A vampire known as the Baron. But his death was his own doing. He had told him to wait, and he would accompany him. But being his brother... (Same father and mother...something of a rarity among his kind) The Baron was most like him and not Wismar. So, he chose to attack on his own terms. His death affected him more than he realized or refused to believe. The Baron was born more human than wolf. Born weak and frail nearly dying, but he persevered and became strong... Standing by his brothers in battle... Slaughtering, raping all he wanted. Building a small kingdom, taking a wolf as a mate and fathering children. He remembered the pride for his brother...his ability to create and build a life out of nothing. But then his small kingdom was overrun, losing everything. He was bitten and because he was more human than wolf, he turned. Despite the filth flowing through his veins he was still his brother, and he loved him no matter what. And his death... At the hands of that little girl... A newly turned Queen turned his stomach.

He felt guilty at his response, hearing of his brother's death. _How weak..._ He'd said in front of his pack. He regretted the moment. He never forgave himself. How did this little girl defeat him? His age, strength and breeding were exponentially greater than that little mongrel... A vampire... That was all she was... A turned weak little vampire... She had not come into her true strength. He slowly clenched his fist tight, his sharp black nails scraping the hard calluses of his palm. His massive chest trembled with a deep growl, _how could this_ _little bitch!._.. His words, meanings rolled in his head. Gritting his teeth, deep lines of anger, thinning his eyes into a grotesque mask of rage and madness. He learned during his meeting. The scientists who work for the group had ties to the Mecklenburg Empire. The group that smuggled them inside the walls of the city of the future. This Academy city.

* * *

They walked along the sewers... Those modern well-built clean sewers. Concrete tunnels big enough to drive a truck through. so clean you could eat a meal off the ground. The air wasn't filled with the stench of garbage, or shit like the sewers of modern European cities. The memory of missions, crawling in the dirty filthy water, sickening stench clinging in the air. The rats scampering along the edges, serving as snacks brought an odd smile to his face. These sewers offered nothing like that. Just clean, warm and circulating air and the ease of walking through them.

* * *

they approached a bright light up ahead. And there he stood merely a shadow. Their contact. His presence obscured by the ultra-bright lights were blinding. His image getting clearer with each step. He came into view, standing straight, head cocked to the right, wearing a serious expression. A normal unimportant man who, among a crowd you wouldn't notice or care to look for. He wore dark rimmed glasses on his thin face with long white thin coat, white shirt, black tie, black trousers and plain black shoes. Nothing to set him apart from the crowd.

He bowed his head... Not in submission but in greeting. A motion **s** eemed repetitive and trained. No respect escaped from this man spoke with a monotone voice, " _you're late..."_ dripping with disappointment, _"I expected someone from the Mecklenburg Empire to be more dignified in their actions and be on time_. turning his back to them and walked away. _"This way..."_ He spoke as if he were giving an order. Cornelius ignored the comment, without missing a step continued to follow him. The others growled at the disrespectful attitude of this nobody. Cornelius slowly shook his head, later... He was telling them... Later...

The walls, floor and ceiling were bright white, clean and tidy. The florescent lights too bright for normal. No shadows could be found. Cornelius noted this... _Odd_. And another thing that caught his attention was the atmosphere of the hallway. It was so unnatural, so processed. The air lacked the nuance of the outside. _Manufactured, processed maybe._ He sensed the growing nervousness among the pack, recognize the smell of fear slowly rising as they walked further down the hall. The hallway appeared to be getting smaller and have no end. It added to the uneasiness.

A wolf was built for survival in nature. The wind, rain, forests, mountains and savannas...even in the old sewers were natural. Poorly constructed but built of stone, more like caves but even they did not feel so restrictive. With twenty-five large brood males in close quarters, their hot breaths and body heat smothering each other. And this manufactured air didn't help. The other five back in the dilapidated building in school district Ten.

* * *

" _Are you scared of the dark..."_ One of them said. Cornelius grinned. Despite the firm tone of the voice... A telling hitch of worry painted it. The scientists laughed. The drone of a bored man chuckled. _"What's to fear..."_ He said. " _Once you find their flaw... You exploited... And then they become afraid"._ His body shook, " _Immortal beings..."_ He almost scoffed, " _denizens of the dark..."_ He shook his head. " _Really... It is a disease running rampant. The bright lights that you're uneasy about... Allow no shadows, no hints of darkness... No escape"._ He slowed, turned, looked over his shoulder, adjusted his glasses with a single middle finger. " _The brightness grows exponentially, the closer we get to the room. The covers are nearly unbreakable..."_ He grinned as if in a challenge.

"Really..." The wolf who spoke laughed _let's see"_ He leapt, drew his fist back like an archer pulling the string of a bow and fired. The hallway echoed with a loud slam as his fist hit the glass. He quickly dropped to the ground, gripping his fist. " _Fuck!_ " He growled, shaking his wounded hand, " _what the Fuck?!"_ Cornelius looked up to the glass, not a scratch. It wasn't even shaking from the hit. _Childish..._ Cornelius heard the scientists' response. His eyes quickly narrowed and stared daggers at the scientist. But the scientists showed no fear, only grinned. " _We have weapons that can put a hole in your chest from five kilometers away, from a satellite and you wouldn't hear it coming. Not even dogs are safe."_ A look of shock crossed the packs faces. The scientists spoke, _"no need for such barbaric hand to hand anymore._ _that is_ _the past and this is the future..."_ He said as he sighed, adjusting his glasses once more. " _You're a dying breed..._ He continued, turned away, walking towards the end of the hall. " _That may be true..."_ Cornelius said softly, " _but we do not fear death... And yours will be soon..._ " His mouth slowly dropped, revealing his large canines, and he chuckled. The hallway echoed with their laughter, getting louder and louder. " _Animals..._ The scientists said, _disgusting animals."_

The scientist stopped in front of nothing, Nothing but a blank wall. he reached into his pocket, pulled out his ID badge and held it nearly chest high. The only thing noticeable was a small red dot, no bigger than a bead. The small red light turned green and the lock clicked, and he opened the door and stepped inside.

(i am hoping this comes out properly formatted. i usually use word and prowriting for editing. but i tried autocrat. and it blew out my formatting. let me know how it looks.)


	22. Chapter 22

Cornelius walked past the door took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the smells of the room, held his hand up, for the others to wait outside. He'd ascertain the situation before endangering his men. Each one stood, eyes narrowing, pursing their lips and taking quick breaths showing their displeasure. If anything happened to him…. they'd make the scientist and whoever pay dearly.

The lights were the same as the ones before but not as intense. But still bright enough to be uncomfortable. Quick breaths and the smell of antiseptic cleaning supplies assaulted his senses. His eyes stung and watered, his lungs burned. He brought his hand up to cover his nose and mouth as the aroma unsettled his stomach. _You get use to it…_ the scientist spoke. _Give it a few minutes_ …" in a mocking tone. Cornelius could image the scientist's expression, and he wasn't wrong. _Madeline._ He called out, beginning to take off his coat.

* * *

The room was expansive with clean white walls and ceilings. Around the perimeters, examination tables, trays lined with instruments and monitors arranged along one side of the room, in a way that allowed for multiple examination. Near the doorway, a heavy large metal desk with computers and monitors. A large white board listed on it, a series of columns with numbers and results of experiments. With the click of a switch, the back of the room light up in blinding light. Cornelius shut his eyes, slowly opening them, allowing them to adjust to the brightness. These were just as harsh as the others before.

* * *

He squeezed his brow tight, relaxing little by little as he adjusted to the light. In the back of the room, a long glasslike wall segmenting the room into two smaller rooms. Inside the largest sealed off room, clear boxlike cages stacked three to four high and a double row of single ones running in the middle of the room with thick pieces of metal on top making a long table, filled with young girls and woman, crouched like animals in a pet store display. The second smaller room was dark. So dark even being a wolf he found it hard to see. Nothing but black. But something or someone was giving off a resonance that even chilled him to the bone. the intensity of the aura was ominous and menacing to say the least. And it piqued his interest. But before getting to ask his question about the second room, she came around the corner.

A young girl wearing a white lab coat long enough to drag the floor. Underneath a pale blue examination gown. Each step was soft and silent. she wore a forced smile, but her eyes gave her away. nervous and afraid. _A vampire_ …Cornelius said, a little surprised, taking a deep breath. and that bugged him. It wasn't the fact she was a vampire but because of the antiseptic cleaner used in the room. he had a hard time of identify the smells of the room. Normally, he could walk into a room, take a deep breath, even small unnoticeable quick breaths and could identify who and what was in the room. from the appetizers being served to which female was ovulating. The scientist nodded, a malicious light shown in his eyes, as he held out his coat. _"yes…very observant."_

* * *

She was small and young. Turned close to the edge of a young woman. She held no expression on her face, and a small choker snapped tightly around her neck. She walked over raising her arms to take the coat. But…She hesitated, her eyes fixed on Cornelius, her jaw shook slightly, flaring her trembling lips in desperation. An act of aggression. Smelling fear on the young vampire, he let out a soft growl.

Enemies _to the last…_ the scientist said, pushing his coat for her to take, _you have nothing to fear._ Cornelius clenched his jaws at the remark. _You don't think I_ …. he paused, brow tightening, caught off guard. Surprised even appalled, looking at her mouth. She had no fangs. That is to say, they had been removed. Empty spaces, where her fangs use to be. _What have you done_? His tone disgusted, even feeling sorry for the young girl. Vampires needed their fangs. If they lost their sharp fingernails. they could still defend themselves. But with no fangs, the effectiveness of their bites was severely diminished.

* * *

Shame is what he'd overlooked in the young vampire. shame in bearing what should have been a warning, a threat. Even overmatched she would bear her fangs and die fighting.

* * *

 _Oh, you noticed_. He answered proudly. Madeline took the coat, turned quickly and walked away and turned the corner. He laughed. _take away their fangs and they are no more aggressive than little kittens._ Watching her leave. _We have over a hundred of them_ …. he said. Madeline returned carrying a folded white lab coat. She held it up to him to take, her eyes flickering from the scientist to Cornelius.

He took the coat, letting it open up and fall, slipped his arms in and buttoned it up. She waited, looking down at the floor, the tips of her folded fingers peeking out from underneath her sleeves. Her shame rolled over her like a heavy fog. _Seems that their Master and the alpha in charge of them was killed in the last battle_. He shook his head, the right side of his mouth curled, putting his hand on top of her head and stroked her longs black hair. Her shoulders sank, dropping her chin, she squeezed her eyes tight. Her mouth trembled.

* * *

Cornelius sensed anger in the little vampire. he knew she'd attack if she could. But what was holding her back. he wondered. He looked around the room, to the two rooms and the hallway in between. Maybe the black room was the key. Maybe that was holding her back. Each time he took a breath, the antiseptic burned his sinuses. _Don't worry…you did well…_ he dragged his hand down over her cheek, underneath her chin, gripping her chin and squeezed her mouth. _pain is all they understand._ Tears slipped from her closed eyes as he took pleasure in the moment. _Go_ he said snapping his hand away, _back to your cage_. She quickly nodded, rushed back around the corner.

The scientist adjusted his coat, walked over to the desk, took out some antiseptic wipes and cleaned his hands, tossing it into the hazardous waste bin. _Filthy beasts…._ looking over to the door as the others walked in. _I heard their master was a real piece of shit…_ he laughed. _but in the end, he got taken down by a little girl._ He chuckled. _Anyway_ …he said with a sarcastic sigh.  
Cornelius swallowed his pride, hard enough to be noticed by the other wolves as they entered the room. he slowly shook his head to tell them not to say anything. The scientist, this arrogant son of a bitch was going to pay. He'd already decided his death. But now he would add something a little more personable.

When _do we met our contact? "_ _In a few minutes…_ he answered _. In that case_ , Cornelius smiled a smile that said enough of this fool. The others grinned and laughed. _Then you are not needed…_ _Hmmm…._ the scientist turned around, confused at his words. _What do you_ …?

* * *

His eyes burned like black flames, his mouth spread wide, bearing his large canines. His massive hand changed. thick heavy fingers, sharp black claws. He brought his hand down with a force of a blunt instrument. Quick but slow enough for the scientist to recognize his death was imminent. But in that moment, the surprise on the scientist face faded, Cornelius felt good at the sight. changed, not one of acceptance but of knowing the outcome. The scientist's eyes shined, and he smiled. _Oh no…._ his warped smile dripping with sarcasm. Cornelius claws slice through the scientist.

(i am not really liking autocrat...i am putting in the breaks to help with a cleaner read)


	23. Chapter 23

His claws cut through fat, cartilage, ligament and something heavy. A slight spark and screeching followed. Something unnatural. The body spun through the air, slammed against the glass of the black chamber and dropped to the floor. The walls rocked, lights flickered inside the room, but no one noticed the hanging black form. The scientists body slipped to the floor and remained like a broken doll against the wall.

A few of the wolves howled, rushed over, hoping to take in the last minutes of this pompous disrespectful ass's life. Only to catch their breaths and stare wide-eyed and aghast. Copper reddish liquid poured from the four deep gashes splitting the scientist's face. His jaw smashed, flapping wide, his tongue squirming like a worm, bubbles rose, popped as the liquid pooled in the rear of his throat. He gasped, coughed spewing the copper colored liquid, covering the face of a wolf. He flinched, quickly wiping his face in disgust.

The stink of the copper colored liquid, the hint of blood, but its taste was off. obscene even. He dug into the meat of the face, moving his finger underneath the layers of skin and tugged. A glimmer of metal underneath torn flesh. Its gleaming right eye slipped out, plunked into the pooling copper colored liquid. the left eye ogled him, rolled around in its socket and stared at Cornelius. And that same mocking grin hovered on his lips.

 _A metal man._ The wolf whispered. _Not specifically._ A voice said. the tone still mocking, burrowed into Cornelius like a knife. In it he picked up the same disrespect, the same sense of position. Cornelius gritted his teeth, turned, looked over his shoulder and glared.

* * *

A door without a handle, a secret entrance made to look like the wall…just like the entrance, slowly open and the scientist stepped out. Same expression dressed the same, wearing a headset. "cybernetics…. he said as he slowed to a stop. _Those are quite expensive_ his mocking grin expanded.

Standing next to him was Madeline. The young vampire wearing pale blue hospital gown and white lab coat. Face like a mannequin and just as expressionless. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her like a child waiting for orders. Next to her another young girl. She reminded him of a well-played doll. Messy dirty blond hair, dirty face and eyes just as barren of emotions.

Cornelius took a deep breath, he had been cheated of his kill. This time he knew this one was the real deal. He growled, a heavy growl that shook the room. intimidating to say the least. But the scientist stood unconcerned, uncaring with that mocking smile. The young vampires didn't even flinch. _This time_ …. his body coiled, ready to strike, _this time…_

The right side of the scientist thinned mouth twisted, his eyes narrowed, _my my_ …. he said, _dog get his feelings hurt?_ cocking his head. _I will_ …. he bared his teeth.

A nearly silent electronic sound like paper slipping across paper, a delicate click almost unnoticeable. And a nice comforting whirring noise of a fan spinning in summertime. The scientist slowly pointed to the ceiling at Cornelius threating remarks. Cornelius glanced upward. Two small gleaming Gatling guns dropped from the ceiling. hanging above them, barrels spinning. And lasers marking their targets.

 _"Electronic aiming systems, fires guided rounds. The lasers mark their objectives…._ he chuckled, _fire and forget they call it…two twenty three caliber and…. a…real one thousand rounds per minute._ Letting out a soft annoying sigh _._ As if it was troublesome to mention. His tone said everything. He reveled in it. _I'd certainly appreciate to see its effects on such intimidating wolves…_ chuckling softly, his eyes went cold _. You know the trouble with using vampires to test…._ his expression went dark. _Unless you take the head or heart…. they just keep coming back to life…vexing I know…but still."_ lifting his eyes, he studied at each one of them _, will you come back?_ He said, cold as a tombstone.

* * *

The barrels whirled, the atmosphere of the room, heavy and hot. Cornelius waited in his crouch. He glared at the scientist, keeping the revolving barrels of the Gatling guns at the threshold of his vision. He thought of his men, he thought of the mission. He thought of revenge for his brothers' death at the hands of a little schoolgirl. Clinching his fist tighter, the red lasers danced across his chest. Was he fast enough? They could spread out, charge them, smash the gun and kill the scientist. The taunting look in the scientist's eyes, the mocking smile stretching across his smug face. He waited. He calculated. He…. The clicking noise of the electronic lock and with it the door gradually opened. " _Edmunds_ …." she spoke.


	24. Chapter 24

" _Madeleine, Lillian_ " she laughed a beautiful honest laugh as she called out. " _Madeleine… Lillian"_ again she called out. They moved with the quickness of a vampire coming as she called, "got something for you." Her voice rung like musical notes. " _mmmm_ …" Edmonds groaned, his expression changed. " _Professor Rvana,"_ taking his eyes off Cornelius, " _you spoil them."_ looked to the door. _"I can do as I please_ " she said.

* * *

She struggled to balance herself as she walked in carrying two large metal cylinders. She didn't pay attention to what was going on. She only had bright eyes for the two young vampires standing in front of her, looking up, their faces bright as morning sunshine, shining in their eyes. They even softly giggled.

Professor Rvana set the two large cylinders down on the floor, letting out a tired breath, _"the good stuff_ … She said with a grin. " _Take these_ … She smiled, motioned with her head to the two cylinders. " _But first…"_ her smile got bigger, " _What's in my pocket_? She said, putting her hands on her back and leaned back. _ooohhhh that so good…_ pop went her back. putting her hands her hands in her pockets of her long white coat. She leaned towards them.

Cornelius fretted his brow tightly, one eye on the scientist and the whirling Gatling guns and the other on the Professor.

The two vampires quickly blushed, mouths opened wide, the empty spaces where their fangs should have been stuck out. She spread her white coat open, flapping it wildly as the two stepped inside. There was soft laughter and giggling as they stepped into view, as Professor pulled the lab coat over them. " _Surprise…!"_ She knelt down, eye level and patted their heads. _"It's the good stuff remember…"_

 _Blood bags. The type of bag that held blood donations._ _She gave them blood bags._ Cornelius thinned his eyes. _Pets…maybe_.

Madeleine held it to her chest, enjoying the head rub. The other one, Lillian, cheeks puffed out, with the bag to her chest, softly growled and chomped down on Rvana's hand that had been tickling her chin. _"Oh no!"_ Rvana's eyes open wide as she playfully squealed. She moved her arm back-and-forth playing tug-of-war with a towel and a puppy. _Gggggrr…. rrr…_ she poorly growled. Grrr…. Lillian growled back. With her other hand, she playfully spun Madeleine around and pulled her inside a hug. She lowered her head between them and rubbed their cheeks with her cheek and Lillian let go.

" _Put your toys away… Edmonds_." Rvana's tone changed but her eyes stayed on the two. " _Go now, quickly_ …" She whispered, _take these_ … She nodded, gently patted them on the butt. Madeleine and Lillian put the bags of blood in their coats, " _remember…_ Rvana said, _drink it before you go inside._ They nodded quickly. Each one grabbed the cylinder and walked away.

* * *

 _Edmonds_ … She said, getting up from the floor and brushed her knees. _It's nearly lunch… Why are they still in their cages…"_ She said, not looking at them, taking off her coat and pressed the spot on the wall by the door and popped it open. She pulled out a hanger and hung up her coat and then put it inside. Taking another white lab coat out and put it on. She grabbed the edges and flapped it open, straighten the coat and sighed. _Need I ask_? Looking none too pleased at the cybernetic doll, _who broke it_?

 _They did exactly as you said."_ Edmonds said. Gone was his sarcasm, gone was the mocking smile. He waited as she approached. " _mmm...hmmm."_ she said, walking past him and ignoring the wolves. She didn't acknowledge them or greet them, just walked over to the desk, _"cancel… Security protocols_ "

* * *

The whirrs of the Gatlin guns fade and disappeared into the ceiling. " _Patient as ever_ …" She said as she typed on the keyboard, shaking her head like a worried mother " _this is not the wild…_ " She warned, stopped typing and turned around with her arms over her chest. She looked at Cornelius and the others like a teacher on the first day of class, sizing them up.

 _My name is Rvana Kroll and I am head researcher of the project. Do not. And I repeat do not interfere or destroy any more of my responsibilities_.

He smirked, the other chuckled like boys discovering porn. _Funny ha ha_ she said. _In the very few times we will interact, you will call me Professor Rvana….and nothing else_. She said in a firm tone, turned, walked back to the desk, opened the top drawer and pulled out a small manila envelope. Walked back, _these are the daily personal habits of the subject and diagrams of the sewer system of Academy City._

She held them out for him to take. He leaned forward, sniffing the air between them, looking smug and confident. _You smell nice for a human…_ he said, his mouth ending with a smile. Her eyes thinned ever so slightly. He could see the muscles of her jaw tense. " _Memorize them and return them to me later tonight_ …" she lifted the envelope a little higher for him to take. " _I can give you something later…too_ " licking his lips

She recoiled, disgusted, slapped the envelope against his chest. The others laughed at the unexpected action of this female. She held the envelope hard against his chest, raised her chin up and thinned her mouth. " _This should help you in the success of your mission…or have you forgotten why you are here_."

Her tone scrapped against his skin, the anger in her eyes. The attitude of this female angered and enticed him. He like them to have a little fight, that is in the beginning. It would always end the same way. Face down, stripped, barely breathing, bloodied and used. _You have three days and then you are out of Academy City. I would hate it if someone discovered you…I'm sure Academy City scientists can find plenty of things to do to you."_

Cornelius reached to his chest, taking her wrist with his hand, took the envelope with his other hand. And gave it to one of the wolves standing behind him. He smirked, squeezing her wrist a little tighter. Her brow twitched, feeling the discomfort. _Let go_ …

He smirked a little bigger, lower his head, a low deep growl crawled from his throat. _Let go_ …she dug her fingernails into the lines of his clenched hand. He saw his reflection in her glasses. The soft lines of her pain getting deeper. He put his nose in her hair slowly lifting her small frame up off the floor. She was barely tall enough for the top of her head to be just even with his massive chest. And now she was dangling like a fish on the line.

* * *

He was a male wolf. A special bred known as a throwback. Pure wolf in the guise of a human. Large and tall…standing just under 198 centimeters or six feet six inches and nearly three hundred pounds or 140 kilograms. Massive wide v-shaped body and thick legs.

* * *

He looked her even in her soft brown eyes. Looking for and hoping to see pain in them…see the fear and worry. The tears of her mistake. But it wasn't there. Her face twisted, she kicked him in the belly and the thigh, dangling back and forth she tugged and yanked and finally hitting his groin. He laughed, the others laughed. he brought her closer, so close his nose slipped across her cheek, licking her chin. _If I wasn't wearing body armor, I am sure that would've turned me on…little human._ His body shook with laughter. Taking a deep breath, relishing the moment. Within the moment, his brow twisted slowly.

He looked at Edmonds, who was standing near the desk. Just standing there watching them. he didn't care. His face, eyes unemotional. Holding a clipboard in his hand, a pencil in the other, taking notes. _you find this interesting?_ He asked. _Indeed_ …Edmonds said coldly. He was looking down writing something, glanced up than back down and wrote something. _hmph_ …Cornelius cocked his head, returned to Rvana. _It's been awhile…. for all of us… perhaps…_ the room warmed to his comment. it had been awhile. " _You are not to interact with anyone in Academy City. no humans or shewolves. that was the promise_. She said gritting her teeth.

 _Was it?_ he said, _I never made that promise."_ he said. _Are you saying the word of one of the brothers of the Mecklenburg empire is worthless_ …. digging her fingernails into his hand. _No not really…I did promise them by the umbra of the moon…_

She interrupted, _the super wolf blood moon_ …she laughed _. in three days…you think that old legend is true…. the moon turns full and turns blood red…_ she laughed. _that is no more than an astronomical event nothing more._

 _"I don't care if it is true or not…. the vampires do…and that is all that matters."_ His foul breath rushed over her face, soaked her soft brown hair. She laughed, not a laugh of deluded mind broken prey but just someone who'd found it funny.

 _A queen who declares her kingdom with a fitting sacrifice, not only claims her kingdom but the world. All will be hers to rule. All will kneel at her feet if she so claims it…_ she said with a deep sigh. A deep sigh erasing the pain he was inflicting. He squeezed tighter, reached up, grabbed her hair and yanked. The pain returned. He smiled at its return. " _Foolish girl I thought I'd play with you but now…"_ he tighten his grip.

 _A vampire goddess_ … she winced.


	25. Chapter 25

_"You're hurting me_ …" She said, trying to pull her arms away " _You'd like to be hurt by me"_ he said, the others laughed, watching her dangling from his hand. Wham! With that the room shook with sound.

The wolves turned ready for a fight. Cornelius looked over his shoulders. The vampires were out of their cages, standing shoulder to shoulder along the glass wall. Some wearing loose fitting hospital gowns and others nothing. Wham! The glass wall trembled.

They flared their mouths, bearing the fangs. _"Why?_ Thought Cornelius. He heard them growling. Among them four older looking vampires, the term older being subjective… But older in physical age. They were in their late teens, early 20s maybe, glared at him, ignoring the other wolves in the room.

He thought about the tip of the spear. Vampires attacked in mass while a selected few rushed towards the leaders. They were often the strongest among them. A common battlefield tactic. He knew from personal battlefield experience and watching his brother's forces. The edges of his mouth curled, _"well-trained, brother."_ Not bothering to hold back his expression. But why? Why were they reacting this way, to this human doctor. What hold did she have. He watched them as He slowly twisted her wrist. The pain rifled through her arm. _"Let me go!_ " her face twisting in pain, raised her voice. The other vampires were worked up and violent.

Wham!

Of the older ones, one particular stood out. She glared at him, not showing her fangs, but had her hand placed flat on the glass, with a single finger raised, then let it fall and tapped the glass.

Wham! The air reverberated.

" _I said,"_ Rvana spoke, the urgency in her tone faded, letting her breath out, _"let's dance_ " she said.

* * *

She stopped resisting, stopped trying to pull her arm away. the sense of surrender tickled Cornelius, a glint of maliciousness in his narrowed eyes. The tip of his tongue slipped over his lower lip in satiated anticipation at the sound of surrender in her voice.

A nearly silent electronic sound like paper slipping across paper, a delicate click almost unnoticeable, a nice comforting whirring noise like a fan spinning in summertime. Cornelius with his eyes still watching that one particular vampire. She stepped back from the glass, raised her arm, her fingers curled like a gun. Bang… She mouthed, letting her fangs slipped over her lower lip.

His eyes opened wide, remembering earlier, and they quickly focused on the previous spot. But nothing. He slowly turned his head around and there. Two small gleaming Gatling guns dropped from the ceiling… Barrels spinning, lasers marking their targets…  
This time they were in a different location of the room. On the same side as the glass walled rooms. Cornelius fretted his brow, his grip still tight. _"I wouldn't want to hit my vampires…"_ He heard her whisper. " _you wouldn't…"_ he said, looked at Rvana, glaring daggers.

" _My job was to get you into Academy city. Give you the diagrams_." She slowly spoke, cocking her head. The pain seen to not bother her anymore. And there was no surrender, nothing whatsoever. Had he imagined it? " _And I've done that… Haven't I?_ She slowly smiled a confident smile.

Cornelius looked at the spinning barrels, in between them a blinking red light slowly getting solid, bit by bit, second by second. Rvana looked at him, a little remorseful but still. _"It's a timer…"_ She said like she was explaining a problem to a child. He gritted his teeth, _"you'll be in…"_ he was sure she wouldn't go through with the threat. _"Are you sure…_ She quickly interrupted, rolled her eyes to the right. He followed her gaze.

Madeline stood silently, her eyes on the blinking red light, dressed in a white lab coat, and hospital gown underneath. In her left hand, she held a small blood bag, drinking it through a straw. And the other, a machete. It was much like those of normal size but this one was twice the size. The light gleamed off its surgical grade sharp edge. He thought it over…to the last detail.

Madeline would know the countdown. She would strike severing his arm and pushing the good doctor out of the way. Vampires heal…that what Edmonds had said. And Cornelius knew this. Fire and forget. Edmonds had told him that earlier. His men were already marked. He let out a breath through his nose. Depending on the length of time left he could take advantage of the situation. He could…the odds were in his favor. But…

A soft gentle pressure against his ribs took him away from his thoughts, his plans. He would have this bitch and kill Mikoto Misaka too…his growing grin said it all. But this pressure just under his ribs, what is it? He slowly looked down.

Lillian was standing next to Rvara, looking up at him, with a surprise look what I've got stuck in your ribs expression, wearing nothing but the flesh she was born in. A fifty caliber wolf special. the recoil alone would break the arm of a normal man…and carried four explosive rounds. The gun was huge and looked awkward being held by a little girl. But this little girl was a vampire. she poked him with it. with her after special treat blood red lips and expression said it all. _You're fucking with my meal ticket._

He'd let his guard down. Paying attention to the Gatlin guns, the odd single vampire and Madeline drinking her blood bag through a straw, holding an oversize machete. And this little girl walked right up and poked him just under the ribs with a weapon specially designed to kill wolves.

 _"Again"_ Rvana spoke, _"I've done what I'm supposed to do… Haven't I_ …" Her voice gently faded into nothing. As she waited for the answer.


	26. Chapter 26

He growled, knowing he'd not be enjoying the professor, slowly lowering Rvana to the floor and released his grip. She closed her eyes, slowly sighed, relieved, rubbed her wrist, _"that will bruise…"_ She said. " _Lillian_ …" Saying after a quick breath, taking a few steps to distance herself from him. " _Come… If you want another special treat._ She held out her open left hand.

Lillian's eyebrows twitched but she still held the gun to his ribs. She poked him again. Her mouth thinned and curled like a serpent ready to strike. Cornelius eyes saw the mischief in the little vampires' eyes. It was buried deep underneath the stillness of her cold black eyes. No more like sandwich between layers of it. but still it was there. _Is this what the professor had tapped into._ A vein of humanity of a turned vampire that still existed inside.

A moment passed. Rvana, her hand out, waiting patiently. Madeline walked over stood by Rvana's side, drinking blood through a straw, holding the machete watching expressionless, Rvana's right hand scratched Madeline's head. _Lillian…_ She said again this time a little softer. " _Either pull the trigger and come get your special treat or…_

Cornelius fretted his brown, his steely gaze never leaving the small naked vampire holding the gun to his ribs, looking up at him with a narrowed cold eye, that slowly opening at the phrase. _Was she giving her a command?_ he thought.

 _"Or don't pull the trigger and come get your special treat."_ Lillian's mouth open, her smile growing, looking queer, as queer as a vampire could look without fangs. Click! It echoed through the lab.

Cornelius flinched. Nothing. _Misfire? … No… Empty…"_ He growled, quickly clenching his fist tight, the rage inside quickly burned, insulted. Cornelius infuriated watched Lillian turn, showing her back to him, showing her back to her enemy, and slowly walked over to Rvana and handed her the gun.

 _Such a good girl_ … Rvana, opening her lab coat and Lily walked in, turned leaned against her, Rvana covered her leaving only her head peeking out. She smirked, her eyes gleamed. No coldness, gone…as she provokingly cocked her head.

 _You are going to pay pathetic female_ … Cornelius roared, _and that little fangless bitch…_." The others howled. _BAM!_

Everyone flinched, crouched.

* * *

A deafening explosion, a sickening thud of metal striking flesh, flesh hitting the ground and the smell of wolves' blood rose with its red bloom.

Cornelius quickly turned, a wolf, one of his men, was lying on the floor in a growing pool of blood. The top of his head was gone. Not really, it was there, splattered along the formerly clean white walls and floor. His arms trembling, his fingers twitched and then nothing. The smell of his death filtered through the sterilized air.

 _She can be quite playful_ … Rvana's words fell softly into his ears. _Just got to know what to look for. But now playtime is over…"_ She said in a motherly tone. Cornelius looked over at Rvana and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

Her expression, the way her hair fell across her right eye. The shape of her mouth. everything said it.

A wolf he thought. No…he remembered her smell. But still, she was calm, unaffected by the action. There was no malice or mischievous in her expression. Just cruel calculating results of position. the position she held. She was saying. I am dangerous. I am in charge. do it again and it will be your head painting the floor and the walls. This was the way of wolves. She'd been disrespected. And according to the rule of law in the pack. she was justified. This was something he understood. Thinking it over, if someone had disrespected him…would he have done the same…yes. and he had done it. he glanced over at the body of the cybernetic man. It _has been too long_ , he thought, _too long_ …his hatred for Edmunds attitude made him unfocused on the mission. And smelling this female turn his thoughts to something else…. but now his thoughts returned to the mission. The anger and rage, the insult to his position slipped away like morning fog burned by the rising sun. The others followed his lead, no need losing another one or two or more.

She had met her responsibilities, served her people but he'd wait. He would put away the memory of this moment and bring it out when he felt like it… And… with it…He imagined her screams, her bloodied torn back, writhing in pain with each strike of his claws as he plunged himself without mercy deep inside her… She would know him.

 _Edmonds,_ she said, _take them to the rooms_. Edmonds slowly bowed his head, stopped his writing and put away the pencil into his pocket. _What about…_ Cornelius spoke of the body lying on the floor.

A panel along the clean white walls opened and out came one large and two small trashcans like containers. The largest one rolled over to the body, Mechanical arms detracted, slipped away from the body of the container. Each one grabbed an ankle and lifted the body. the blood spilled out, splashing loudly across the floor. The top of the canister opened up, a seamed appeared vertically along the body, opened like a door and dropped it in like garbage. The lid and doors closed, it turned and returned to the compartment. The other two, sprayed the floor with antiseptic cleaner and began cleaning up the remains.

" _After I give Madeline and Lillian their special treats, I'm going to lunch._ She said without any remorse, _And I'll be back later_. She was still holding the gun pointing it towards him. And in the background the whirring of the Gatling guns hummed. " _good day…_ " She said politely, " _Cornelius…_ turned to leave. " _Good day_ …" He said politely, " _Rvana…"_ slowly thinning his eyes, taking in her smell, _may we meet again…"_ He said in a disturbing whisper.

 _Excuse me,_ looking over her shoulder, " _did you say something?"_ thinned her eyes. Cornelius shook his head, " _it was nothing_ …" Her right brow popped " _mm…hmmm_ she said, with that she grinned, looked at Lillian and Madeline, " _come girls_ …" She said with a growing smile. They followed behind.

* * *

Edmonds slowly turned and walked. Cornelius and his men followed as he walked between the two glass enclosures. The vampires silently and calmly followed them. The older four and that one in particular watched Rvana leave the room. when she had left, turned their attention to them.

" _I don't know why_ … Edmonds said, " _but Professor Rvana is very protective of them…"_ He brought his hand up and adjusted his glasses, _"Lord knows why…_ " He said.

" _then why did she defang them…"_ Cornelius asked. " _She didn't…"_ letting out a breath. _"She took over after reporting the abuse."_

 _"The abuse…"_

" _Yes…the previous researcher took certain liberties and she found out. she's even order new ceramic fangs for them. She thinks there is a lot of medical advances to be made. Quick healing, a long life etc. etc."_ he said waving his hand dismissively _. "But I will say we've learned a lot more in the last three months than anything prior_." He said as he stopped at the end of the hallway, took out his badge, held it up. There was a soft click and the door opened.

" _What's in the black room_ …" Cornelius spoke. " _I don't know…she brought it in when she took over_ " Edmonds spoke, pushed open the door, " _I don't go in there…_ " he continued, _"only the professor_ …" He walked past the opened door and into the hallway that followed. " _I must say though… Even Lillian or Madeline will not go in… Even if the professor calls them inside. And I don't blame them."_

Cornelius's face tensed, running theories through his mind. Edmonds shook his head, "I don't scare much… _But all I can say is it's like a wall of heat around the edges of that room… No…_ He stopped, lowered his head and slowly sighed, " _more like a wall of hate_."


	27. Chapter 27

it has been awhile...i have been working on my MBA degree and got a little swamped with homework and projects. hopefully i can add new chapters every two weeks...hopefully,

* * *

Her steps were light and nearly silent, soft wind played with her hair like a lover or the curious child. And the smell of lavender covered her in a field of flowery scent. Her face softened in remembrance.

Rvana strolled among a small crowd along the walkways and passed small shops, well-trimmed bushes in and out of the shade of good size trees. Earlier, she'd finished her bath. That was the special treat for Lillian and Madeline. They loved baths, even more than blood bags. They couldn't survive without one but insisted they couldn't survive without the other. She spoiled them.

Rvana's smile grew bigger. The image of Lillian and Madeline wrapped in warm soft fluffy towels just underneath their arms. Their hair damp and clumped heavily on top of their heads. Both looking excitedly into the mirror with wide open grins. "There…" She said, making the adjustments. "Tell me if it hurts…" Pulling her hands away. Madeline's eyes opened wide, tears glimmered and slipped down her reddening cheeks. "does it hurt…" She said. Madeline slowly shook her head.

Fangs… Not real ones but high-grade ceramic replicants of fangs. They hung in her mouth, just the right size, slightly curved. She closed her mouth, flared her lips, the tips pressed into her lower gums Perfect. Looking like they'd never been pulled.

"I know they'll never replace the others but still," she said as Madeline turned, threw herself into Rvana, buried her face into the warmth of the towel and bawled. "There… There…" She tried to comfort the little vampire buried against her, stroking her wet hair in a motherly tone. It was a genuine tone of voice. Vampires, children can tell when an adult is faking.

Lillian stood next to them, with her head cocked to the right, mouth hanging open. But there were no fangs. No, not at all. She had been taken by force in the orphanage and never wanted fangs. She wanted to look like she was the way she used to be. Like her sisters before they were fed on and killed. Her eyes wet, sniffling as she wiped the tears from her cheek. Her small mouth trembling at the image in the mirror.

Normal… She looked normal. If she walked in a crowd and talk to other little girls like herself, she'd look normal. Normal as a young vampire could look among school-age girls like herself. She turned and looked sideways and to the other side.

Rvana smile grew even stronger. She laughed a gentle laugh. Lillian heard, peeked over and blushed, pouting her mouth. Rvana gently brought her hand over and gently rustled her wet hair. "Remember…" She said, "be sure and have a full belly." she said, "and wear gel when going out." Lillian nodded, Madeline, her head still buried against Rvana's towel wrapped bosoms, nodded also.

* * *

Gel is a light blocking agent that allowed vampires, other than day walkers, to walk during daylight hours. It had a time limit of nearly 45 minutes. A great improvement over last year's formula. Most used it for quick runs between morning and evening. Others would use it prior to twilight or the evening shade to meet with a friend and or lovers. It seemed there were a few humans willing to date vampires. After all, a well fed vampire is just a normal young woman who happens to be a well fed vampire. But they could only date humans with permission, from their alphas and or mistresses. It was a lot of forms and waivers to fill out.

* * *

There was a rumor going around the vampires about an underground city. And was often visited by shewolves and vampires of a newly made queen. This was a truly amazing thing to hear. But no claim had been made or felt by them. So, they wonder if it was true.

* * *

Rvana rolled her eyes at her wondering thoughts, letting out a soft breath. "Great… She said, "they see me."

She was nearing the end of her stroll, she was coming to the bakery café. The café owned and frequented by shewolves. the sight of a major battle when the _terrorists_ attacked Academy City.

* * *

Terrorists, indeed, a loose term used by the Academy City higher ups to hide the truth. A small army of vampires, led by the one called The Baron, invaded and attacked the city. Only to be defeated. The rumor was The Baron had been killed by a high level esper.

* * *

As she approached, she could see them lifting their heads up high, ears pricked like tiny triangles of fur, tails slowly swaying behind them. And the mischievous grins. There were four shewolves on the rooftop, but they were not the ones that were normally there. That position was held by the elder wolves. Older, stronger and yes pretty obvious when they flirted.

She thinned her mouth tightly, the shewolves's eyes popped and they laughed. "Damn shewolves eyesight." They waved, an obvious raising their hands high above their head type wave. Rvana sighed, taking off her glasses type sigh.

"Woo hoo!" she heard them and gave them a slightly embarrassed finger wave. Not that she was. After all, all women have their secrets.


	28. Chapter 28

She did her best, biting her lower lip, to ignore them. " _Hello_ " she groaned. Two shewolves leaned over the edge of the rooftop. The other two kept a serious watch. It was their job after all. " _Rvana! Rvana!"_ They talked loudly drawing attention to her. Her face grew red, " _every time_ " she thought. _"hello"_ she said loudly with an odd looking grin. The shewolves laughed.

She walked past the first table. A young girl with long black hair, holding a large fan greeted her with a smile, her two friends also nodded. There was a shewolves standing next to her, put her hand on the girl's shoulder, _"Mitsuko?"_ leaned over, whispered in her ear. She blushed a bright red. The other two laughed.

Rvana chuckled, pretending not to hear, admired the bright flowers sitting on top of the large water barrel decorating the front of the café. And beyond the flowery front of the bakery café, A few tables sitting empty. Normal for this time of day. A lazy time for lazy shewolves.

" _Coming!_ " She heard a shewolf say, coming out of the doorway, carrying a large tray. Rvana scanned the items. Cheesecake, soufflé and raspberry tarts. She swallowed hard. _"Afternoon tea."_

The shewolf moved skillfully between the tables. her tail sway opposite her hips as she maneuvered. Her large ears pricked tightly, her eyes set on her prey or customers. Sometimes it meant both. three young girls, Lillian and Madeline's age, waited with bright glorious smiles. The shewolf winked bringing the tray down to the table, they giggled.

Rvana passed the front open door. Inside she could hear the sounds of spirited conversations, clanking of dishes and the smells of freshly baked goods, simmering soups and yes even coffee wafted outside.

She swallowed hard a second time, taking a deep breath, _"Quiet!"_ she said, before they spoke, quickly pointing to the rooftop. The other two shewolves, grinning mischievously, ready to speak. They cocked their heads in the same direction, their ears flickered as they made "o" faces.

Rvana inhaling the delicious fragrances coming out from the inside of the café and held it with eyes squeezed tight. Swallowed again. " _ok"_ she groaned. They quickly smiled a toothy shewolf smile. _"Hello Rvana…see anything you like?"_ they asked in unison. " _or anyone?_ "

She hid her yes answer inside a tight lipped puckering, narrowed eyes expression. _"pancakes"_ she said, " _with lots of butter and syrup…."_

" _The normal, then?"_ a single polite tone of voice spoke, " _Rvana?"_ A shewolf spoke, pulling out a chair on the side patio.

* * *

She was wearing a bright white blouse buttoned to the neck, her amble bosoms and tone body easily imagined. The long black dress she wore barely touched the stone of the patio. Professional, dignified the way she held herself…All of it matched the quiet beauty of this one shewolf. She looked like she belonged in this spot. Much like a librarian in a library. Or a priestess belonged at a shrine. She stood in elegance, smartly dressed on the patio.

The patio was about fifty by fifty and nestled between the bakery café and the ten story building that was known to house the vampires of the newly made queen. A small manicured shrine sat at the end of the patio. It was a large stone, surrounded by pictures of those lost in battle, surrounded by the smoke of slow burning incense, shadowed underneath a small tree and bamboo grasses.

Rvana liked this spot. The serene quiet atmosphere dedicated to this spot and respected by all who came here. Despite the noise of the business, it felt far away from the excitement of the fading lunch crowd. A few others were sitting at tables. but they were reading or sitting quietly contemplating in silence.

She sat down, the smartly dressed shewolf nodded already knowing the order and smiled politely. The area said no flirting…though being a shewolf and the shrine was dedicated to being a shewolf, both born and honorary it would be considered disrespectful to not flirt…. a little. after all that is what shewolves did. The smartly dressed shewolf walked by, gently place her hand on Rvana's shoulder, gave her a soft pat.

Rvana took a breath, looked around. In a little while Mikoto Misaka would come back from her testing, sit directly across the patio, in the shade of a very nice tree to enjoy herself. she smiled. she wondered. How long would she be waiting for the bluish flowering bloom of electricity. It was after all, part of the reason for lunch.


	29. Chapter 29

Mikoto Misaka had arrived and indeed she sat in her favorite chair, in the shade of her favorite tree. But unfortunately for Rvana, she received a cell phone call that would take her away.

" _Oh well…"_ She sighed, closing the phone, slipped it into her pocket. _"Problem?"_ The smartly dressed shewolf spoke politely. Rvana groaned, holding her fork in her other hand, stabbed the last piece of buttery syrup drenched fluffy pancakes, her eyes glowing with anticipation, popped it into her mouth. She ran her tongue over her lips as syrup dribbled from the corner of her mouth. The smartly dressed shewolf licked her finger, reached over, wiped the syrup from Rvana's mouth.

Rvana ignored the gesture, exhaling a tired breath, " _I have to go…"_ sounding very disappointed, " _duty calls…"_ her shoulders sank, as she swallowed. " _You should've turned your phone off…"_ the smartly dressed shewolf slowly nodded. " _Next time_ …" Rvana said, setting the fork on the plate, licking two fingers. slowly dragged them through the buttery syrup, and with a childish expression, leaned in close, sucked her fingers clean, grabbed the plate hungerly and licked it clean. " _So good!"_

The smartly dressed she wolves' expression said it all… She'd seen this action before. Rvana stood up, _"on my bill…"_ Gathering her things. _"Of course,"_

" _Thanks, Camilla…"_ She called out as she walked across the patio, keeping her eyes on Mikoto. " _next time little sister…"_ the smartly dressed shewolf mouthed softy.

* * *

Mikoto Misaka looked at or over, depending on your definition, a young shewolf waiting to take her order. Kuroko Sharai passed Rvana, who hurried down the sidewalk and then for a reason only known to her. She slowed, or more like something tugged at her shoulder. It was an odd yet familiar sensation. But something not found in the city of Science. Which is why she hesitated for a moment.

She had just passed the ten story building when she felt a chill run down her spine, the small hairs of her arms rose. A measure of static electricity building up and spreading out, like a soft blanket pulled from a dryer, the air crinkled and popped. She thought, she hoped she was in range, it was the start of Mikoto shocking Kuroko Sharai. But it didn't feel the same.

When Mikoto struck, she'd hold back. it was hard enough to do a little damage but this, this felt different. She realized how different it felt as she turned around in front of an alley, putting her hand on the corner of a brick building, watched from a distance.

" _Magic…"_ She said in effort, eyes showing her surprise. Her eyes swirled from soft brown into golden brown and her vision changed. Her eyesight could see the unseen.

* * *

It enveloped the entire area around the bakery café within a magical umbrella. The air crackled, bits of static electricity popped as small hairs lifted from her head. " _Teleportation…_ " squeezing her brow tighter, the images grew clearer, _"no… portals…"_ seeing the air ripple like a pebble thrown into a still pond.

Five large circular magical arrays formed, circles within circles filled with runic symbols, each layer turned the opposite of the other, clockwise and counterclockwise." (She recognized the symbols) bright blinding flashes and loud explosions.

An attack.

Rvana knew it. portals were being opened. Five attackers emerged like phantoms from within magical arrays. Each of them dressed in long white smocks with a large Red Crosses painted across the fronts. White mask concealing their faces. Each holding magical weapons and blades. Wooden cross bows armed with small metal bolts etched with runic symbols. Some carried small flintlocks tucked in their belts. " _holy knights of the church"_ she whispered.

The shewolf cried attack, flipping the table over, pushing Mikoto Misaka backwards. Samantha, the small vampire arguing with Kuroko, quickly turned her attention from teasing, tackled her to the ground. A metal bolt whizzed by her head, barely missing Kuroko, bouncing off the ground. Small reddish hairs drifting towards the ground.

Samantha growled, bearing her claws and fangs, kicked off the ground, like a gymnast dismounting from the parallel bars, somersaulted, landing behind the attacker reloading the crossbow, snatched the attacker by the throat. slammed face first into the concrete, crunching sound of a melon splitting, thick red bloom joined together with her twisted expression. she crushed its head.

" _Move!_ " She screamed with a face twisted for battle. Her eyes blazed blue, her fangs dropped over her lower lip. no longer the expression of teasing fun. She bore the look of a predator.

Kuroko couldn't react fast enough. The blinding flashes, loud explosion messed with her calculations. She couldn't teleport. But had the sense to crab crawl backwards, " _right…!"_ Kuroko yelled, getting up from the ground.

* * *

Above the small trees providing shade, two assassins stepped out of the magical arrays, readied to their attack. but the shewolves on top of the roof had other things on their minds. they leapt, snatched them in midair and slammed them into the ground. A red mist bloomed.

A fourth magical array appeared away from the battle. On the patio, close to the small shrine. The assassin confidently walked out, arms raised pointing a long rifle. The dark grey barrel etched with runic symbols. A small array spun at the end of the barrel. the target the young newly made queen engaged with the fifth attacker.

The smartly dressed shewolf silently walked up to the fourth attacker, reached through the magical array. the array stuttered and slowed and still, her nails dug into the flesh of the back of the neck and the assassin went stiff. The weapon dropped to the ground.

* * *

Rvana slowed the attack down. Her only concern was Mikoto Misaka. Her eyes saw everything.

The pulse of the energy growing from the center of Mikoto's chest. The surging of bluish white color surrounding the young queen. Rvana had read Mikoto's files. She knew of the passive electromagnetic defense her body subconsciously created. Small electromagnetic force field that always protect Mikoto from heavy physical blows, electronic interference and even helped in healing her wounds. Its bluish white glow changing to a deeper shade.

Mikoto' eyes shifted. She slowed the fight. " _Too late…"_ Rvana whispered, watching the young queens eyes shift.

Mikoto's lacked the experience in a real fight between those of twilight worlds. Vampire, wolves and other beings of the night. she smacked the flintlock, the weapon fired. A large single iron ball slammed just below her rib cage.

 _"She missed…"_ Rvana spoke, narrowing her eyes reading the runic symbols carved on the iron ball. The tennis ball size iron ball glowed bright red, spinning faster and faster. The electromagnetic field grew darker and denser. The stink of burning iron and ozone rose into the hot air.

There was a sudden burst of power and it blew the attacker back, Mikoto stumbled over her chair, falling backwards, her body went limp, her eyes dull, like a doll falling off the bed. " _Overload!?"_ Rvana whispered, feeling the surge of power rushed over her.

The iron patio chair Mikoto kicked tumbled across the patio, tripping over her own feet, she fell backwards. " _She will touch the ground…_ "

* * *

There was a rush of wind followed by the slamming of the door, breaking glass bouncing, shattering across the ground. The doors to the 10 story building next to the bakery café burst. Rvana watched.

Emelia rushed out, slipped underneath and caught Mikoto before she hit the ground.

* * *

 _A sin… It was a sin for your mistress to fall before you. The sin that the dirt of the battlefield should soil her before you fall._

* * *

Emelia held her in her arm and against her knee, close to her chest like a mother holding small child, looking into her eyes, " _I've got you mistress…"_ She heard her say. In a voice that only a mother or lover could speak. It was after all, normal for a vampire.

She bit at the palm of her other hand, blood spilled from her wound, grabbed the holy weapon. Her hand sizzled, burned and smoked. Her face twisted in unimaginable pain She yanked with all her strength before it burrowed deep inside.

" _Save that one!_ She glared at the fourth attacker. Camilla nodded, holding the attacker by the neck. " _You…"_ She turned her attention to the twin tailed redheaded girl staring in dismay, _"human…"_

* * *

Despite the chaos, Emilia would keep the secret. It was thought, perceived the reason why vampires and wolves were in Academy City was that a certain queen had a crush on a certain level five electromaster. Much to the annoyance of a certain level four teleporter. It was a play they all loved playing their roles.

* * *

 _"Mme..me…"_ Kuroko's voice shook, pointed to herself. " _Take her now!_ Emelia said as she stood up," _to the hospital_!" she wore reassuring smile on her face, _"please"_ she whispered.

Kuroko took a deep breath, puffing out her small chest, teleported to her sissy, " _you'll be faster…"_ Emelia whispered. Kuroko gave a few quick nods, held her arms out. Emelia gave her to Kuroko. The level four teleporter blushed, looking softy at her sissy as she held her close to her chest. But that tender moment quickly turned. " _Me too!"_ Stephanie yelled, grabbed on before she teleported.

* * *

Rvana surmised. The attack was quick and well-coordinated. But no one escaped. _Why?_ Looking around the patio and noticed something odd.

The three young girls shielded by the shewolf who'd been serving them, their hands raised. Kongou Mitsuko held the fan high above her head, the wind spun wildly above the attackers. Wannai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya next to her controlling a wall of water originating from the water barrel provided a barrier.

The attackers didn't consider the potential of an unexpected barriers to blocked their escape. The information she'd read over regarding the terrorist invasion of Academy Cit only mentioned Anti Skill. but had not mention of The help of espers during the attack.

 _Well trained_ …she grinned.

* * *

Emelia rushed over to the fourth attacker, " _you will tell me everything…"_ The attacker laughed. She tore the mask off, revealing a middle-age male, " _you have no..."_ He screamed, " _aaaarrrrrgh!"_ Emelia slammed her fangs into his throat.

 _She's going to override his mistress_ … Rvana thought, taking a breath. she turned and faded into the shadows of the alley. " _To the hospital_."


	30. Chapter 30

To the hospital.

Kuroko Sharai appeared out of nowhere, hitting the ground hard, breathing heavy, dropped to her knees, and fell forward. " _Whoa there..._ " Samantha said, " _Pervy_ …" still clinging to her back.

The petite sized vampire moved quickly in front of the stumbling level four teleporter and caught Mikoto… them before she hit the ground. She stood, unburdened by the weight of the two, her arms underneath Mikoto Misaka, Kuroko's body slumped like a wet noodle against her. She had a concerned smile, adjusting her arms underneath Mikoto Misaka making sure her mistress would not fall or touch the grass on which she stood. _I have you…_ her words soft as a breeze and just as gentle. " _Thanks…"_ Kuroko's face buried in Mikoto's chest.

It was one of those moments she'd often dreamed of. Her face in her sissy's subtle breast, her heart racing, but without the hyperventilating and drooling. But that truth was far from her thoughts, as she lifted her head and stared into her sissy's unconscious expression. A lump formed in her throat, a sick feeling filled her belly, seeing Mikoto Misaka so unprotected.

" _I've got you…."_ The weight of the words strained her voice, tears filled her eyes, looking over her frail body. She thought of how Mikoto carried herself, the way others saw her from afar. Strong, confident bordering on arrogance was gone…. Now, she looked tired, broken and defeated. " _sissy…_ " her face twisted in mixture of disgust and fright. it was now she noticed.

In the desperation to get her sissy to the hospital and it had been only a few seconds. The severity of her wound brought itself to light like a horrible birthday surprise. The torn blouse was crumbled and open, her pale white skin was no longer perfect. The skin she had often fantasized feeling against hers. The feeling of her Sissy's perfect skin rubbing against her was no longer perfect. No longer the color of porcelain white, its perfection now stained in glistening shades of red, blood red. The ragged edges of her blouse wet and heavy clung to her like wet paper, framing her deep and hideous wound like a portrait of the macabre. The blood pooling slipped over the ragged crusty edges of her skin.

" _Can you…?"_ Samantha said as calm as she could. Seeing the wound breaking open. " _let go_ …" her voice cracked under the pressure. Doing her best not to tear her mistress from her friend. An odd emotion built up and hung around them. their emotions flooding together over the same unconscious love.

* * *

(the doors to the emergency room flung open. Nurses rushed out, pushing a gurney and followed by rather odd looking doctor. _"Quickly…"_ a frog faced doctor instructed.)

Kuroko lost in herself refused to let Samantha take Mikoto. dug deep to find her strength, held her tight and mumbled as she tried to stand. Samantha gritted her teeth. She could easily take her queen but knew… she reserved herself letting her emotion subside. She helped her to stand, helped her to put Mikoto Misaka on the gurney and caught her, as she fell to her knees again. Her muscles aching and shivering covered in sweat. Her arms dropped to her thighs with a wet slumping noise.

The front of her uniform blouse and skirt soaked. Tears across her cheeks, over her trembling mouth, staring at the blood stains. _"Sissy's blooood…"_ her voice cracked, taking her fingers, pinching the dried edges and lifted the front of her skirt.

" _I knew you would be good for something"_ Samantha said sarcastically, gently stroking Kuroko on the head a little hard, looking at the soaked skirt and blouse, smelling the blood of a Queen rising into the air around them.

" _Shut up!"_ Kuroko grabbed Samantha's wrist, squeezed as tight as she could with what little strength she had. And stood up. Or actually Samantha pulled Kuroko up off the ground. A little higher and she'd look like a fish on a fishing line.

" _Where?"_ Kuroko asked with a worried expression. " _Fifth floor_ …" Samantha said, " _how did you…"?_ Kuroko asked. _"I'm a vampire silly…"_ Samantha's concern buried underneath her smile.


	31. Chapter 31

The hospital was bathed in golden sunlight giving it a certain warmth about it. the hospital itself was like any other hospital. But this one was located in School district Seven. And was home to a rather particularly looking doctor. an exceptionally-gifted and benevolent physician known by those who were cared by him. The sounds of the busy city, ambulance sirens growing louder and fading held concert among the trees and soft breezes. Above it all, close by two young girls in a tug of war and a very loud discussion.

She slipped from the dark of the alley near the hospital and stood where the sunlight and the shadows bordered each other. She didn't look at all like she'd run a very long way. As a matter of fact, she seemed rather fresh looking. Well rested, breathing normal not like a certain level four teleporter did when she arrived. She caught sight of Samantha and Kuroko Sharai arguing quite loudly. Their raised voices drawing everyone's attention.

Rvana grinned, slowly shaking her head. from what she could ascertain from the rather loud display. They were fighting over Kuroko's blood soaked uniform. She chuckled, stepping quickly over the edge of the dark into the light and walked towards the entrance of the hospital. She was in a hurry but slow enough not to draw attention to herself.

 _"Take them off…"_ the blonde girl wearing a black form fitting outfit growled, grabbing the seam of the short skirt of the smaller red head with twin tails flapping wildly and tugged. " _No! Pervert!"_ Kuroko slapped her hands. " _I'm not the perv you are_ …" Samantha tapped her hand away. It wasn't hard. Well just hard enough to inflict a little pain. Samantha wore a smile that was both childish teasing and worry for her mistress. She was a vampire after all. And Kuroko Sharai was Mikoto's friend.

" _Am not!"_ Kuroko pulled harder. But the vampire refused to let go of her short skirt. She held on tight enough, and just enough so she wouldn't tear the fabric.

Rvana could smell the blood of the new Queen, like flowers in the springtime. She heard the urgency in Samantha's voice. And she could see the restraint in the vampire's actions. Which meant, an order had been given to not hurt the friends of Mikoto Misaka.

* * *

Rvana knew this, being a scientist in charge of over a hundred Master less vampires. She could easily see the influence of the hierarchy of the young pack. a sense of calm, belonging colored each word, each action of the Vampire. she belonged. And that was enough said.

* * *

" _Get her clean_ … Rvana whispered, blending into the surroundings, walked up along the sidewalk to the entrance. So involved the little squabble, Rvana walked right by the both of them.

The blood stained fabric waved like a small flag in the tug of war. The smell rose in bloom around them, hanging like an invisible fog swallowing them up. The blood of the Queen called out to all vampires, friend or foe. Its effect like an aphrodisiac at times and warning at times.

* * *

Kuroko Sharai unknown to her, and surely if she had known was bathed in the blood of a made queen. she would quickly undress but then again, this was Kuroko Sharai, and this was her Sissy's blood. Among those who served her. The blood meant that she was protected _, I claim this one_ … Which put Kuroko's life in danger from rogue vampires, vampires without a master or mistress and those who wish to do her harm. And on a side note, for the vampires who served. It would be nice to perhaps cut the skirt up into little squares and carry around in their pockets or maybe the strips would be long enough to make into some sort of fashionable ribbons….just a thought.

* * *

" _Get naked!_ " she growled, " _I'm giving you a bath!"_

" _Touch me little vampire…"_ Kuroko quickly tugged back, the sound of a smacking hand, quickly followed. " _I'm saving myself my Sissy… You… You vampire!"_

" _Geez didn't see that coming!"_

Their voices faded as Rvana slipped through the emergency room doors into the hospital.

* * *

The emergency room had a professional calm. The hallways echoed with the hurried footsteps, and rolling of wheels. The sense of urgency bounced off the white walls and gleaming floors. and the air had a sterilized ammonia smell. She followed the sounds and the smells. Her eyes swirls of golden brown tracked flow of energy as they rushed ahead. The frog face Doctor checking vitals, giving orders. The nurses working hurriedly cutting away clothing, putting it into a large plastic bag.

" _Note to self_ …" Rvana said, " _procure the bag."_ taking notice of the nurse holding the bag.

" _It's getting worse_ " A nurse spoke, looking perturbed. The frog face Doctor leaned down examining the wound. _"Anticoagulants…?!"_ he said as cold and calm as a doctor could say.

 _"why?"_ Rvana whispered, the thoughts in her head spun. And her eyes shined brighter as the idea came into mind. " _no way?"_

The wound had begun to heal. Emelia smeared her blood with Mikoto's blood, had regenerative properties. Properties that only existed within the realm of vampires. The wound partially healed and new skin formed but now the wound looked was festering, seeping through and over the ragged edges of their skin.

 _"Pressure!"_ The frog face Doctor, slipped on his medical gloves, took two large cotton fabric bandages, firmly pressed them against the wound. Mikoto quickly flinched, groaned and went silent.

" _Fifth floor… Hurry…"_

A nurse bolted ahead, stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the button. The door quickly opened. Rvana slowed watching as the elevator filled up and the doors close. " _Looks like I take the stairs…"_ She whispered.


	32. Chapter 32

Flashes of Violence, penetrating screams, the smell of burning flesh. Nothing.

She sinks, drifts in nothing, dark and serene. Arms and legs sprawled out, floating without a single shred of clothing. Naked in a dark warm comforting world.

Her eyes bore the weight of it and slipped open. Light and dark reds swirled into beautiful browns, becoming flakes glistened like dew on red petals. She painfully fretted her brow, taking a deep breath, and gently placed her hand below her ribs. There was nothing. Nothing but a memory of pain. nothing but the fading of phantom pain. her small fingertips expecting a wound, but there was nothing but smooth white naked skin. A relieved listless breath slipped from her mouth.

Running her tongue along her mouth she tried to move but her body was heavy. A slow rough groan came from deep in her chest and she struggled, and succeeded as she rolled over on her belly, placed her hands as if she was ready to do a push-up. Something odd.

Ripples slipped from her fingertips, from the lines of her slender naked body, ripples drifted. Unlike ripples caused by a pebble dropped breaking the still surface of a small pond, but more like the slow lines of a pool's surface about to freeze over. Thick heavy glistening lines rolled away then slowly faded.

With a long breath, she dropped her head until her forehead felt the warmth of the liquid. The tip of her nose rested just above the surface. the dark liquid pushed and pulled with each breath. and then for just a sudden moment, she had the urge to stick out her tongue and taste, humorously rolled through her mind.

 _Gross_ … She said, thinning her eyes. Letting them slowly closed. She took a deep breath and exhaled, pushed herself up, knelt on her knees. She put her hands on her thighs, looked around, trying to see where she was. And her eyes widened. Something felt a bit off.

Slowly, cautiously she moved her hands up her thighs, to her hips then her belly. her jaws clinched, a deep rumble tickled her throat. She looked down and saw her naked supple breasts. Not that she hadn't seen her own breasts before. And that was in the shower. But she distinctly remembered the last place she had been…. was the bakery café and in an ensuing battle and definitely wearing her school uniform.

 _"Why am I naked!_

Her words sent ripples through the liquid. She recognized the oddity of it. Words normally didn't do this. Rippling that is. Well she knew words traveled on sound waves…but she knew you couldn't see them. that is what was odd.

 _WHY!_

She raised her hand up, moved it around. Ripples rolled. Like a sparkler in summertime, writing your name in the air. She closed her hand, with one finger out and waved, ripples stirred. She knew where she was. Then she heard it.

Giggling… Soft childish giggling answered back. Soft giggling from far away. _Misaka!_ gritting her teeth _, Where are you!_ Her words send torrents exploding forward _. Stop that!_ The ripples faded _._ And all was right.

Well, as right as it could be. Considering she was now no longer at the bakery café, technically, But was inside herself. and for some reason she wasn't worried about her body. it seemed unimportant right now.

A pinhole of light appeared, nearly invisible, nearly missed. Mikoto Misaka gritted her teeth and growled, got up and ran towards the light. " _When I get a hold of you!_


	33. Chapter 33

She ran towards the light as if drawn a moth to the flame. She ran, ignored the warm sensations, the echoes of splashes each time her naked feet slapped the ground. She slowed and stopped, a few strides away, shading her eyes from the nearly blinding bright light. Its large rounded shape reminded her of an enormous dome. " _Why_..."

One moment it was far away and then she was standing right next to it. Was she in front of it, or back or whatever, she couldn't tell. She cautiously brought her hand up, close enough touch it. A soft electrical hiss filled her ears, the surrounding space. She sniffed it, scowled at it. As if she could intimidate it. This was something new.

* * *

Last time she'd been forced inside, inside of herself was in the beginning. She'd been bitten by Anastasia von Alucard in her fight with the man made vampire. It had been determined the antivenom and the boosters were not working. And she was invited to the four kingdoms.

Royal venom is not like normal vampire's venom. Normal vampire venom had no will of its own. It created slaves. Those who would only obey their masters. But Royal venom had the capacity to evolve. To become alive. To become self-aware. And that is what happened to Mikoto Misaka. The little essence known as Little Misaka, a name she'd given herself, had been born from the mixing of Anastasia's royal venom and Mikoto Misaka's blood. And was struggling to keep herself and Mikoto alive. Mikoto Misaka and her Queens Avatar, Little Misaka came to an understanding. They would help and protect each other.

* * *

Her shoulders slumped as she let out a heavy breath, " _what are you...?_ " She mumbled, feeling a tug. And she was inside, " _doing?"_ Mikoto said and sighed in annoyance.

" _Hey..._ " A little girl's voice greeted her. it was a casual greeting.

Mikoto looked in the direction of the familiar voice. and there she stood. Little Misaka was standing opposite of her, facing away from her. she had her arms stretched above her head as if she was reaching for something. her shoulder length hair moved softly back and forth in an imaginary breeze. She looked like a life size doll found in specialty shops. The kind of shops with windows crowded with both large and small porcelain dolls from around the world. Each one dressed in cute frilly hats and dresses. And there she was…. But without the frilly dress or cute hat.

As a matter of fact, or observation. She was naked. From the tips of her toes, to her small cute behind, along her back and to her shoulders. She stood straight, the lines of her lean childlike body slowly stretched and tightened like a young predatory feline.

" _what are you doing_? Mikoto asked again. In an annoyed and strong tone. _Nothing..._ Little Misaka answered quickly, like a child caught in the act.

 _You're lying!_

 _Am not_... her words shrouded in a gentle chuckle.

Mikoto groaned, turned, and walked around the dome shape. She stopped at one point and brought her hand, place her hand on the light. This time, nothing happened. She tapped the light with her finger, curious at its composition.

The surface was hard, smooth, and a little warm. She pushed and pressed against the surface, but it showed no signs of give. The warmth of the light flowed into her hand, up her arm and filled her chest. She felt it, knew it. this familiar sensation. Her chest expanded filling with the warmth as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She licked her lips, trying to identify the feeling.

It was there, just beyond the tips of her fingers. Almost there...feeling it coming clearer. She slowly smiled. Opened her eyes, they glowed a deep rich red. A sudden flash along the surface behind her hand. The fleeting thought disappeared.

* * *

All along the dome shape, the outside swirled with lights, becoming brighter and slowly dying. Over and over across the entire surface of the dome. Flashes, massive and small appeared. It was then, Mikoto felt something different. Titling her head slightly she listened. Listened to the hushed sounds of explosions as the surface lit up with bright flashes like lightning shooting across storm clouds. Over and over it radiated.

 _What's going on?_ She asked, explosions of light, peppered the dome. _Nothing much..._ Little Misaka's voice quivered.

Mikoto thinned her dark red eyes, dipped her chin to her chest, put her hands on her naked hips and growled, " _then... Why am I naked?"_

There was silence, just for a moment, a calm silence that slowly filled with a gentle laugh, little Misaka's slight shoulders shook but her outstretched hands remained outstretched.

" _Because..."_ She snickered _, "We look pretty damn good naked..._ "

Mikotos cheeks blushed.

* * *

It was something she'd often been told when she didn't feel…. comfortable. you could say. It showed in the lines of her face, the puff of her cheeks, the tone in her voice. if a situation arose and despite being who she was, a little arrogant, brash or embarrassed. It was something someone often said.

Anastasia often told her that. Not that she believed her. Considering Anastasia was magnificent. Predator, succubus and goddess. Words often used to describe her. Male and female had little chance of resisting her if she wanted them. And Mikoto worried about it ... Anastasia had one more growth cycle, leaving her teenage form and turning into an adult. A fact that often made her feel a little inadequate. But despite her pouting or angry outburst, Anastasia would snatch her, hold her tight and whisper, how beautiful Mikoto was and would be...and _We look pretty damn good naked._

* * *

But Mikoto knew Little Misaka... And was sure... Something was wrong. She took a breath, and let it slip from the mouth. And remembered.

Kuroko and Samantha arguing, the warmth of her smile as she watched them... _children_ she thought. The smells of baked goods, the shewolf next to her, the sounds of conversations inside and outside the bakery café. The sensation of Emilia's eyes following her from above. And the static electricity building, the variation in the atmosphere, the stink of musky stale air as if she were in a crypt, the power of her hands as she shoved her aside, screaming Attack. The blast, iron, burning flesh stinging her nose then her body going limp and darkness.

 _"We're still under attack..."_ cocking her head to the side, finishing her breath. The back of little Misaka's head moved in agreement, " _don't worry_... She answered " _I've got you..."_

" _Great..._ Mikoto groaned, walked closer to the boundary, tapping the light again, that shaped the dome. " _A barrier...?"_

" _Yes..._ " Little Misaka answered.

Mikoto ran her eyes up and down, twisted her mouth, " _what's going on..."_ She paused as the answer unveiled itself, "Misa..."

" _We're doing okay?"_ interrupting Mikoto but Little Misaka wasn't too convincing.

Mikoto wasn't about to quibble. The uneasiness in the open, around them... told her a lot. She wouldn't push.

* * *

.A year ago, she'd yell and argue. But now, she watched, waited and wondered. It was something built up over time. A year ago, the phrase sounds simple enough. But within that year ago, she had spent hours, days in the outer realm.

A world in which one day equaled one hundred years. As presumptuous as it seems. Mikoto Misaka, level five teleporter was older than she looked. And while she maybe ranked number three. She was a lot stronger as a vampire. As vampires get stronger with age. Especially one who carry the venom of a queen. but that didn't stop the occasional childish outburst. Which happened a lot more than she cared to admit. But when dealing with shewolves and certain vampires it was somewhat expected.

* * *

She sniffed, drawing a few quick breaths, her nails extended, the razor sharp edges scratched the surface, feeling the reverberations from the outside.

The tip of her tongue slipped out between her lips, her eyes narrowed, _we're losing_ she nodded. She didn't ask, Little Misaka was busy. She didn't want her to worry, and she knew Little Misaka didn't want her to worry.

" _Can I?"_ Mikoto asked, her eyes rolled to the edges, peeping at the little girl with her back to her, waiting for her answer. " _Oh sure..."_ her tone hinted of a smile, " _Open your eyes..."_

 _"How..."_

 _"Just do it..."_

Mikoto took a deep breath, buried it deep in her chest, closed her eyes. Then... Slowly she opened them.

* * *

Her eyelids barely slits, opened. She watched them. White walls and ceilings. Fluorescent lights passing. Her body rocking. She watched them, circled around her. The nurses worked in tandem. Each one had their own responsibility. She wanted to smile, seeing the frog face doctor looking down at her with a serious look on his face, giving orders.

She felt them, cutting and removing her clothing, shifting her body. She wasn't sure if she was blushing. A quick thought passed through her mind. A childish thought. She wondered, _what color is my bra_. She smiled.

A fierce pain ripped through her body

" _It's getting worse_ " A nurse spoke, looking perturbed. The frog face Doctor leaned down examining the wound. _Anticoagulants...?!"_ he said as cold and calm as a doctor could say. " _... Pressure_...". She heard his voice, felt him pressing against her wound, _"Fifth floor!_ "

She closed her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

She took a slow breath before opening her eyes. It was odd. Knowing that right now, outside of herself, others were working to save her life. but, what bothered her most was that she had put herself in this position. she felt bad for those she inconvenienced, the good doctor, an odd warm sensation tickled her belly, And the nurses, all of them doing their best.

Feeling a little tired, Mikoto knelt on her knees, opened her eyes, watched the ripples drift slowly away. She fretted her brow tightly, taking her hand and lowered it to the shimmering surface and gently poked it. Ripples rolled outward, colliding with the others around her, creating more ripples. She brought her hand up and held it out in front of her face. Thick and glimmering, the liquid slowly drifted down her fingertips. The colors, metallic rainbow of colors in a ghostly illusion. She leaned closer and sniffed it. A familiar scent. Like wildflowers after a soft rain.

 _"Why do I know this…"_ She thought of the soft scent filling her nose. Little Misaka chuckled like a knowing child, or maybe closer to a knowing little sister.

Suddenly a cold swept over them. Mikoto shivered, forgetting the moment, wrapped her arms quickly around herself, " _what the…"_ She quickly raised her eyes, looking over at Little Misaka. She shivered and slowly turned a light shade of blue, but she remained like she had been before.

" _Why?_ Mikoto spoke softly, " _why is it getting cold!"_ annoyed by the discomfort. Her eyes popped wide, seeing her foggy breath rollaway. Smoking mist rose from the surface around her like fog over water.

" _Someone knows…"_ Little Misaka answered coyly. Mikoto shivered, took a deep breath, closed her eyes.

* * *

Rvana was standing in an empty hallway. But she wasn't alone. She was talking to someone. Someone dressed as a nurse. Someone who had worked with the frog face Doctor. She was one of the nurses, who'd had helped undress Mikoto Misaka. Right now, she had something very, very important. Important to Rvana.

They stood close. Rvana with her arm extended, her hand placed against the wall, the nurse with her back to the wall. She leaned her head in close, their noses nearly touching and her other hand slowly taking the plastic bag. Her eyes swirled in warm golden browns, her voice was soft, subtle and persuasive. If someone were to come around the corner and walked down the hallway, they would look like lovers hoping to steal a simmering moment. KABADON!

Rvana had other less romantic notions. Right now, she needed to help the doctor. She was sure the frog face Doctor had never dealt with vampires before.

" _Tell him…"_ She whispered softly in the nurses' ear, " _to submerge her body into near freezing water. This should slow down her metabolism."_

The nurse stared in a thousand mile stare, her breath warm and slow, as she listened. " _Mix with equal amounts of blood until it is thickened. Understand?"_

" _Yes…"_ The nurse softly whispered. Barely nodding her head, the tip of her tongue peeked out between her lips. Rvana blushed, taking a breath, inhaling her scent.

" _Good… And I'll take this…"_ She said as she took the plastic bag, " _tell them everything is okay."_

" _Yes…_ She answered.

Rvana grinned, cocked her head, she had a mischievous expression. Looking like she could take advantage of the situation she slowly licked her lips in anticipation. _"Do you mind if I…_

She kissed the nurse softly on the mouth. It wasn't a long passionate kiss, but it was long enough to make her smile even bigger. She slowly pulled away, her mouth wet with the kiss and leaned in just a little and whispered, " _you'll remember everything including the kiss, but you won't remember me…_ "She said with a tilt of her head, looking softly into the nurse's eyes. " _Understand?_ "

The nurse didn't speak but her cheeks blushed, and she nodded.

" _Good…"_ Rvana bit down on her lower lip, beating back the simple emotion filling her chest, her heart beating a little quicker, " _we all have our vices…"_ She said with a little hint of mischief, gently stroked the nurse's cheek. The nurse hesitated to leave but she did and walked down the hall.

Rvana nodded, turned and walked in the other direction down the empty hallway and faded into mist.

* * *

Mikoto Misaka barely opened her eyes, looked into a world in a crimson colored watery tint. The coldness of the water bit at her skin, aching to her bones. Through the dark crimson color, distorted masked covered faces stared down at her, long tubes snaked to the surface.

" _surgical masks_ …"

A trail of bubbles slowly rose and with some effort broke the surface. She tried to roll her head, hoping to see around but she couldn't. Someone was or something was not allowing her to move her head. She struggled to open her mouth. She wanted to say something, she wanted to speak. But thick cold water filled her mouth and throat. Even her lungs ached from the cold. A faint watery taste of metallic iron crossed her tongue. A familiar taste she'd grown accustomed to. Blood.

She tried to ball her hand into a fist, but the numbing cold made it hard. She wanted to lift her arms, bend her legs but the numbing cold water stopped her. the heaviness of the water, the biting freezing cold of it, held her down. she couldn't understand why she couldn't move.

 _Damn it!_

She heard a faraway voice, " _Doctor?_ " They sounded worried. The doctor looked across Mikoto, and down. Mikoto's eyes barely opened. " _it's fine…"_ he said slowly tilting his head. A nurse leaned down closer. Even in the dark reddish world of water, Mikoto knew.

" _She can't see us?"_ Her cheeks covered by the surgical mask pushed up in a smile, her brown eyes slowly disappeared but they sparkled.

" _Liar…_ " Mikoto wanted to say. " _You should sleep…_ " the nurse said, looking down at Mikoto, " _it'll be over soon."_

Mikoto slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

She exhaled a cold breath, pale white mist passed her cold blue lips. _What the…._

She said shivering nearly uncontrollable. Little Misaka laughed, a cold shaky laugh but a laugh none the less. Mikoto growled her best growl despite her shaking body. she turned her head slightly glared over at the Little Avatar.

Little Misaka was nearly blue, her body shaking, but still she stood with her hands raised. _GGGGUEsssss Whwhwatttt…"_

Mikoto could swear, her teeth chattered. ' _WHWHat!"_

 _Looks like someone told the good doctor to drown us…._ she laughed. _greeeaat_ t…Mikoto rubbed her hands violently up and down her arms. _Hheey what?!_ She quickly answered, _dddoodo youyou mean we can ddrown...?!"_

 _Yyep, wwee can_ …Little Misaka answered, _we won die but…. we kinda…go to sleep for_ _a while…._ she shrugged her shoulders, _hhhhibernating I guess youd say…._

Mikoto grimaced, squeezed her fist tight _. Is there anything else you havent told me…..._

 _Oh yea…._ she laughed _lots…._

Mikoto quickly huffed her annoyance, as a thin layer of ice covered the thick gleaming black. Small cracks spidered out as she tapped her foot in frustration. The cold stung, the frost clung to her naked body,

 _COULD I!... AT LEAST HAVE A BLANKET?!_


	35. Chapter 35

Mikoto gasped violently, her eyes opening wide, "what... Did I?!" her lungs burned, filling with cold air. Slamming her hand against her small chest, she immediately looked around.

The severe cold had lulled her into submission. She had fallen asleep. Thanks to the heavy, warm blanket covering her naked body. The cold that sank to her bones was gone. Mikoto gripped the edges, pulled them tighter, buried her face into the blanket. The cold was still there. it attacked her eyes, saw it in her breath.

 _"Did I?"_ she asked. Knowing she did.

" _Yep_..." Little Misaka spoke in a feeble voice. Mikoto turned, glanced over her shoulder. "did you?..." she pulled the blanket tighter. "Yep..."

A thin layer ice covered everything, and little Misaka, her shoulder length hair heavy with small thin icicles, white frost covered her frail body.

She was still on her two feet but curled into a little ball, to protect herself from the cold. Around her the thin ice mirrored the muted flashes across the dome now brighter and more intensified.

Mikoto knew.

Getting up from her knees, Mikoto stood, holding the blanket tightly around her and walked. As she walked the ice crinkled and broke under her feet. Mikoto sighed, her breath turning to white smoke. " _We're losing..."_ She didn't need to ask. " _Aren't we..."_

There was an uneasy, a somber unspoken emotion between the two of them. Mikoto looked a small avatar. Feeling her eyes beginning to water. _"I will miss you_..." Little Misaka spoke softly. But the regret was loud.

* * *

Little Misaka had sworn to protect her. To protect them both. And now she was struggling. She gritted her teeth, squeezed her eyes closed, feel herself being overwhelmed in battle. Mikoto had taken physical blows, Little Misaka would heal them. she increase her strength, speed and stamina. But now, they were being attacked from the inside. And she was losing. Mikoto could do nothing. But wait. Little Misaka felt the weight of not being able to help. To die without a fight. What must it feel like? Little Misaka knew. What Mikoto was feeling. Even now, Mikoto wasn't yelling, screaming. She was waiting, watching her little avatar struggling. Wondering what she could do.

* * *

The wound was not healing. _Anticoagulants._ Mikoto remembered the concern in the frog face Doctor's voice. The look in the nurse's eyes. _Their blood was not clotting._ _She was bleeding out._

Mikoto inched a smile, _"you're not going anywhere."_ She said, stopped behind the little avatar. " _All of this is you_." she looked around, knelt behind the small form. " _The dark smelly liquid_..." Mikoto said, knowing she'd get a reply.

 _"Hey!"_ Little Misaka answered. " _We smell good_..." The small back trembled weakly with laughter. " _Who doesn't like wildflowers after soft rain... Jerk!"_ a low growl followed.

Mikoto chuckled.

" _She's coming_." Little Misaka spoke. it wasn't in warning. No sense of urgency in her voice. More like hey, turn the page.

Mikoto fretted her brow, " _who is...?"_ opened her arms, holding the blanket wide, pulled Little Misaka underneath. She put her head on her small cold shoulder, nuzzling her hair, "..."

 _"Whoever's trying to override me..."_ She sighed softly, leaned back into Mikoto's warmth. " _She's old... But not older or stronger... But..."_

 _"Because of the massive blood loss... You can't..."_ Mikoto Misaka gently rubbed her cheek against her hair, hoping to reassure Little Misaka. She felt the unforgiving cold taking hold. Little Misaka nodded.

" _As our blood flows out from the wound, hers grows. It's a very good strategy..."_ She said in admiration. " _If I could heal us... It would be very easy to destroy her blood."_ She giggled weakly. " _She doesn't know about the other realm... She thinks we're just babies but..."_

Mikoto gently kissed little Misaka's cold cheek, " _I won't let her..."_ She whispered, " _you're my pain in the ass and no one else will do."_

Little Misaka's cold cheeks blushed.

* * *

The noises of the attack was getting louder and louder. Mikoto pulled Little Misaka tighter, " _I won't..."_ Her eyes shaded a dark crimson... " _I'll help."_

Little Misaka became heavier, Mikoto felt it. She was too weak to hold yourself up. " _Nothing like electrical shock from the inside... Huh?_ " the small smile still on little Misaka's face.

A thunderous explosion and a large crack spidered across the surface of the dome. the crack opened like a large mouth.

" _Well..._ " Mikoto licked her lips in anticipation, opened her mouth, her fangs dropped. She leaned her head, " _I guess we'll find out how much electricity we can take_."

Little Misaka's tiny body tensed, feeling the pinch from Mikoto's bite on her neck. Little Misaka grinned, " _is this like masturbation_?"

The crack shuddered, inched open further, the shattering of the dome grew louder.

A pair of red glaring eyes shone through the darkness of the other side.

" _I found you_... It whispered.

" _That's your problem_." Mikoto Misaka raised her arm, pulled Little Misaka tighter underneath the blanket.

The thin ice broke and tumbled away. White smoky wisps swirled around them, Bluish white light snaked and sizzled, rolled along her arm. " _Bang_..." Mikoto Misaka said. Lightening shot from her hand, into the crack. Over and over and over.


	36. Chapter 36

earlier.

Anastasia arrived as if by magic. She seemed to walk through solid concrete. But the truth is, she arrived by coming through a portal. Its location inside the bakery café More precisely in the basement. Located at the far wall. It looked like and was solid concrete. What made it different from other concrete walls was, it was a well-designed access point.

A gift from her sister. her half-sister, Katrina, a daughter of a powerful female dragon of creation. Same father, different mothers. A different story. It was a way of allowing her to be close to a certain level five electromaster, Mikoto Misaka. And of course, for Mikoto to use if she ever needed to visit the four kingdoms.

Ancient symbols shone in a wide circular arrangement on the concrete wall. And when the secret actuator was pressed from either side. The symbols burned into the wall. The wall turned black, a pool of black stretched across its surface, glimmering with a single bright point in the center, slowly rotating counterclockwise, streaks of colors in a swirling rotation. And when it had connected, the image of the other side appeared and all one had to do was walk through. And that is what Anastasia Von Alucard did. The access points located in her castle and here in the basement of the bakery café The same bakery café owned and run by a Heidi, a shewolf who served Mikoto Misaka. And shewolves loyal to Mikoto Misaka worked there.

Heidi stood with her arms behind her, back straight at attention, behind her two more shewolves. Each one dressed in armor. Modern interpretation of medieval armor made of advance modern technology. Lighter stronger more like American football padding. Each one carrying modern high tech firepower and Oakeshott blades hanging on their hips. (medieval style swords)

Emelia, Mikoto Misaka's elite hellion class vampire, a gift from Anastasia when she was an alpha, wrapped in tight black leather and advanced ceramics armor covering her slender form. Two very long knives hung on each side of her hips. The handles down to the tip of the blade composed of surgical steel. Around her waist smaller blades, set neatly like soldiers at attention. Two black glistening whips embedded with industrial diamond coiled around like snake.

And Alexis, a former alpha of the baron, taken by Anastasia, given to Mikoto as a gift, taken by Mikoto per a Queens right was now a hellion. Her conversion from alpha to hellion is rather embarrassing to Mikoto Misaka. it was the first of many attempts to bite. she was a little bit squeamish. A story for later.

Alexis was dressed much like Emilia. But the blades she carried, bent backwards. She'd hold the handles and the blades curved along her forearms. She liked to be up close and personal when she fought and killed. And standing close and just behind Alexis, a small vampire with curly black hair. Stephanie, companion to Alexis, and once had been saved from death by Anastasia. She wore the same type of armor, but also wearing a long black coat that stopped level with her heavy boots.

She was cute in the getup and caught Anastasia's eye when she walked through, but she bit her lip. She always did like cute things. Especially little girls dressed like Lolita's or small terminators. And not to mention the four standing behind Anastasia, doing their best not to snicker.

With her position as Queen of the four kingdoms. She was accompanied by a few of her elite royal guards. Around one hundred would always be by her side. Except for today. Something important was on the schedule. Something that needed to be done. The attack on Mikoto Misaka had disrupted that something special. Which only pissed her off more. So, she only brought along four. The Four would be enough to protect the Queen of the four Kingdoms.

Each one a full head taller than Anastasia Von Alucard. Menacing looks with stern unforgiving gazes, wearing the same modern black armor as the others. But theirs much like Anastasia's bore the marks of battle. Scratches, gashes and dirt covered their armor. Even their hands were covered in dirt and dried blood.

Anastasia clenched her jaw and her fist, bringing it to her chest. She felt Mikoto and her pain. Being a bonded pair. Especially a bonded pair of Queens, they shared each other emotions even when separated by large swaths of ocean and land. Being this much closer the pull to be by her mates side was stronger. She tensed, butterflies fluttered in her belly.

She steady herself before speaking. Emilia, her former alpha knew her concern, spoke _" hospital?"_ her voice was soft and smooth filled with concern for her former Queen. Anastasia nodded. She held her hand out, _this way_. She said, pointing to a portion of the wall.

* * *

The wall, a typical wall found in the basement of any business. A set of shelves filled with supplies. Canisters filled with can fruit, syrups, flour and sugar. Put on the lower shelf was an empty space. Stephanie walked over, took a cannister with peaches on the label off and place it in the empty space in the lower self. The wall silently opened inward, revealing a secret passage.

"Its new!" the little terminator dressed vampire said with an excited smile. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Anastasia smiled, bit the inside of her lower lip, crimson lined the crease of her mouth, licking her mouth she said, " it is?" Stephanie giggled, quickly nodding her head. _I helped_. She said with a big smile showing her fangs.

Anastasia cracked a smile and softly blushed, feeling the joy of the young vampire. Gently put her hand on her head and rubbed. Her heart beat faster and the nausea lessened. Her shoulder expanded taking a deep breath, feeling not much of but still a sense of relief. gave a knowing peek over to Emilia. she shrugged her shoulders in response. with a smirk and blushing cheeks. It is an old practice. Used by queens of old. Her mother used it with her hellions, alphas and lower class vampires. And after her mothers death, Anastasia practiced it.

* * *

The Queen slept with each one. They would bite and hold on to each other allowing the blood to mix and circulate between them. Building a stronger bond and making the other a little stronger. A vampire could jump one to two class rating just by bonding. Taking the blood of their Queen into their own body.

* * *

"Talk to me..." Anastasia spoke, turning to the attack. A threatening growl followed her word. Emelia nodded, walking by her side. The others followed. The wall silently closed behind them.


	37. Chapter 37

A well-lit and clean passageway led to the sewer systems underneath Academy city. the house of Mikoto now had access to the sprawling labyrinth. The sewers of Academy city were big enough to transport large military and aerospace vehicles without revealing them to the public or the enemies of Academy city. And deep enough underground so not to reveal the numerous battles between certain level Esper's and organizations of rather dubious distinction.

Another advantage of such a large system. It allowed her vampires and wolves to travel around Academy city unnoticed. An added bonus for the young vampires who'd been taken by force to go and explore. With a full belly of course. The underground city and malls offered new experiences for them to enjoy like shopping, fast food and other amenities they normally wouldn't enjoy. But now could enjoy on their two days off a week. yes, Mikoto Misaka allowed two days off a week. Much to the annoyance to Emelia.

The passageway roomy enough to walk four across, Anastasia's bodyguards led the way, Heidi walked beside Anastasia on her right and Emelia on her left. Anastasia, despite feeling Mikoto's pain smiled a sentimental smile. _Its been awhile_ she thought, _having these two by myside._ A sadness rolled over, but she didn't regret it. she'd given them both to Mikoto. two of her best, just like her mother had done when she was born.

She listened to the silence as they walked, taking a breath remembering their scents. Thinking when they stood by her side walking the halls of the castle, her gaze staring forward as the opening ahead got a little bigger. She stepped out of the passageway and a soft breeze slipped over her face. Carrying with it fresh clean air, sniffs of the city itself, wolves and vampires. Twisting her brow, knowing she was underground, confused, she quickly sniffed, rolled her eyes around like a predator. At the opening three black SUVs. And standing around them a dozen shewolves, wearing armor and carrying high-tech weaponry. And behind them she saw what had brought about her confusion.

It was a massive complex built of concrete and steel reinforced. The base was a length of two football fields and nearly as high. At one end of the tunnel, three massive fans rising to the ceiling, filling the entire space slowly rotated pulling in and circulating fresh air along the tunnels.

 _"Electromagnetic drive_?" she asked, hearing the hypnotic woosh of the wind pushed by the blades. Emelia nodded, " _generates power and pulls in fresh air... Otherwise_..."

Anastasia nodded, _"otherwise the wolves would feel claustrophobic."_ She smirked. Heidi, a shewolf chuckled, " _it's wide enough so that it doesn't matter. But it also helps to smell the intruders. And..."_ She said, motioning with her head in the opposite direction, " _district 22 is a straight line."_

" _The underground city?_ " Anastasia spoke, closed her eyes and blew out a breath, _"her_ _own city..."_ She whispered, the corners of her mouth stretched to a small smile.

* * *

She was familiar with school district 22. It was the smallest of all the school districts, bordered by school district 7, school district 18 and school district 10. The areas' main use was for developing technology for an underground complex in the faces of land shortages in major cities. With 10 underground levels, it is the third level that is prized. On the third level is a small city. complete with a starry night sky ceiling and artificial forests and rivers. That helped with the circulation and purification of the air and provided the people residing there a sense of serenity. The river becomes a waterfall and used to generate electricity.

* * *

" _Only if she claims it_..." Heidi said, chuckling under her breath, her tail swished slowly behind her, walking over to one of the three SUVs, opened the door. " _these are electric and silent..._ she grinned, _perfect for traveling underground_ "

-Anastasia saw how happy Heidi was. She was a shewolf to her core, strong, silent and a little rough. Her first time meeting Mikoto was rather strained. But now, Anastasia knew it was the right choice to give her to Mikoto Misaka. A rather loud discussion when she told Heidi...a few broken chairs, tables, claw marks across the walls... a typical she wolf conversation. Anastasia sighed, she missed those. -

Heid continued to speak, " _Right now, ... We have our footprints... I mean our pawprints..."_ She giggled, " _there... I have another café and there are few boutiques... baths etc...etc..._ she waved her right hand as if brushing crumbs from the table, her face beamed, _Both day walkers and non-day walkers can intermingle with Academy city residents..."_

Anastasia walked over to the open door, ready herself to get inside, " _any issues_?" Heidi slowly shook her head, Anastasia smiled. " _My mistress has said no harm no foul... And the alphas maintain the situation... extra antivenom is on site... And paperwork just in case."_ She laughed, Emelia, not one to be outdone by a shewolf, especially Heidi broke into the conversation. " _some of the residents are willing to risk dating a vampire."_ Emelia chuckled, " _females mainly... The males are rather a little... Shall we say intimidated."_

 _Who knows where you'll stick your fangs…._ Heidi said, thinning her eyes _,_ grinned wide enough to bear her fangs _. Look who talking…_ Emelia shook her head, waving her hand dismissively _._

 _Jealous much... Anastasia thought to herself...those two havent changed._ a twinge of remorse bit at her. but she pulled the edge of her lower lip into her mouth, bit down _. In time they, she will be with me in the four kingdoms._ That was her dream. Side by side with Mikoto, her bonded mate. To breath the same air, feel her warmth, to taste her... she shuddered.

She stepped inside the SUV and sat down. Put her hand to her chest, even though the armor covering her breasts, her heart pounded against her hand. Emelia followed, sat down, scooted closer and put her hand on Anastasias other hand, silently showing her support for her former Mistress and closed the door

Anastasia fretted her brow, " _you're not..."_ with a hurt expression covering her face she gazed at her former alpha shewolf. She hoped to spend a little time with her. Heidi quickly blushed, bowed her head, " _I have a café to run..._ " She said as she raised her head, " _and you have my mistress to save_." Her eyes glistened, cocking her head, her ears folded, and the right side of her mouth cinched just the right amount. Cute attack!

Anastasia blushed, bringing her hand to her chest. " _She is overwhelmed right now..."_ But then she smiled a wicked smile and her eyes narrowed " _but they don't realize who she is... So_..." Anastasia blew out a breath, Heidi slapped sigh the door. " _Get her to my mistress_!" She said loudly, stepping away as the window rolled up. The SUV silently drove off.


	38. Chapter 38

_Tell me what happened._ She asked. Anastasia was silent for a moment, watching the concrete structure flash by the windows. She sighed, ending her silence with that question.

She felt Mikoto's emotions like butterflies chased by birds. One by one they slowly disappeared. Anastasia's jaws cinched, her fangs dropped. Everything was fading. If she could grab on to one emotion and hold on to it, it would be calm. Mikoto Misaka was calm. Feeling this, Anastasia sighed, her heart slowed down. Only a moment ago it was racing so fast she thought it might leave her chest. She was a queen after all. And she had to behave like a queen. who was she fooling. They'd known her since her birth. To take her mind off the situation she needed to know. Emelia nodded, letting out a little sigh of her own.

 _The attack was propagated using holy magic._ She said sounding detached. _It was the reason why we didn't detect the intrusion. Holy symbols were transcribed on all of the instruments used._

Anastasias' brow twitched, her red eyes rolled along her thin eyelids. _The church_? Emelia nodded her answer.

 _I thought we had an understanding_ , closing her eyes. _For the last four hundred years we've had a contract between us and the church. And now they want to break it._ her words were harsh, unemotional. her fingernails dug into the armor over her thighs. The air inside the vehicle trembled. Emelia reached over, patted her leg, _I'm thinking a small group is trying to gain some control within the church as a whole…or maybe a test of strength. And how better to test one's strength than to take on a new Queen._

 _I wonder_ …Anastasia brought her other hand to her chin, her brow creased tight, _did the pope know this or…._

 _The survivor of the attack…_ Emelia started to speak.

 _Survivor?!_ The phrase tore at her ears, _surely you killed them all!_ Her words burned like hellfire, she snatched Emelia's hand off her thigh, squeezed. Emelia kept calm showing no signs of pain from her crushing grip, _where is this survivor? Give me…_. she growled, leaning close to Emelia's face. _I'm sorry Anastasia…_ she said calmly _, but that's not possible_ , shaking her head. the pain crept along her arm.

 _Why?_

 _After I bit him and interrogated him, I gave him to the others. Nothings left…_ she said, a slow smile burned across her face, her eyes glistened remembering the cries of help and mercy buried underneath the frenzied attacks.

Anastasia blew out her breath, in annoyance and I wish I would've been there. But she understood. Really, she did. She didn't like it, but she understood it. their Mistress had been attacked, wounded before their eyes. and the wolves were the ones bearing the brunt of the attack.

It was Emelia who'd given the order to stay inside seeing the battle was in the wolves' favor. Keeping them all inside the ten story building that stood next to the bakery café. She knew if she didn't give such an unpopular order the crushing wave of vampires rushing out of the building, swamping the bakery café would amount to a lot of damage. And might have resulted in unfavorable results. The attackers could escape during the chaos using magic. The customers could have suffered, and the wolves would have retaliated. The house of Mikoto would be in chaos. Once she had the information from the interrogation there was only one thing to do…. allowing the house of Mikoto vampires their pound of flesh. And each one was allowed a single strike. And with a vampire's ability to regenerate it was a long violent painful death.

She knew this…. Anastasia whispered, _I wish I could've been there_. Her mouth watered, she swallowed, once then twice. Just the thought made her heart race.

 _Who?!_ She said confused. She was lost in thought when Emelia spoke. _her?!_

Anastasia eyes opened wide like red saucers. _But she been missing for…_

Emelia nodded, cocked her head and spoke _. if it is true…. you know who is always with her …_

 _Fucking religious zealot…. how can she be…. with them._ She bit her lip, blood slipped over her chin and on to her chest. _It makes sense though…_. Emelia spoke. Anastasia glared at Emelia. _So damn analytical_.

 _She owes them nothing…._ Anastasia remembered the story of the female pope _. they turned on her…. because she gave birth…and proceed to stone her to death in a secret courtyard. Then wiped out her existence._ Anastasia growled, her red eyes filled with hate. _If it wasn't for him…._ _she'd be dead_.

 _Yes, yes…._ Emelia listen to Anastasia's rage and anger…she even cracked a smile. It'd been awhile. This one on one…. ever since she was little. Her anger erupted in loud, very loud conversations. A light definition of the word but conversation to say the least. Her mother would just sit watching her yell, throw things, she'd roll and beat her fist on the floor. Her mother watching, the other hellions class vampires watching. Betting how long this one would be. And it would end with her flopping on the floor like a fish out of water, face bright red, eyes puffy…. _ppplllllleeeeeasssseeeee…_ her mother would roll her eyes, stand up from her chair or bed, grab her by the collar and toss her to one of her hellions. _Time for bed…now_ with a gentle smile on her face.

 _So, like her mother_.

Emelia blushed at the memory. It was a little different with her Queen. this one would get embarrassed, then angry then huff and pout or an electric blue bloom of electricity would span across the room…having a nice physical effect on those around her. God, they loved her tantrums.

 _It's obvious, you have a plan for revenge._

Emelia nodded _, they would both be good additions_. She said as her voice faded. Anastasia said nothing. She just looked over at Emelia, wondering what she was thinking.

* * *

They arrived at their destination. A blank empty wall. The three black SUVs rolled silently to a stop. Emelia got out first, followed by Anastasia. And the others. She walked over to a portion of the concrete wall, reached into her belt, pulled out a card and held it about chest high. Then pushed it and a door opened.

 _We're here_ …. Emelia said.

 _The hospital_?

Emelia nodded _, basement._ _We'll take the elevator to the fifth floor._ She said, holding her hand out to enter.

The inside was the basement. Well organized and clean as basements went. They entered the basement walked straight to the elevator. Pressed the button and waited.

 _A human doctor is treating her._ Emelia said, as they waited. The numbers lighting up then going dim as it descended. _Does he know_?

 _I'm sure he does now…maybe but…_

 _We'll have to deal with him_. Anastasia said. Emelia shook her head. _its ok…. he's the funny looking one._

Anastasia dropped her head, covered her face with her hands _. Not the gekota looking one_ …she peeked between her fingers to Emelia, her cheeks blushed. _You've got to be kidding right…please say youre kidding…_

 _Nope…_. her smile was slight. _Can this get any better?_ Anastasia groaned. It seemed her and Mikoto Misaka had the same feelings for the doctor. Something about the way he looked reminded them of a certain green amphibian.

* * *

Heavens Canceller, He is bald-headed, and his remaining hair has turned grey. A little short and chubby. His face similar to a frog. And knowing this he wears a sticker of a frog on his ID card.

* * *

She blew out a heavy breath through her fingers. _What to do…?._

Emelia shrugged her shoulders, _we could just ask him not to say anything_ …

Anastasia eyebrow popped, _really_!…surprised and hopeful… _you think so…?_ she dropped her hands from her face, smirked, _and why wouldn't he_ …she gave a hard nod _, I am queen after all…._ her faced glowed. _Yeesssss…_. she clinched her fist. _Score one for the vampires_ …. she chuckled. _Maybe_ …. she put her hand on her chin again, _maybe after…. i can get a selfie with me and the good doctor…. not that I'm competing with a certain someone…._ a devious expression slipped over her face like a mask.

Both Anastasia and Mikoto Misaka shared a love for all things Gekota. _If only he was green…_ she giggled.

Emelia bit the tip of her tongue, seeing how Mikoto and Anastasia rubbed off on each other.

The elevator slowed, chimed and stopped. The doors opened. And they stepped out of the elevator.

* * *

The lobby of the fifth floor was silent. two nurses were sitting at the reception desk, talking. They looked up, a little concerned. But one of the nurses nodded, _fifth door on the right_. she said.

Emelia bowed her head.

 _One of those who dates vampires_. Anastasia whispered. Emelia grinned, _Narumi, Eva…thirty six, divorced, lives alone. Prefers mid-twenties…females mainly but will accept the occasional male. Biting ok._

The other nurse looked a little puzzled but nodded as the nurse told her. The doctor is doing some testing on vampires. She lied but didn't lie. She'd been told by a small blond haired vampire that vampires were volunteering for research being done by the frog face doctor.

 _Hmm…_. Anastasia slowly peeked over her shoulder at the nurses' station. _Takes all types_ …

 _Yes…_. Emelia nodded, _she's a good cook and likes to read a lot…_

Anastasia right brow slowly raised, looking over at Emelia. _I seeee…._

They turned the corner, and two young women stood by a door. the armor and scent a dead giveaway. they could've been any security force here in Academy City. Anti-skill was not the only enforcement. Many individual companies had their own security. But these two smelled of vampire.

 _Hellions?_ Anastasia asked.

 _Of course, two of our newly promoted._

One of the two stepped forward, wearing a hard expression greeted them a few meters away from the door. bowed her head and spoke. _the funny doctor is inside, he's concerned about her progress. Using hydrotherapy. Near freezing temperature_.

 _Who told him_? Anastasia asked.

 _Don't know, some nurse came into the room and told him about it. said it would slow her bleeding and metabolism down…but the anticoagulants are…_

 _What!_! Anastasia glared at Emelia _, you didn't say anything about_...

 _I didn't know_ …. Emelia's eyes trembled with fear. _When did you hear about?_

 _A few minutes ago, you were already on your way…so we… I thought_

 _Plan B_ …. Anastasia growled, patting a small compartment on her utility belt. _Damn you Mikoto why are you so calm…_


	39. Chapter 39

Anastasia stood for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She closed her eyes and felt her _. you deceived me_.

Mikoto Misaka was fighting. Her emotions rolling like a roller coaster, her heart pounding, her breath ragged and exhausted. She was in battle.

 _how_? she asked then grinned.

She knew. Her avatar must have pulled her inside to protect her. drawing everything inside to allow her to protect Mikoto Misaka. To allow herself to survive longer until help arrived.

 _Very clever_ …Anastasia whispered under her breath.

The near freezing water, drawing her inside slowed her metabolism, slowed the bleeding but it also slowed her attackers. And she was being attacked from the inside. If Mikoto was left conscious her whole body would be reacting to the attack. But only the necessary organs were working, heart, lungs and brain. And her vampiric system, which wrapped itself around her other systems like a clinging vine. She was a vampire after all. What every was damaged could be repaired. But she was bleeding out due to the anticoagulants. And that meant it was a takeover.

* * *

Anastasia knew this. It wasn't very common, but it was a possible way of taking over a Queen. she remembered years ago about a vampire made virus called the pied piper. It had gotten into the vampires of the bund. Allowing them to become controllable yet uncontrollable. Violent attacks occurred against vampires and human. All in the name of their Queen, or so they thought. A cure was developed.

* * *

She sighed, smirked, open her eyes, _I'm in the mood for a fight_ …. she said, walking over to the door and opened it. She stepped inside the room. it is a typical hospital room, the sound of monitors beeping, small tubes snaked in and out of the freezing water into her arms and worry filled the room like oxygen. but instead of a bed, a shallow container sat in the middle of the room, filled with water and ice. And in the shallow container filled with near freezing water was Mikoto Misaka. She was naked, her face and body a light shade of blue, an occasional bubble floated to the surface. A pang of pain, a shred of worry seeing her helpless like this. It caught her for a moment. but only for a moment. her eyes thinned turning a darker shade of hate for the one doing this.

 _Excuse me…_ the frog face doctor interrupted. _But you're not allowed…._

 _What ever you see here_ , Emelia spoke as she entered the room, _whatever you have seen…we would appreciated if you didn't say anything_. She cocked her head and smiled. Her fangs glistening in a threatening, non-threatening move.

The frog face doctored paid her words no mind, _listen_ he said calmly but a little annoyed. " _Who do you think I am?_ " he said, fretting his brow, _this is my battlefield, and no matter what, I will return from my battlefield with my patients healed_ "

Anastasia blushed at his words, looking at him from the corner of her eye. _Its ok_ …. she said, _I am a friend of hers. And only wish to help."_

 _What can you do?_

 _She is Queen Anastasia Von Alacurd of the four kingdoms…and.._. Emelia spoke.

 _The vampire queen_ …. the frog faced doctor said, _I see…._ he looked over at Mikoto Misaka. _That explains a lot…. very well…. I'll allow it but…. if anything, and I mean anything goes wrong I'll hold you responsible. Understand._

His response chilled her to the bone…. _just like on TV..so exciting_ she thought. _Thank you. Good frooogg_ _oops_ , quickly bringing her hand to her mouth, fake coughed, _I mean doctor_. She blushed. _Note to_ _self…get selfie…_ she chuckled, _score…_.walked over to the long container.

She stood looking down into the freezing shallow tub. Mikoto Misaka tethered to the bottom, small ripples spread across the cold thick water as small bubbles slipped from her mouth _. you will owe me_ …. she said, raised her arms out from her side, two of her royal guards walked over to her and started to undress her.

Taking off her armor, reveal her porcelain white skin and perfect proportions. She looked like a teenage girl with long blond hair that drifted gracefully to her hips. The were appreciated small breaths and blushes from the nurses but the doctor remained stoic watching over his patient. Words like goddess, succubus and predator were the only words strong enough to describe her.

Before she'd met Mikoto Misaka, joined her in battle, she'd always looked like an adolescent, on the cusp of womanhood. Well not exactly, eleven or twelve year old Lolita isn't on the cusp but it sounds good.

Yes, she had the curves of a young woman and the breasts that annoyed a certain level five. After all, Anastasia look to be Mikoto's age. But if you take into effect that she is a vampire and looks are deceiving. Everything is good. She is over four hundred years old.

she lifted her right leg stepped out of her boot, raised her other foot and stepped out of her other boot. Turned her hand palm side up and her guard took out a vile of rust colored liquid from the utility belt and handed to Anastasia.

The frog face doctor tightened his eyes, as she opened the vile and pour the rust colored liquid into the near freezing water. the water in the tub quickly turned copperish.

 _What is that?_ he asked.

Anastasia tilted her head as she looked at Mikoto. _essences of me_ …she said softly. The two guards stepped to her side and took each arm and lifted her up and she stepped into the near freezing water. she showed no reaction, straddling Mikoto she dropped to her knees. She smiled, a soft smile, her eyes as red as crimson glistened as she leaned over Mikoto. _you will owe me…_ she said opening her mouth wide, the tips of her fangs sparkled as she slipped underneath the water and slowly buried her fangs into her throat.

Emelia watched, feeling the surge of power growing from the union of Anastasia and Mikoto. each time they loved one another, bit one another, they renewed themselves. And the intruder was getting a very big unexpected surprise.

Anastasia Von Alacurd is a descendant of the first vampire, one of two trunks of the tree of the vampires. The house of Tepes and the house of Von Alacurd.


	40. Chapter 40

NOW

The bright flashes of lightening and loud explosions slowly faded. The broken remains of the dome filled with thick fog. Heavy damp waves curled and rolled as Mikoto's last blast roared through the chamber. Taking with it the last of her strength. Her face flush, drenched in sweat, her lungs ached, and her chest hurt. Mikoto's strength slowly faded. Fighting the pain, she took deep heavy breaths, drawing out the last bit of strength. She dug her nails in deeper, pulling the tiny body to hers.

"It's okay..." Little Misaka, barely had the strength to speak. She nuzzled closer, inhaled her scent, "I'll never forget..." and collapsed into a ball against her chest. Mikoto Misaka growled, glared through the mist at the black coming into view as it approached.

"Don't worry...we'll get along fine..." said a feminine voice and laughed a heartless soulless laugh. "You will serve me well."

"I don't think so..." Mikoto, voice filled with defiance, raised her chin, thinned her crimson eyes. "How about I raise the voltage?"

"You'd kill yourself?" she seemed amused by the thought. Mikoto's fangs slipped over her lower lip, blood trickled down her chin. "No worries..." She said, cocking her head.

"Such a little girl..." she answered. "I'm older and stronger..." The voice grew louder and more confident.

The haze disappeared as if a strong breeze blew away revealing a woman standing near the shattered remains, where the crack had first appeared. She tilted her head, like a feline, holding a smile drenched with the confidence of the victor.

She was tall, well-defined beauty, her long dark hair drifting down her back to her hips. Her perfect skin covered in glistening droplets, clinging to every curve of her perfect naked body. She was like all Queens. Perfect. She stepped forward, put her foot on the shattered remains at the entrance, her right hand grabbed the broken corner of the entrance. Her long razor-sharp nails dug into the wall. Her free hand on her hip.

"It'll be over in a minute..." She said with a smile, "I'll kill that weak little thing and you'll be mine."

Mikoto glared, slowly shook her head, struggling to hold her shaking hand like a gun.

"Really..." She said. "Really..." Mikoto replied.

The woman's smile got bigger, exhaled the soft breath. "Very well..." she said, readied herself and took a step. "I'm glad you have a little fight left in yo..."

* * *

Thin wet mist and red droplets fell, followed by the sound of tearing flesh, shattering bone, and wet suction. The woman's face speckled with blood, bits of flesh, stared with her eyes wide in surprise. It was something she hadn't expected. She looked down, shocked to see a hand sticking out of her perfect chest, and in the hand her perfect beating heart. There was a long deep growl permeating as if from the darkest pit of hell, sent an odd sensation through her perfect body. FEAR.

"Mine..." The word sharp as a razor fell gently into her ear. "Mine!..." The voice exploded. Everything shook. Pieces of the dome split cracked and dropped, debris bounced.

It was followed by slow wet slurping and suction. She watched, her body tensing feeling every inch of pain as the arm slowly disappeared back into her chest and out her back. She fell, like a puppet with its strings cut, hitting the ground hard to her knees, staring at the gaping hole between her perfect...now not so perfect breast, the blood flowing down her belly. Turned her head, looked over her shoulder and stared. Seeing who she saw. All hope was lost. She knew her.

On her knees as she looked up at the woman holding her heart in her hand, holding her hand to her mouth. In her eyes, a sense of calm glistened like moonlight on new fallen snow or the warmth of flames. No remorse or sorrow. No not at all, she didn't show hate or bare any malice towards the woman. She just looked at her and ate her heart like an apple.

The woman chewed, letting her arm drop and let the heart slip from her hand and fall with a splat at her beautiful perfect feet. Crimson smeared across her mouth and cheek as she gently wiped the blood from her mouth.

 _"Did you really think I'd let you?"_ The woman spoke. And with that, as she swallowed, finished wiping her mouth she casually swung her hand.

The head exploded like ripened fruit and the body followed. A mist of red floated around them and the body dropped and dissolved into a sickening black ooze.

Mikoto near the edge of collapse, using her remaining strength to hold her hand up, pointing like a gun. A small bluish white glow at the tip of her index finger.

" _Ssstttttayyy..."_ Mikoto, too tired, struggled to speak, " _aaaaway..."_ her voice faded. One last shot she thought. I just need one last shot. She squeezed her eyes.

But when she looked at the woman, she seemed familiar. As the smell of blood hung like morning fog. The woman's scent was familiar. but she couldn't place it. had they met before?

 _"You look awful..."_ The woman said.

" _You should've seen the other gal_..." Little Misaka mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. Her vision blurry and unfocused, she couldn't see but she knew. From the familiar scent filling her nose, slipping across her tongue. She knew her. Familiar, yes. She even loved her. Her weak smile pushed up her cheeks. Mikoto squeezed little Misaka tighter, " _she's mine... You're not...?"_

The woman knelt in front of her.

" _She's quick!"_

Smiled a gentle smile, " _you're so pathetic..."_

" _phtttp?!"_ Slipped past Little Misaka mouth.

Before Mikoto could react, she carefully slipped her arms around the little avatar and took her from Mikoto.

The woman cradled her, her eyes serene and calm. Gave the impression of a mother looking at her child. Her smile soft and warm taking her in. the woman so close her arm rested on the woman's shoulder, her scent swallowing them as the tip of her finger flickering.

 _"How?"_ Mikoto whispered. " _How could I not see her move?"_ blinking her eyes dismayed at the woman's overwhelming presences, overpowering scent she couldn't move.

Without a word, Little Misaka closed her eyes, rolled her head to the side, showing her tiny little neck.

The woman didn't hesitate, " _impetuous..."_

Little Misaka's cheeks puffed slightly, trying her best to growl. The woman closed her eyes, softly growled and bit her neck

Mikoto on her knees struggling. She wanted, needed to move forward and take Little Misaka back. Her arm fell to her side, struggling to breath, tears rolled down her cheeks.

 _"She's mine_..." her crimson eyes glistened, tears clung to the corners of her eyes, _she's mine._ . Mikoto whispered. Tears slipped down her cheeks, off her chin. _She's..._

The woman paid her no mind, keeping her mouth on Little Misaka's throat. A soft growl filled the dome. She slowly opened her eyes, as if in seduction. The pair swirled in beautiful blues, familiar looking blue eyes. Everything about the woman reminded her of someone. Someone from the past maybe or someone she hadn't met yet. Mikoto didn't know. the woman moved back just a little, no more than an arms length away.

" _Give her back.._." Mikoto's shoulders dropped, hoping not to collapse from exhaustion. The woman with her mouth to little Misaka's throat. Lifted her hand, her index finger touching her thumb and spoke. "You don't belong here"

... And flicked her nose.


	41. Chapter 41

The room was dark. The curtains closed, but the setting sun's rays filtered through to the floor. And there wasn't a sound except the calm breathing of Mikoto Misaka. Her consciousness hovered just beneath a layer of sleep, her brow fretted in pain, her throat throbbed, she ran her tongue over her dry cracked lips. They ached for a moment, and then they were perfect pink. A modest blush of satisfaction came across her sleeping face.

 _I need something to drink_ she said to herself, gently smacking her lips. She was oblivious right now, the outside world was just fuzzy noise. She tried to move her arms and legs, but they seemed heavy like lead, or something heavier. She moaned, then something surprising happened. Someone moaned back. It wasn't a resounding moan but one that was a sweet and subtle. But a moan nonetheless. And intimate.

As her brow unfetter, everything slowly came back. Her minds synapses burned and became awake again. The attack, being wounded, the emergency room, the frog face doctor, her cheeks warm to the thought of the doctor and, she shuddered, the cold. The heaviness of her eyes vanished as her memories became clearer... little misaka's battle to take care of her, and the woman who stood in front of her gloating of her triumph. The confusion when that familiar woman showed up and immediately dispatched her. _who is she_? Mikoto Misaka wondered. _What happened to Little Misaka_. A low deep sigh but nothing. Her senses hovering in the fuzziness. Deep darkness turning dark then gray...getting faint. She felt herself rising like a bubble up to the surface of the light. She remembered, Kuroko before or as she tried to attack her, more like sexually assault her, _why did she always yell Sissy! When she attacked. Not that I can't tell...the deviant._

She tried to roll to her side, but the weight holding her down refused to budge. The weight was familiar. Warm, safe and soft in particular places. Especial around the breast area. She growled a low growl thinking what it might be and how much bigger it was from her meager chest. Then It changed. Mikoto, a little bothered, opened her eyes, almost slits, they burned from the light. The familiar weight moved getting comfortable. the nerve of this one. Then there was a warm breath across her neck. Not only those memories but softer ones. Ones that caused her cheeks warm, even grow hot. Memories of her.

The four kingdoms, in the woods, by the waterfall, or the bedroom. She swore she could hear the breeze picking up the draperies, their delicate edges slipping over the floor, bringing with it the smells of the woods, water and grasses. And her. She smelled her like wildflowers after a soft rain. She wondered. She wanted to move her arms but the warm familiar safe weight pressed against her. _Don't move..._ it wasn't an order more like an invitation. Something soft and warm touch her cheek. It was her. She knew her and her heart thumped a little quicker. Her smell filled her nose and rolled over her tongue. She knew her, she smiled.

Anastasia rubbed her cheek across Mikoto shoulder, nuzzled her neck, her hand drew her tighter at her waist, " _you're all right..."_ She kissed her earlobe. There were emotions buried in those words, in that kiss. Soft pain, anguish and sex rolled together in her breath and touch...and a biting anger, mixed in for seasoning. Someone deceived her.

Mikoto opened her eyes, blinked a couple of times looking up at the ceiling. A quick burst of pain but that gradually disappeared as she struggled to get up on her elbows. She narrowed her eyes seeing her slowly purposely sliding to the side. Her ample breast squished against small chest slipped away... _why! Is she naked!_ She blushed, a quick anger surged, _she did that on purpose_!

If only I could talk right now... I'd certainly give it to her...jerk!

Anastasia had been laying on top of her and rolled over on her side. Mikoto put her head back on her pillow and stared at Anastasia. She was there, watching, her long blond hair shrouded her face, only her eyes showed. Those vivid blue eyes glistened, and the thin hospital blanket covered up to her upper arm, but her generous breasts half covered remained impressive. Behind those sparkling blue eyes Anastasia did her best to suppress it. but the worry appeared in the lines of her forehead, the sulk of her mouth, even rubbing the large bandage wrapped around her abdomen. She was concerned she'd hurt her if she rubbed to hard. She did everything to not grab a hold and shake her, hug her and kiss her over and over.

" _You're not fully healed_..." She said, watching her hand drifting over her bandaged wounds. Mikoto lightly set her fingers on the bandage. " _Why?_ She flinched from the pain in her throat. " _I thought_..."

Anastasia raised her head to Mikoto's ear and whispered in queen. " _Yes... You are healed... Technically but your metabolism is a little slow... And you had some... Shall we say human guests."_

She closed her eyes, blew a warm breath across Mikoto's skin, chills rolled over her body. As if it was natural and it was, she breathed in her scent and the corners of her mouth curled into a small smile. Her fangs slipped down as a sheen of red colored her eyes. Not to be outdone, perhaps a little jealous, Emilia rose from her seat next to the bed. She put her left hand on Anastasia's hip. Anastasia gave a little annoyed expression, bent over and stroked Mikoto's head, as if she was a child _, I'm sorry..._ slowly nodded, her voice cracked, holding her anger back.

Her Mistress had been attacked right under her nose. And she had failed to protect her. _I will take any punishment. My life is yours to take if you wish_. Her eyes watered seeing the pain inflicted on her Mistress. If it cost, her life then so be it. Mikoto put her hand on Emilia's cheek, she blushed, tilted her head and smiled, her smile turned a little malicious, the tips of her fangs peeked over her lower lip. It was something her mother, -not that she had fangs but...well... she could be kinda scary-did when she was a little lively girl.

 _You're grounded_... and as her mother did, she raised from the bed, ignored the pain and Anastasia and hugged her. _What am I_... Anastasia growled underneath them, _a pillow_?! she pretended to struggle underneath the both of them. Phhttp... Mikoto chuckled, letting Emilia go and fell back into the bed. She took a deep breath, holding the pain back.

" _Someone... Very annoying is coming down the hall_." Anastasia cupped Mikoto's cheek and kissed her on the mouth. Mikoto kissed her back. Despite her soft lips and gentle expression, she saw the thunderous rage swirling in Anastasia dark blue eyes. The tight lines around her mouth knowing her fangs had dropped even her beautiful nails delicate edges turned hard and sharp. But Mikoto didn't care. With a smile, she brought her hand Anastasia's cheek, held her face. " _It's okay_..." She said for all to hear, " _I'm here... Right now, ... And I'm not going anywhere."_

There was a mild disturbance outside the room, and annoying familiar voice. " _I can't believe they won't let me teleport..._ " She raised her voice. A sudden shush from all of them in the hall. " _Whoops_... Kuroko Shirai's face turned beet red. " _Sorry._!" she said " _But still_... "opened the door, looked back and scowled at the person behind her in the hall. "you little blond blood sucking vamp…"

" _SISSY!"_ She yelled, looking across the room to the hospital bed. " _You're awake_." rushed over, stopped short and glared. _"You..."_ Her voice deepened,

Seeing Anastasia. She was sitting up on the edge of the bed, her naked back to Kuroko, " _bloodsucker... Did you_..." She quickly bent over slipped her hand underneath Mikoto's hair. " _Kuroko... OWE!... Could you..._ " Mikoto pulled away, slapped her hands. " _I'm just making sure..._ Kuroko Shirai struggled, " _She... Oh! sissy... Your perfect blemish free neck is still untouched._ Kuroko glared, " _and put some clothes on! Pervert!_

 _Look who's talking._ Anastasia grinned, lowered her head,. " _Please..._ " drawing the word mischievously. Mikoto's blushed, glanced over still struggling with Kuroko. Underneath the thin hospital sheets she placed her hand on Anastasia's upper thigh and squeezed, bluish electricity dance over her thigh and elsewhere. Anastasia stiffen, her toes curled as she struggled not to react.

Mikoto Misaka roughly chuckled, as she fended off Kuroko's overzealous neck inspection.

 _"Kuroko... Please... I'm..._ " shooing away Kuroko's hand like a bothersome fly, _"sissy!"_ Kuroko's ponytails quickly went erect, long streams of blood shot out of her nose, her head snapped back, " _yyour chest... Is... Is... Nearly..."_

Falling backwards, " _exposed!"_ Her heart pounded, dropping to her knees, wiped her arm across her nose, smearing the blood across her cheek, " _hhhhhhhoooowww ddidd iiiii mmmmiiisss ththat? Oh... Let me..."_ Her hand stretched, her fingers moving independently as her face took on a perverted expression.

Mikoto looked down at the tightly wrapped bandages. Her eyebrow popped, her cheeks blushed. _Oh wow!_ Like good size oranges her breast rose from underneath the bandages. She felt a little proud of herself. She cocked her head, wanting to admire the view for a while but she saw her. Kuroko rising from the seafloor like a sea hag breaking the surface.

" _Let me... Oh! sissy_..." made her way to the side of the bed. Mikoto quickly thinned her eyes, in a deep harsh voice " _Kuroko_..." the great beast rose ignoring Mikoto's voice " _I'm hurting and your_..." Raised her hand and pointed small sparks jumped.

" _Don't worry..."_ Anastasia said innocently, _"she'll be healed real soon_." Kuroko stopped, stood at the edge, her beat red face and wide manic eyes slowly calmed, " _really..."_ she squeaked. " _How?"_

Anastasia's cheeks swelled as she smiled. She thought if only Kuroko could see her expression. " _I used my venom."_ Anastasia slowly tilted her head, " _To help heal her wounds"_ raised her chin in triumphant and teased.

" _Really!"_ Kuroko's voice spiked, " _you..._ " gritted her teeth and slowly sighed, _"well... It is nice of you..."_ She said slowly, _"I'll admit... Healing sissies' wounds with your_..." ,grinned, " _spit_..." She smirked, _"I'm sure it was nice having Anastasia the bloodsucker spit into a rag and wipe it across her skin_." Kuroko said, waved her off as if it were nothing.

Anastasia chuckled, looking over her naked shoulder, glared from the corner of her narrowed eyes. The previous anger had quelled , getting softer and it seemed her interaction with Kuroko lighten her mood. They didn't like each other but well Kuroko had an issue, but Anastasia found it entertaining. She loved to tease her. Her cheeks blushed a soft pink and her dark angry blue eyes turned a softer shade of light blue.

" _No_..." She said, " _you misunderstand_." as the tip of her tongue drifted across her lip, " _I didn't spit on her... I'm not that classless... Little girl."_ She arched her brow, thinning her eyes and grinned mischievous with subtle hints of maliciousness. She tilted her head. _"I licked her..."_ She slowly nodded, " _from head to toe_..." Her smile slowly inched, her lower lip dropped, revealing her fangs, " _and in between_." She delivered the killing blow.

" _WWWWHHAAATTTT! "_ Kuroko sprang from the floor, her pigtails sprung straight up defying gravity as she hit the floor, thinned her eyes, not one to be out done by this vampire. She growled, " _fine! Then I'll just have to lick my sissy too_..." her tongue dropped out of her mouth and wiggled like a worm.

" _Kuroko!_ "horrified by the sight of Kuroko frantically coming towards her, with her wet slobbering tongue. " _don't you even_..." Mikoto yelled.

A bloom of electricity swallowed the room in electric blue. And slowly disappeared, leaving devastation behind. The bodied were scattered across the small hospital room. Anastasia's four bodyguards lying by the door. Emilia on her knees, with her head and arms sprawled on the bed. Anastasia had fallen on top of Mikoto, the thin hospital blankets hanging over her hips. She grinned with a satiated smile and flushed cheeks. And on the floor, twitching like a frog stuck by lightening was Kuroko Sharai.

" _Sissy! Why... Are you so_..." she smoked, " _sissy... Why_..." Her voice slowly waned from her blacked body. Mikoto bit her lip, glared at Anastasia. She put her hand on top of Anastasia's head. " _You're next..."_ She queen spoke.


	42. Chapter 42

_You're going_? Mikoto asked, she knew it before Anastasia spoke. she nodded her answer as she stood at the foot of the hospital bed. She was nearly finished dressing. Her perfect form wrapped in tight black armor, composed of military grade ceramics in the shape of small dragon scales, plastics and thick heavy boots. She looked great. who is she kidding. She looked fantastic. Nothing no word could describe her, well except, predator, succubus, goddess. Despite being annoyed, Mikoto's cheek blushed, her face warmed. Also, she smelled of wildflowers having showered in the private bathroom. She put on and adjusted her gloves, as her bodyguards made finally adjustments, her long blond hair wrapped in a bun held by a few old style wooden hair pins. She had a serious expression on her face. When she finished, she let out a sigh and spoke, _don't make a scene._

* * *

Anastasia was one to talk. -Mikoto may have been one to yell, sulk and even try to intimidate. - She was a clinger. Every time Mikoto would leave she'd wrap her arms around her begging her to stay. Even holding on to her leg as Mikoto tried to walk away. Quite the odd sensation to the others. Her royal guards would cover their eyes, smiling or chuckling, shaking their heads. And would eventually result in the bluish white bloom and flushed faces and changed underwear. By the goddess of the woods, how they loved when Mikoto would leave the four kingdoms.

* * *

 _Huh!?_ Mikoto's heart stopped, narrowed her eyes, her heart thumped, _what! Don't make a scene._ Her mouth thinned _Was I interrupting something_... she growled, _maybe something that had to do with the smell of fresh dirt, gun powder and...?_

Anastasia pulled her lower lip into her mouth, catching between her fangs. _Shoulda changed before_... she thought.

 _Before! What!_

 _Crap... the bond..._

 _Oh, yea that pesky bond_! She leaned forward glared at Anastasia. Shining crimson red eyes steeled, Anastasia swallowed, she loved this expression on Mikoto. that was a look that was only for her. She fought the urge not to crack a smile.

With a deep yea I hear you breath, Anastasia turned and looked at Mikoto from the end of the bed. Tilted her head, her cheeks flushed, and her eyebrows slowly lift, Cute Attack! _Would you believe a game of football..._ her voice waned, _or rabbit?_ She held her hands out to the side and shrugged. Mikoto deliberately shook her head, eyes shifting, turning deeper dark shade of red. Anastasia licked her lips. She did her best to empty her mind.

 _Fine!_ Anastasia huffed, _the Mecklenburg empire refuses to let go of Senessa's new kingdom. They have amassed an army along the new borders. So,_ she shrugged, _we're happy..._

 _You mean you're happy_. Mikoto interrupted. Anastasia put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, _do you think I would find …._ She held a sarcastic expression and tone in her voice. Of course, she was happy.

 _Pleasure in kicking ass for Senessa's treatment maybe_... Mikoto cocked her head, curled the left side of her mouth.

 _Like you wouldn't..._

 _Well let me get dressed and…._

 _you will stay right her!. You are not fully healed. It will take you at least two full days to recover._ Anastasia snarled, shaking her head, pointed at Mikoto _, have you heard from her yet?_

 _Heard from?_ she slumped back on the pillow, _no_ she said weakly, _I haven't."_

 _You're an injured queen vampire, a liability on the battlefield. Might as well put a sign over your head and say here I am... kill me...or worse._

 _Pleeesseee..._ with a huff, crossed her arms over her chest _. I can still zap them._

Anastasia smiled, _yes, you could...but then your secrets out...no one knows that your esper powers are unaffected_. She walked over, sat on the bed, next to Mikoto and took her hand and held it. she squeezed, lightly bringing her hand to her mouth and kissed it softly. _Yes... I am getting my pounds of flesh. It's not an all-out battle, just hit and runs... Elaine..._ she grinned maliciously, _is running rampant standing at the edge of the river that divides the area, daring, yelling and teasing the enemy. Very undignified and when that doesn't work... she rushes over yells tag and kills a few. I have enough trouble keeping her in check. I mean_...she leaned over kissed Mikoto on the cheek, she sighed heavy, _right now it could be all over and I'm sitting here with you..._.she puckered her mouth _, I mean it's nice, have a few quickies and all but_ she shrugged again, _killing your enemy is fun...too_

Mikoto turned her head slightly, glared into Anastasia's eyes **,** _so_ _I'm a burden_. Anastasia's face tensed, puckering her mouth, _no... you're not a burden_ _ **...**_ _just..._

 _Sorry for making you rush over here..._

 _I would've rushed over here...but_

 _You didn't_

Anastasia answered without a thought _, No... seems someone had the capability of lying to me...it wasn't until..._

 _You didn't rush over_...the room got cold.

 _Oh crap_...realizing her mistake

 _How did you?_

 _Took an electric SUV through the sewer, good for the environment... nice sewers by the way._

 _I see_... the room dropped a few more degrees. _So, you're telling me you didn't rush over becauuuuusssseee..._ her red eyes shined and quivered. _You were enjoying a nice ride in electric vehicle through the nice sewers..._ her right eye twitched _._ Anastasia sighed, her shoulders sank _, when I sensed you, you were calm...but when I heard about the anticoagulants_ , she put her hand to her chin, looking deep in thought, _we rushed over. But it didn't make sense. little misaka was fighting I should have... I know you have that passive defense but still I Shoulda..._

A long annoyed sigh, the temperature in the room rose a few degrees. Mikoto shook her head, _when she passed out, I just decided ...maybe_

 _Maybe nothing..._

Mikoto dropped her chin, crossed her arms over her chest. _Anything else I should know_. She looked up at Anastasia. Anastasia put the tip of her sharp fingernail on her chin tapping it lightly.

* * *

The gloves she was wearing had holes at the end of the fingers. Fingernails after all, were weapons. Sharp as the sharpest razors, and hard as steel.

* * *

A moment of thought, Anastasia slowly nodded, _yes... Albedo will be there...by now_ she groaned. _Problem?_ Mikoto quickly became attentive.

 _Yes... Albedo and Elaine once shared a lover...together._

 _Really! they shared...hhiimmm?_

 _Noooo...not really. Seems the male was rather shall we say good at keeping secrets._

 _No!_ Mikoto's eyes opened wide like saucersand a tell me more expression lit up her face. Seems even vampire queens have a little drama.

 _Yes..._ she nodded. _that ended rather badly...and the male got away_... she shrugged, _so they blame each other. So, when their together things can get rather heated and competitive..._. A low groan. A bothersome groan.

Mikoto squeezed her eyes tight, _anything or anyone else. Going to be there_...a thought crossed her mind. Anastasia's brow creased, puckered her mouth, slowly nodded her head.

 _Are you sure?_ Mikoto leaned a little closer... Anastasia face strained in thought... _hmm...no i_

 _Someone who_...she swallowed... _going to show your boobs too_...her cheeks blushed, a twinge of jealousy. Anastasia's face slowly relaxed, blushed like a middle school girl, and she smiled, cocking her head. _No,_ she said with a growing smile _, he has weekend classes._

 _Classes?_

 _Yes_. She motioned with her head towards Tokyo bay. _He attends classes at the Academy close to the Vampire bund._

 _Is Senessa?_

 _Oh no... she's on Sakura Island. She's safe no need to worry about._

Anastasia felt something unexpected. Unexpectedly painful. She looked down at her hand. Her hand that was now being held by Mikoto Misaka's hand. And she was squeezing it very hard. _What is that look for_? thinned her eyes _, jealous much?_

 _What!_ Mikoto growled, snapped her hand away, crossed her arms over her chest and fell back against her pillow. _JERK! She huffed._

Anastasia held on to her smirk seeing Mikoto pouting. she looked cute, with her red face, crumpled mouth, her fingers digging into her skin. She sighed, _we will talk later, we... I need to know why I couldn't sense the danger you were in. I should've been able to feel everything. Especially being so close to you. If I had I would've moved earth and heaven itself to get to you..._ her eyes soften, shimmered. Thinking of nearly losing her. _is there anything...you can think of..._ shaking her head, _they used holy magic but even that wouldn't isolate you from me..._

Mikoto shook her head, _nothing_...she said in a weak voice, _nothing_... tilted her head, her right brow raised. _Well...there was that time...but_

 _But what..._

Mikoto shook her head, _it was a long time age. So_

 _So..._

 _Well I wasn't good at it... I mean Ruiko...is great at it and..._ Anastasia eyes widened. She knew. Magic. And not just any type of magic. _How?_ She asked. _Katrina...gave us some scripts and helped us but I could only do barriers._ Mikoto said. _You can't just do barriers_...the words slipped across Anastasia mind. _Breath of god_... Anastasia muttered. _Creation magic._ Mikoto quickly nodded. _Yea that's what she called it..._ she laughed. _I used it to keep Kuroko in the room one time...oh and around my bed.._

* * *

Anastasia was familiar with the effects of magic on espers. And it wasn't pretty. Many were killed or maimed by its usage. A magic user and espers brains differed in its design and function. She wanted to tell Mikoto not to use or practice it. but she kept her mouth shut. Mikoto was the type who'd do the opposite of what she was asked. The reason she was a vampire queen today. She had acted on impulse to save a young girl and was bitten herself by a man made vampire. His sanity and venom devolving into nothing but a beast. This was something Anastasia would not allow. So, she bit Mikoto.

* * *

She worried, keeping her mind blank and her emotions stilled. Breath of God was the top tiered magic. Creation magic by another name. She knew only the eight dragons of creation, her sister Katrina and two former humans, Gabrielle Washington and Ruiko Saten wielded the breath of God. It was powerful magic. The ability to create worlds, galaxies and universes and dimensions. To bend reality to her will if she chose. She wondered a thought that bordered on the impossibility or endless possibilities. Mikoto Misaka, a triple threat. A Level five Esper, a Vampire Queen and a wielder of breath of god magic.

* * *

She looked at Mikoto smiled a smile that wondered the possibilities. To know they belonged to each other. Chills rolled over her body and she shivered. Mikoto fretted her brow, _are you cold?_ She asked with all concern. Her anger from earlier faded and a warmth filled her eyes, red flakes glimmered in a sea of soft brown. _I'm fine_...she said, leaned over and kissed her forehead. _I will be back before you know it_... she said, _victorious as always._

Mikoto groaned. After getting her butt kicked, a nice ass kicking would be nice. She hugged her, and it felt good. Not as good as it should be. She was wearing body armor after all. But cheek to cheek, holding her close, smelling her. _don't let go_ Anastasia whispered. _You're the one wearing body armor_... Mikoto said softy into her ear.


	43. Chapter 43

The evening sun cast growing shadows over Academy City. As a rust colored moon hung over the jagged city scape. A night veiled sky glistened with stars. Along the alleyways and streets, the cooling breeze carried the sounds and smells of the city, and with it a growing sense of... something unnatural. Or natural depending on how or who looked at it. an unassuming figure walked out of the hospital.

Rvana left the hospital with a sense of satisfaction for two reasons. The first was the plastic bag rolled tightly in her right hand. And the other, the taste of a kiss lingering on her lips. _Not bad_...she said with a smile, eyes glistened, and her cheeks flushed. She casually walked along the sidewalk still wearing the borrowed nurses' uniform. " _older than I am used to but..."_ she giggled.

She was heading back to the lab. And with each step, a little apprehension, -and by the look on her face. What was she going to tell her guests. Their objective had been attacked and was undergoing medical procedures in a certain hospital. And because of that, the mission had to be scrubbed.

The hair on the back of her neck rose as a chill ran down her spine. it wasn't because of Cornelius's response. but the cool evening air was playing with her senses. She sighed heavily as her shoulders dropped. Thought it over, tightened her grip on the bag, raised her chin a little, sniffed, picking up their scents as they gathered in the shadows and around the hospital.

She didn't care.

In the shadows of the buildings around the hospital, they waited. She expected them to be there. And why shouldn't they be. Their young queen was being treated inside. They'd paid her no mind. Because they had already dealt with the attackers. She shrugged, grinned. "ehhh..." slipped the bag into the pocket of the white coat, turned the corner and disappeared into the alley.

* * *

She emerged from the shadows, coming out of the alley and continued to follow the sidewalk. She walked along, silently through the crowd, looking up at the rust colored moon. _Getting closer_... slipping her tongue over her lower lip. The growing effects of the rust colored nearly full moon pulled back the curtains of people's inhibitions, revealing their wishes, desires and wants. _Just ask,_ the rust colored nearly full moon seem to say. _Just ask._

Rvana put her hand into the pocket of the white medical coat, gripped the plastic bag, felt the building heat inside. The reddish glow of the moon, reflected in her warn brown eyes, soften her porcelain face. She exhaled a fresh deep breath, her body shivered, outside she felt the cool evening air but, on the inside, she slowly burned. She thinned her eyes, her destination coming into view. Her smile inched both in relief and disappointment. She shook her head, "damn moon..." She whispered.

She walked to the entrance of a large plain building of steel and glass. The mirrored reflection of the skyline, the rust colored moon shone. The stenciling above the entrance in large golden letters glowed in the moonlight. Watanabe Industries.

" _I'd love to go for a run right now..."_ she squeezed the bag in her pocket. the plastic bag with the clothing stained with Mikoto Misaka's blood. The palms of her hand began to sweat. Her skin began to itch, and her muscles twitched. She laughed, pushing the doors open to the second set of doors, and sighed. The regret of not given into her nature of going for a run. Finishing the thought with a deep groan and a look of disappointment. _Jerk!_ She grumbled, letting her shoulders sagged.

* * *

She looked at the moons reflection in the glass put her hand on its image as if she could hold the moon in her hand, dropping and shaking her head. " _oh well..."_ pushed the second glass door opened and stepped inside the lobby.

As lobbies go...it was nothing extraordinary. The marble floors shined underneath the dull lights. Small trash can type containers hummed about their cleaning duties. The reception desk was empty. As she made her way across the lobby, _making the rounds_...she whispered, towards the elevator doors.

She stopped in front of the highly polished doors and pressed the button. A pleasant ding sounded, the doors opened and a reflected image of herself greeted her. She cocked her head, looked with an admiring gaze, smiled and gave herself a little finger wave. " _hello me_..." Stepping inside. Reached underneath the white coat, pulled out a key card and swiped it through the reader. Pressed the down arrow. _Going down_...she said, thinking of a certain nurse, " _I wish."_ she blushed, and the doors silently closed.


	44. Chapter 44

The elevator doors opened to an empty white hallway. And along the hallway white doors lined the walls. She twisted her mouth, pulled it to the side, and took a step out. silence nothing but empty silence. At this time of night most of the scientist working in this level had gone home for the evening. she walked, a little carefree in her expression and attitude, each step a little lively. And why not. She carried something special in the pocket of her borrowed white coat. She hoped to return it later. Maybe for a date...in her left hand she carried her shoes. Yes, her shoes. A pair of plain white nurses' shoes. The floor was cold and yet comfortable. being barefooted made her smile, like a mischievous child getting away of being naughty. It made her yearn for the sensation of soft wet grass underneath her bare feet. Her cheeks blushed, a moment later, the memory of it filled her nose, laid across her tongue. she smirked _, damn wolf moon_.

She laughed, as her soft hair bounced with each step, her eyes glistened, the urge inched over her like a warm blanket being pulled to her chin. She reached up to the button of her collar and loosened it, then another until a third. The shirt popped open, the white fabric of her bra, with the swells of her breast slipped into view. The open airy feeling across her breast quickened her heart. She closed her eyes, inhaling a ragged breath and slowly as if savoring the experience, she exhaled. The door leading to the room was just ahead, thankfully. A little longer and who knows what might have happened. A little more exposure.

She chuckled, reaching inside the white medical coat pulled out her swipe card, held shoulder high and tapped it against the wall. A small compartment in the wall opened. Inside a small camera like device, microphone, monitor and keypads. She held the card up, small green laser rolled over. she leaned forward, _Rvana_ said her name as laser read her eyes, and with a puff of her breath there was a soft click. She reached down grabbed the doorknob and turned, walked inside and the door closed behind her.

The room she had entered was not her lab. But a smaller room that sat adjacent to it. inside this room sat all the controls for the lab. The room glowed in electric light as Monitors lined one side of the wall. The images of the room, empty except for the vampires behind the glass. A small computer terminal on a small desk, along with a small overhead light. A chair for the desk, and a cot against the other wall.

She walked over, pulled out the bag filled with Mikoto Misaka's blood soaked clothing and sat it on the desk. Opened a drawer and pulled out long sharp scissors. She smiled in electric light. Opened the bag, the pungent odor of blood roll upward, filling the room as if it were trying to escape. But the room was sealed, nothing could get out. no virus, no microbe not even Queens blood. The advanced filtration system beyond any normal air filtration system. She closed her eyes, even in electric light her blushed covered face bloomed.

She noticeable swallowed, her eyes watered and glistened. Straighten out the fabric of the shirt on the desk and with the precision of a skilled tailor, started cutting the blood stained material into tiny strips. When she was done with the shirt. She took what was left, folded it up and walked over to a small metal container with a small window with a lever on the side sitting next to the wall. she stepped on the lever, the lid popped opened and dropped the shirt inside, released the lever and closed the door, pressed a button, looked down through the thick glass as Mikoto Misaka's shirt burned. In less than a minute the shirt was incinerated. She nodded, turned, went back to the desk, pulled out the skirt and repeated the process.

* * *

With a job well done smile, she finished, brushed her hands together, gathered up the strips and put them back into the bag. reached for and pressed a small button on the phone sitting to the left of the light, and spoke, _can you come here please?_ A child's voice answered. _Yes_...

A few moments later, a buzz and Rvana walked over to the wall opposite the door. there was another doork. Reached out, grabbed the doorknob and opened a different door.

She looked down at the two girls in medical pale green gowns, standing just outside the room, with unexpected wide eyes, nostrils flaring taking in the smell as the Queens blood rolled out of the room as if trying to escape a prison. Madeline and Lillian stood like statues, their sense running wild. Their small bodies reacting to its power. Their lower jaws trembled, teeth clicking together, their tiny fingers curled into little fists.

Rvana didn't hesitate. The reached over put her hand on their shoulders and pulled them into the small room. she laughed at her faux pa. but quickly forgave herself as she kneeled in front of the two vampires. Letting the door close behind them.

 _Look at me_...she said, cupping their cheeks. Their faces warm to her touch. small pills of sweat beaded across their foreheads, cheeks, even their arms turned wet to the touch. she could feel their pulses pounding, the veins in their tiny necks bulged. Wrinkling her brow, Rvana blew her breath over their faces, _calm down_ she said softly, _Madeline...Lillian...do as I say_...she cocked her head, her gaze soften, she blew another softy breath and hummed. _That's it ..._ sounding like a mother, nodding approvingly. _better_...she stoked their warm faces, rubbed their damp hair, pulled the damp strands out of their faces and slipping them behind their ears. They did their best to calm down, but the lingering smell of a young queen was overwhelming. Rvana stood up walked over to the desk, _let me give you something_...

A small refrigerator size box sat next to the desk. She pressed the top, a soft click and she opened it with her left hand. Cold fog rolled from within it, flowing out into the floor and faded. She peeked over at Madeline and Lillian barely managing to control the urge that was taking over. Rvana knew, because they had no mistress, and were considered strays. they would do one of two things. First, they would run out of fear. They could be taken and if deemed useless. They would be killed. The second was they would seek out the new queen. hoping to be accepted and would be killed by the alpha protecting the queen.

 _How about..._ Rvana said a little dramatic, _this... blood pops_. She held up two long slender plastic sausage shape bags. Each one filled with a dark red frozen liquid. _Your favorite..._ she slowly waved it around, _human blood_. Madeline and Lillian's eyes focused on the bait. She grinned, _slowly_. She said _, slowly_...again. Seeing them swallowing, eyes following the frozen blood pops. She turned around, bent at the knees almost the two girl's height and held it out for them to take. They both reached out, hands shaking, fingers trembling. They wrapped the hands around the cold blood pop. Rvana took the scissors from the desk. Lilian and Madelina watched as she cut the tops off.

Smiles fluttered across their wide grins, their eyes sparkled and gleamed bringing the treats to their mouths. Madeline opened her mouth, showing her new fangs. Looking every bit, the real vampire. Lillian already had the frozen blood pop between her teeth, plain normal looking teeth. Both enjoying their high grade ceramic replacements.

She let them stand next to the cooler, the dry ice's cold fog helped to cool them down. She was behind them now, with her arms around them, as they stood next to the cooler, sucking on their frozen blood pops, staring into the cold fog filled cooler. Underneath the swirling cloudy layer, ready for the taking. Rvana waited. She looked to the desk, reached over pulled the bag where she had put the blood stained strips, opened it, pulled out two. _One for you_ ...she said, holding it out in front of them.

Madeline still sucking on her frozen blood pop reached out and took it _. And one for you_... reaching into the bag, pulled out a strip and dangled in front of Lillian. She sucked hard on the frozen blood pop, took the dangling blood stained strip with both hands. She tucked it away underneath her hair behind her ear and tied it. and grabbed her frozen treat.

She squeezed them, put her head between them and whispered. " _I want you to take the rest of those_ , she motioned to the cooler _and these,_ directing their attention to the bag of strips _, give each one to them one...ok_. she rubbed her head against the side of Madeline's head. she blushed and nodded. And then rubbed her cheek on Lillian's head _, please_... Lillian nodded, tilted her head against Rvana's head.

She patted Lillian and Madeline on their tiny naked butts. The hospital dressing gowns did little to cover them. of course, if they would have tied them properly…..well enough said. Vampires have a way about them that only vampires understood. she watched them, walking away, little naked butts swaying with the back of the untied hospital gown, the cooler between them and Madeline carrying the bag filled with the blood soaked strips.

Rvana's expression more motherly than scientist. She watched them walking away, shaking her head. her eyes glistening as they turned the corner and disappeared.

She closed her eyes sighed loudly, stepped out of the room, closed the door. she shifted her body to the right, facing the wall, _Rvana_ she said, and the wall silently slid open, revealing the lab. She stepped inside, the door closed behind her. and she was ready.

 _Edmonds!_


	45. Chapter 45

She closed her eyes, sighed loudly, stepped out of the room, closed the door. she shifted her body to the right and faced the wall, " _Rvana_ " she said, and the wall silently slid open, revealing the lab. She stepped inside, the door closed behind her. And she was ready. "Edmonds!" she called out with a soft easy sound,

He came from the other side of the lab as she walked to the front of the room and stood by the desk. Edmonds seemed to be a little bothered by her unexpected arrival. His normal bright smile wavered, lightly scratched his cheek. Words lingered behind his lips, but he didn't speak. He prided himself in knowing when she'd arrived. And would greet her at the door. he wanted, no he needed to apologize but what could he say that wouldn't sound sincere. he hadn't even heard the door open.

" _Can you get them..."_ she said, taking a white lab coat hanging on the wall behind the desk and slipped it over her nurses' uniform

Edmond, tilted his head, raised his right brow, noticing the different clothing she was wearing." _As you wish._.." he said in stride. _Make note to self_...he thought. Walking past the glass enclosure. Worried by her sudden unexpected arrival, He paid little attention to vampires. They were huddled tightly together with their naked backs, turned toward the glass at the back of the small room. He walked past the black room ignoring the overwhelming hate filled aura, to the door, opened it and disappeared as the door closed.

* * *

One of the older vampires, turned around from the huddle, the term older being subjective... But older in physical age. She was the one who earlier tapped the glass over and over. Her physical appearance in her twenties, average in looks. She tilted her head, her longs black hair hung with gravity, and something was different about the look of her hair. A small reddish white scrap was intertwined within her black hair.

Rvana stood by the desk, looking down as she adjusted her lab coat, slowly grinned. She raised her head, a gleam in her eyes and a playful grin on her face. She exuded confidence as she stood putting the finishing touches. She winked, gave her a playful finger wave and waited.

* * *

Edmonds walked down the hall and stopped at an undefined door. nothing unique set this door apart from the others in the hallway. Nothing except the aggressive noise coming from the other side of the door. loud talking, yelling and laughter. The muffled voices spoke volumes of those behind the door. He closed eyes, absent mindedly scratched the back of his neck, his naked hostility towards them barely visible underneath the layer of contempt he felt for them _. nothing but beasts_ …he whispered, knocking on the door as he turned the knob and entered the room. _The stench_ … covering her mouth with his hand, wrinkled his nose, cleared his throat. The room smelled of wild beasts, like they had not bathed since…. since, _never mind_ he sighed.

Many of them sat on the small beds, arguing, talking about past missions, what would happen next, how great it would be for some fresh meat. _Disgusting_ …

Edmonds knew they were not talking of beef but females. Young females or males. A prize they hoped to take home with them after the mission.

* * *

He knew this. Not from experience but from his investigations as a part of his biological studies. A new area of science regarding the mixing of wolves and vampire DNA with humans. The wolves for strength and endurance. The vampires for quick healing and longevity. He'd heard of two successful wolf subjects in the area. Those two happened during the terrorist invasion of Academy City.

Wolves and vampires were his main subject of study. How they differed, how they were the same compared to humans. He interviewed many of the shewolves in Academy City. and they were very open about their experience. But the ones he wanted to interview, were the older ones. The elder wolves. Which is a little misnomer. Or misdirection. Elder wolves were older wolves like grandmothers, or great grandmothers. But an elder wolf could be a different branch of the wolf family. In other words, the shewolves, the younger ones had more human mixed in, many from forced breeding during the wars. The more human, the less wolf like in appearance and strength. And elder wolves were more wolf than human. The old ones were revered, appreciated and helped to secure the bloodline of the ancient wolves. He'd taken a post with the previous head scientist. But the head scientist was quickly removed and Rvana took over. He watched her, taking notes and asking questions. And she answered them. the way she handled them, interacted with them. even walking into their holding cage carrying coolers filled with human blood. How could she? and not be afraid. He admired her strength, confidence and daring. Not afraid to cross the line or back away from it.

she was a true professional. he warmed at the thought.

* * *

He shook his head, pushing his admiration and memories back. his expression changed, emotionless and professional. He saw him. Sitting at the back of the room like he was holding court. Next to him, a disgusting looking man, with a grotesque appearance. A long scar running down the center of his face, his throat and he imaged his large belly bore the same scar. Those around him laughed, either with him or at him. Edmonds wasn't sure. The dog among the wolves, beads of sweat pilled across the top of his balding herd. His small rodent like eyes nervously darting from one wolf to another. He wondered how such a little obscene man enjoyed the position to the left of him. Cornelius sat on the bed, the frame bending from his mass. His large body dominating each one of them as they laughed like college frat boys at a house party.

Edmond walked up, side stepping those sitting or laying on the floor and stopped in front of him. He ignored him, continuing his conversations with the other. he raised his hand pushed up his glasses with his middle finger, his contempt visible. Cornelius saw him for the edge of his eyes. and why not, he was a wolf, a predator, he'd make this little human male wait. The corner of his near side smile inched, the lines of his face lightened thinking of playing with him. But….

 _Rvana will see you…._ He said in a hard sharp tone of voice commanded. Cornelius rolled his eyes around to look at him, his smile turning to a sneer _. Phhttp_ …. the grotesque man's body shook, his face distorted in mock triumphant of position. Edmonds wasn't sure. _Cornelius isn't ordered he commands_ the little man sneered like rodent.

 _Send her in_ …. Cornelius said, showing his teeth.

Edmonds lips curled in a subtle but cruel smile, _you're are mistaken_ …he said drawing the disdain over his lips, his eyes steeled at the leader of this mangy pack, _she is telling you to come_ …he cocked his head to the side.

The room went quiet and hostile. Edmonds felt the heat of their stares burning into him. Hot breaths filling the room, the slow sound of their knuckle cracking as they curled into fist. He didn't flinch. He showed nothing. He looked at Cornelius as his face grew tighter, redder, his mouth opened slowly, his teeth then his large canines caught the lights. white, yellowish and sharp canines.

Edmonds ignored the posturing. He'd watched Rvana stare down vampires, stared Cornelius down while he squeezed her throat, even killed one of them without remorse in front to their great pack leader. Cornelius slowly rose from the bed, like a mountain from the sea, his shadow swept across him and the pack. he growled, looking down at Edmonds.

 _Are you the real one_ …he said, as his eyes ran over Edmonds face, _or the little metal man,_

Edmonds groaned, but didn't take his eyes of Cornelius, brought his hand up, pushed his glass up with his middle finger. _She won't wait for you_ …. he said and turned, showing his back to the wolf. An insult. Edmond was telling him, with his body he didn't fear him. Go ahead strike me while my back is turned. He didn't wait _, this way…._ he said and walked away.

 _Kill him…._ the grotesque looking man said. _Do it_ …shaking his head, squeezing his fist so tight his knuckles turned white. His mouth twisted forcing the words over his misshapen lips. The heavy scar splitting his lips, turned and twisted on the words, his hatred in his small black eyes sparkled.

Cornelius put his hands on his hips, watching the little man walk away. he slowed his breathing, cooling his agitation. His mouth, a hard thin line slowly loosened and curled. The others watched the little man and Cornelius. Each one waiting, ready to kill this little man. The room growing hotter, filling with the urge to kill the little man. _It's been too long_ …. Cornelius whispered, his head moved up and done, tilted. _Too long indeed_. He said.

A tickle in his chest, rose into his throat, he laughed, and it filled the room. the others with hesitation laughed, _yes_ …he said, _we will go_ …. he said, _perhaps she has desperate need me…._

He laughed, _or my touch_ …the room drowned in their laughter.

* * *

But Edmonds gritted his teeth stepping out into the hallway, letting the door close. He exhaled a deep breath, his chest trembled, pounding of this heart against his chest. the adrenalin burn faded as he walked to the door going into the lab. He put his hand on his chest, feeling the heat from his body slowly fade. he opened the door, stepped inside.

She was sitting on the desk, looking over at the glass room. her arms to her side, her legs dangling. She turned her attention to him. She watched him with soft eyes in a gentle expression. Confidant in her decisions and actions. _They are coming_ …. he said, and a slow smile appeared on her face. The same type of smile she had when she walked into a room filled with hungry vampires. His heart beat a little faster.


	46. Chapter 46

Her expression cold and calculated, her attitude even colder and her words cracked the atmosphere like thunder. He felt each syllable. Each breath, watched her mouth, replayed it over in his mind. And with a burning rage boiled up from inside him, his muscular body tensed and quivered. The vein rose in his neck, his forehead and places unseen. He clenched his fist so tight, his fingers turned red and his knuckles cracked and turned white.

 _The mission has been cancelled._

She said it as she swung her legs out from the desk and gracefully touched the floor. Walked over and stood less than an arm's length away and looked him in the face. _What do you mean_... he said gritting jaw, his teeth scrapped together. His growl rose from deep in his throat, leaned forward, thinned his eyes and glared, _Cancelled?_

Besides Cornelius the others in the room went deathly silent. Their expression, attitudes and body language looked as if they were children that had been told, yes... there is no Santa and no you are still not getting any toys for Christmas. They looked at Cornelius with make it right expressions on their faces. They had come in hopes of pillaging to their hearts desire and raping because they could.

The room like an oven going from preheat to broil in a matter of a heartbeat. Their anger building, sweat pilled across their foreheads and rage dug deep into their faces. This will not do... they thought. We had to stop doing what we do best until the mission was done. The rewards would be great. They had been told. And they knew it to be true. Cornelius never failed.

This woman stood in front of them without a care or concern on her face. Smug little bitch showed across each and every one of their faces. _Explain yourself ..._. Cornelius drew each word out from this mouth. Each word heavy and dangerous. Rvana slowly sighed, as if annoyed, _very well_...she said without effort.

 _Mikoto Misaka has been attacked_.

 _What!_ Cornelius' body reacted angrily. _Who...and when_...he stepped forward. Rvana didn't yield her position. _Seems the holy warriors of the Roman catholic church had other plans for her..._ she said. _She was wounded..._

 _Wounded?_ Cornelius' curiosity peeked underneath his boiling anger. _Yes...wounded_... she responded. _You can figure that out yourself... I'm guessing._

* * *

Cornelius knew the way of queens. Kill or make them submit. Queens had value. In the old days, queens fought to the death for conquest and or expansion of their territory. But times had changed. Nations and governments knew of the existence of vampires. And after the last vampiric empire collapsed over two thousand years ago. Humans exerted their control over how things were done. In the shadows out of sight. Even though major battles had taken place, during the warring eras of human history. Napoleon, world war one and two, Korea, Vietnam and the Balkans to name just a few. If the opportunity arose queens would settle their grudges. Except for a few queens, most used a less destructive means of warfare. A stronger queen can introduce her venom and blood and take over another weaker queen... with the vampire population dwindling over the centuries and the human population exploding. Vampires would be extinct in a matter of time. So rather than sacrificing those they ruled. They attacked the queens and either killed them or took them over. Queens had value.

* * *

Cornelius didn't care. He wanted something or someone, he took it. it was his right as an alpha male. Nothing was beyond his grasp. Heat and hate flowed from him, his anger under control. Slowly shaking his head side to side. _This will not do_... he said...

 _Are you going to take your revenge on the Roman catholic church for interfering..._ Rvana asked. She was truly curious. _Break the treaties your kind has with them...hmmm_...she arched her brow, tilted her head slightly. _They did strike first_...she hinted, lifting her hand from her side, as if she were checking her nails. Clean smooth glistening perfect colorless nails

His jaws tensed hearing the words flow so freely from her mouth. So controlled and unemotional. His eyes swelled, brow fretted tightly, seeing the corners of her mouth curve ever so slightly. _Conniving and controlling bitch_...he whispered, _if she had ears and a tail, she'd make a perfect shewolf_... thinking to himself. _I'd love to break her_... he salivated. He exhaled a heated breath and it flowed over her face. She didn't respond at all. Showing no emotion, she waited.

 _I will still take what I want_...he said, the others looked at each other and laughed. She sighed, tilted her head to the other side, lifting her right eyebrow in response. _You'd expose yourself to Academy City...? Attack a hospital?_ She said.

 _Wouldn't be the first time_. A grotesque looking man said with a cackle. He was standing slightly behind Cornelius, like a small dog yapping behind a dominant one. His rat like eyes sparkled, his misshapen mouth curled in an awful smile. It disgusted her.

 _I cannot approve or allow it.._.she said.

 _Approve or allow_?

 _Yes...because of a favor I owed I am responsible for you. I got you in here and it will take a day or two to get you out of here_. She said, blowing across her nails. Her warm breath flowed over Cornelius face. He slowly inhaled her intoxicating scent. Nice for a human female rolled around in his mind. But the act was disrespectful in birth, and he knew it. it was like two fighters sizing each other up. This was her answer to his earlier action. It didn't sit well with him. Females should know their place, and that was on their knees or bellies.

 _Who did you owe this favor_? He asked. Searching for information. He needed to know who was this contact? It would have to be someone high in the Mecklenburg empire. Someone important. If this individual was too important, he might reconsider his actions. Maybe...

 _Artemis..._

 _The concubine?!_ He interrupted, the gleam in his eyes seemed to approve, _That whore of a..._

 _The favorite among the leader of the wolf senate. Even your brother enjoys her from time to time...so_

He closed his eyes, shook his head, _is that all..._ his massive chest shook with a deep laughter as if a great weight had been lifted. Like the sun breaking through the dark clouds. His laughter grew louder and louder. He bent over laughing, the others followed his lead, raising their voices in laughter. Edmond looked at them strangely, showing his dismay at their curious actions. He took out a small pad of paper and pen from his coat pocket and started taking notes.

Cornelius slapped his thick thighs with his thick hands, and it sounded like a gun had been fired. Then growled, sneered and glared at Rvana, quickly snatching her by the throat and lifted her up to his face. He held her, her feet dangling nearly a foot of the floor. He took a deep breath, exhale over her face, squeezed her throat tighter. She stared at him, his fingers tightening around her thin throat. She could feel the joy in each of his fingers, the sharp edges of his nails cut her skin. _Do you really think I would fear a whore's connections with the Senate. She can be easily replaced... just like you_. He brought her closer to his face, looking deep into her soft brown eyes.

 _You obviously havent had the privilege of her company..._ Rvana spoke calmly. Showing no fear or struggle as she dangled in his grip. _I would suggest you get ready to leave..._ she said, _or will you do as your brother did?_ Raising her eyebrows, as a smile emerged across her lips. _You know that brother you came here to avenge. The brother who came with five hundred of his best. Breaking into the city and getting his ass kicked by a little girl._ She chuckled, sighed, _nothing was left_. _They even burned his bones to nothing. And it wasn't just her, others came out to enjoy the fun. What do you think will happen if you attack the hospital. You'll have to face her house, the wolves and...do you think Academy city will just sit this one out_. She paused, twisting her head in his grip and cracked her neck. _See those vampires watching you. They used to belong to your brother but now their strays. And Academy City uses them for scientific experiments. What do you think will happen to you?...she grinned. You're nothing but a test subject here. Ooohhhh the great Cornelius of Mecklenburg and his merry band of pedophiles...when was the last time you had a female actually give themselves to you or those mangy dogs_. Her laughter grew louder. Her face glowed and her eyes shone. She laughed over and over... _when was the last time you had a real fight. Not chasing down farmers hoping to protect their daughters or sons from your sick perverted obsession. Or caretakers of orphanages or well when you need a quickie from the pound._ She laughed louder, her laughter bounced against the walls, the ceiling and the floor.

He stared at her with the color of rage in his eyes, jaw so tight it hurt. Heart pounding in his ears, throbbing in his neck. He couldn't understand the defiance of this woman. No matter how hard he squeezed, not matter how deep his nail cut into her soft skin. She showed no pain, only getting more... something wasn't right. He felt the pulse in her throat, beating slowly against his palm. The warmth of her skin, not getting any hotter. He inhaled, tasting her scent.

But his anger and rage boiled over, his body burned at this female. Her laughter tearing at him, into him with such boldness. He drew her closer, so close he could lick her face, and through his gritted white teeth he growled and spoke. _I am going to bend you over that desk and fuck you till you bleed and scream for mercy little bitch...then I'll share the remains with those mangy dogs. How is that for..._

She changed. Her laughter faded, not from fear but well boredom. Tears from laughter drifted over her red cheeks, her exhausted breath turned into a bored sigh. She smacked her lips, rolled her eyes to the side, _Edmond_ she said, _could you step to the right please?_

Edmond who was looking down at his pad and scribbling notes, glanced up still writing and moved to right. _One more step please..._ he moved another step. Cornelius's attention drifted over to the little man in the white coat. And he watched him obey her request without hesitation. It burned, how could she be so calm…so uninterested in what was happening to her….and…. then it happened.

A heavy wet thud slammed against the wall. Large amounts of glistening reddish, dark splattered the wall and Edmond. Cornelius fretted his brow taken aback by the sudden display. as the bloodied mass smeared down the white walls as the, no, not a body. but the lower half of a body dropped heavily to the floor. The pools of blood gushed out as legs twitched. Then it stopped. The large pool of blood slipped silently done the wall, over the clean white floor, oozing around Edmond's feet and came to a stop.

Edmond looked down at his feet with an uninterested look across his face, adjusted his glasses and awkwardly raised his right foot, letting the blood drip from the tip of his shiny black shoe, shook it, stepped out of the pool of blood and did the same to his left. The room went cold and silent.

A raspy growl filled the empty void of sound. Then another smacked the wall and tumbled to the floor. The upper torso, arms flailing. A face swollen and bruised, eyes and mouth opened in terror and disbelief, stared at Cornelius as if asking why?...how?

 _I am going to bend you over_... she said _, I think that was the phrase..._ tilting her head. _and fuck you until you_ _bleed and scream for mercy little bitch_... Cornelius slowly returned his gaze to Rvana. She smiled softly, like a cat with a mouse, predator and prey. A twinge of something in his belly. He thought maybe that the little vampire had slipped into the fray and poked his side with a gun again. But no, this was colder and had life of its own.

The raspy growl slowly resonated , like a beast on the hunt. It ate at them, instilling fear into their hearts. The room colder, the cold colored their breaths leaving trails of rising fog.

 _Attack_...his voice trembled, strained and refused to leave his throat. He wanted to throw her down, turn and face the direction of the nearing raspy growl. But he couldn't move. He was caught in a nightmare. He felt like prey unable to flee, to move or defend himself. All he could do was move his eyes.

She chuckled softy, looking motherly in her expression. Soft warm eyes, softer smile and blushed cheeks _. Fear..._ Rvana whispered, _fear...that's what it's called_.

Bits of her skin flaked away in glittering light, gently fluttered like snowflakes. Bit by bit her body slowly dramatically disappeared from his grip. The words she had spoken burrowed into his mind. And memory reminded him of old stories he had heard as a pup. And why not... he had nothing else to do...

As the raspy growl came nearer.


	47. Chapter 47

As a pup, Cornelius had heard stories of travelers, hunters and even children disappearing while in the deep woods. The villagers searched and wolves would search using their powerful sense of smell only to find nothing. Hours would pass, then days. After a while some would return. Children talked of encountering beautiful young girls with large wolf like ears and tails.

As they were out gathering bits of wood, berries and other supplies. They came upon a clearing, in this clearing there was a large pool of water and a pretty girl kneeling by the edge looking down at her reflection. She'd look up from the pool and smile, and suddenly she'd be next to them. She'd taking their hand and they would play. if they were hungry, they'd eat. They'd run around playing rabbit, or tag as some called it. until they dropped on the warm ground, laughing, fall asleep and dream. And they would do this until the beautiful young girl told them it was time to go home. She'd take them by the hand, walk to the edge of their village and watch them as they made their way to their home. Days had passed.

Whether it happened during spring, summer, fall or winter very little differed in the tales. But If it happened during winter. The children talked of how warm it felt. How the snow blanketing the ground turned to soft grass, and a large pool, with the full moons' reflection shrouded by rising mist.

Adult Travelers and hunters told of more amorous tales of beautiful young women with large wolf like ears and tails sitting nearly naked on large rocks or lying in the soft grasses surrounding a still pool. The full moons reflection across its surface. She'd playful flirt with the men or women. Her eyes and smile drawing them closer. Her soft hands gently stroking their skin, removing their clothing. And when they awoke, days had passed. These tales were told around the fires, in the taverns and in whispers before they hunted. The teller of the tales, those listening leaned in close with eyes filled with hope, smirking anticipation but what many spoke of was what happened to the ones that didn't return. Maybe the children and the men and women who'd returned had gotten lucky and pleased them, and maybe the others didn't

He'd often thought these were just tales told to be wary of strangers or going out alone. Not to stray from the path. Something along the line of little red riding hood.

* * *

The air in the room chilled then the temperature dropped. The cold bit at his exposed skin, pins and needles, his bones ached. The deep raspy growl drew closer. Cornelius unable to move no matter how hard he tried, it was only his eyes, red from the cold, that moved. He rolled them around the room, settling on Edmond.

He leaned against the wall, the pen moving feverishly. The chunky red smear down the wall, the pool of blood around the body, once whole, glistened and iced over. A long hard breath of fog rolled over and past one of the men standing close to him. He looked over and could see the fear screaming in his eyes. the horror of not being able to defend oneself, to fight for your life turned his stomach. Would that man be next? A light shadow fell across him, took a dark form and slowly revealed itself as it stepped into view.

He heard its footstep, looked down…seeing its massive toes, more like thick fingers slowly spreading under the weight. The sharp tips of its claws clicked against the white floor. His heart slammed against his chest. _No…_ …. echoed through his memories as swirls of smoky fog seeped between the thick fur like a smoldering fire underneath and slithered slowly over the white floor. _Beautiful_ …he did his best to swallow.

 _When I was younger_ , a familiar female voice spoke. stepping out in front of his man and walked slowly across the floor and stood in front of Cornelius's eyes and stared down at him _. I would entertain lost children, amorous males and females who'd come into my woods._

* * *

Cornelius, a large man by any definition. Towered above most wolves at six foot eight inches, or 203.3 centimeters. His chest thick and heavy, his arms large, defined and strong. Thick strong legs to support his superior strength and mass of his body. he was a warrior, an alpha male supreme…and held the classification of a Throwback. More wolf than human. And more wolf than most wolves. A throwback wolf highly prized for their strength and breeding. They are considered the strongest and more primeval of wolves. A Throwback to the original wolves, the first generation of wolves that walked on two legs.

* * *

She towered over him, wearing the smoky fog like sheer fabric covering her perfect form. She held her wolf like head up, the tips of her long greyish white ears slipping against the ceiling. she glared at him with soft amber brown eyes etched in anger, along her perfect muzzle, past her dark nose. Her mouth opened and smokey fog rolled over, around her white sharp teeth over her muzzle like a dragon about to spit fire. He drank her in, like a thirsty drunk with his face plastered against a window of a liquor store. Her long greyish white hair was wild, covering much of her naked body. She pulled her shoulders back as she stood up, exposing the rest of her naked body.

"More Wolf than human."

She looked to be close to 8 feet tall in height, with large grey ears with white tufts at the points, greyish hair fell to her hips, her long tail drop to the ground, curling around her feet. It was longer than the other wolves. A trait of a special breed of wolf. Those golden-brown eyes, a little wild looking. She had a natural beauty in her looks, in her movements. Long thin strips of hair ran from the tip of her chin, down the center of her throat through the middle of her ample breast, curving under the them, cupping them like hands, splitting her belly and spread out around her hips. Her skin stretching over lean muscle, small scars decorated her body.

 _More Wolf than human_.

His eyes hurting from the cold spread wider seeing the telltale signs of her bred. She was of an old line of wolves. But what caught his attention was the way she walked. She walked on the balls of her feet, her heels raised off the ground about 12 inches. Much like modern day wolves in the wild walked. she raised her arms, running her hands through her thick hair, revealing more of her ample breasts, shifted her feet across the ground as she turned, her thick tail slid across the ground. Seeing the long, thin slight marks along her side. He gasped, his member throbbed. … _those scars were scars from mating._

He stared at her, the earlier fear, the inability to move all disappeared as another emotion took its place. A more primal emotion one nearly as important as survival. His heart pounded, the veins in his body swelled and surged, the heat of lust burned, growing in his loins.

She slowly cocked her head to the side, thinning her eyes, seeing the change in him. _Pathetic_ …she whispered, letting her massive jaw open wider, inhaling a deep breath, the smokey fog pulled inside. Rvana sighed, exhaling her breath across his face. The cold of his cheeks flushed in readied heat of desire. To take a female like her…. he struggled to free himself from this paralysis, grab and take her…by force if necessary.

 _I can smell what you have done. You pathetic dog_ …. she growled, her eyes shifted. _I've killed those like you for doing what you have done. Thinking like you do, acting like you do…_ she said, looking around the room at the others. They were like statues, unable to move or defend themselves. _I've killed many this way…. it's really all you deserve….to end up nothing but a pile of shit scattered across the forest floor. If it weren't for that damn promise…. i would rip your men to shreds while you watched, then castrate and skin you alive…_

She brought her head down, her mouth, sharp teeth surrounded his head. A single bite would take his head off. He did nothing. Not that he could. Watching her mouth slowly opening. He quickly sniffed her breath, looking into her mouth, thick heavy red tongue, sharp deadly teeth coming down around him. Dread filled him, to die before having a chance to take a female like this…. his body trembled, he yelled in silence.

As if his prayer had been answered, she stepped back, the tips of her sharp teeth scratched the underneath of his jaw and slowly closed _._

 _I know what youre thinking_ she said, bring her hands up to her muzzle, ran her hand over her head. she changed, right there in front of him. She ran her hands over her face, like she had taken a shower, pulled her hands over her head, tall ears, down her neck and she changed. she returned to normal. Or what she looked like before. Standing there naked, surrounded by the fading fog a normal looking woman. She cocked her head to the side, glared at him, disgusted. The fog shimmered and clothes appeared hiding her naked form. _I would rather fuck and mate with a human before I'd let you touch me…._ she flared her lips, growled a growl that shook Cornelius and his men to the bone. A warning growl that said next…. there is no next time.

 _And I have_ she said softly but loud enough for him to hear.

The warmth returned. Cornelius and his men dropped to the floor. Breathing heavy and hard, he raised his head, looking at her, the lust still burning inside him _, wait_ …he said, almost begging. _You can't…you have to…I order you…_

The look of disgust still lingered on her face, her eyes mirroring her hatred of those like him. But there was a moment of a subtle satiated smile on her lips. It was slight like a memory or anticipation of a coming event. Her smile a little crooked but….. _i will be taking a human male soon….._ she spook only to him _….a much younger one…but more male than you will ever be….does that displease you?…._. The words burn and cut into him like the blade of a white hot dagger or claw. Then….

She swiped her hand across her body, their bodies flew, slammed into the back wall. Pain rifled through them and a great weight pressed them against the wall. _Go back to your room…. mangy dogs. Until you are called…_ she said. _Edmond…. take care of them…_

She turned walked across the floor and opened the door and left the room. They slumped to the floor, sweaty and tired. Breathing heavy in relief that they had not been slaughtered. _Impressive_ …Edmond said with a subtle smile, still writing.

 _You knew_ …. Cornelius asked. _You knew_ …he glared, anger filling the void left by lust fading. _This puny man knew everything._

 _Yes_ …. Edmonds brow arched, nodding. _I knew she was a wolf…but…._ slowly shaking his head side to side, _she is amazing_. He said with a click of his pen. Then slipped the pen and notepad into his pocket. looking distant in his expression, _why do you think they_ …he pointed to the vampires behind the glass, _are so calm._ Letting out an annoyed sigh. _On her first day, when I met her, she just walked into the enclosure and beat them all, except for one who refused to yield,_ glancing over to the black room. _so, back to the room with you._ He snapped his finger _._

Cornelius stood on his feet, straightening his armor, a little weak but still stood up. The others followed him.


	48. Chapter 48

Edmond remained silent as he led them past the glass enclosure. The vampires in the room, stood close together, looking at them. all of them with their heads cocked in the same direction wearing the same smart ass smirks across their faces. Cornelius sneered as he followed, leading the other wolves past the glass enclosure. Neither one seeing the tiny red and white strips of cloth intertwined in their hair. What Cornelius did notice was that one particular vampire from earlier, who wiggled her finger, made a gun gesture with her finger, mouthed BANG and tapped the glass lifted her hand, put her middle finger against the glass and quickly scribbled, SURPRISE! And her body shook with laughter. She leaned her head to the opposite side of the others. And the other quickly tilted their heads in the same direction.

 _Vampire humor_... Edmond spoke as he took the doorknob and opened the door. _they do that sometime_... he slowly shook his head, brought his hand up to his glasses and adjusted them. _they do like to fuck with you_...he said, looking over his shoulder at Cornelius. _Rvana would always play along. It amazes me sometimes...the way her personality changes._

 _Maybe they feel safer inside than out..._ he growled, flared his nose aggressively. _Maybe I should go inside and teach them a lesson._

Edmonds' stiff expression broke with a chuckle. _Go ahead_ , motioning in the direction of the glass enclosure. _The doors unlocked...always is_...

Cornelius fretted his brow so tight it looked painful. Turning his head in the direction of the sound of a door opening. Two small vampires, the ones, Madeline and Lillian, from earlier came in from the hallway, dressed in primary school uniforms, the same hallway they had originally entered from, each one carrying grocery bags, Lillian lead the way as they walked across the lab, put her hand against the glass at the far end and pushed it opened, stepped inside and the other one followed.

 _Like I said... they listen to her_...he cleared his throat, _and now, so do you_.

* * *

The room was black, thick in nature mixed in a reddish hue. A figure wrapped by thick heavy looking straps hung like meat from the ceiling. And another walked with ease around in the darkness. Rvana wore a dissatisfied mask over her face, her amber brown eyes showing more concern than dissatisfaction. She brought her hand up to the figure wrapped in thick heavy leather straps, attached together by heavy iron buckles slowly swung at her touch. Rvana pouted her lips, groaned slightly. _Why do you do this...?_ she said with a sigh. _Just say you'll listen to me... not obey._ With a tilt of her head, her eyes glistened, shone and her soft mouth curled. Cute attack!

It didn't work.

The leather wrapped tightly around the hanging figure covered head to toe, plastic tubes ran into it. two in the neck, one at the wrist in each arm, another in the middle of the chest and two between the legs. The only part not covered was around the eyes. Beautiful, clear hungry feminine female eyes glaring, following Rvana's every move. She put her hand on the leather straps, where her cheek were if uncovered, raised the other and turned a small connection attached to the tube and quickly filled and ran down the tube connected to her neck. _the good stuff_...

Even buried underneath thick heavy straps her figure proved to be alluring. Rvana smirked, brought her hand down placed on the bulges of her breasts and slowly, drew a line along the lines of her body. Those eyes following her every move rolled around in dismay. As if she could speak, _whatever? Pervert!_

She sighed, _not as nice as flesh but... still, I can imagine_. Those eyes thinned, glared and the hunger faded. Rvana stood eyes to eyes, _please...say you will obey. It will only be for a little while. I promise..._ taking a deep breath, gently kiss the heavy, wet stained leather wrapped covering the mouth. She groaned, her shoulders sagged, _disappointing_...she shrugged, those eyes stared back at her, she nodded as if she had been answered, _yes, yes, the kiss and this situation. But you gave me no choice. You came to see her anyway. But the Baron's little plan got in the way._ She spoke to herself in imaginary conversation. _You had to step in to protect them...only to get captured yourself. Besides..._ she thinned her lips, and eyes _, both you and I know you can escape if you really wanted too...so why not...just give in to me... Bast..._ Rvana spoke her name _. You could help her... you know..._ her words soften and went silent _._

But then Rvana's eyes went distant and still, her mouth moved slightly as if in a trance. _One more night and everything could change_...she whispered, _a great sacrifice, a challenge to see if one is worthy, words of claim and it all falls into place._ She quickly blinked, her cheeks blushed, _Ooops sorry, Bast...got a little lost... damn super wolf blood moon._ She giggled.

She took a few steps back leaned on the desk, popped herself up, sat on the desk... _I've exposed myself_...she said _,_ playfully putting her hands between her legs, winked over a Bast _. that really doesn't bother me...but_... she gazed worriedly over to the hanging figure, _I was so mad, having to help him, of all wolves...but a promise is a promise..._ she stared through the darkness to the floor. _But to expose Artemis_... she said dangling her feet. _Who am I kidding_ she said, closing her eyes tight and opened them. They glittered and glistened, like colors in a kaleidoscope, images flashed across her mind, actions and reactions, alternative endings rolled around chaotically until she found one hiding beneath the veil.

 _I guess I could bring another player into the game_...she said as an off remark. Almost expecting an answer. Silently shaking her head, _I can't believe what good luck it is... that little man...clinging, hiding behind Cornelius, like a little dog. But those scars tell me everything. Such a bad memory that day...when they told me of their deaths._ Her eyes glistened wet as a small tear clung to the corner of her eyes, _they were so much fun to be with. And the little boy_...she smiled affectionately, looked up from her thoughts at the figure hanging from the ceiling _. He's not a little boy anymore_. _you'd love him, not afraid of anything_...her smile opened, bearing her large canines, _or anyone_...she sighed and when she finished her sigh her face shone in the darkness, _such a young age to seek revenge_ , her eyes narrowed, _but_...she absently nodded, _he did get it...technically. But to find out the man who killed his parents is alive and well and in Academy City..._ she chuckled deep inside her chest, brought her hands to the side of her head, pulling them tightly over her face and head, she shimmered, she changed. Slowly deliberately. Her soft skin turned alabaster white, her hair turned a brilliant copper red. Her naked body followed, slender form, ample breast, subtle hips down to her toes. She, a young woman, near her prime with a little child mixed in for mischief, _he likes this form_...she said, _Now...it's a plan_...

* * *

Edmond opened the door to their room but didn't go inside. Watched without emotions as each one passed him. Letting the door slowly close as the last one went by. He wished he could press the button hidden in the lab and incinerate them all to ashes.

Cornelius walked straight to the bed and sat down. The frame of the bed, sagged underneath his weight, as he put his hands on his knees and shook his head.

 _If I had known who...no..._ he shook his head, he didn't care who she was. _what she was_. His eyes shone and his smile covered much of his face. It wasn't a pleasant smile, this one was tainted by cold nefarious maliciousness. _To take a bitch like her_...he said loudly as if he were making a proclamation. The others gathered round him. Some stood while other knelt and a few laid down across the floor. The others laughed. _how many would die for one like her..._. He stared into all of their faces. He saw it in their eyes. all of them would chance it.

 _Ccc…cornelius_ the voice saying his name trembled, like a small child afraid of the dark. Or a mouse hoping to persuade the cat from eating him. He worried he would say the wrong thing. Cornelius was someone who'd listen. But if it disagreed with what he wanted, it came at a great cost. Usually pain and or loss of life.

He was sitting half on, half off the bed, next to him. The little man with the scar splitting his face in half. His misshapen mouth struggled with the words, crawling from his throat, _Yyou don't mean too_... seeing the fear in his eyes. _What is it William?_ He sneered without looking at him. _Do you hide behind me...cowering like a little dog_...the others laughed. _tell me...weren't you the one they once called Bloody William when you hunted vampires._

 _Yyesss...but what._ his throat tightened.

 _But what..._ a warning hidden underneath.

 _You saw what she did...she killed the first..._

 _She killed him because he insulted her... I will not fault her for that._ The others nodded at his words _. The fact she is a wolf... changes everything._ Why couldn't he smell her passed quickly through his mind. He ignored it. Throwing caution to the wind.

 _But the second time...she...how...could she._ His legs trembled. He quickly grabbed his knees _. We couldn't even._ The horror of the moment, unable to move revisited him for a second time.

 _Did you piss yourself?_ More laughter filled the room, _I know I did_. One of them spoke, _not afraid to say it..._

Cornelius shook his head in laughter, _and why not...a legend right there in front of us...for the taking if we play it right._ he said, relishing the moment _,_ as if to reward the others _, Perhaps we should do a little shopping before we leave_. The room erupted in cheers.

 _You can't mean?_ William raised his voice, leaned over to get a look at Cornelius's face, to see his eyes. He was serious. _To take her on... she froze us...no one could move. She killed one of you men...they couldn't even fight for their honor or life. How would you?_

 _It is obvious she favors this Mikoto Misaka. Or else she wouldn't tell us not to attack the hospital. So..._ his massive chest expanded with a deep breath, he exhaled, _we will draw her out of the hospital. And trade her for a promise._ He said, _you heard her...she promised. A promise made is a promise kept_.

The others nodded, chuckled, slapping each other on the back, eyes shining at the thoughts of taking a few defenseless females back home. Fresh meat.

* * *

A promise or a favor is mover valuable than currency in their world. If one made a promise it didn't matter when, or what. It had to be honored.

* * *

 _We have the schematics of the sewers and the underground city. And the area we entered has some rather enticing distractions_. The others enjoyed the words coming from their leader. It had been awhile since they had last entertained themselves. But William closed his eyes, his stomach began to burn, _this is wrong_. He said, _we. I don't even know who she_...

 _She is a ghost_. Cornelius spoke, raising his head, turned it and looked at William _. An ancient wolf, a ghost wolf, a very valuable wolf who can cast magic to hide herself and others. They'd rather run and hide than fight._

William fretted his brow, pain shot through his side, along the thick scar running the length of his body. _Were we in the same room a moment ago?_

The others laughed, Cornelius grinned, _yes...and it was amazing_. _We will rest, and then we hunt._


	49. Chapter 49

How about an informational insert regarding shewolves.

Talbot scale of wolves. The groundbreaking study by British scientist Larry Talbot in 1941. After returning from his extensive travels, investigating the various wolf packs, to his ancestral home in Llewellyn, Wales. He devoted the entire winter sequestered in a modest cottage in a quiet glen of the estate gathering, coordinating and documenting information that would develop into the broadly accepted classical piece that allowed the wolf species to be broken down and classified.

By adopting the wolves' physical qualities and age as a basis, assisted by the oral account of different packs. He developed a ranking system. That comprised of the great Abyssinian wolves down to the smaller Mongolian and Japanese wolf.

The scales runs the spectrum from negative Ten to positive six. Anything to the left of zero, more Wolf than human. Anything to the right of zero, more human than Wolf.

The negative Ten ranking represented the large Wolf with the capability to communicate within the species. Some negative nines could not transform but most could but preferred being wolves And believed to be the strongest of the wolves. These wolves are believed extinct. Though a few reports claim they exist.

It was the negative eights who had the capacity to transform into a human form. While maintaining their Wolf properties including incredible strength, speed and stamina. Attributes include, hard edge look along the facial lines, large ears, thin hair covering the body, wolves' tail and the elongated foot.

This change was accomplished by the force breeding and rape program employed by the Vampires during the first and second empires with the introduction of human DNA into the species. Which allowed the species to perform their transformation at a greater rate. But also become more controllable than the preceding generations.

Those ranging from negative seven to negative one. No noticeable differences regarding outward physical appearance. Despite the rankings many of these wolves could be confused with a much older wolf unless they were in their animal form. Despite the individual's height, the rule still applies.

The older the shewolf, the larger the wolf. And as a side note, those in the negative ranking preferred to live in their animal form.

In reference to the name Elder wolves. It is due to their age and not a special breed of female wolf. In other words, it is like calling someone grandma or grandmother.

The zero ranking. A hybrid. It was the coveted result of forced breeding program during the dark ages between the fall of the first Vampiric empire and the rise of the second Vampiric empire. Their appearance would be that of an ordinary man or woman. An individual with the power of a negative ranked wolf. But they turned out to be uncontrollable. And many were exterminated.

The right side or positive side of the scale, more human than wolf. Or what is recognized as the otaku delight syndrome.

This ranking includes positive one to positive five. The female wolf had a more modern human form but retain their wolf attributes such as ears, tail, canines and the delicate thin wolf hair that covered much of their bodies, the elongated foot no longer existed. While maintaining extraordinary strength, speed and stamina. They retain the capability to transform into the animal wolf form but only smaller. But this too is influenced by their position.

An illustration would be a positive one, would still be regarded as more wolf when compared to a positive four. While both had the same outward appearance. Their strength, speed and stamina could be on a different scale.

A positive five, the wolf physical attributes begin to recede. Attributes such as smaller wolf ears and tail have been observed on modern wolves, but their canines will still be larger than the typical human.

A positive six rankings, the wolf attributes have disappeared. But the physical strength, speed and stamina remain. These degradations are produced by the continued introduction of human male and female DNA into the wolf line.

The rating system does not include throwbacks or ghost wolves and other mythical animals.

As another side observation.

Many of the packs or family of wolves will selectively breed a negative ranked male or female with another negative ranked member to prevent the species from being bred out of existence. Many times, the breeding is used to cement an alliance between packs. Even If the negative ranked male already has a mate. The negative rank female to be bred will ask permission from the female of the negative male. The offspring is raised by the negative ranked female that gives birth.

At the conclusion of the study, Professor Talbot, known for his love a verse recited an ancient prose.

Even, a man pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a Wolf when the Wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright.

(for those that don't know. Larry Talbot is the name of the character Lon Chaney Jr. played in the original 1941 wolfman movie and its four sequels. Which the prose above is taken from.)


	50. Chapter 50

She hemmed and hawed, flipped and flopped from belly to her back. she stared at the ceiling, the walls and even the floor. Nothing. The hospital room was silent, nearly as silent as a graveyard. But in reality, graveyards are not so silent. one just had to pay attention.

Mikoto Misaka was wide awake and couldn't sleep. Her wounds were healed. Almost. She hadn't heard from the little pain in the butt avatar that took up residence inside. The queen's avatar that had been created by the combination of Anastasia's royal blood and venom and her own blood. She figured that she had worn herself out and was sleeping it off. she hoped.

 _Make note, be sure and ask_ …Mikoto rolled over on her back.

* * *

The room was an upgrade over the usual hospital room. nicer bed, softer sheets, bigger tv. Which right now was being utilized by two, it had been three, but she sent one away, and they were watching a rather odd vampire soap opera. Yes, it had been nearly two decades since a certain queen of the vampires, Mina Tepes announced to the world that yes, world, there are vampires in the world. And wolves and other things that go bump in the night.

Japan was the first to jump into the vampire market, creating new fashions, blood substitutes, game shows and even soap operas. The two young vampires, both in looks and age, were watching a show that had a human man with three boys different ages, married to a vampire woman with three various aged young female vampires and the hilarious everyday high jinxes that transpired between them.

 _Greeeaaattt_ …Mikoto groaned, lazily sprawled out across the hospital bed. She eyed the TV when one of the two young vampires giggled. Seems they enjoyed the show. One of the human boys just spit out a mouth full of pizza. The youngest, cutest vampire seemed to have mix the wrong tomato sauce when she made the pizza. The tomato sauce contained human blood in the ingredients. As did all the products marketed to them.

 _Hmm_ …. Mikoto cracked a smile, _really not that bad._ She said _,_ thinking of the last time she had pizza. It seems that being a vampire had become a subset of the Otaku culture in Japan. Along with the wolves.

Despite everything, Mikoto Misaka was alive and getting better, feeling just a little tired. She rolled over again, letting her arm slap against the bed. She sighed, groaned, blew a bored breath out of her mouth, watching the sheets flutter and stilled. she looked over to the window, the curtains were pulled but not all the way. The evening sun was sneaking through the space, and soft warm light fell on to the floor. She watched the specks dance in the warm beams, thinned her eyes, _I wonder_ …. pursing her mouth tight, _do I really want too?_ _Thinking what do those specks really look like_. _If I focus really hard and…. oohhh…. crap who am I kidding._ She groaned.

She'd often think about things like that. With her new abilities the smallest details came into view. A _sudden ouch, paper cut…_ she smelled the blood, eyes shifted and focused on the wound. Even from across the classroom or even a soccer field. the details were amazing. Especially for a level five elector master. Knowledge was power, formulas, theories all of it used to build her reality _. What if I looked into a microscope or even an electron microscope, what details would I see?_ She chuckled _, what if I use my own blood would I see her, would I see Little Misaka_. A warmth, pain and a longing. There was silence inside.

She felt something, like she was being watched, not that she wasn't. she knew that. The hospital was surrounded, in the shadows, on the roof and right outside the door. two stood guard. But this was closer. But….she knew.

* * *

Anastasia had left the day before. Kuroko Sharai had gone to judgement, thank the gods. She sighed in relief. The room had a slight smell of burned hair, flesh and ozone. there was an edge to the atmosphere. Having barely survived the attack from the holy knights of the Roman Catholic Church. Not that anyone had told her who it was. and the overall boredom because she was confined to the room for a few days.

* * *

Mikoto still on her belly, scooted and scooched and looked down at the end of the rather comfortable bed. A set of small blinking eyes watched her, then another pair joined them. one had soft brown hair and the other dark brown. Big brown eyes with eyebrows arched stared over the sheets. Mikoto saw the hint in their eyes, groaned to hide her smile.

Caaan weee… _.?_ one of them spoke.

* * *

(They were young. Both in appearance and age. they were two third of a set. Twin Sisters and friend taken by force, a year before the Barons' attacked. And the youngest of the pack. terms like forever twenty one or thirty five were used. It was how old they were when they were turned. Forever Ten and Nine etched in her mind. Mikoto swallowed hard when they told her. she held her breath, left the room and cried. They had become her shadows, following her around when she was in the Ten story building. And waited patiently for her when she came back from classes, or out with Kuroko, Uiharu and sometime Ruiko. Ruiko visits to the school were getting longer and longer a part. they were called the attack hamsters, angry gerbils….and munchkins. Much to the chagrin of the others. )

* * *

Mikoto's eyes thinned, seeing past the two peeping toms. The TV was turned off. _No_ …Mikoto quickly spoke, knowing what they wanted. _Damn Emelia…_ she whispered.

Strengthen the bond between Queen and pack members. Emelia had told her it was necessary. To create the harmony of and in a pack. she needed to share herself with them. the memory was followed by a low steady annoyed, not really, she had gotten used to it, groan rumbled underneath the soft comfortable sheets of the soft comfortable bed.

 _Pleeeaasse…_. they said coordinating their pleas. with eyes glistening, brows arched, heads slightly tilted in the same direction. CUTE ATTACK!

Mikoto blushed, pulled the sheets over her head, _NO_! and curled into a ball…and faked snored.

Puppies and kittens never listened. they got what they want by looking cute and persistence. They whimpered pathetically. Tugged softy at the sheets.

Mikoto smiled, closed her eyes, slowly shook her head underneath the soft comfortable sheets. she knew she was going to lose. And she did. Often and always. _Spoiled_ _much._

Slowly, cautiously, each crawled into the bed, hesitant, eyes flickering, mouth curling, cheeks flushed. They slowly laid down on each side of her and snuggled closer.

Mikoto slowly exhaled, knowing in a few moments they'd make their way underneath the sheets and sleep for a while.

 _So cute_ …bringing a warm expression and tickly feeling to her belly. not like the older ones. Who would just walk over, slip underneath the sheets, look at her, wiggle their eyebrows, a show their necks. _Why do I have to do this….?!_ Mikoto would growl, and bite.

Because Emelia had told her over and over, as Mikoto sank her fangs, a little harder into Emelia's throat, the Queen must share herself with the pack. it also annoyed Mikoto no matter how often she told her she didn't like it, that Emelia and the older ones patted her head every time.

Giving in gracefully as a Queen should. Mikoto Misaka closed her eyes, as the two snuggled closer, tighter. Their tiny hands slipping underneath the hospital gown to feel her warmth, and cling to her. she could her them quietly sniffing. She would fall asleep wondering. What would Kuroko think or do seeing this. She smiled even bigger, as her fangs extended, the tips slipping between her lips. She put her arms around the two of them and pulled them closer.

Harmony in the pack is everything.


	51. Chapter 51

To say she, Ava Gardner was excited would be an understatement to say the least. The underground city, the area she was walking had small boutiques, cafes and other specialty shops that catered to those like her. A miniature metropolitan that rivaled many of the world chicest cities. Well-designed and clean. And she was someone who'd been around to see many of them rise from small villages. Ava Gardner is a vampire. A creature of the night, a denizen of the dark and one third member of the angry gerbils, attack hamsters and a few other names. And a member of the house of Mikoto. She's both excited and worried as She passed the shopping section, entertainment facilities, the karaoke center, bowling alley, and the food tasting area in the underground city of School District 22.

* * *

She is dress casually, a nice blouse and short skirt with comfortable shoes. Doing her best to blend in with the crowds, drinking a large size beverage. The beverage was not your ordinary beverage. It wasn't a soda, tea or anything normal. But a variation specific to her needs. A blood slushy. AB's negative, her favorite. Yes, for a small charge, individuals like herself could purchase vampire related products in the underground city. And with rumors abound, claiming vampires would be able to stay in the underground city once the new queen said it was ok. Her eyes and smile shined brighter than the manufactured stars in the ceiling above... But until then vampires, on their days off, would often frequent the underground city. Enjoying walks along the bridge, along the tree lined river flowing underneath, even during the daylight hours. Just the thought of it caused her smile to get a little bigger and her cheeks shaded a little darker. She moved among the eager crowds of Academy City students going to the numerous bath houses, and or the theaters. Many slowing their pace, seeing shewolves, they knew or wished they did, working on many of the new stores coming soon. The shewolves being shewolves would stop work and wave. A few, talking, flirting with many of the young female students. After all, shewolves did what shewolves did. They were deadly in a fight and even deadlier when they flirted. The bakery café was opening another location in the underground city. Much to the delight of the many.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the worried feeling nagging at her. Ava had been assigned to guard her Mistress, Mikoto Misaka, who was in a certain hospital, recovering from her wounds. She had been politely, not ordered, told her that since it was her day off, she had to take the day off. But Emelia disagreed. An argument ensued and ended when Mikoto Misaka told her _because I said so_. In a rather loud voice ending in a whispered _, please_. She was here.

 _So cute_... Ava remembered thinking. But she knew, because of her looks, Mikoto tended to dote on the younger vampires. But while Ava did look young, forever Ten, she was a few hundred years older than her Mistress. And held the classification of Alpha. In other words, she was a very strong vampire. But for her Mistress she'd play the cute little girl role. A role she hadn't gotten to enjoy much in her past. She pushed those memories back into the recesses of her mind. Hell, just the last year or so, she had exceeded those with plenty of good memories.

She walked past a group of Academy City older girls, maybe high school aged, looking over a movie schedule, a couple of shewolves joined them. they glanced at each other, smiled as she took a drink as she passed, keeping her eyes straight.

She was getting ready to leave and go back to the ten story building next to the bakery café. She'd ordered some new clothes and was having them delivered. And was making her way to the secret entrance and exit to the underground city. It was hidden in plain sight one could say. A small plain looking store front. An addition to a smaller store giving it the illusion it was bigger than it really was. She finished her drink and put it in the recycled bin as she passed, opened the door, stepped inside, closed the door behind her.

The room was big enough for at least a dozen. Inside, it looked like a locker room, the sidewalls were lined with metal storage bins with electronic locks and benches to sit on. She put her hand on one, a green electric line scanned her palm, a soft click, and she opened the bin. Inside, three automatic rifles side by side, boxes of rounds at the foot of the locker, and hanging inside her body armor. She put her purse inside and closed, forgetting her phone and locked the door. The underground stores were the only places she carried a purse and used money. She turned walked towards the back of the storefront, reached over slipping her fingers along a grooved line that ran from ceiling to the floor and silently slide a small partition over and slipped into the sewer system. The door closed and disappeared into the wall.

Ava knew the sewers well, having used them to travel underneath the city during daylight hours. all the vampires did. While a few of the day walkers did use the bus system and or walked. But vampires like Ava, who had no tolerance for sunlight, unless using light resistance gel. It only had a time limit of forty-five minutes at best, walking the sewers was the best route. But not the shortest.

The air in the sewers circulated by enormous fans, larger and taller than most houses, taking up an entire space, from the ground to the ceiling of the sewers. She walked along the concrete hoping the day would end, and she could return to her duties guarding her Mistress. It had been a whole day plus, since she was told.

 _Enjoy your day off_... Mikoto Misaka grinned victoriously and waved. Emelia closed her eyes, shook her head and growled her disappointment.

She was chuckling, when she caught an unfamiliar scent pushed by the enormous fans. She slowed, taking a deeper breath, held it, ran it over her tongue and slowly exhaled. She knew the smell of vampires, she knew them all. All of them in her household. She knew the scent of shewolves, all of them in the bakery café and those coming in to work in the underground city. Everyone smelled everyone. That is the way of things. Scent was more reliable than sight.

 _This was not ours_... she said.

She picked up her pace, but was wary of making noise, hearing the slow whooshing of the enormous blades as they rotated, she crouched, tight against the wall and timed with the blades she peeked around the corner.

 _Shit!_ Her eyes focused, expanding her chest, pulling her shoulders back to take in extra air. Their scent said it all.

Wolves...

A large group of wolves was coming out of the wall of the sewers, _a secret entrance_. Male wolves wearing armored gear. While, being male was not a crime. Males had some value. Not much according to a lot of shewolves. But some... others said with a knowing smile. But Males were not allowed into Academy City unless specifically invited. Even then they were chaperoned. Another breath, _human..._ gritting her teeth. She glared from behind the rotating blades.

Her instincts shouted hide. And she did. Leaping high to the ceiling she avoided being seen.  
The largest male in the group turned his head, glared past them, looking at the slowly whooshing blades, sniffed the air defiantly. _Nothing_ he thought and continued walking.

She clung to the ceiling, digging her nails into the concrete careful not to let any fall to the ground. She held her breath, worried they might hear her heartbeat and waited. Slowly she crawled backwards along the ceiling, dropped to the ground, with the passing of the giant blades, she peeked around the corner.

The wolves were walking the other way, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. She heard them, talking of shopping, and what they'd collected so far. Ava heard them bragging. Her stomach churning, bile backing up in her throat. She saw him, smelled him. She knew him from when she was under the Baron's authority. And she knew the threat.

He, they were in her way of getting home. She had to find another route to the bakery café and warn them. she cursed silently reaching underneath her skirt. She wore shorts just like her Mistress. Her phone was missing. Crrrrapppp! She watched them disappear around a corner, her mind racing for a plan. She was going to have to go upside into the early evening sun. She closed her eyes, groaned her misfortune. Her gel she was wearing was almost gone. She knelt, reached into her sock and pulled out a small tube. Nervously licked her lips, seeing how little was left. She squeezed the tube as tight as she could, watching the cloudy gel ooze out into the palm of her hand. She rubbed them together, rubbed her face, arms and legs and prayed that there were a lot of shadows upside. The sun wouldn't set for at least another hour. And she needed to move quickly.


	52. Chapter 52

Hours passed and she stood in the shadows of an alley, directly across from the bakery café. A wide four lane road was her last boundary to cross. To get to this point she had to take a round about way underneath Academy City. She had been cautious, taking deep breaths, peeking around corners and crawling through small connecting tunnels. . often crisscrossing over the same path she'd taken earlier. And it had taken longer than she had planned. But now, covered in sweat, breathing heavy she was so close to her destination. It was nothing more than a few quick steps away. a few hurried breaths. She looked down at the line of demarcation. The light of the sun pushing the dark of the alleys closer to her. The early morning traffic was beginning, people were filling the sidewalks. And the sun tip the scale rising higher. The avenue now bathed in sunlight, inched its way to the edge of the opening of the alley.

The bakery café was busy. The shewolves working the morning shift had arrived before sunrise and were almost done. The morning crowd was gathering, deliveries were being made. Her mouth watered, her nose crinkled as she smelled the freshly baked goods and coffee floating in the morning breeze. She also felt the warmth of the morning sun settling on her exposed skin as the light blocking gel slowly faded. A comfortable warmth turned uncomfortable, getting hotter.

 _Fuck!_ She growled, gritting her teeth, glared at the light pushing away the protection of the dark across her arm. The thought brought back memories, painful memories, uncontrollable shivers ran over her body. A long time ago, the last time she'd been burned by the sun. she'd been foolish. Not realizing the time, bloated from the kill, she'd fallen asleep in the hay of a barn, after feasting on the farmer as he brought the animals in for the night, followed by his wife. She was blood drunk. Intoxicated from the frenzy of the kill, and the aphrodisiac effect of the increased adrenaline in the blood. She staggered and wobbled, chuckling, smeared the blood across her mouth and cheek with her arm, pulled open the doors and the suns rays flood the barn.

Her skin burst into flames, ratcheting though her body with enough force to blow her backwards into the barn, slamming into the wall and it collapsed on top of her, saving her life. A deep horrid chill ached her bones remembering the gut punch of pain and the pain of how long it took to recover.

Despite what you see in the movies, read in books, recovery is not quick and automatic. Limps severed do not sprout like wild mutated vines and form a new limb, nor does flesh, muscle or nerves burned away automatically knit itself together. It does in a way, but it takes time and lots of blood. Think more like actual burn victims, reattached fingers or limbs, but it you grab a severed limb, or body part, slip them close together, yes, the body will mend itself. Vampires have been known to be cut in half and still live. but the recover takes weeks for full mobility to return. Movies and books entertain, but it also helped maintain the aura of a vampire as an unkillable beasts. it has always been that way. Most stories are told and are written by vampires. A little misdirection never hurt, much.

 _Please forgive me_ …she whispered, gathering her courage. She'd promise to always protect and be by her Mistress's side. And now, there was the possibility of her breaking that promise. Not that she was scared. But the effect of the sun would be devastating. She rocked back and forth, watching cars and delivery trucks roll by, _one…two_ …she grabbed the brick edge of the building, her fingers sizzled, the brick cracked. Her body tensed, eyes narrowed, and she scowled, _three_ …...flung herself out of the alley, on to the sidewalk and out into the avenue.

It hit her like a sledgehammer, stunning her senses but she lowered her body, forced herself forward. With each step, the heat growing hotter, like an oven turned on high. The smell of flesh burning, her legs moving faster, her heart pounding. Each breath, harder and harder, the hot air taking in burned her lungs.

She reached out her arm, fingers spread wide as if she could grab an imaginary rope and pull herself forward. She focused on the bakery café, the image becoming engulfed in flames. Something hard slammed against her, a car, maybe a truck. She stumbled, tripped, hit the ground, tearing her flesh but still she moved forward. She raised her head, tears steaming down her reddening cheeks. Her outstretched arm bubbled and popped. A final scream raced across her mind, she didn't care. The last year plus had made her life worthwhile. She'd come to terms with herself, had friends, even human friends. she had a future to die for and she would give her life for her queen. she smile softly, the pain rifling through body gone as her nerves burned away, the thought of her queen. the house of mikoto was, is, her home. She felt her throat burn before she could yell, and the world went black.

* * *

The bakery café becomes alive and filled with the sounds of workers, just before sunrise. The bakers arrive, prep and prepare. Others come and get the inside ready stocking freshly baked goods, cleaned and organized. And the outside patio is checked, rechecked. The café style chairs and tables are checked and if need be, repaired on the spot. And why not, with the strength of a shewolf, bending a little misshapen metal is child's play. The shrine is checked, bow their heads, clasp their hands together, lost friends are told good morning, told exaggerated stories of last night misdeeds on whatever. Stories to make one blush, even shewolves. this is the way of the wolves in Academy City.

As the inside and the outside of the bakery café are prepared, those on guard, on the roof prepare. Since the baron's invasion of Academy City, necessary supplies are stocked on the roof. Lessons learned from the past. Automatic weapons, such as the 30 mm seven barreled Gatling gun style cannon known as the beast by the elder wolves who wield it, ammo boxes, and medieval weaponry, favored by the shewolves on guard at the time. Refreshments, blankets, medical supplies are also kept and neatly organized and accounted for.

There are always four wolves on the roof. Usually elder wolves but today, because of a special event occurring somewhere in the wolves' territory, the elder wolves would not be in again today. Special events such as royal coronations, elections, birth or deaths are attended by elder wolves. The term elder wolf has different meanings. One concerning the relationships between the shewolves and elder wolves. In other words, great grandmother, or many great grandmothers. Shewolves are a very long lived species. Many theories abound concerning their life span. While death does come for us all, it is said most elder wolves live long because death fears them. and much to their chagrin they will say with a big smile, death will never come face to face within them, it always comes from behind, with a gentle tap on the shoulder. Even then, some might refuse. But wolves do not fear death.

And the other is breeding. Elder wolves are old in their genetic makeup. And many will breed with wolves like them. (remember the scales of the wolves.) Mating is arranged between ranks which allows them not to fade away. and the results of breeding. Mass birthing's. Wolves will mate at certain time of the year, and will give birth, together as a pack in a special location only known to that particular pack. And the birthing grounds are protected by Elder wolves. So today, shewolves, otaku favorite in looks are standing guard over the bakery café, getting ready for the day.

* * *

 _Everything looks good…._ she said, holding a clipboard, keeping tabs on the inventory. She fretted her brow, growled in disappointment _. Problem?_ she groaned, clicking the pen, letting her arm holding the clipboard drop to her side. _Hey you!_ She turned her head slightly glared at the shewolf standing at the edge of the roof, looking away.

 _Mel, Am I boring you with this…_ she said to the shewolf standing at the edge of the roof.

She's wearing normal everyday form fitting battle armor. the same worn by many of the wolves. Unless working their shifts at the bakery café. Her long hair pulled into a ponytail fell to her hips. She was slowly shaking her head, her sky blue eyes showed an uncharacteristic sense of what the hell is she doing?

 _What she doing?_ Mel asked with out turning around. Confusion and a little concern could be heard in her voice. She sighed, shaking her head, _scatterbrain…_ she whispered about her pack sister. _What is who…. doing_? Sierra questioned, took a few steps over. The other two shewolves, hearing their two pack sisters question walked over to the edge and stood by Mel.

 _That little vampire_ …she motioned with her head.

A small vampire, maybe nine or ten was standing in the alley across the avenue. She was rocking back and forth. The four of them, looked over, across the avenue. Each one thinning their eyes, fretting their brows.

Sierra thinned her eyes, her belly began to twist into a knot, _oh…. please don't_? She said, as if warning the others not to look. something was telling her, warning her. experience, wisdom from the Elder wolves or the telltale sign of a little girl getting ready to run

 _She's not_ ….one the other two spoke. they looked down to the front of the bakery café, the patio wondering if anyone else was seeing this. But the morning crowd was settling in. the normal Academy City early risers were sitting, others were entering the café. No one, except them with their high line of sight knew what was about to happen.

 _She's not a daywalker_ …Sierra said to no one. _She's not_ …. the others repeated, Mel spoke, _why is she out…then…is she being chased?_ A sense ofurgency overtook their concern. _Another attack? Maybe_.

* * *

Non day walkers stayed inside, underground or used the ally. And light blocking gel was a must.

* * *

Involuntary quick sniff revealed nothing. The wind was light. Eyes and ears focused, the sound of the traffic and growing crowds muted their hearing, but each one could barely hear the words. And a sick anticipation filled them. _she's not going too…._

 _One…. two…fuck, Stella get me a blanket now!_

Sierra leapt of the roof, snatching the blanket as she dropped, _clear me a path!_

 _Positions_! Mel yelled. The wolves reacted.


	53. Chapter 53

Sierra hit the ground with the grace of a predator, the blanket trailing behind her. She reached back, eyes focused on the little vampire surrounded by waves of smoldering heat, snatched the blanket and burst forward. Like a wolf after a rabbit. She ran between two café style tables, slipping between two academy city students getting ready to sit. A shewolf about to take their orders, turn to her side to avoid being bulled over.

A quick sidestep, sierra bumped into a car, the car screeched to a stop. Parts of the little vampire burst into flames, her arms and legs. Her face shredded in pain.

A large delivery truck skidded to a stop, hitting the little vampire. She stumbled, tripped fell to the ground, crawled on all fours, flames rising higher from her body.

 _Come on...legs!_ Sierra gathered the blanket together, leapt high over a car stopped. Landed by the truck, quickly scooped up the flaming burning mass of flesh and bone, clutched and swung it over her shoulder and ran towards the bakery café.

 _Medics!_ She screamed, _now!_

All eyes, everyone sitting in the patio, wolves serving them, watched wide-eyed and in horror. Sierra ran towards them, running between the now stopped vehicles. The heavy sack over her shoulder, writhed and twitched, dark fluids soaked the fabric, dripped to the ground. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air, buried in the noses.

Shewolves moved into position, making space. Sierra ran through the patio, through the front door into the lobby. The door to the back was held opened. _Blood..._ she yelled passing into the kitchen, _fresh blood now!_

Into the bakery, the oven doors opened, fresh scones, biscuits cooling on the table. Wolves dressed in white covered in floor, stopped what they were doing focused on Sierra holding the heavy wet, smoldering bag over her shoulder pass. One of them holding a mop bucket to keep the area clean.

Another she wolf held the door to the dish room, sierra rushed by, into the stock room. Another shewolf was ready to clean the mess. Another shewolf held the door to the security room. The room where rows of automatic weapons, medieval weapon line the wall. shewolves dressed in armor, sitting at monitors. And the last door to the basement was opened. And she was holding the door. Heidi, the owner of the bakery café and leader of the pack, Mikoto Misaka's alpha wolf, closed the door behind as she followed her. This was a business after all. Everyone did their job.


	54. Chapter 54

They reached the basement, where three wolves were waiting by a large tub sitting on the concrete floor and was being filled with dark heavy liquid. Sierra quickly knelt next to the tub, and carefully laid the wet bundle across the floor.

 _Sshhhh_...she whispered like a mother to a child, _it's ok ... I've got you."_ taking the last of the blanket away and exposing the little vampire. She quickly covered her mouth, eyes filling with tears, her ears folded to the side.

Ava twisted and turned, her burnt blackened body glisten in dried and wet blood from the head to the burnt nubs of her toes. One hand covered and protected her left eye, the remains of her face bubbled and burst with oozing pus. She grabbed for Sierra, desperate to get her a message. Inside the disgusting remains of flesh and burnt bone, through the memories of her throat and mouth she screamed, her Mistress was in danger.

Sierra caught her breath, taking the bone thinned, chunks of flesh covered hand in hers, _ooh. My_... she gasped, looked up to her alpha wolf. Heidi unemotional detached, _into the tub...quickly._ She ordered. _Get Emelia_... she said to another. _Robyn...force-feed her_ if you can... seeing the hole where her throat used to be. Heidi rolled her eyes, looking at the surrounding wolves, seeing the concern in their expressions. Despite knowing, she was a vampire, she looked like a defenseless wounded child.

 _This wasn't normal_. And the wolves standing around the tub knew this. _what was going on? How and why? Was something happening._ As leader of the wolves of Mikoto. Had they overlooked something, missed something. She swallowed hard, forcing the bile of uncertainty back down her throat.

 _Tell them to scan the entire city... I want to know why I_ have a vampire risking everything...

 _There only one thing she would?_ The shewolf by her side spoke. Emily nodded. _but what ?_ She asked as the little vampire sunk beneath the cold glimmering dark blood.

* * *

The cold dark liquid swallowed her up, consuming her, and she consumed it. a little relief sunk into her, but she needed to tell them. Ava was thankful she'd made it. but she hadn't made it all the way. She needed to tell them. Her body itched as muscle, nerves, ligament twined, intertwined and mended themselves. Skin drank in the blood. The burnt black edges turned pink and reached for and stretched to form layers. The healing began. But it would be awhile before she could speak, to tell them about them and him in the sewers. She need to communicate. The momentary calm, relief disappeared in an explosive frenzy. Ava needed to tell them.

* * *

 _Shit! Help!_ Sierra yelled, pushing the little vampire down by the shoulders, _get under_...she growled through clenched teeth. Two more joined. One held her down by the waist, the other on her legs. Blood splashed and splattered, spilling on the floor drenching the wolves. _What_ the hell...!?. Heidi thinned her eyes, her ears leaned forward, _what is_ she trying...

 _What are wolves doing to my vampire? A_ cold monotone voice echoed in the concrete hallway. The hallway connected the bakery café to the ten story building. _We're not giving her a bath because she stinks!_ Vampire! Sierra struggled, her head down eyes raised and glared at Emelia.

Emelia, leader of the vampires of the house of Mikoto, walked calmly down the hallway, wearing her normal tight leather outfit, whips curled on her hips. She shone in the soft light, white porcelain skin and dark straight hair. More like a mistress of S&M than a Hellion class vampire. A rank just below queen. Two others followed behind her. They were some of the strongest alphas in the pack. These two wearing the more traditional battle armor. The same as those worn by the wolves.

 _Angela_... Heidi nodded. She tilted her head, smiled her response. " _Amanda..._ "

Amanda licked her lips, looking ready to laugh, she nodded, _little_ problem? She said sarcastically. Heidi shrugged, _ehhh...one of yours just tried to see if_ she could take on the sun and win...

 _She did?_ Amanda said, _and she did win_...she motioned her head to the tub. _If it wasn't for wolves_. Heidi narrowed her eyes, the other wolves chuckled, even while they struggled to hold the little vampire down.

* * *

While wolves and vampires serve together in houses. It doesn't mean all is nice. They had history. Wolves serve out of loyalty or contract. Vampires serve out of blood. A single word from their master and allies can turn into enemies in the blink of an eye. Arm's length is the key phrase between wolf and vampire. It was a little different with Heidi and Emilia, at least a thousand years they served their mistresses. Tatiana, Queen and mother of Anastasia, Anastasia and now Mikoto Misaka. So, the bonds of friendship did exist. It was just buried underneath a lot of bull shit history between the wars and battles of wolves and vampires.

* * *

Ava thrashed around, _she's an alpha for sure_... Sierra groaned _, I think..._

 _Move_... Emelia pushed Sierra arms away _... bitch..._ Sierra answered. _Yes, she is_... Heidi answered. Which remark she answered only she knew. And being a wolf, she'd tell you. _Both._

Emelia straddled and sat on the thrashing vampire, grabbed her head tightly, _Tell me_... she growled, smacked their foreheads together. _Tell me..._ staring deep into the little vampires blinking eye. Heidi watched, moments passed _what is she doing?_ Sierra asked.

Heidi sighed, closed and rubbed her eyes, watching Emelia. She'd seen this before with her first mistress. Queen Tatiana. Anastasia as a child often threw fits and refused to talk. Tatiana, one who didn't play along well with others, would gently pull her misbehaving daughter to her side, hold her head, with both hands, stare deep into her eyes. And pull the whatever it was out of her... Heidi smiled at the memory. It worked. Even she could do it to Anastasia. But it wasn't as simple as that. Queens blood was drawn to queens' blood. Which meant that Emelia had queens' blood inside her vein and so did the others.

 _hmm mm... drink your Mistress's blood much...she_ said, lifting her head looked over to Angela and Amanda. Smiles and shrugs, eyes shined brighter was the only answer they gave. They slowly nodded, licking her lips.

Emelia stared into the good eye. Her hand tensed holding the little vampires head. _tell me Ava... I know it hurts but ignore the pain and tell me..._ her eye teared, blinked over and over.

Screech, scratch... screech scratch...she heard it over and over. A consistent rhythm.

 _Listen to me! listen to me..._ Ava screamed over and over _... sewers... throw_...

 _Tell me!_ Emilia's voice bounced off the concrete walls, her arms shook with rage, blood slipped from her nails holding Ava's head. _Knock it off_... Sierra smacked Emilia head. A loud silence fell heavy across the room... _she's recovering killing her will not solve anything...she obviously put her life in danger..._

Emelia glared, her thinned lips opened showing her fangs. _I got em too_...sierra growled, bearing her canine, flipped her fingers and claws appeared. Angela and Amanda twisted the mouths, fretted their brows, sighed, _this is your fight._ Angela said, Amanda nodded _, not involved_ in this one. It sounded out of place. But... what they were telling everyone. This would be between Emelia and Sierra. They were not getting involved.

Heidi groaned, growled, _are we getting off the subject right now...both of you shut the fuck_ up...or I will take you both on... listen...Emelia...listen. She pointed to Ava. _She_ is telling us...we're just to stupid and worried to listen. Her eyes are blinking in code...her finger there. Her tiny blacken fingernail barely a finger nothing but bone, screech and scratched over and over.

That's Morse code! _... S_ Heidi listened to the sound of the nail across the tub, . _E .-W_ _. E_

Emilia loosened her grip, slipped her hand underneath Ava's head and cradled it. _.-._ _R_ her mouth slipped over her blood soaked hair. _Sewers..._ Heidi said. Ava nodded, screech scratch... _/ space...- T ...H .-R_

Heidi's eye opened wider, the word slipped into her mind, her memories. She gritted her teeth, without hearing the screech scratch she whispered, _O...W_

She knew...Emelia knew. A deathly chill rolled over her. Without hesitation, a cold harsh voice slipped over Heidi's tongue and out of her mouth, the words she spoke felt heavy and distasteful. Heidi ordered, _Robyn, Sierra clean yourselves up, now..._

 _But_... Sierra's blood covered face twisted unsure.

She turned, her eyes cold and hard, _Stella..._ she nodded, _get to the communications room inform them to check and recheck. How much of the city do we have wired?_

 _Nearly All...we can hack into the system for the rest...if that little pain in the ass doesn't stop us. Stella brought her hand to her chin. She had a very serious expression on her face, Uiharu can be a relentless in her pursuit._ _Heidi smiled, as expected from a friend of Mikoto...a smile_ cracked her serious expression. How much of the sewers are covered. _Not much...just starting phase two..._ Heidi looked passed the others, a fourth shewolf stood at the foot of the stairs, _get to the portal inform them... we have a throwback in Academy City._

Emelia held Ava's head tightly underneath her chin. Her eyes closed tightly, worry and pain filled the lines with her face. She rubbed her cheek over Ava's blood soaked, burnt hair, whispering, _you did well_...over and over. Like a mother cat rubbing a kitten, stroked the remains of burnt flesh and skull. Ava's good eye teared up and closed forcing a tear to drop along the side of her face. Emelia gently let Ava head slip underneath the glimmering dark blood. The ripples slipping to the edges of the tub. She could sleep now. she took a deep breath, stood up, pulled her hands over her head, letting the blood drain from her hair and splash into and out of the tub.

 _Angela, Amanda_...she said without emotion, take her inside, she stepped over and away from the tub. _Take our little sister home._ Amanda and Angela nodded, grabbed the handles of the tub, picked her up and walked down the concrete hallway. Emelia not saying a word walked silently behind them.

 _Quite the bitch_... Sierra spoke, watching them. Heidi grinned and spoke, _if you only knew who much of a baby, she really is..._

 _Really,_ her eyebrows raised, eyes opened wider, _you're...kidding_

Heidi slowly shook her head, her cheeks blushed. _She really babies them and Mikoto Misaka_. She laughed, _she's the happy housewife type dresses the part too...when not outside the home._

 _You are fucking with me...her!_

Heidi laughed loud, shaking her head, _and you know what else_... she sighed, her eyes thinned, _she'll fuck anyone up if they mess with her house._ She said taking a deep breath, _and we will not be out_ done by a vampire.


	55. Chapter 55

Sierra nodded, it was time to get ready. She and Heidi walked up the stairs into the communications room. The shewolves were already setting things in motion. Three wolves were checking their weapons with a calm detailed eye. Two more at the monitors, images flashing across their eyes. _nothing...above ground._

 _We know they're in the sewers_. One of the shewolves spoke, changing the settings. _Problem is only a third of the sewers are wired._

 _She was coming from the underground city..._ Heidi spoke. _That's the problem_...she answered _that area is not wired yet...best we can do is check the other areas and work our way to school district 22._

 _Perhaps we can alert the others? Have them..._

 _We don't want to draw suspicion on ourselves...contact them quietly, tell them to seal up all the entrances and exits_. Heidi said. The shewolf nodded. She put her arms over her chest, sighed, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, her white tuft tipped ears drooped. She ran the scenarios through her mind. _Wish the elder wolves were here?_ Sierra whispered. Heidi nodded, _it would be helpful._

* * *

(Why?) elder wolves are stronger, more wolf like in cunning and predatory senses. And many had experience concerning throwback wolves. A throwback wolf, whether it was male or female, was bred for a specific mission or need, to say the least. The strongest females were bred with the strongest males. That offspring was trained and bred with the strongest male or female. This process handed down through the many breeding cycles. With one specific purpose, to kill a Queen Vampire. especially one that was knowledgeable and experienced in battle. The throwback wolf was not guaranteed but... given the usual odds it was close enough. Despite the ranks of other wolves taking on a throwback male or female was risky.

* * *

 _Sierra, you inform the rest that we are closing for the afternoon... maybe longer._ She sighed a long annoyed disappointed sigh. _Today's sales are going to take a hit...shit._

 _Business as usual_. Sierra said with a mischievous grin. Heidi chuckled, her ears stiffen to points. _You'll think business as usual...smart ass...when you see your paycheck._

 _Ehhhhhhh?!_ Sierra raised her head high, her silver white ears pricked so tight ithurt. She closed her eyes, shaking her head, _cheapskate!_

 _Yep_... Heidi said, getting ready to leave the communication room when one of the wolves at the communication desk, _gotta problem..._

 _What now?_ Heidi spoke and sighed. _Seems district Ten is missing a few shewolves and human females_ She said. Heidi's eyes went still, showing no emotion, her right ear twitched, her stomached twisted into knots, this can't be happening she thought. She let her mouth open slowly before asking, _how many? And how long?_

* * *

District Ten is bordered by School District 7, 22 and 18 to the north, School District 11 to the east and School District 2 to the west. While it contains a few facilities and establishments. It carried a certain social stigma towards people. Its main industries such as nuclear facilities and the graveyard and having poor public order. But that had changed since the wolves claimed much of the area, creating more businesses and maintain public order. So much so that many of the delivery man no longer avoided the area.

* * *

She listened, clenching her teeth, closed her eyes, _Sierra tell everyone we'll be closing early today...and..._ she paused, shook her head, _no never mind...tell them everything is on the honor system...but I want you to tell them something_...she said, turned her head to Sierra.

Sierra, a tall slender silver white shewolf with light brown skin, walked silently out of the communication room, leaving Heidi to bark out orders. She passed the storage room. shewolves were cleaning up, putting away items such as pots, pans, flour, sugar to name a few. Others were silently undressing, slipping into their armor. The happy smiles that usually accompanied them while they worked, had disappeared. Worry, concern and determination took its place. Every wolf, despite holding jobs was trained in combat

She nodded her head, walked into the dish room. Two shewolves dressed in white, wearing aprons were finishing the dishes, hand drying them and stacking them neatly in place. Not saying a word.

She entered the kitchen, the last batches of baked goods were being pulled from the ovens and sat on the cooling tables, other items were being wrapped in clear plastic wrap stored in plastic container, Labeled and put into one of the many refrigerators. The silence in the normally busy and loud kitchen was deafening.

She pushed her way through the doors, going into the lobby. Shewolves around the counter were still taking orders with bright flirtatious smiles, business as usual. She nodded at one of the shewolves taking money from one of the academy city students. A young girl with light blonde hair, around thirteen or fourteen. Sierra swallowed, her stomach queasy at the thought of the earlier conversation in the communication room. _Seems district Ten is missing a few shewolves and human females._ She knew what happens to young girls like her. Beaten, broken, traded and bred. She'd seen it many times in her long life. Certain parts of wolf society believed females served one purpose. And that purpose was males. That is the way of things in nature and around the world they'd tell them over and over. She'd held many human females dying in her arms. Unlike human females, Shewolves are bred, even otaku types, to give birth to wolves. A human female do not survive a third birth. Giving birth to wolf pups put enormous strain on their bodies. Their health suffered after each birth. And the third birth was always the bloodiest. They would die of severe blood loss. And the bodies disposed of as if they were trash.

She swallowed hard, her eyes glistening. The young girl turned, eyes fixated on the large piece of cheesecake, drowning in fresh strawberries, for a moment she caught Sierra's silver blue eyes. She blushed, smiled a big smile as she moved quickly past her and out the door in anticipation like a pup given a part of the kill. She softly exhaled, knowing Heidi's words were right on the mark. Outside on the Patio, just to the right from the door, three young women were sitting. Three familiar faces. Wannai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya and Kongou Mitsuko. The three of them, a pack to themselves were regulars.

* * *

A warming breeze slipped through the trees, cars, trucks and people oblivious to the previous events continued their day. But the students who'd seen Sierra leap from the roof and smother the running ball of flames sat waiting, the entire patio and the line for the bakery café waited, anticipation dripping from their expressions. And noses slightly crinkled from the slight lingering smell of burnt flesh.

With the snap of her colorful fan, Kongou Mitsuko broke the silence, clearing her throat. _Wwwhat? Happened?_ Her nervous eyes blinked curiously, peering over the edge of the fluttering fan. Wannai Kinuho and Awatsuki Maaya both looked at her, curiosity building behind the young women's eyes. They waited, full of anticipation and concern. Sierra knelt to the table and whispered. _It's a wolf thing..._ she said, with a smirk...

 _Bbut tthat was a vampire_ , Kongou Mitsuko said, bringing her other hand to her throat, feeling where she'd been bitten during the Barons attack. The fluttering of the fan slowed, slipped lower showing more of her face and throat.

Sierra reached out, gently took Mitsuko trembling hand away from her neck, brought it to her own cheek. Kongou Mitsuko blushed at the warmth flowing from the shewolf. _The only vampires here are those who live in the building next to us...and they are not our enemy. But yes, there is something going on. i...we need you to be wary of your surroundings. Stay away from areas that could be dangerous, walk out of reach of the dark alleys, always be in groups, never stray from each other..._ Sierra saw their faces fret at her words. And it bothered her for delivering such dark and dreadful advice. _Even if your destination is just a breath away, watch yourselves. But..._ Kongou hesitantly spoke. Sierra shook her head _, the bakery café is going to understaffed for a while but know that you are safe here._ She said. Mitsuko, Kinuho and Maaya looked around the patio café.

A small pack of four shewolves were on the roof, checking and rechecking, talking to the previous pack. Everything, their expression, Aura said danger. At the small shrine, a group of ten shewolves stood together, heads bowed, hands clasped, praying. Even the air hung heavy and dangerous.

 _If your gut says something is wrong,_ Sierra spoke, _then turn around and run_. She let Mitsuko's hand slip from hers as she stood up, smiled, _tell your friends, the bakery café is their sanctuary_. The three of them quickly nodded, took out their phones and called. She felt eyes staring at her intently. A wolf's intuition. A small sigh, she closed her eyes, blushed slightly.

Sierra looked over to the table next to them. The young girl she'd seen inside was sitting with three others. They were watching and obviously listening. Sierra smiled mischievously at them. Two of the girls were already texting their friends. She knelt to the table, _easy dropping?_ She said grinning. The young girl nodded, looking like a chipmunk storing food for the winter. Her cheeks puffed out, with a mouthful of cheesecake. _Espers?_ Sierra asked. She slowly nodded. Her puffy cheeks pushed up from the growing smile.

The other sitting next to her spoke, _we were here when they attacked_...she said, a little pride and fear mixed together in her expression. _We helped with the barrier_ , she said, taking a drink of tea. She held the plate underneath her cup as she drank. The plate tremble just a little, but easy for a wolf to see it. _Ellie is a generator_... the girl said after swallowing her cheesecake, taking a quick drink of milk.

 _A generator?_ Sierra creased her brow, _what's...?_

 _She can create energy from her body and the surrounding air..._ \- she puffed out her chest _\- I can make barriers...so can they_. She pointed to the other two girls texting away. They both cocked their heads in a well practice move and grinned big enough to show their teeth. _We are a pack_...she said with a big smile. It was a ploy used by many young shewolves. Smart ass and Coy, is a trait developed by the young wolves. And it seems to have taken root with many of the young Academy City students.

 _Hang around shewolves a lot_... Sierra could see the smartass behind their actions. They wiggled their eyebrows. She stood up, smiled and repeated, _tell your friends, the bakery café is their sanctuary_.

* * *

Emelia, Angela, Amanda, Stephanie stood around the tub of blood. Ava was sleeping, more like in a coma, as she healed. It would be a week at the least before she would be healed. The other vampires sat around waiting to be told what to do. Emelia, the alpha of the vampires of the house of Mikoto readied herself.

 _I called in Eva and Selena from their posts.._.

Angela closed her eyes, shaking her head, _we can't leave her unprotected...she's our..._

 _If Mikoto finds out...you know she'll insist ..._ Emelia growled, _and she might order us to let her..._

Angela pulled her lower lips into her mouth, blood trickled from the corner, _I know I know I just don't feel..._

S _he is wounded...and weak...it is our duty to protect and if need be, die for her._..

Amanda groaned her response. _she did make us promise not to die. .this is a throwback and we all know what the means._

 _We might break out promise to our Mistress.._.Stephanie spoke, looking around the room. the others remained silent. the young vampires and older ones knew. But their eyes shined, and their smiles opened wide, showing their fangs. Some even blushed and giggled.

 _I will patrol from the underground city_...Stephanie spoke first. her thinned blue eyes and smirk said she'd get first crack at them. _they'd been seen there_. Emelia nodded. _Angela..._?

 _We'll start here work out way to Stephanie._

Amanda? Same...no point in spreading ourselves thin... we know where they are not... from the monitors...

Angela agreed.

Emelia chest swelled with pride, she'd been given to Mikoto Misaka by Anastasia. An alpha who'd server the new queen. To develop and hone the new pack for a new queen. the new queen who'd defeated a more powerful foe and taken the remaining vampires as her own. Emelia was descendant of an old lineage. While being human served a royal house of vampires. At the age of thirty she was given a choice. Continue serving as a human, or as a vampire. she'd chosen the life of a vampire. working her way from underling to Alpha. And now thanks to the blood of her Mistress, she and the other alphas served at the rank of Hellion. The underling around them also benefitted from the queens' blood. While their telling scent screamed underling, the queen blood flowing through their bodies allowed them to fight at another level or three.

 _We will go into the sewers and search for the vile wolf and kill it_...Emilia glared, looking around the room. _before our Mistress knows. She clenched her fist tightly, blood seeped through her fingers. The others raised their fists in the air and yelled._


	56. Chapter 56

In the hospital, on the fifth floor in a private room. nurses stood around the main desk going over their reports. talking of the little girl sitting outside a certain room. they offered her something to eat. but all she did was smile and politely refused. they worried, but were told that it was ok for her to be there. a certain frog faced doctor had told them so.

 _My name is Anabelle.._.she said with an inviting smile when they asked her name.

* * *

Her face of sleep, deep serene sleep disappeared in a frenzied explosion of pain. her tiny body quickened, tensed. Her eyes ripped open as if waking from a horrible nightmare. Her body arched high from the tip of her toes to the top of her head in an unnatural curve. She rose like a demonic beast drenched in sweat flung wide in a heavy spray. She fell to the floor clutching her belly as the pain tore through every fiber of her being. Mikoto Misaka struggled against her invisible foe. Her senses coming alive. DANGER! It screamed.

She sniffed the room, her red flaked eyes deepen, glared through heavy sweat soaked strands of hair, nothing.

 _What the_ … quickly covered her mouth, as a hot anguished scream wetted her palm, nails dug into her cheeks, red lines colored the edges of cuticles. Every movement, every breath wracked in pain. her arms, legs, ribs ripped, and pulled from her body, claws slashed across her skin. Over and over…she rolled back and forth.

She braced herself on all four, the lines of her naked body slick with sweat. Deep red streaks swelled, disappeared. breathing heavy, she looked at the floor, ripples spread out as sweat pooled.

She heard growling, scampering, peaked through the clumps of wet hair. The two little ones, Kerry and Abigail, confused and determined with their heads on a swivel, searched the room. a third appeared from the hallway, Anabelle, another young one. Looking concern, knelt close to her, put her hand on Mikoto's back, consoling her, gently drying her back with a towel.

 _MMissstress…. are you alright?_ her voice trembled. Anabelle waited, her tiny hand shaking.

Anabelle, A survivor of the Barons lust for young girls. she'd been selected by the Baron as he often went shopping at local orphanages. The others slaughtered and fed on.

Mikoto only shook her head back and forth. _Where are you?_ she groaned silently. Her belly tensed, acidic bile burned its way up into the back of her throat. her mouth hung open the smell wrecked her nose, her tongue tapped against her fangs, slicing her tongue. They were larger, sharper than before. A taste of iron coated her mouth. She looked at her hands, nails glistened, ripples spreading out from the edges of her nails She curled her fingers, leaving deep grooves in the floor. _Where are you? Talk….to….me_ ….

 _Www'reee rrigight herree_ …one of them spoke. The pain crawled it way through her throat and out of her mouth with a life of its own. No…as if it was going through a death of its own, inaudible words, twisted and warped.

Little Misaka didn't answer. She hadn't talked since the last fight. Mikoto wondered but Anastasia told her to enjoy the silence for a while. _Besides you always complained about the voice in your head. so now…._ she smiled softly, kissed her lovingly.

 _I nnneeed you to_ …. she strained under the pain. then it slowly lessened.

Share yourself with the pack. it fluttered through her mind, like a butterfly in a strong wind. Quickly, then slowly. Up and down, struggling and drifting. Emelia's voice whispered in a lover's tone. She told her many times. She would be able to feel the pack, build the pack, make it stronger. With each heavy breath, she remembered. With each heavy breath she knew.

 _You didn't say this…._ Mikoto swallowed at the realization. Each time she shared herself, she felt closer to them. when she smiled, they smiled. When she laughed, they laughed. when Kuroko Sharai harassed her, they shivered. _Why wouldn't it be both ways_. She said in voice that bordered on a curse. A curse she'd cast on herself. Her body shuddered under the cold sweat.

She slowed her breath then her heart and tried her best to relax. The two little ones, Kerry and Abigail, finding no enemy in the hospital room, calmed down, moved quickly to her side, knelt and pressed against her. they purred like kittens, tenderly stroked her body.

 _She told you, didn't she?_ Mikoto spoke to no one in particular. _Yes_ …. the third one answered. _How could you…just let me…._

She'd slept through much of the day and night. that was when Emelia had made her plans. She didn't wake Mikoto up. She let her sleep. She informed the others, removed the alphas guarding the hospital door and replaced them with young ones. Emelia was one not to overestimate her enemies. Especially this one. All the remaining alphas, expect for Ava, would join the battle. And all the older non alpha vampires. The young ones, those who were not the weakest but the most inexperienced would remain at the ten story building, around the hospital.

 _Because you are our Mistress_ …. she said in a voice that sounding miles away, putting her forehead against the side of Mikoto's head. she sniffed, rubbed her wet cheek and hair like a kitten or even a lover. Mikoto ignored the action, looking down at deep grooves extending from the sharp tips of her fingernails, the curled pieces of hospital floor, moved in her breath.

She knew…. the weight, the comfortable weight she had grown use. every time she shared herself was lessening. Chaotic Anger, pain and nothing. The process repeated and disappeared. it was logical she thought.

Tears replaced the sweat falling and rippling across the pool of sweat. She knew. A fight. Her pack was fighting somewhere in Academy City. she wondered if it was those from earlier, returning to try and finish the job. Emelia wouldn't let that happen. Mikoto gritted her teeth, a low steady growl rose from deep inside.

 _Where is everyone? she_ asked, slowly pulling herself up from the floor. She waited, the three of them, looked lost, worried about displeasing their Mistress. Mikoto groaned closing her eyes. _she didn't tell you, did she?_

 _Noooo_ they lowered their heads, clasped their hands like children being scolded. _Never mind_ she said reaching over and rubbed each of their heads. they blushed, smiled tenderly. She gave each one a pat, looked around the room. nodded her head when she found what she was looking for. It was sitting on top of the table against the far wall, next to the window. The shades were drawn but a single ray of reddish moon light dropped on it like a spotlight. It wasn't armor but that never stopped her before. Her new school uniform neatly fold and seemed to beacon to her. first, she walked over and into the bathroom, took a towel and dried her naked form.

Walked over to the table by the window, slipped her hand through crimson moonlight. A chill. It was subtle but there. Substance…her hands felt like they were moving through warm water. it felt inviting, soft gentle caresses. Her cheeks blushed without her knowing why. Her eyes glimmered slowly shading to a soft reddish brown. A calm slipped over her emotions, no…not just her emotions, over every fiber of her being. The reddish light of the moon had a tangible feel to it. she smiled, letting her fingers slip through the color and gently take her blouse.

She dressed, taking her school uniform off the table and slipped it one piece by piece. Each time she let her hands stay, soaked in the reddish moonlight... her eyes glimmered as she let her hand twist and turn, her fingers lingering with the reddish moonlight.

The three little ones waited patiently as Mikoto Misaka slipped the pair of shorts on and pulled them up and under her skirt. She brushed out the wrinkles, smirking to herself turned around and saw them waiting. They were anxious, concerned, knowing she was not a full strength. Mikoto gave a hard nod of her head and smiled. And put on an act. Whose weak.

The three moved quickly to the door, lowered their heads in determination and even growled. Mikoto's eyes went wide, her smile grew larger, _So Cute_ …. she could only say to herself.

 _Yyou cannt go_ …Anabelle spoke. the other two nodded in agreement. They locked their arms together, stepped back and leaned against the door. she sighed, closed her eyes, _look you three need to…_

 _No! Emelia said, we had to do our best to stop you…and…and we will…because…_ she looked nervous, her eyes darting left and right looking for support from the other two. They tightened their arms together, strengthen their resolve. Their mouths trembled, eyes watered, tears slipped from their eyes, down their cheeks, _yyoure all we have…and... anaanad welll have no one if youuo…_

Mikoto sighed, put her hand on her head and scratched. _Please…. i been in fights before so I'll be ok…and Emelia will be there, and Angela, Ava…and Stephanie…so I won't be…by myself._ She said.

 _Then we're going with you!?_ They shouted.

Her shoulders sagged, groaned, _great this is not what I need now…look_ she said raising her voice, holding up a single finger _, I am older than you three…right…I think…_ she fretted her brow, she quickly nodded, _of course I am…phew.._ she nervously chuckled.

She still couldn't get over the age difference with some of the vampires. Some looked older but were actually younger, others younger but actually older in vampire years. So, despite being Mistress of her own household she found it hard sometimes.

 _I am your big sister…so you have to do as I say…. right,_ she arched her brows high. The three of them slowly nodded before they answered. _Yyyessss…._

She grinned a mischievous borderline masochistic smile. _Besides…_ she said, almost relishing the thought, _if I die…you can go live with that jerk!_ She chuckled with a very scary face.

 _Touma!?_ They cocked their heads in the same direction, confused

 _WHAT! NO…_ she blushed, waved her hands wildly, _Not, that one…the other one_ …her voice fading biting her lip, _I don't know what the deal is between him and that girl._.. she sighed… _you know…the other idiot?_

 _Oooohhh_ …..they answered blinking their eyes.

 _That's right_ , Mikoto beamed, _so…. i want the three of you to go to the ten story building and get everything ready for when everyone comes home…ok…_

They shook their heads, with pathetic expression across each of their faces, pouting lips and red wet eyes and tear stained cheeks.

 _Bbbutt…._

 _No buts_ …. _turn around….and go._ She said.

Deep empty disappointed sighs, each one turned around, one of them opened the door, and they reluctantly walked.

 _Go_ …. Mikoto said joyously, patted their butts., _go now_ …she said, as she looked down the hallway.

The nurses were sitting at the desk talking and generally not paying attention.

* * *

The large reddish full moon hung in the night sky. The size of this moon was unnatural. It looked so close that it could easily swallow the city whole. It was so large if someone were to hold a basketball in the palm of their hand in front of them, extending their arm, this moon would still engulf the basketball. A super wolf blood moon hung high above her, shining its reddish glow over Academy City.

She'd snuck up to the roof and was now standing on the edge looking over Academy City glowing in reddish tint. The evening breeze blew her hair around like a joyous lover, playfully lifted her skirt, showing her shorts underneath. Her eyes shined in the red moon light, ran her tongue over her red lips. An excited chill rolled through her body, sending shivers up and down her spine. it felt like belonging. The thrill of being alive.

She peeked up to the bright red full moon. _A rabbit or a woman…_ she wondered at the illusion looking down upon the earth. Despite the joy she felt how much more alive she felt. She couldn't forget what Emelia had told her. share yourself with the pack, make them stronger. And they will share back. those chaotic emotions earlier, the body shredding pain…she knew. They shared their happy and sad memories of the past, their lost dreams. And their wonder of their Mistress's kindness. At her words telling them they could make new dreams. Something they'd not known for a very long time in another life.

she breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the cool evening red filled air. Her red eyes glistened, tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew closing her eyes, listening. Sending out magnetic waves, she built a 3d image of Academy City in her mind. _I just need to find her_ , the one who'd told her to share herself with her pack. a heartbeat, a breath, a scent carried on the breeze. Her lips curled upward, catching tears. Their salty taste slipped over her tongue. _Emelia_ …she whispered, lifting her head up, sniffing the wind _. I found you…._ her mouth stretched.

She cocked her head, opened her glaring red eyes, gritted her teeth, fangs slipping out. She crouched, the concrete cracked and popped as she leapt high into the air, over Academy city.

She knew. They were sharing their deaths.


	57. Chapter 57

She was nothing but a dark shadow at the top of a very high building. A bird of prey looking down at the city. people walked around, out to dinner, shopping, dates and home. Her expression was emotionless. No, more like professional. Wearing nothing but a simple thin white dress that fell to the top of her knees. Thin enough the red moonlight colored her naked form.

The evening wind playfully tussled her bright red hair, covering her face for a moment, then uncovering it the next. She licked her red lips, caught her hair in her hands and pulled it behind her. the strands curled and twined together without her help. Her alabaster skin glowed in warm reddish moonlight and her emerald green eyes flickered and shifted.

A predator.

Rvana watched Mikoto Misaka standing on the top of a certain hospital. Watched her looking around, even sensed her waves rolling over the tops of buildings, down alleys and across the streets, over the people. She even felt it roll over her.

Her smile widened, narrowed her eyes, _to bad you can't see me_ …she said. She felt Mikoto's elation as she found the object of her search. Saw her crouch and heard the crack of concrete as she leapt into the sky. She thought it quaint, watching Mikoto Misaka's shadow slip across the reflection of the super wolf blood moon.

 _A battle, a great sacrifice, an overwhelming challenge and a claim for all…_. she sighed, _should be a very entertaining evening_ …. she watched Mikoto Misaka trajectory fade and landed on top of a building…an old school being remodeled and used for testing.

 _Could this be the fifth…_ she said softy and sighed. _One to rule them all…._ she chuckled, _sorry Tolkien_.

Taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with reddish tinted air, she stepped off the ledge and dropped. She fell like a stone, her thin dress fluttered as if it was a gentle breeze, lifting high enough to show a little more leg, her long bright red hair, laid softy and still as the ground rushed up to meet her. large emerald eyes sparkled, her red lips curled lifting her alabaster colored cheeks, and she faded into mist.


	58. Chapter 58

She tapped the roof with the grace of a swan and without stopping, walked over to the edge of the familiar building. With each step. the cool wind slipped through her hair, caressed her face, and brushed her lips. Her brown eyes glistened with crimson colored diamonds. The world around her aglow in reddish moonlight. Something small inside her, buried deep swelled like dry seed taking in water. an emotion that said I want it all…all of it…twisted, turned, the seed darken, split and….

It hadn't occurred to her until she stood and looked down at the area below. Staring down into the pool of glistening water, shimmered in the red moonlight, the gentle sound of it lapped against the edges. Putting her hands on her hips. She closed her eyes, fretted her brow, _Why?_ She exhaled and listened to the night.

It was the school she had taken her ranking test. Level Five as always. But it felt different, not like the other times. The power flowed freely, powerful and addictive. She remembered firing blast after blast. Easily exceeding her previous scores. If she only knew how much. It felt wonderful. The water raining down on her and the teachers like a summer rainstorm. The loud splashing across concrete and rooftop, drenching everyone. And the look on the tester's expressions. Like children on Christmas morning.

The image of the building remained in her mind, she searched, quietly listening. She focused, like Anastasia had taught her. over and over. The wolves taught her, listen. Hear the prey. Hear its heartbeat, its breath, listen for it to make its move. As it thinks about and finally sets its tiny paw on the ground, even listen to it lifting it up from the dirt.

* * *

During her time in the other realm, she watched the wolves lying on the ground, sitting in their wolf form, ears pricked tight, head down with eyes closed, listening. Then they slowly opened their eyes and explode, chasing their prey. Patience is everything. She watch young ones mimicking the elder wolves and failing miserably. Rabbits, mice even snakes escaped. But it impressed her that they could hear them. so, she practiced. Becoming wilder than a Queen. a tomboy maybe.

Her ears rose and fell, she silenced her heartbeat, slowed her breath, her blood flow even the sounds of the city at night disappeared. she, as the wolves would say with a toothy smile, became one with the night…. of course, they ended it with an odd villainous laughter…but whose to say. Wolves are wolves. Moments past, then another, she pushed her hair away from her ear.

It was subtle. Sounding less than a breath. a dull heavy thump…then another….it grew louder as she focused. Forgetting her training, her heart slammed against her chest, her blood rushed through her veins. louder, the more she focused the louder it got. Magnetic pulses bouncing like echoes building another map inside her mind. Deeper they went. Her face twisted, an underground section just underneath the basement. _Why_ ….

Acidic heat burned inside her chest, crawled up her throat. Beads of sweat pilled across her forehead, as she drilled down underneath the school. _There….! In a hallway just underneath the main floor._

Vibrations rushed toward her, vibrations turning to sound, turning to unrecognizable words, then she heard them. knew the voices. She clenched her hands into fist, and blood seeped through her fingers. Her mouth itched, her fangs cut into her lower gums. She knew…. in this school being remodel, her house was under attack. And she would join them.

An explosion filled the crimson colored night with sound and smoke, spreading out and over the edges of the rooftop. The building and the pool disappeared into the fog of dust., glisten reddish hues, swirling, rising, falling and disappeared, drawn into the school as Mikoto Misaka dropped to the floor.


	59. Chapter 59

She hit the floor below, dropped to her knee, ignoring the pain in her fist from punching through the roof. Debris fell like heavy rain, bounced off the floor, skipped across the ground, swallowed the area, leaving nothing but a dark shadow in a choking fog.

Mikoto Misaka brushed the dirt from her shoulders, slowly rose to her feet. With a swipe of her hand, the dust exploded outward and thinned. Her red eyes shined in the near darkness of the empty school hallway. she stood straight and tall at the epicenter of the destruction. The air circled violently around her, lifting her skirt, shorts peeking out, hair drifting side to side. She clinched her hands tight. Her determination, etched in the lines of her face, crimson colored eyes and the tips of her fangs.

 _Crap!_ She screamed, as white hot pain tore through her body, and fell to her knees. She dropped forward, catching herself before her face hit the dirty floor. The dust spread wildly as her heavy breath burst from her lungs. _What the…?!_ She drew back, wrapped her arms around her belly. the pain like punches of lead pounded her tiny frame, bones breaking, limbs ripped away invaded her body and soul.

 _Son of a_ …. she bit her tongue, growled, looked up to the ceiling, released a raw emotional scream that burned her throat, shook the reality around her. _Stop it…stop it! I said stop it…._ she slumped, nearly exhausted, curled slightly forward, looking as if she had a belly ache. She dropped her head, her hair fell forward hiding her face, tears fell leaving wet splotches across her rumbled skirt and dirty thighs. She looked at each drop as it fell on her dust covered thighs, wondered.

* * *

 _Where are you_ ….? she whispered, _why aren't you hearing me? I'm soorryyy…if I did something…Little Misaka_ …. she quickly covered her mouth, her body lurched, stomach twisted… _bllleeeeeccchhh!_

She dried heaved over and over. Each time her ribs constricted like a powerful snake, squeezing her as if she was being crushed. With a ragged breath, she wiped her mouth with her arm, _Fine…if you aren't listening then…I'll…"_ She inhaled a long pained breath, held it, closed her eyes, _enough…. i can do this…. i can…._ she smacked her face with both hands. The pain ebbed, getting up to her feet, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, with aching heart, lungs bursting she ran. Tears slipped from her crimson colored eyes. " _No, no, no…"_

She denied it over and over. This she knew, this is what Anastasia felt during battles. The vampires she led were linked by blood and venom. The wolves by loyalty and memories. Worried thoughts buried her like an avalanche coming down the mountain. _My fault_ , clenching her fists so tight, her knuckles turned white. The pain fading but getting closer and stronger. She no longer needed the map in her mind. They, their pain crying out to her, leading her to them.

* * *

The school's hallways were empty, even with her hurried footsteps, ragged worried breath, the atmosphere was still and calm. " _Quicker… Quicker…_ The words ravaged her brain, filling her with a sense of finality.

The empty rooms flashed by like windows on a speeding train. The ceiling tiles partially removed for remodeling. The intricate workings exposed like parts of the body, electrical wiring, fire suppression, ductwork all of it plain to the eyes. arteries, vein, muscle fiber and bone.

Its' growing darkness made visible like the evening dusk. The point between light and dark. The life she led was like that. Vampire and Esper. Vampire and student. And it had been this way since the day that she had been bitten. She worked her way to this point, for a moment, she wished it didn't happen. She'd wished that day, she waited instead of rushing out. But who was she kidding… She, Mikoto Misaka wasn't like that. Headstrong and determined… Justice should prevail. Evil should be defeated.

She looked up a head, low flickering greenish lights bathed the corridor, growing softer, calling to her. A bad feeling grew inside. Pain faded, nausea took its place. the lonely feeling of… Rolled over her, wanting. Wanting that last sight, that last time, that last look. she knew…she knew the feeling. Mikoto Misaka rounded the corner, _"I'm here_ …" She yelled, choked on the words, wet crimson eyes opened wider, " _I'm…."_ her throat stilled, she slowed. _It's beautiful_ …whispered in her mind.

Fireflies rising from moonlit waters, dancing together, landing on tall grasses. " _I'm here…"_ She whispered, almost afraid to interrupt such a serene moment of raw beauty, she wiped the tears, slowly walked towards them. The death of a vampire is both grotesque and beautiful… Anastasia would always tell her that. The way she said it…proudly and sadly, from experience. That remained with her. The decaying of flesh, revealing of muscle eventually bone and then dust. Only to rise once more to say farewell.

She stopped as tears slipped down her redden cheeks, held her last step. If she held that last step maybe just maybe she would have a little more time. Their images thoughtful played out before her in a last dance. She could feel one, a single thought or memory perhaps. The balls of glowing fluff, bright as soft stars in the night sky hovered in front of her. A will of their own. The fireflies rolled on imaginary breezes towards their mistress and gathered around her. She glowed in the surrounding soft green light. radiating the love for their mistress. Her face scrunched, as the tears fell, " _I'm sorry… I did…"_

Stammered, surrendering to the emotions welling up inside her, apologetic but each one drew closer to their mistress, floating around her, some resting on her. She felt the warmth of the fading lights as they said their final goodbyes and disappeared.

A few remained, shining balls of fluff, she reached out, gathered them into her palm. Each one the same, but unique. She looked at them with tearing vision, " _why?_ … She sniffled, " _why do I_ …" Gently letting her hand close, bowed her head, brought them to her chest and let the tears flow. She heard their voices, their laughter, felt their pain and sorrow. She felt them…. fade away.

But the sadness of mourning was fleeting like haze in the morning sun. The silence broken as a loud bang, flesh hitting the wall. A Familiar growl echoed down the empty hallway. A reminder of what had happened.

She gritted her teeth, her fangs dropped, clenched her fists, her claws extended. Her heart pumped, blood surged through her veins, her strength grew. Full vampire mode.

Another explosion, fist on flesh, the sounds closer. Mikoto inhaled and knew the smells. Emelia, Stephanie, Angela and others. Her strongest alphas were in battle. " _Why didn't they tell me_ … No longer crying, her rage burned inside her chest, " _they'll pay_ …" She said, " _I'll ground them for sure…"_ She blushed.


	60. Chapter 60

There was the smell of sweat, blood, a hint of death. Quick black forms attacked, retreated and attacked again. The prey out numbered. Large muscular foreboding defiant at the edge of the hallway. He smiled a smile of maliciousness bordering on madness. Hours passed. Death claimed many. Still they fought.

* * *

Underneath the school being remodeled, they'd caught his scent. He wasn't alone but now he was. The leftovers that accompanied him on display in horrendous art of blood smeared walls and floors, hanging, dripping from the ceiling. Broken twisted metal of archaic weapons, long and short swords, lances scattered. To employ modern weapons, automatic weapons would not only draw attention, but distort their view of it. Everything needed to be quiet, off the books to coin a phrase. Deniable. They liked it that way. There was honor in the way they fought. The stench hung in a rich bouquet, smothering their sense. He alone remained, the few with him, dead. But that didn't matter to him. The others in the underground sewer system. would remember this battle, taking home with them the spoils of their battle in Academy City. The young women they'd collected.

* * *

Cornelius had come to the school. He had caught her scent and followed it. it was strong here in this empty school. He walked around the hallways, smelling the air, followed it passed the doors and out to the pool. The smell of chlorine strong but not strong enough to hide the scent of a vampire queen. they stood by the edge of the clear pinkish red water, the reflection of the full moon shimmering in its soft waves. They looked up to the red full moon hanging so low they could reach out and snatch it. The world in the color of blood. He and the others laughed at their good fortune as they walked back through the doors.

The first fell without lifting a hand. A nearly silent slash and his head severed from his neck, a burst of blood stained, drenched those behind. The head fell hard in a sicken plop, rolled a few feet before the body dropped, twitched and then stilled. A mob of vampires dropped from the ceiling, rushed from the hallway swallowing them whole like a dark devouring beast. in the chaos the wolves and vampires clashed in tight quarters. Bodies cluttered the ground, moaning, struggling, crawling towards each other in desperation for the kill. They fought. They fought well leaving nothing behind but their love for their Queen.

* * *

His head snapped, he stumbled, smacked the wall, wiped his arm across his mouth. His black eyes shimmering with malice. The pale red light of the moon shone through the windows, revealed his wounds. Armor bloodied, battered, scratched and clawed, his right arm bare and bleeding. Emelia's fist slammed his jaw sending him backwards. Her strength ebbing, animosity growing with each strike, again and again she hit him.

Another alpha from the right, swung her fists, his ribs crunched. He grimaced in pain then he laughed, wiping the blood from his mouth. _"Nice one… Been a while…"_ He narrowed his eyes and his grin grew broader, " _my turn._

Another drop from the ceiling, he caught her by the throat, " _not good enough_ , he said with a sneer, dangling like a puppet from his massive hand. He quickly snatched her ankle, growled loudly, broadening his chest, and with a horrific scream she popped, blood and her insides spewed outward. His expression ecstatic and orgasmic with great delight. With a flick of his massive arms, He tore her in half, tossed the pieces down the hallway. She skipped passed remains, the others like her, broken into pieces like a jigsaw puzzled on the floor.

He sniffed defiantly, sneered obscenely at the scattered body parts, crawling, searching for pieces of themselves. Fretting his brow, snorted, _"why…"_ his only thought. " _I'll find her!"_ slowly crouching his blood covered body, arms stretched wide, fingers dripping of vampires' blood. He glared at the remaining two. _"No matter what… I'll smell out the little bitch. Day or night… In secret or I'll go right into the little café. She loves so much. Maybe have a few before she shows up."_ A deep throaty chuckle in his chest. _"that bitch will taste me…... your nothing but whores who serve a whore queen…"_

Emelia bit back her anger. She'd never allow that. no queen had ever been broken under her lineage, no queen suffered that degradation. Whiffs of steam rose and surrounded her in a whirl of mist, Breathing hard, heart pounding. her slender body burning from the inside out as sweat poured like a slick rain. Wiped her mouth, her elongated fangs cut her skin and instantly healed.

She looked at Stephanie. She, the short little blonde grinned looking just as bad. " _like I'd allow that to happen…"_ She said. They both nodded. _"if she desires a little something, something…_ -a modest blush and smile rose-… _then I'll be delighted to…you know"_ clicked her tongue. Stephanie drew a breath, " _I'm glad Cana is not here…"_ her eyes dimmed. _"You'll see her again…"_ Emelia exhaled, quickly nodded, _"I promise…"_ putting her hand on her shoulder.

" _is he still ranting?"_ shaking her head. _"mmm…"_ Stephanie replied, kneeling on one knee, picked up a short sword. A discarded weapon from a defeated friend. Her bloodied leg lying on the floor by the splintered door where she had been thrown through. " _Too bad the wolves aren't…"_

Emelia grinned at her companion. " _Could've used some elder wolves…"_ Stephanie shook her head as well as her hand grasping the blade to check the weight.

* * *

The elder wolves had left Academy City for a birthing. The birth or births of pups was a highly anticipated. And held somewhere in secret. Protected by the eldest and fiercest of the packs.

* * *

Emelia chuckled, arching her brow. " _And have them boast and hold it over us."_ They both laughed, shaking their heads. she wondered. She knew Heidi had given the orders to search the sewers but why she hadn't arrived yet. Could something have gone wrong.

 _"Good times?"_ He spoke, cocking his head, " _I'm glad I can entertain you… Vampires… But you're boring me…"_ he wiped the sweat and filth from his face, rubbing his neck. A look of concern crossed his face, gazed at his palm of his bloodied hand. " _A little deeper… fucking whores…"_ The wound on his neck was deeper than he thought. A lucky strike maybe.

He was thinking…something was off with these vampires. Their strength and training more militaristic more team oriented. Especially for such a young queen. Where were the wolves? He thought, looking around his surroundings. But he knew if the wolves arrived before he finished the vampires, he would be the one finished.

Wolves had their advantages over vampires, speed, strength, teamwork…and of course…numbers. He was the only one left alive besides the others in the sewers. He knew how wolves fought. Having experienced many battles with them in the past. Wolves were pack driven. And fought more as a team. But Vampires more selfish, more assassin style of attacks. But these ones, they attacked in waves, one then two and more. He reassessed his strategy, maybe it was unacceptable to have separate his group.

He shook his head, his eyes focused but his mind spun. The chance to take the prize, those shewolves and human females were too much to pass up…mature pup bearing females. Not the little girls they were use too. The fun they would have breaking them.

* * *

He'd brought thirty warriors with him…left five in district ten, another ten behind to deal with the hostages. And the other fifteen with him. A hint of a smile, he had a card to play. He had others come into Academy City the old fashion way. By tour bus. Once they arrived, they slowly separated themselves from the tour and now were down in the sewers with the prizes. Things were going well. So, well he thought it would be nice to have a little sightseeing tour. That is until he caught her scent and letting his revenge and ego get the best of him…. he followed it.

But once they got into the renovated school things turned for the worst. They'd expected something but nothing like this. A surprise attack.  
The chlorine irritated their eyes, messed with the sense of smell. He realized he'd been lucky but here he was standing alone. Not that it worried him but deep down it did. Once he'd gotten to Mikoto Misaka, beaten her down, bent her over and taken her, he would go back home, dragging her dirty broken body behind him. But Without his comrades. The thought disgusted him. He'd lost many during missions but not like this. It was almost like he'd been setup. Someone was behind this, planning ever step and he was dancing to their tune.


	61. Chapter 61

Earlier- She was standing on the top of one of the highest buildings in Academy City. Nothing about this building set it apart from the other buildings in the city. Inside, there were stores for shopping, restaurants for eating, business offices for working and apartments for living.

The wind whipped her gorgeous red hair, gently stroked her porcelain white skin shining in crimson colored moonlight. The thin slip of a dress nearly transparent hinted at her petite form. The gaze in her glistening emerald eyes shone brightly as she looked upon the jagged reddish silhouettes of the city. Images not of buildings reflected in her eyes. no…nothing like it. but what she saw, caused her mouth to curl into an excited smile that stretched across her face. Wolves, in human form, were walking among the crowds of Academy City students and tourist. As more of the gleaming silver, almost pink buses parked just outside of the front gate.

She sniffed the air, nodded her head knowingly, licked her mouth and sighed. _My, my…_ she whispered, _someone is breaking the rules_ …she said in a mocking tone. As if she had expected this. The promise she'd kept had certain expectations that were a must. Something that would not, could not be broken. The promise given and repaid must be of equal value. One for one…that is a given or else everything was out of balance. She took another breath, slowly closed her glistening eyes filled with the reflections of wolves slipping away from the crowds and disappearing. Her smile soften, opening her eyes as if she were looking at a lover or a very good friend. One with benefits you could say.

The wind slowed, her gorgeous red hair drifted like leaves until it laid softly across her shoulders and the thin fabric of her dress. she brought both hands clasped tightly to her chest, laid them against her just right, according to him, breasts. Feeling the beating of her heart, the memories of his warm fingers across her naked white skin.

She giggled like a schoolgirl, blushed a soft pink, longingly licked her lips and sighed a sighed filled with hidden and not so hidden emotions. _He will_ …. she slowly cocked her head, _most definitely owe me…_ she smiled, her mouth slowly opening, revealing crimson colored fangs.

The space around her warbled, long wolf ears flickered in and out and remained. A very long tail, heavy and thick like rope, curled around her, the tip excitedly flickered back and forth. _He will most definitely owe me_ …her narrowed glistening emerald green eyes shone, an image of an almost naked young man mirrored in them… _oh yes, he will…and I will collect..._ the words lasting longer as she faded as the wind whipped across the top of one of the highest building in Academy City.


	62. Chapter 62

Back to now-

A low steady growl and his chest trembled, with a deep inhale and a slow exhale of breath, his eyes focused becoming sharper. His vision clear _"who gives a fuck….as long as she pays for what she has done…"_

" _Don't worry…"_ Emelia took a breath, spreading her shoulders, " _either myself or Stephanie will finish it_." She nodded her head with determination, crossing her arms over her breast, gave him a wink. Stephanie laughed.

Cornelius slowly narrowed his black eyes, thinned his mouth, " _if you were normal bitchs' … I'd be insulted. But the fact that your nothing but whores who serve their whore queen… I'm just a little bit miffed… And…_

 _"Whore!this!"_

Stephanie came out of nowhere hanging in midair, her arm stretched back, the glimmer of the sword behind her. her expression that purgatory could alone produce masked her face. Her eyes, a delicate wash of crimson, the color of the blood moon, savage and wild, her fangs gleaming.

 _"Too! Slow_! He quickly spun. His arm swung around from behind his back coming towards her, a wide bladed knife in his grasp. If he had come from the opposite direction, she could've blocked the attack, but he didn't. It was his experience in battle, training and his enhanced senses all served him well. He waited before he reacted.

His blade ripped open her armor and belly like a zipper, spraying her blood, enough to cut her nearly in half but she refused to acknowledge the pain, refused to acknowledge the damage, bearing her short sword down to attack. If she died killing him then so be it. He brought his opposite arm to block, the blade caught his armor, a heavy gouge tore through, cutting flesh but it deflected and slashed the right side of his face, his head snapped away from the strike. The pain unnoticeable. Her body flew across the hall.

She struck the wall, slumped to the floor. " _BASTARD!_ … Struggling to rise, struggling to…" _What the?"_

A nauseous feeling something was wrong her eyes shot open wide, " _what the…"_

Nothing underneath, nothing to support her, nothing, that thought sent waves of shock and fear. Her lower body still attached by the thinnest of skin.

She wouldn't be able to see Cana. Her long reddish hair, tumbling over her gorgeous green eyes, pouting lips when she didn't get what she wanted or the glorious smile when she did or the drowsy expression in her eyes when she woke…she didn't think of her queen. she remembered.

* * *

Mikoto had asked her one time, what was her favorite memory. Stephanie answered serving you Mistress Mikoto. she'd blushed, Mikoto flustered, shook her head. _Please don't…_ Mikoto knew of her love for Cana. _You should think of her_ …. she choked on the words as only Mikoto could, beet red as she spoke. Nodding her head nervously, _Cana is the one…hmmm..."_ with a vigorous nod of her head. Stephanie could simply giggle and whispered " _if you wish my mistress…"_

" _Stop calling me Mistress!_

* * *

A distant sickening thud… The noise of deadweight hitting the ground, slipping across the blood covered floor. Chills quickly wrapped her frame. She swallowed her shock and fear, collected herself, using her arms scrambling towards the sword…

A shadow, the sight of large black boots stood on the edge of the sword. He rose over her staring down and smirked. _"Oh look… A bug…"_ He added, kicking her down the hallway.


	63. Chapter 63

He kicked her, watching her tumble down the hallway until she came to a stop. She'd torn in half and now scrambled to piece herself together. His eyes slowly dropped in thought _. Why aren't they….?_

He quickly stepped back. A whiff of metal flashed before his eyes, slamming into the ground. cracking, breaking the floor in to pieces. Another quick step, flipping over backward, Emelia brought the blade horizontally, leaving a shallow cut across the thick heavy armor _. Nice_ he yelled with a grin, crouching low to the floor, _just not quick enough. but almost…._ his words trailed off, stared at the vampire holding the long blade in her right. She unbuckled a long black whip from her hip. It fell to the floor like a heavy black snake, scales glistening in the red light of the moon. A flick of her wrist and it flowed through to the tip, leaving scratches across the floor.

 _Embedded_ …. the word worked its way through his mind. A favorite weapon of elite vampires. Whips of varies sizes embedded with metallic fibers, thin enough not to affect its flexibility and sharp enough to tear flesh from bone . Get it that wrapped around your ankles and it will drop you to the floor, around your neck and it will drop your head to the floor _._

 _An Elite…._ licking his lips _, no wonder_. _I get it now, forgive me for not giving you the respect you deserve_ …he spoke, cocked his head, still crouched low to the floor. With a weapon like that it was the best defense. A smaller target. _You must be one of hers…_

Emelia didn't answer, the edge of the whipped slithered across the floor, hissing like a snake.

 _Anastasia's…_. he took a breath. _so, it is true_ …. Emelia remained silent, slowly walking to the right, then back to the left, looking for the best moment to strike.

 _We…I…_ he smirked _, had heard tell that Anastasia had taken a lover…perhaps it is this Mikoto Misaka…_ the words dripped with malice, making it sound dirty, or unnatural. _Had we known this was to her taste we could've perhaps sent over a female representative instead of my brother….my sister perhaps_ …putting his hand on to the floor, dug his nails into the floor. _Nothing wrong with it…but I'm sure when it came to an heir something male would be considered of course….only a suitable vampire male would do…._

Emelia flicked her wrist, drew her arm back. the whip scratched, screamed across the floor. He gripped the handle of a large knife tied to his back, with his other hand. Emelia thinned her eyes. he knew she'd be attacking soon. And he knew she knew. Timing would be everything.

He inched lower, tensed his muscle coiled like a spring, readied to release. He shook his head, _if we'd known that_ , the right side of his mouth curled _, an attack on this Mikoto Misaka might be considered an attack on Anastasia Van Alucard, Queen of the four kingdoms_ …but he drew a deep breath, his body swelled, _but really. If they are just fucking what's the point, queens can find lovers…it easy…_ he sneered, a light went off in his dark eyes _. unless…_ he gritted his teeth, _if she is…_ his eyes opened wider, narrowed in the realization, _if she is…. that would mean…_

Emelia sneered, her mouth opened wide showing her crimson colored fangs engorged. He knew…he knew why. The whip gleamed, sliced the air as Emelia thrust her arm forward, Cornelius not one to run away from a challenge, lurched, bringing the blade from his back forward. Catching the whip as it coiled around the blade like a snake. He jerked it with all his strength. Emelia flew forward before she could brace herself. she drove the blade of the sword downward. Cornelius grabbed a thick broken chunk of the floor, blocked the sword. The sound of sword striking stone echoed in an unforgiven clang instead of sword striking flesh.

He drove himself into her slender frame, buried the blade into her shoulder and drove it deep and down. He spun on his heal, laughing, and threw her into the ceiling and down the hallway.

 _She is bonded_ …he yelled at the top of his lungs. _She is her bonded mate. How beautiful will that be…when I break her bonded mate…. what will she do…what will the daughter of the great Tatiana do!_


	64. Chapter 64

He laughed a laugh that was born in the deep of his throat, his hatred of the one who had killed his brother and the disgust of defeat the four kingdoms had brought in the past. The Baron had married Queen Francesca, and orchestrated her death, and became ruler of the kingdom. He betrayed the four kingdoms as the war of the four warlords was ending. …and as his brother attacked Academy City, Anastasia took back the kingdom, barely spilling a drop of blood. Queen Francesca was alive…and all the people of the kingdom, wailed in delight, fell to their knees and cried. Caring nothing, as his brother was killed in Academy City.

* * *

Mikoto Misaka is Anastasia's bonded mate. An incredible stroke of luck. She would do anything for her, anything at all. A bonded mate was forever. Until one or both died. They were predators who mated for life.

He smiled hard, his eyes glistening, reveling in this moment. all of that was about to be revenged. His chest hurt, his sides hurt from laughter. He wiped the tears of joy from his eyes, pulled his lower lip into his mouth, tasting his and their blood. Shook his head, wiped his mouth clean. it was then blackness suddenly sealed his eyes, a heavy thud struck the side of his head. he felt himself falling, tumbling and slam against something.

 _Ouch!,_ bring his hand up to the side of his head, _Did I miss one…_ taking a breath, rose from the floor, _that was a good one…a little stronger than the others…but still…_ he cocked his head, glared at the young girl standing alone close to where he'd been, wearing a tokiwadai school uniform. Glaring at him, with her hands balled into a fist.

 _And you are..._ he asked.

 _I'm the one kicking you ass…. Jerk…!_ The little girl yelled, letting out a harsh growl. He fretted his brow in a what expression of surprise and well…. _is she serious_?

It was almost comedic, the situation. But he shrugged it off…he'd gotten to comfortable. _And you!_ She turned her head, yelled down the hallway… _I am pissed, and you are and will be grounded…. all of you…._ echoed.

* * *

 _What the_ …. He stared in dismay, eyes quivering at the sight of a young girl. A young girl no bigger than the ones he used and threw away. this was the young queen who'd defeated his brother. This was the young girl who was Anastasia bonded mate. This was the one…who was making him laugh.

 _No, no, no_ …closing his eyes, shaking his head. _you…you're not the one who…defeated my brother…who…._ he stopped short before finishing his statement, feeling almost sick.

 _Huh?_ She said innocently, cocked her head, fretted her brow tightly, _who?_

 _What do you mean who?_ Cornelius gritted his teeth, _who?_ He whispered. His throat tightened, bile burned the back of this throat, _who…you killed someone and don't even…._

He watched her, putting her finger to her mouth, tilted her head, thought for a moment. looking almost innocent.

 _Like I care_ …Mikoto said indifferently, leaned her head to the other side. Her red eyes stilled and cold, her mouth nothing but a straight line. The innocent young girl slipped away. _all I know is you came here and hurt my friends._ She took a step, _for what…._ another step _…hmmm…. what makes you think_ …. she said, _tch who cares…you're the bad guy._

He charged toward the young girl wearing the uniform of Tokiwadai, and they fought.

* * *

He was, is a large formidable wild beast. He stood nearly six foot six, chest wide and strong, arms thick as small tree trunks and legs sturdy. He swung, she dodged then attacked. Tired from the previous attacks. First the horde of vampires on the floor above. The pushed forward in their battle, hoping to make it to the next level and from there to the passage to the sewers. They charged, swarmed and sacrificed themselves taking his comrade with them. Those were weaker than the ones in the lower level. And he knew why now. the alphas on the lower level surpassed the alpha classification, and he knew why.

* * *

Speed and strength, quickness and surprise, a well-executed surprise attack. The others fell. The alphas didn't. yes, he'd torn them into pieces. But they scurried like rats putting themselves back together. If he had recognized it earlier, he would've retreated to the outside of the school, his comrades would still be alive.

Hellions…that is what they were. A classification of vampire. Elites with the strength, not of an alpha but a queen. basically, they could be called princesses. And the only two ways alphas became Hellions was battle experience. Which took time. Or they shared the blood of the Queen within them. she, the queen fed off them and they fed off her. but he could tell both rules applied here. They were battle tested, and the queens blood flowed through them.

 _that one. Emelia_ , he knew, was the leader of the house. The one who advised the queen. she had to have been given to Mikoto Misaka by Anastasia. To protect and guide her. something she'd learned from her mother, the great Queen Tatiana. She herself had a thousand hellions under her command.

It all made sense now, he had to finish quickly, or death would come painfully slow. Even as he fought her, Mikoto Misaka, he could hear the sickening wet sounds of them in the darkness as their bodies mended themselves.

* * *

With the smell of animal, decaying flesh, the stench of blood and entrails glistening along the floor. Cornelius backed against the wall, breathing hard, bared his teeth, enraged at the audacity of this little girl standing before him. _You're a little bitch that will serve me well_ …he growled, a horrible sound rose from his throat, _they served me as a warmup,_ pointing down the hallway, _the others were nothing._ A horrible smile inched across his face. He smirked, _I didn't realize it. But it's very clever, sharing your blood with them._ he felt his blood burning, his chest grow with each hot breath, revenge would be his, his eyes shone evil, his face, his violent intent.

 _Ahhh…I have no idea what you're talking about..._ Mikoto shrugged her tired shoulders, dragged her arm across her mouth… _Jerk!_

Cornelius fretted his brow at her response. _how could she not know…how. Why is this so frustrating. How did my brother…?_ He shook his head as a heavy smile spread across his face.

 _But I am not worried_ , his chest shook with laughter, wiping the spit from this mouth _, I am built to kill queens…so this is nothing little girl…I've taken many a queen, buried myself deep inside them, ripped the flesh from their backs. Over and over until they begged me for death. And when I promised them death if they_ …. his words dripped with malice…. _i would have them be taken, tied to the rape stands, their mouths held opened and we stuffed our cocks from both sides until they wept. Nothing like the taste of one's seed, smothered in shit and blood._ A look of euphoria gleamed in his eyes. _that is, your fate_ …he nodded, _yours and Anastasia's…both will feel it…_ he smiled maliciously, _bonded mates_ …. he whispered.

* * *

She was tired, her body slumped over. Red eyes glistening underneath heavy eyelids, each breath more of a burden. Her arms weighted, almost too heavy to swing. But she kept going. The images of them fluttering and floating around her, hearing their voices, remembering their laughing faces drove her forward beyond her skills. Sweat dripped, stinging her eyes, struggled to talk, _youre pretty sick and pathetic…picking on little girls…._ she labored to speak, to breath. shaking her head, she wavered. She'd never been taking this far. Even training with Emilia and Anastasia, it felt like maybe they were holding back…but this….one. why was she having so much trouble defeating him.

 _Why…_ she hit him. He'd hit her, wounds healed, and they repeated _. Why…hello? are you in there…_ she asked, wiping the sweat from her eyes. _need a little help. I guess?_

* * *

The floor cracked, explode underneath her foot, leapt into the air with her fist drawn back like an arrow in a bow. Cornelius, grinned, ducked underneath her, snatched her ankles and slammed her back first into the floor. The floor bent and broke underneath the force of her slender body, her breath exploded, in a mix of air, blood and spit. Her body went numb, her eyes blanked out. and she gasped a horrible wet breath.

 _So, what do you think now_ …. he spun around slammed her against the wall, then the floor and against the wall again. _Not so tough now, little bitch_ …he laughed, raised his arm, her body followed like a fish on a line. She hit the ceiling tiles. He snatched her body at its highest arc and slammed her down on the floor in front of him. He let her go, her body bounced up like a broken doll and he snatched her wrists, held her up like a prize.

 _Hey?_ he shook her softly, _hey…you still there_ , bringing her closer. He cocked his head looking at her curiously, sniffed her, _how could someone like you beat my brother…someone so weak and nearly nothing_. He sniffed her again. The tip of his nose slipped along her chin, to her ear, into her hair. _I don't understand_ …he said, twisting her around like meat on a hook. _Hello…_ he said, with a little harder of a shake.

Mikoto groaned, her eyelids fluttered heavily, he smiled, _good thing you're a vampire_ …he leaned his head to the other side. _I could kill you, fuck you, kill you again, fuck you while I kill you,_ he licked his lips, _Or not…._

He took his free hand, brought it to her chest. _You look a little warm. How about…._

He stuck his nail into her chest and slowly pulled it down. The fabric and her flesh opened like a zipper. Mikoto's eyes and mouth open wide, spittle clung to her teeth, from the tips of her fangs, screamed in pain.

His nail cut through the fabric of what remained of her tokiwadai uniform, through her white bra with a little blue flower in the middle, pierced bone, down her belly, to the edge of the skirt and down. The skirt fluttered to the floor, her sweater and blouse opened wide. The soft white skin of the breasts and belly glistened with sweat and blood. Her small breast rose and fell with each breath, as the deep red line that split her body slowly healed.

She coughed and gasped, spittle and blood dripped from her mouth, her head hung down. _Jerk_ barely made it beyond her mouth.

 _A little smaller than I'm use too_. He said putting his hand on her right breast, _not as soft_ …he said, jabbing his fingernail into her skin. She raised her head, screamed in agony. a deep red line split her white belly again.

 _This is what I like…_ he said joyfully, drawing his fingernail down her belly, to her waist to the edge of her shorts. He grinned, looking at her shorts, _don't worry you'll get use to wearing nothing_ , with that he slipped his finger underneath the fabric and yanked them off, letting them fall near his boots.

She hung like a naked piece of meat, swaying underneath his hand. The look in his eyes, expression of his face glowed sadistically, as he placed his hand just below her waist, running his thumb round and round getting lower and lower.

 _Jerk…_ he heard her speak in a tired voice. his thick tongue slipped between his heavy lips like a mollusk crawling along the seabed, then his head snapped back, the sound of breaking of bone, twisting flesh and tearing of tendons. She kicked him, like a gymnast on the rings or parallel bars. She somersaulted, her wrist breaking in his hands.

 _Bitch!_ He screamed, spun her around over his head and threw her naked body down the hallway. She smashed through the ceiling, the fire suppression system exploded covering everything in a cold wet foam and fog. She hit, bounced off the wall and skidded on the floor. _Crap_ …she groaned and shook. with a heavy painful inhale.

* * *

She opened her eyes, looked up at the shattered remnants of the ceiling. chunks of flesh hung across blood stain pipes and beams. Another breath, she smelled them, and she smiled. Turned her head, looked down the other hallway. They were there, working together, putting themselves together. _Stay down_ …she heard her growl.

Emelia glared at her, point angrily at her… _why are you here…._ she said, holding her hips to her waist, wet sticky strands of flesh, melded itself together. Angela, Samantha and the others.

 _Where's my arm_ …she heard one of them say. _Up his ass, I think_. Another whispered. Tears rolled down her cheek. A heavy pissed off breath, Emilia motioned her head, _once you're ready, get out of here…now…_

Mikoto Misaka, tears rolling, sniffed, _I can't feel her…_ she said. Emelia tilted her head, her stern expression softened like a mother telling a child. _She's always there. She maybe tired but she's there_.

 _Hmmm_ …. Mikoto turned her head, looked back up to the ceiling, fretted her brow noticing she felt a little colder than usual. She raised her head, looked over her body, her eyes popped, _I…I…I…where are mmmyyy clllothes_ …. she said.

 _Don't worry_ she heard one of the speak, _we've seen you naked_ …

 _Shut…sshut uup! Angela_ …her mouth trembled, _somethings wrong….is ththtat mmy buttt….?_

She was broken twisted, she lay on her back, her hips turned the wrong way. _Yes, it is_ …Emelia said with a grin. _It's a pretty nice butt as butts go_ …

Mikoto blushed, stuttered _bbbuuttt_

 _It my turn to shine_ …she heard a faint tired whisper inside _._ And with it a large rush of pain. _Crapppp!_ Her hips twisted and what was in front went back to behind. But the hallway echoed with a painful cry… _I hate you…. Little misaka!_


	65. Chapter 65

_Missed you too_ ….the little avatar whispered in a strained and tired voice. _Now…take a breath_ …She said then quickly flipped her hips, her spine cracked and popped. Tendons torn and frayed became one. Little Misaka began to repair their body. a very loud, painful scream filled the hallway. at the end of it, she shuddered but...

Mikoto wore the slightest of smiles as she looked down, sighed in relief, her butt was now in its proper place. she lifted her arm to the sound of crackling, popping like rice crispys, and laid it over her eyes. subtle flinches of pain, and relief worked its way, wrinkled her forehead, clinching her jaw, squeezed her fingers tight. She could hear him down the hallway ranting. _What a disgusting person_ … she whispered. _Yesss…_ little misaka answered in a very weak voice.

 _And you?_ Mikoto wondered.

A soft chuckle was her reply and a few words that seem to border on apologetic, _what! I'm not allowed to take a nap…lets see you beat the hell out of someone and not take a nap, jerk!_ A vain attempt of yelling, more like a kitten mewing in a windstorm. Mikoto blushed, _sorry_ …

 _No problem…but I will be taking a nap after we deal with this pervert…_ Little Misaka added. Mikoto sighed, softy nodded. Tears slipped from underneath her arm, _sorry I'm so weak…I just couldn't…_

The urge to cry welled up inside her, she felt weak, helpless. Why couldn't she….she'd lost so much. All of them were gone. The others putting themselves together like humpty dumpty….she groan _, if I could've…maybe they wouldn't have…._

* * *

Little Misaka interrupted in a tired hurried small voice, _don't you even_ …she huffed, a sharp pain rocketed through Mikoto's right leg, _broken lower leg fixed_ ….a long sigh, the sound of a deep breath, as if Little Misaka could actually take a breath. _they did what they did because they could_. She said _, you gave them a very good…no… great life. you took them in after serving in hell…and gave them paradise…so don't…_ a soft sound of sniffling _, you dare…just appreciate it….oopsss..sorry that doesn't go there…hmmm do you really need thisss….oh well…._

 _I hate you sometimes_ ….Mikoto groaned and heard a slight sound, mixed in with the ranting. She raised her arm just above. She coughed, blood and spit flung from her mouth, spattering the floor and her face. the pain tore at every fiber of her being. Another cough, choking on her own blood.  
 _Crap?! What the hell…_

 _Don't worry_ …. little misaka quickly spoke. _I got this…_ she tried her best to laugh. But it was bad. They were losing.

She turned her head, laid her cheek on the marbled floor was no longer cold. It was warmed by her blood pooling around her, Hoping the pain would fade. Fretting her brow, moving shadows down the hallway caught her attention. _what the….is that?_

 _What's what?_ Her avatar answered. Something or someone was standing a fair distance away…her vison blurred with tears, and a little head trauma made it difficult for her to see, despite having vampiric vision.

A darkened figure stood far down the hallway. Sounds of battle came from beyond the figure. struggling breath, muffled begging, scratching, and the fine whisper of a blade drawn unforgiving over soft flesh. A curtain of silenced fell over them.


	66. Chapter 66

Wolves tale…or tail, The House of Mikoto Wolves.

* * *

The news of a throwback sent tremors and chills among the shewolves. The bakery café was now operating at minimum capacity. A shewolf was sent through the portal to deliver the news to the four kingdoms. This was the type of news that took priority over many other important issues. A queen killer was loose in the sewers of Academy City. Elder wolves needed to be brought into the battle. Getting word of this, would bring the strongest into play even if there was a birthing.

Throwback held a special position in the hierarchy of wolves. A position both appreciated and despised. More wolf than wolf. The DNA of the primal wolf think Dire wolf with the intelligence of a human, the last wolf before the ones that walked on two legs.

They were numerous in the past, but the wars had taken their toll on the Throwbacks. The ranks nearly wiped out. they were first in battle, last to leave. Furious, deadly, massive and strong. They were the horror stories even monsters feared.

Many throwbacks served under ruling vampire queens, along with Hellion vampires, to protect the queens and their kingdoms. Both sides had their numbers. And very few survived today. But occasionally a rare birth occurred, and a throwback was born. Much to the delight of the pack. and when the birth was announced, deals were brokered for mating with other packs, even within the same pack, sisters, cousins, aunts.

And the reason why, even when considering mating within a family pack, A throwback's DNA was or is a blank template when it came to mating. No pups with webbed toes or crossed eyes, two tails or whatever. And with a little help, shewolves had a way about them when convincing their brother, nephew or cousin to mate within the pack. they threw themselves into heat. They are wolves after all.

In a sense, a shewolf and elder wolf are one in the same. One of the differences is an elder wolf is like calling someone grandma or great grandmother and beyond. Elder wolves were older and long lived. -It is said death is afraid of a wolf. So afraid Death will only come up from behind and tap an elder wolf on the shoulder when it was time to die. – and some bred within old wolves lineage. Meaning mating within the more wolf than human mantra to keep the bred from disappearing. Think selective breeding.

But they are different. Packs of elder wolves often bred with older male wolves to keep the line as pure as possible. These older males were few and far between. And human male couldn't get an elder wolf pregnant. But ….there is a story of a certain person.

Throwbacks could. So, when the word of a throwback is in Academy City, anything could and would happen. Even a throwback by the name of Cornelius, from the Mecklenburg Empire, an empire where females are only good for breeding, could be of value. The gods love irony.

After all, the female raised the young and the only thing of value from Cornelius is his little soldiers. And there are certain medical procedures that can be used to obtain the necessary samples. One method being the use of electricity. Electroejaculation without anesthesia. Ouch!

* * *

Underneath the ten story building which was occupied by the house of Mikoto, Heidi, alpha wolf of the house of Mikoto was surrounded by her pack.

All of them dressed and readied. All of them wearing their battle expressions, all of them hiding the concern underneath their glares. The underground passage leading to and from a certain hospital was priority. Wolves underground and vampires within her room. she would be protected.

 _It'll take hours to search the sewers_

A few nodded.

 _Cameras are breaking the areas to search down but that'll still take time_.

Heidi listened, her arms across her chest, her fingers digging into the upper arms, her long ears flickered with each word. The tip of her tail slowly swished.

 _No problem_ , she raised her head up, confidently. _Hmmmm_ …all looked upon her with worry. _How could you not?_ they saw it in her eyes.

 _Hokkaido wolves!_ she raised her voice.

 _Here!_ One spoke pushing her way through the pack to front. _Here!_ Another raised her arm up from with the pack, _here_ …another crawled out from between the legs of the pack, _here,_ another spoke from the corner of the room.

The four of them, naked, stood together in front of the pack. each with dark hair and darker eyes, smooth white skinned faces and bodies, dark haired tails barely touched the floor. Each one looked younger than the other. the term legal Lolita's could be used or maybe illegal, but one couldn't tell by just looking at them. they stood as tall as a middle school student and every indication said so. The only hair on them was on their head, tail and eyebrows.

 _Pups!?_ One of the wolves spoke unsure.

-The Hokkaido wolves are a special subspecies of shewolf. While the traditional wild wolf was thought exterminated in Hokkaidō during the Meiji Restoration period, when American-style agricultural reforms incorporated the use of strychnine-laced baits to kill livestock predators. They had survived.

They used magic to created illusions to use along with highly developed senses of smell and keen eyesight. Much better than any wolf or human. And of course, their small size did help them to blend in with crowds and the forests. -

 _Where did?!_ None of them had noticed the smallish naked wolves standing among them.

 _How? When?_

They had been hiding in plain sight.

-If you wanted to hide a wolf, hide it in a pack of wolves. so, the saying goes. Or is it, if you want to hide a tree, hide it in a forest. Hmmm…I think…that's it. -

 _Oh…they are cute…_ a few wolves giggled

 _Naughty thoughts?_ The Hokkaido wolf closes to Heidi cocked her head, the others followed nearly perfect, and grinned.

 _Oh yes_ …others nodded.

 _Perverts!_ the four of them echoed their words, each raised their right arms pointing their fingers, shifting their hips.

 _Yep_ ….

 _Enough flirting._ Heidi said covering her eyes with her hand and shook her head. _all of you…._ she said, peeking through her fingers, _Time is of the essence. We can't let the vampires get there first,_ sighed dropped her hand away from her face.

 _Yuina, Koharu, Yua, Yui_ she asked. _Can you do it?_

 _Yes…_ they answered as one.

 _Who is who_ …? a few asked, fretting their brows wondering. _Whose Yuina, whose Koharu, Yua? And Yui_

They each raised their hands at the same time.

 _Smart asses_ …Heidi whispered.

They cocked their heads to the right, grinned, their tails swayed together and their dark eyes glimmered and turned an electric golden color.

 _Smells and scents have their own color_ …the one closes to Heidi spoke. she nodded, each of them breathed in deep.

And the world around them shifted into colors. The auras around the wolves shifted and changed in deep purples, reds and cool blues and greens. The color of their scent rising from them, swirling in the currents running along the concrete corridor. The concrete a cold grey with hints of red heat seeping through the walls.

Strands of dark browns slipped among the colors, each turned and moved, breathing in the light and fading dark browns, dirty and wild, the smell of arrogance and death, rolled together with the smells of others. They took a few steps down the corridor leading to the sewers, the strands of fading dark browns thicken and grew darker and smelled stronger, _this way_ …they said, breaking into a run and quickly shifted to four legs.

 _The hunt is one_ … _!_ one of them spoke before growling and shifting.

 _Move!_ Heidi yelled as she broke into a run.

The others followed.


	67. Chapter 67

Heidi arrived; the Hokkaido wolves were standing naked just within the corridor door. The walls and floor splattered in deep glistening red and the air ranked with it. At their feet, two large lumps, shredded and bloodied of what used to be the guards. but the Hokkaido wolves looked oddly comfortable with it.

 _Found them_ … They said in a childish voice.

One of them turned, her face and slender body blood splattered, smiled a malicious smile that could lower the temperature around them. a chill ran among the wolves as they gathered.

 _Where?_ She asked, gently patting the first wolf on her head, she giggled, the others tilted their heads like playful pups expecting a gentle pat. Each pointed down, " _they have Hostages…_ They said _, near the wall_.

A look of nervous disquiet filled her eyes as she stopped patting the small Hokkaido wolf, laid her hand softy in between her large black ears, her fingers curled, her fingernails dragged across the wolf's black hair. The Hokkaido wolf's dark eyes widen, her cheeks blushed, and if anyone was looking, and of course, the other Hokkaido wolves were looking. Thinning their eyes jealously, parsed their mouths tightly. The Hokkaido wolves' toes curled tightly, accidentally let out a rather cute little squeak. Her ears tensed, nervously looking up at Heidi. she sighed seeing Heidi had other more pressing things on her mind. The other Hokkaido wolves sneered at the other enjoying such a favorable award.

 _I didn't hear anything regarding_ …. Heidi sighed. _Emilia why didn't you contact me….it was one thing to go after the throwback and his squad. But with this large of a group and throw in hostages_ …. she groaned, covering her mouth with her free hand _. Why…. didn't she…_

They'd known each other for centuries. Both coming up through the ranks of Anastasia's elites. she knew Emelia wouldn't take on a group this large with such inexperienced young vampires.

Did the attack on Mikoto Misaka really unnerve her….no that wasn't possible…she was experienced, and cautious. Especially when it came to her Mistress. Slow and steady. _But…maybe…._ her eyes opened wide.

 _Shit…. she didn't…_ Heidi realized, Emelia didn't know of the hostages. Which meant she didn't know about the other wolves. an uneasy ball of whatever formed in her belly…. _We must get to Emelia quickly but_ …

She peeked over the edge, at the large mass of wolves gathered below. _We need to beef up security_ _around Academy City_ , she whispered. _Is he here?_ She looked for the larger than normal male wolf. asking about the throwback. Each of the Hokkaido wolves shook their heads.

Heidi let out an annoyed sigh, shaking her head, and groaned. _She will expect us to save them_ …. looking over her shoulder to the other shewolves. there was no need to ask them. each wore an expression that said nothing more than let's kill them now….and apologize…. never. It was a shewolf thing.

She raised her eyebrows, the tip of her tail tapped the floor, accidentally stroking the naked leg of another Hokkaido wolf. Her eyes popped, quickly inhaled, nearly choking on her breath, a dark red bloom colored her face.

The shewolves nodded their answer. It was a go…. a rescue…

 _We need to inform them. That…_

 _We've already told them…_ A Hokkaido wolf quickly spoke, and just as quickly bit her tongue. After all, she'd just embarrassed herself. she squeaked as Heidi's tail curled around her ankle, and slowly slipped over her calf.

Heidi glared down at the startled Hokkaido wolf, _you… What_?

- _so cooooolll_ …-another Hokkaido wolf quipped under her breath.

She brought her hand to her mouth, cleared her throat before speaking. _Yui… Already slipped among them and told them…_ There was a soft giggle among them. _So, their waiting for the signal._

 _Good_ … Heidi could only say. Her tail curled even tighter around the young Hokkaido just below her knee.

 _Illusions have been cast…_ Another quickly spoke, moving closer to Heidi, almost getting between Heidi and the other Hokkaido, who was bright red, stiff and drooling, pressed her slender naked body between them, _it lasts about 10 minutes…_ she said, her eyes glistening golden shades of blue reaching out, hesitated then gently held Heidi's wrist. Chills covered her warm body. her black tail flickered back and forth, striking the other Hokkaido wolf standing unconcerned behind them.

This one closed her eyes, a smile of genuine enjoyment. Her small mouth, cheeks, and the eyes shined and filled with a little coy. It's the type of smile that her whole face seems to light up suddenly. She chuckled as she watched her little sisters being teased by an older shewolf. She leaned against the wall, watching her little sisters and keeping an eye on the wolves, with her arms over her naked blood splattered breasts.

 _Ready yourselves_. Heidi ordered, letting the same type of smile cover her face but just as quickly her eyes went dark, her mouth thinned.

The pack silently moved out of the corridor and along the walkway.

" _Also_ … the oldest Hokkaido wolf said spoke letting her arms fall to her side, her subtle breast dropped slightly. _nice ones_ …a shewolf from the pack whispered, the Hokkaido wolf smirked, motioned her head, _we have some guests_ …" she pointed across the way.

 _Guests?_ Heidi answered, her ears flickered trying to find them.

 _Second level_ …" she said, _Shewolves… And_ …with a lip together smile, tipped your head down slightly, eyes glittered like golden wheat, her cheeks blushed…. all of them blushed.

 _And he's… Over there…_ They said in unison, _with a very powerful little girl._

Heidi looked over to where they were pointing, raised her weapon to her shoulder. She noticed the guard across the way violently yanked backwards into the other corridor. A large grey shewolf slipping out of the shadows shifting for battle.

Heidi peeked, he was hidden in the shadows, _what is he…. doing here_?

She saw him, step out into the light, with the confidence of a veteran warrior of old, taking out a large revolver, from his back, and saying her name, " _Elsa… Now._

The gleam of dark metal of a 50-caliber wolf special handgun. The end of the muzzle flashed, recoiled with enough force to break bone. He held it nearly straight. The flash faded, followed by sicken thud and explosion.


	68. Chapter 68

a third joins the party. Index...just because..

* * *

The sun was setting unnoticed. It was the bigger than normal full moon, the color of blood rising in the opposite direction. The cool evening air felt good and had an electric feel to it. but no one seemed to mind. Along the lonely street, two people walked the road in a rather dubious unreputable area. School District Ten had a certain lawlessness to it…and in a sense, it was well earned. With high unemployment, run down areas and broken down automated cylinders used to keep the streets cleaned were tipped over smashed and trash littered the ground.

But that was a while ago. Something changed. something swift and at times rather violent. Nature was that way. Survival of the fittest. The gangs that once dominated the area, were gone, forced rather violently out of the neighborhoods. Other gangs, like big spider joined with the new interlopers and everything changed. Rot, a cancer to the area was beaten back. old dilapidated buildings were renovated, repaired and given new life, others torn down, trees and tall grasses were planted in their place. Creating large green areas for children to play and wolves to run and hide.

Shewolves began arriving around the time of the Baron's invasion. And what a perfect area for them to settled in. no law enforcement. An area thought lost or ignored by Academy City's government. And with their arrival, everything changed.

* * *

The two had taken the last bus to the last stop and stepped off into School district Ten. A boy wearing a school uniform with spikey black hair, taller than the girl next to him. A small girl dressed in white vestments, held together with safety pins. Her green eyes smiling brightly as she twirled around and said his name. _Touma, Touma, Touma…._ she laughed, _tonight…yes tonight_ … she put her fist into the palm of her tiny hand, _tonight we…. will…. win_ …. she said, wiping the drool from her mouth. _we have to…no more fourth place finishes…. rraaaaawwww_ …she raised her fist in the air triumphantly.

Touma's shoulders slumped as he huffed _, Index…_ he said as if he was tired. _Why do we have to…you know._ he knew. he knew her very well. the desire to compete but not just to compete..but to win. and there was the other reason.

 _We were invited back for the contest…Touma…_ she giggled, _meat, meat and more meat._

-It was the monthly all you can eat or stuff into your cheeks like a chipmunk. A skill index had been perfecting. In the last week of the month, wolves and humans, who dared gathered at the smokehouse opened by shewolves in school district ten. Names were entered, drawn and challenges made. Each contestant was weighed before and after. You not only competed against time but other wolves, side bets were placed…plates of precisely weighed shredded cows, boar's meat prepared slapped into large bowls and with a whistle eating, gorging would start. And the top four victors received free descending amount of meat as a prize. Top prize meat for a month. Given a wolf's appetite. That was a lot of meat-

 _You ate so much last time I had to carry you home…in a meat stupor_ … _remember_ …Touma said, well really sounded like he was whining _. Besiddess…._

 _Grrrrr…Touma…. it's not my fault you don't keep meat in that cold box…if we win tonight, we get free meat for a month from the shewolves smoke house. Do you know what that means?!…_ she laughed maniacal ….

 _Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce will be at the apartment every day?_ He scowled. Index fretted her brow, _what…how would_? _Would they dare?_ She growled. " _and who would tell them…_ "she glared at him.

 _Well…. Tsuchimikado would for sure_. He nodded, _and Maika…_

 _Of course, Maika for sure_ …Index beamed but her voice faded. Something changed. _hmmm..._ she put her finger to her chin, looked up to the sky as if she had just noticed something.

 _What is it?_

A long sigh… _I don't know_ …. her green eyes slowly scanned the heavens. _Its as if the whole area…is._

 _Are we going to be attacked_? Touma asked, slowly crouching, clenching his fist.

 _Noooo. It more like_ …. fretting her brow, she gazed at the blood red full moon slowly separating from the horizon. Biting her lip, _something off…._

 _What is it?_

Her eyes sparkled; _I wonder if they'll have shredded chicken too…. its ssoooooogooooooddddd_ …drool slipped like a small fountain. His shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh.

 _Index, you said something was off…what did you mean?_ Touma reached out, took her by the top off the head, squeezed tightly, spun her around, _Index…forget the eating contest with the shewolves…. what Did. You. Mean?_

Her small face should her annoyance and displeasure, sharp teeth chomped at him, like a small rabid dog, spittle flew as Touma stretched his arm away from his body, _chomp, chomp chomp…Touma!_

He let her go, rubbing the froth from his sleeve.

She pointed up to the turning night sky. _The super wolf blood moon is when the moon is closest to Earth in its orbit during its full phase, making it appear bigger and brighter. Wolf moon is a Native American name. A blood moon occurs with a total lunar eclipse when the sun, Earth and moon all line up and the shadow of the Earth is casted a reddish glow_. She said.

 _Huh?_ Fretting his brow caught off guard by the randomness of the subject. _What's that got to do with_ …he looked at the large full red moon rising above the skyline of Academy City. _what does it…have too_ … chills ran across his skin.

 _The Moon Goddess…_ Index spoke as she closed her eyes.

-Inside she carried the knowledge of 103000 grimores. Knowledge so powerful it burned the eyes, destroy the mind of the reader and warped the world.-

 _The Incan Empire in the early 15th century called their Moon goddess Mama Quilla and thought that she cried silver tears. They believed that lunar eclipses were caused by an animal or serpent attacking Mama Quilla. Their custom was to try to scare away eclipses by making as much noise as possible._

 _In mythology, this animal often a jaguar attacks the Moon; the blood-red color is the result of the cat's attack. However, the Incan warriors ultimately prevail in scaring away the predator by making noise—plus exciting their dogs so that they howl and bark. Maybe wolves_ she grinned.

 _Sosoo._ Touma's voice trembled slightly as his eyes darted around, looking into the ever growing shadows.

She continued unfazed by Touma, _some organizations attached religious significance, suggesting that it was a sign of the end times. Blood Moon was attributed to statements in the Bible._

 _For example, the Acts of the Apostles 2:20 read, "The sun will be turned into darkness and the moon into blood before the day of the Lord comes, that great and terrible Day." And in The Revelation to John in passage 6:12, which states: "when he had opened the sixth seal, there was a violent earthquake and the sun went as black as sackcloth; the moon turned red as blood all over."_

 _Ok…ok. I get it…so maybe something magical maybe is happening.?_ He shivered.

Index sighed, shaking her head. _it could mean violent changes will or are occurring in the world…_ her jaws cinched, _it better not interfere with me winnnninnng,_ she raised her fists _, I will win the meat…_ she said. Her voicing carrying on the wind, echoed off the buildings.

Touma Kamijou walked behind a skipping Index musically saying his name over and mover. Visions of meat dancing in her head. nothing could take away the excitement building in the little nun in training.

 _Index_ …Touma spoke softly, looking around the neighborhood.

The new dusk to dawn lights were on. The blood red moon was above the cityscape. But something was off. something was wrong.

With the changes, there were changes that went with it. nice well-lit houses, streetlight, clean streets and green areas and playgrounds with new equipment. The last time they were here it was filled with the sounds of children playing, human and wolves lively interacting. Shewolves in their wolf form, carried children on their backs, other lay on their sides as the children rolled over them like active pups.

But none of this was happening. Something was wrong.

 _Index_ …. Even the boy with spike black hair could see the problem.

She slowed to a stop and looked around. Closed her eyes as if she were sensing something.

Touma watched her, serene and calmly searching. He heard her let out a small sigh as she opened her eyes. _Touma…_ she quickly spoke, and sprinted away, _this way…._ she yelled.

 _Crap…Index! Wait!_ Touma took off after her. He'd sworn to protect her, a girl who felt she needed no protection. That she would protect him. and would rush off into danger.


	69. Chapter 69

Index and Touma came around the corner of a new convenience store, that was scheduled to open in another two days. Standing across the street, underneath one of the new dusks to dawn lights, that lined the new paved streets, sidewalks and renovated houses in a comfortable safe looking neighborhood, a large group had gathered. it was easy to see the fear and worry spreading around them like an unpleasant wind. They could hear them as they approached, their voices filled anguish.

Among the group, Index caught sight of a young woman clinging to small stuffed bear as if it would run off.

A sudden unexpected from across the street. _Nothing!_ Someone yelled.

Index and Touma both caught by surprise stopped in their tracks and look over to the grassy field surrounded by a good size brick wall.

A shewolf standing in the chest high grasses. She gave them a quick wave and a wink seeing them. she was wearing nothing but the skin she'd been born with. The loud occasional rustling of her tail pushing the grass around.

 _The others are searching farther out_. Standing behind the brick wall that separated it from the sidewalk. And casually leaned against it.

It was commonplace to see wolves, human families using it to sit, lean against even lay on it. It was one of the new additions to the improving area. Index smiled softly thinking of just the other day, she and Touma sat on top of the short wall, watching children playing in the street, stuffing her mouth with the take home they had gotten from one of the small restaurants that line the streets a few blocks down. she subconsciously wiped the drool from her mouth.

 _Touma_ …she said, letting her eyelids slip slowly over her green eyes. _See_ … _Somethings not right_ looking back over to the large group.

* * *

A tall older looking shewolf, whose appearance cried out I'm the leader was surrounded by everyone. She nodded, her ears moved, and her long bushy tail slowly swept behind her. she was anxious, taking a breath, she listened to the mother holding on the stuffed bear.

 _Turi,_ her voice barely able to hold itself, breaking just underneath pleading to the large wolf, _she would never leave her bear_ …gripping it tighter, _she even takes it into the bath_ ….tears covered her cheeks, _she's all I have_ ….her knees buckled, Another shewolf caught and held her up from the ground.

 _I know…I know_ …Turi gently caressing the mother's cheek _. we can smell the bear before she comes around the corner…_ she smiled warmly…. _and we will find her_ …. the tallest wolf promised.

 _Anyone else_ …. she asked…

Another wolf walked over with clip board and pen… _Mary?_ Turi asked, watching her coming from the alleyway. the way Mary walked, the look on her face was discouraging. She heard her sigh before she answered.

 _Seems we have a little problem_ …looking down at the clip board, she adjusted the black framed glasses the covered her perfect eyesight.

-She looked human but wasn't human. She was a wolf, but she ranked on the positive side of the wolf scale. More human than wolf. But still obtained the sight and smell of wolf. She wore glasses because of one reason. The only reason to have glasses with the eyesight of a wolf. She looked good in them. the attractive secretary or librarian put on. There were many like her and they played a pivotal role. They mingled with human society, blended in. they could hunt among the human masses without anyone knowing they were a wolf. More human than wolves. no wolf ears, no wolf tail…just human with extraordinary sight, smell and athleticism. -

 _We are missing a lot_ …she said, looking up over her dark framed glasses.

Turi reached her hand out, Mary handed over the clipboard, let out a long-annoyed breath, _this many?_ Thinned her pitched black eyes…her long ears drew back. Signaling to the others she was irate. She swallowed the urge to do something wolfish, like curse really loud but a familiar foe broke her swelling anger.

* * *

 _TURI!_ She heard a voice getting closer, _TURI!_ She looked over the clipboard, raised her right eyebrow, groaned. _And why wouldn't she be here. It is all can you eat tonight. Isn't it…?_ She eyed a small nun in training being chased by a tall spikey black haired boy.

Index rushed towards them. Touma a real close second, with a determined look and waving hand. _And the cute one_ …she said, looking at Touma as if he were prey.

 _TOUMA!_ Index suddenly stopped, spread her arms wide, growled, _Touma! Don't you dare look!_

Turi drew her head back, her ears pricked as she cocked her head, a slow coy smile appeared across her face. _Oooohhh…._ she whispered, peeked at Mary. Mary chuckled. The others, the wolves and humans looked over curiously at Index scolding Touma for something he'd no control over. it happened in the middle of the street. violence of a most gruesome nature.

He thrashed like prey, shoulders slumped, head bowed, and the short little girl was one his shoulders, biting his head, her hand covering his eyes like a wild predator TOUMA!…she growled, _don't you looookk…grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

 _Turi?_ Mary said slyly, _perhaps…you should put some clothes on?_

The tip of Turi's tongue peeked from her mouth, a sly mischievous glint in her eyes, _if this wasn't a serious matter I just…._ she remembered.

* * *

-During all the contest the wolves were clothed. Because of the humans who came to enjoy their meals. Nothing like seeing a tall naked shewolf sitting at the table or bending over the bar…well you get the picture. Though a lot of humans, male and females, did enjoy it when the barkeeps bent slightly over in their low-cut blouses and their come and get me smiles. Many of the older wolves thought nudity was normal. Not really but that was their excuse. Besides what's the point of wearing cloths if they get torn when you shifted. While Turi wasn't an elder wolf per say. She was older than most of the wolves in School District Ten.-

But the way she was dressed or not dressed wasn't really her fault. The trouble started when she was in the bathhouse. Nothing better than soaking in a nice hot bath all by herself. she did love it. and she hadn't had time to dress.

* * *

 _I don't have time for this right now._ she said with a sigh. _Index don't kill him_ …she grinned, _I might have use for him later…_ a low chuckled floated around from the other wolves. ones who were dressed. And the one without clothes in the tall grasses.

 _Here…look_ …she said as her long bushy tail curled in front of her naked body and covered it…almost but not quite completely. Leaving a little but not much to the imagination. Her eyelid slipped seductively over her glistening dark eyes.

 _Hell…. with that look you might have to worry about me…_ Mary whispered.

 _Grrrrrr_ …. Touma reached behind his head, grabbed Index and pulled her off…. just a little roughly and set her on the ground.

 _Touma_ …she said, glaring at him. _keep your eyes to yourself…she knows not what she does_

 _Yes, she does_ …Turi whispered.

 _What's wrong_ …Index walked over, her eyes narrowed, crossed her arms over her tiny chest, looked up at the tall wolf.

Turi is tall, a little of two meters or six feet tall. She like many older wolves had long hair that fell wildly covering her butt. Slender and tone just like a female predator should look. small scars covered what skin not currently covered by her tail. the handsome features of her face shined as bright as her eyes looking at the tiny girl in the white frock.

Turi grinned, _are you sure you are not part wolf_?

Index puckered her mouth, nodded.

 _You like meat?_

Index nodded; the hint of drool slipped from the edge of her tiny mouth.

 _You attack and bite like a beast?_

Index nodded.

Turi's cheeks pushed higher, the fangs of a wolf glistened, biting her tongue because she wanted to laugh. But the situation wouldn't allow it. she knew this little one was special. And any help would be helpful.

 _Hmph…_. Turi nodded, sighed, _seems we are missing some members from our pack and the neighborhood._

 _Can you?_ She looked around the group which had grown larger. Turi saw it. the pack had grown, now getting larger it had become a hunting party. And what wolf didn't like a hunting party.

A cell phone rang. Mary took it from her belt, walked away, passed more wolves, away from the group.

Turi watched her leave.

 _I can help,_ index said with her hands clenched in tight little balls…. _Touma_ , cocking her head a little, glared from the corner of her eyes. _You'll need to stay here_...bringing her hand to her chin, nodded.

Touma rolled his eyes, rubbed his spikey hair and groaned.


	70. Chapter 70

Index put her hand to her chin as Turi told her everything. Shewolves, woman and children had disappeared over the last few hours. None of them had left any messages with loved ones which was very odd. Considering the wolves around the neighborhood naturally babysit the children when the mothers had to go to classes or work. There was nothing safer than a full grown furry, large clawed and fanged female wolf to watch your children. And to top it off, the baby sitting was free.

The list she was holding had around fifty names on it. And right now, everyone was checking to see if everything was alright.

Turi handed the clipboard to Index. She perused the list, recognizing many of the names. The weight of an uneasy feeling filling her belly. her green eyes flickered right to left, memorizing the names. Attaching faces from her memories. The all you can eat, other restaurants, watching them playing as she and Touma sat on the wall, enjoying the leftovers and playing with the children in the evening breeze. _We'll find them…I swear_. She whispered, _won't we_ …. a heavy sigh and she looked up to Turi, who nodded. She peeked over at Touma, her cheeks flushed. He was reading the list over her shoulder, so close she could feel his warm breath over her skin.

Her tiny chest tightened; her heart pounded her chest. _Huh?_ Touma unsurely looked at Index, her face beet red, _what is it?_ He said without a thought in his head, _Touma!_ Flustered, she tried to swat his face away using the clipboard but missed badly. Turi snatched the clipboard, grabbed Touma by the collar and pulled him away, against her naked body, her long bushy tail curled in front of him like a protective mother or an eager lover. _We can't have you breaking anything important,_ Turi said holding the clipboard and Touma like prizes.

Touma Kamijou couldn't move. Her arm held him tight, the softness and warmth of her tail, could put him to sleep, especially the nice soft yet firm cushion like feeling pressing against the back of his head. _Touma_ …he heard her tiny voice, filled with anger. _Why is she angry?_ He wondered, with a far away gaze in his eyes. _You are a_ …the little nun in training face burned a dark red, her green eyes steeled, _TOUMA!_

 _Huh?_ Fretting his brow tightly as if he is waking from a dream, he turned his head and noticed the soft pillow like bulges pressing against him. He slowly lifted his eyes, heart beginning to beat a little to fast feeling the answer of why Index was anger…. _HUHUUUUUUUHHHHHHH?!_

The shewolf grinned, slowly arching her right brow.

 _DEVAINT!_. she yelled.

 _Touma…. how could?_ The wolf smiled a mischievous smile, dark eyes glistening, _and right here in front of everyone….i mean…had you told me or gave me a signal…maybe but….._ Turi smile opened, her sharp canines shined _, aaaa….i…._ he wanted to…he wasn't sure what he wanted or could do…but before he could answer, fate answered for him..

 _Enough playtime_ …. she said coming back to the group. _Turi we have a major problem!_

Turi's playful teasing expression switched. Mary voice hung in the air like the sharp edge of a blade. The wolf reemerged.

 _What is it…_ she asked, feeling the tension in the air.

 _Heidi called._ Mary said rejoining the group. Index quickly smacked Touma on the head. _Later…_ she said angrily but directing her concern to Mary as she stood by Turi. Touma shuddered at the thought of the long lecture he would receive at the apartment. Again.

 _Throwback…_. her face and voice twisted in disgust.

Turi growled, pulling her shoulders back, her tall ears dropped. And the other wolves reacted the same way. the word carried a great painful weight to the wolves. They knew the history.

 _Throwback?_ Index asked _, what is…._

 _Trouble. Big trouble_ …Mary spoke, _and one that is uninvited_.

 _They have been snatched_ …. Turi raised her voice, like a call to battle. _This is no longer an investigation_. She snarled, her dark eyes dulled, _this is a hunt…._

the cool evening air became suffocating. The rising heat of anger swallowed the crowd. Wolves showing anger, and the woman unsure and upset.

 _Turi_ …. the young mother holding the stuffed bear voice cracked, reached out and grabbed Turi's arm. _What about my…little B…. what about my Becky…_ she looked around terrified and crying. The thought of her little girl missing pulled her down into a dark despair.

The wolves knew about the fate of those who were snatched. Index saw it in their eyes. In her memories she gathered the information form 103000 grimores. A coldness flooded her body. _Touma_ …she said, feeling the weight of the disgusting information, _we must do something_. He nodded quickly without answering. Then with a silence he whispered. _But what….?_

 _Heidi has started searching the sewers, they were sighted by one of the young queens' vampires. She risked everything to get the information to them. She's burned really bad, but she'll survive. They were first sighted by school district 22 in the underground city. They have initiated a search from the certain hospital, underground city and the bakery café. Mary told them._

 _That'll take hours…. if not days…._

 _She has Hokkaido wolves with her….so that will help…but_

 _What do we have_ …Turi spoke, _we need to be involved with this…we are missing pack members…?_

The others nodded; the woman nodded. They were pack.

Index closed her eyes, looking certain as she put her hands on her hips. _I think I can help_ …she said.

Turi and Mary looked at her, and how can you help us expressions.

She held out her hand _, may I see the bear…please._

The mother hesitated, pulling it tighter, Index smiled warmly, seeing the mothers love in the woman's eyes.

 _Don't worry…. you'll get it back…. with your daughter too._

 _Hhhooowww...?_ the young mother spoke, slowly holding the bear out to Index.

 _Tracking_ …Index said, confidently.

 _If we could've tracked, her scent on the bear we would've_. Turi interrupted, _the bath water, dirt and everyone scent is on it…. none of us can smell her._

 _I'm not talking about you tracking her …._ she said, gently taking the bear from the young mothers' hand. She knelt on the ground and laid the bear on its back. _This bear is filled with Becky's love. You said she carried it everywhere. Even bathed with it_. Index looked to the young mother, wiping the tears from her eyes, nodding her head yes….

 _Then let's let the bear find her…it is a symbol like A cross of a church that duplicates the cross where the Son of God was crucified, it will retain the holy power of that cross. Although a duplicate can only retain a little amount of that original power. The bear is the symbol of their love…she said with a warm smile._

 _What?!_

The scene is almost holy. They formed a circle, Index, Touma and the stuff bear in the center, all eyes watching as Index closed her eyes, and the bear began to glow. The lights warmth enveloping all of them in its warmth.

 _To one who is loved, from one who is loved._

 _To one who is lost, from the one who is lost._

 _To one who is found, from the one who is found_

 _Now rise and find the one._

The glowing bear shimmered, trembled and sat up, and stood up, wobbled then turned around and ran.

 _Shit!_ Turi yelled, _Trackers! following that glowing stuffed bear…_ she laughed.

Two young naked women jumped over the wall, hitting the ground with two feet and quickly shifted to four. Two more wolves came from the other end chasing after the glowing stuffed bear.

 _Never thought I'd see wolves chasing a stuffed bear_ …Turi said scratching between her ears. _Shredding one…yea. But_

She reached over patted Touma on the head, _you did good with this one…_ she winked. A rough growl filled the air around them, coming from the little nun in training. She raised her head, livid eyes glowing a dark green, _Touma_ …she raised her hand up quickly, _help me up…jerk_!

 _You did well too…._ Turi reached down, gently took her hand and helped her up. _are you sure you're not a wolf?_

 _Let's not pat ourselves on our backs right now…_ Mary interrupted; walking passed them. _Seems we have a problem with our tracking stuffed bear._


	71. Chapter 71

Index and Touma rushed across the street and entered the dilapidated building scheduled for demolition next week. It was located by the new convenience store. And a major cornerstone to the areas rebuilding. They entered through the remnants of the shattered doorway and stopped just inside the doorway. the interior of the building was had been prep. The windows had no glass, inside doors were gone, much of it was unfurnished except for a few items. The support beams were exposed and everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

They were greeted by a rather odd display. The tracking wolves in their animal forms watched oddly as their heads and eyes followed the bear. The stuffed bear was jumping high into the air and coming down on the floor. Small blooms of dust scattered and rose as it landed. The dust hanging in the air, flickering and rushed as the bear rose and fell. Each bounce ended with its legs bent arms swinging up and it jumped. Over and over the odd sight played on. Boing… boing… boing….it sprang from the floor nearly touching the ceiling.

 _Did your spell_ …one asked as scrapping sounds of old broken tables and chairs pushed across the old floor as wolves and humans pushed their way into the dilapidated room. They watched, every one of them, with heads cocked, eyes filled with surprise and curiosity.

Index shook her head _, no…s_ he said, _something is…._ Touma looked around the room as it filled, a sudden creak came from the floor. Each time the stuffed bear hit the floor, the area bent and creaked a little more. _a trap door?_ He asked, looking down at the floor. The bear hit the floor, _creeeaakkk_ k….and quickly rose into the air. _It's a_ …. he spoke pointing to the floor.

 _A trap door!_ she growled snatching the stuffed bear in her left hand. Turi slammed her right fist into the floor, her face and eyes shifted, turning more wolf than human, letting out a deep threaten growl that turned the air cold. She dug her fingers into the wood, _they were watching all the time_ …yelled at herself, _and we didn't know it!_

She yanked, tore the door off its hinges, _all this time…how long!_

A large suffocating cloud of dust, cold air and scent rushed out from the dark square. _Will this work_ … _little one_ …Turi asked holding the struggling glowing stuffed bear in her large hand. Index smirked _off course it will_ … _it won't stop til it finds her_ …. crossing her arms over her chest and nodded certainly.

Turi smiled, her teeth pushing past her lips, and dropped the shining stuffed bear into the darkness.

The stuffed bear left a golden trail of light as it dropped to the ground underneath, stumbled and disappeared into the dark

The tracking wolves jumped down, chasing after the fading light.

 _Touma,_ Index yelled, _stay her_ e..she said about to leap. _Sorry Index,_ he replied, picking her up from behind and jumped through the open space on to the ground.

 _Scoootttt!_ Turi yelled as she followed. _If I were just a little more dainty perhaps it would be me…you put your arms around_ …she laughed. _Hurry Touma!_ Index yelled point at the glimmering light up ahead. He gave a hard nod, and broke into a run.

They ran through the darkness, turning right then left a far distance behind the tracking wolves, we're going to lose them….Index said.

 _Don't worry_ …a deep throated voice answered, heavy raspy hot breath blew across them, then strong furry arms wrapped them up…. _a wolves scent is easy to follow is a small space like this…_ Turi chuckled. She held them both tight to her, and despite the overwhelming darkness they could tell she had shifted to her three quarter form. The head of a wolf, elongated arms and legs covered in hair, elongated fingers and claws. Thick heavy fur covered her back, down to her tail. She moved quickly, faster than they could run. Touma felt the heat and softness of her naked flesh. Each step, the subtle bounce of flesh against his back. He sighed, knowing Index did not know.

Up head, a bright light was shining. Another turn and they would be at the end of the tunnel.

… _huh?_ Her voice was soft, her eyes glistening and with her cheeks flushed. _Touma_ …Index her pulse raced, shaking her head not letting her desires get in the way, still in his arms, _we will have a very long talk when this is over_. He shivered.


	72. Chapter 72

They came to the end of the dark and stepped into the light. _Just as I thought_ …. Turi said, letting Touma and Index go… _a tunnel not on the map_. She said eyeing the rough edges of the walls _. Looks like its been here for a while…maybe one of the gangs used it. Before we arrived_ …she said. _Should've been more thorough_ she whispered, slipping her large hands over the rough edges _. Tch!_

 _It's not your fault_ …Index said, patting her arm looking up at the tall wolf. Turi looked down at the little nun in training, somber and sweet like a lamb. Her eyes glistening green slowly drawing her in…. she growled, _no way in hell am I letting you win the all you can eat._

 _The hams mine_ …. Index's eyes and mouth thinned, drool slipped between her trembling lips, _I don't need your help_ …she growled back.

 _Hmmmph_ …. both quickly turned, following Touma, who rolled his eyes and ran toward the tracking wolves who had stopped.

Three of the tracking wolves were panting heavy and still in their animal form. The fourth, naked and in human form, crouched by the entrance, pinning the struggling stuffed bear underneath her hand. Her fingers spread wide, long sharp claws scratched the ground. with each deep raspy breath led to a deep raspy sigh…. _doesnt look good_. She said, looking over her shoulder. _Looks like we are…. are…. outnumbered_? She squeaked.

She quickly blushed, seeing Touma, a boy standing behind her…she was naked, crouched near the ground. thanking the goddess that her long dark hair helped cover her. She was one of the wolves that had come from the tall grasses, so he hadn't seen her naked. The other wolves slowly shook their heads seeing her embarrassment.

 _No fair_ she mumbled, glaring at the other wolves.

 _Touma!_ Index harshly whispered. _Get over here and close your eyes…now!_ She stomped her foot, he hesitated. He knew and was victim to a terrible habit that Index had. When she got mad, she'd attack and bite him on the head. It wasn't a little while ago she had done such an attack. He sighed dejectedly knowing in the back of his mind it was going to happen. Young naked girls surrounded him. Even though they were shewolves, they were still young and naked. A twin edge sword in which he could not escape. What could he do…shewolves seem to well…not mind being naked for the most part? Especially wolves that are more wolves than humans. His shoulders sagged as if he were a child being scolded by his mother. Index's face softens _, I am not angry with you…._

 _Fine…_ he sighed and braced himself.

But nothing happened. _I'll lecture you later, Touma_ she said, _but right now_ …she moved quickly around him…. _stay!_ she said, pointing as she stopped by Turi and the tracking wolves.

 _This bear won't stop…._ the tracking wolf held it tighter _…. maybe I should just tear it…_

Index shook her head; _we'll need it to find her_ …. she said, looking out into the large junction.

* * *

The sewer junction was massive about the size of an American style football field. over three levels high. Individual entrances evenly space around the exterior perimeters, and stairs gave access to the other levels.

On the lower level, just below them, the wolves were huddled in small packs, grinning, talking. Wolves, close to a hundred had made their way into the sewers and joined up here. At the farthest edge, a commotion was taking place. Four wolves struggled with a shewolf. Her clothing ripped, practically naked. She attacked savagely, dispatching one of wolves flying, slamming against the wall. But she couldn't escape. They had her collared and leashed like a common dog out for a walk. they teased and tormented. Other females, human and shewolves watched, squatting against the concrete wall. A few unconscious on the floor, those that were awake huddled closely, keeping the human females behind them for protection. Shewolves were familiar with violent male wolves, whether by story or personal dealings.

* * *

 _This is bad_ …Turi spoke, held her arm out to stop anyone from going forward. She motioned her head to the upper level. A few guards stood rather unalerted. Each one looking down at the first level. Especial at the females lined up against the wall. Wolves, human females and children huddled together frightened and scared. Shewolves buffering the taunt and teasing of the male wolves who gawked.

Another guard on their level walked along the railings doing much of the same. He was getting closer, with each step he came closer, leaning over the railing yelling down below.

A huge wolf strolled along the walkway, displaying the black armor of the Mecklenburg Elite military, his attention more on the female captives, with the quintessential physical features of a male wolf. Of more wolf than human male. Large chest, massive arms and legs, hard deep lined facial traits and well trained in hand to hand combat.

 _Mary…._ Turi spoke, sizing up the male.

Index looked behind, _what are you?_ She asked. Seeing Mary smile.

She'd changed. She was dressed in her black form fitting armor ready for battle. An automatic weapon clung to her side, a side arm at her hip and curved bladed on the knuckles of her gloves. And behind her more shewolves dressed the same.

 _The ole switcheroo_ …Mary grinned, letting her left-hand hang on the automatic weapon. Turi nodded. _Step back_ she said, _Index…hug the wall, you four finish him_ ….

Mary calmly moved to the left side of the wall at the corner waiting for the moment to step out and take his place.

He came closer unaware and they were unconcerned. His lazy attitude would be his last. Turi readied herself, crouched, her fingers slowly curling in anticipations. She dulled her breathing, softened her growl. She'd reach out snatch him back into the corridor, Mary would take his place. No one would be paying attention. As a matter of fact, all eyes were on the lower level, focused on the crying, and fear of the females below.

A step closer, her muscles coiled, another step…. a movement on the third level.

 _Wait…._ Index whispered. _Huh?! What…. how did you?_

Index squirmed her way in between Mary and Turi. The large wolf and Mary did not, would not take their eyes of the prey, _you better have a reason_ …Turi whispered.

 _Who's that on the third level?_ Index asked _. Huh?_ pointing up and directly across from them...shewolves were coming out of another corridor.

The guard slowed, hung a little farther over and yelled. _Save some for me_ …. he laughed.

 _That's?!_

Even at the distance they were at, with a wolf's eyesight they might as well have been right next to them.

Mary smiled, raised her hand up showing 5 and pointed at the guard. Heidi the shewolf she was signaling was the alpha wolf of the house of the new queen in Academy City. They had talked earlier. Seeing her and the others behind her brought about a sigh of relief. No longer massively outnumbered, just slightly outnumbered and wolves liked those odds…it added to the retelling of the tale.

Five seconds after the guard that was the signal. Five seconds and they would attack.

Index took a deep breath, at the same time she reached out and took Touma's hand, _know matter what type of power you have in your right hand. Bad things can still happen. Don't leave me…_ she said, squeezing his hand tightly. Touma, worried he made her worry so much…gripped her tiny hand tighter and smiled. _Let the bear go_ ….Index said.

The stuffed bear broke from the tracking wolfs grasped, rushed across the concrete. Turi broke from the shadows, reached out her long arm, buried her claws into the wolf's shoulder, Mary stepped out as his massive body fell backwards. The four tracking wolves grabbed him, dragged him back down into the dark of the tunnel. Tearing, shredding and the smell of blood filled the small corridor.

Turi slowly emerged from the corridor as a wolf dropped from the third level. Mary quickly fell back towards the corridor. His massive dark form crouched, then slowly grew larger as he turned his automatic weapon on Turi. The shewolf smirked, thinned her eyes, _it is a good day for a fresh kill…._

A burst of strength cracked the concrete as she attacked.


	73. Chapter 73

Index dashed from the hallway, past the lunging wolf who had jumped from the third level, Touma quickly followed holding his hand out as if he could grab her by the collar. _Index…!_ he cried out, nearly frightened. It was normal for her to take off running and leave him behind. Especially if it was too dangerous. But leaving him behind was just as dangerous.

Turi furiously engaged the wolf, both slipping and sliding on the blood covered the Mary and the others rushed out the corridor.

Touma followed the little nun in training. As she headed to the stairs. In the corner of his eye, he saw the boy walking to the edge, loud explosions thundering around him, cold dark eyes scanning the area. The little girl identically dressed, with the devilish smirk, perched on his shoulder like a bird of prey. It was an odd scene but odd could be considered the norm in Academy City. But something seemed unworldly about the two of them. He had been in many battles in Academy City…but this felt different. Usually it was science versus religion. Of factions taking on factions…but this had a personal darker feel to it…something bred into it. The other battles seemed entrenched in a dark past misunderstanding or a cold scientific desire. But this was much darker and deeper. He could see it in the eyes of the shewolves and even the wolves as they tore at each other like rabid beasts. The smell of blood, sweat and fear permeated around him. And yet it seemed natural in this dark, cold and unforgiving world. A sour taste filled his mouth.

He shook the thoughts out of his head, _Index…wait!_ focused on Index, the small rabbit running around wolves in battle. She twisted and turned, nearly falling down the stairs to the first level as she chased the little bear. as wet splatter landed across her face and lips as she disappeared into the chaos without a thought or word.

TTTL… (Twist to the left) index quickly spoke. One of the wolves marked her as easy prey. With the murderous expression on his face he grinned and then…suddenly his body swung out of his control. It twisted to the left, causing him to lose his balance and fall downward. He swung out his hand to brace himself.

CAU... Another set of letters passed her lips. (Change angle upward.)Like someone grabbed his ankles, his thick legs slipped out from underneath him and were pulled over his head. He was well trained and he readied himself for the impact of the floor. Then….

 _Snatch!_ A shewolf chuckled as she grabbed his leg. _nice trick._ she said, flipped him up like a whip and slammed his massive body down against the concrete. With a heavy thud, breath, blood and spittle flew from his mouth.

 _Thanks_ … Index waived as she dashed away.

Touma followed, the shewolf looking over her shoulder watching the little white nun disappear into the chaos, her long tail sweeping across the body, spied him from the corner of her eye, her ears and head turned in his direction. " _The little one and went that way…_ She pointed.

Touma nodded, but his eyes went wide at the fresh blood dripping from the wet glistening beating chunk in her clenched fist. It was then that he noticed the wolf, the same wolf that Index had incapacitated. He was still on the ground not moving. His throat and chest ripped open. He quickly covered his mouth, pushing down the urge to vomit.

 _CBF… (cross both feet)_ he heard her fading voice. _Index!_ He screamed, then dodged as a large fist swept past his face. _Jerk!_ Touma cried out. his left-hand flooded with pain, _ow…ow…ow…ow…ow_ shaking his left hand over and over. he slammed his fist into the face of a rather large wolf. The wolf stood there unaffected by the punch. He cocked his head and just smiled. " _Nice one pup…"_ The wolf said with some arrogance.

Touma's left-hand quickly turned red and flooded with pain. It was like hitting concrete, his fingers throbbed. The wolf looking arrogant and confident, licked his thick mouth, _would you like to try again?_ He said with a laugh.

Touma looked at his right hand and wondered. He didn't know what affect his right hand would have on a living being… Yes, punching rowdy teenagers was well kind of normal… But a full-grown wolf? He wasn't sure It had gotten him through a lot in the past. His right hand possessed the mysterious "Imagine Breaker", which can negate all forms of magic, esper powers, and other divine abilities. But a wolf's strength and ability to shift did it fall under any of the forms.

There was a rough edgy growl, the wolf smirked as his eyes glowered. His face trembled and stretched, _"I'm going to enjoy this boy_ … He said, hair slipped out of his thick skin, his nose and chin pushed outward as he shifted.

 _Yikes_ … _Take this!_ Touma slammed his right hand into the softness of the shifting muzzle of the wolf. The wolf hesitated, its eyes flickered, flashed and then went dark and the wolf collapsed to the ground like a sack of potatoes. _suppose so_ he thought. _Index!_ he leapt over the unconscious wolf, quickly followed the sound of her voice.

TTNATWITOD… (Turn the neck and the waist in the other direction!) she dodged another wolf.

She scampered between the legs of those that were fighting and around the wolves, chasing after the stuffed bear. Its determination unwavering, as it bounced off legs, leapt over bodies, and slid across wet red floors.

Punches were thrown, clanging of swords, knives and claws and the sound of flesh being shredded drifted in the background of her thoughts. As Index oblivious continued to chase after the stuffed bear.

Over and over she continued her cryptic commands. And bodies fell to the ground. She slipped once and nearly fell twice losing her balance then her feet slipped across something fresh and wet but a young boy, a little bit like Touma but completely different, caught her wrist and held her firmly. he was wearing black armor smeared wet with what she figured was blood. Looking up from an odd angle, Index saw him and a small girl looking at her from his shoulder. _You all right? …_ He said in a warm soft voice and a cold color in his eyes. But behind those eyes she could see him.

 _What happened?_ " She quickly blinked and asked. He was looking down at her, holding her by the wrist and gently pulling her up.

There was the young girl with silver hair and red eyes. glaring down at her almost jealous like. The girl slowly raised her head, swiped out with her left hand and the air rained in crimson.

Index knew. The girl smiled, the points of fangs pushing out from her mouth, with a glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes. She knew the girl on his shoulder, knew what she was. She was a creature of the night, a vampire sitting on his shoulder like a parrot one hand out dripping with blood and the other clinging to his shoulder.

But as the boy looked down at her, helped her up, Index blushed in bright red _… I… I'm all right… I just need to…_ Nearly forgetting. He nodded with a smile growing, _so go get em,_ lifting her up to her feet. She quickly nodded, forgetting the vampire sitting on his shoulder, spied the disappearing brown of the stuffed bear. _thank you.._.Index said as she rushed after the bear.

Touma rushed past the boy with the girl on his shoulder, seeing the bright white of Index's vestments disappear behind a wall of wolves. He didn't stop. He wanted to but he felt it wouldn't matter. The way they both looked and dressed that way he knew; they walked another darker path. Without thought, without mercy.

Touma passed him, just as the boy pulled a small blade from a sheath on his thigh and thrust it just underneath the ribs of a wolf as he is about to deliver a killing blow on a shewolf. The wolf stiffens, his expression of what the hell. He raised his chin in pain and the shewolf brought her jaws to his throat and…

 _BTBTBTH (break the bonds that bind their hands)_ he heard Index's' command.

He pushed and squeezed his way from the chaos, the fighting still intense but along the walls they huddled in groups, their ropes biding their hands and legs dropped to the floor.

The shewolves making sure everyone was all right, quickly undressed, sneered, growled, some shifted, and they all joined the battle… And…he spotted her.

There she was, hugging a little girl holding a stuffed bear, tears streaming down her tiny cheeks asking for her momma.

Index patted her head, looking angelic and compassionate. A part of the Touma knew well. He knew that this foreign nun in training, this freeloader who had come into his life uninvited, with fair skin and silver hair drifting underneath the pure white habit with golden braiding and outfit held together by safety pins.

Index now, holding the little girl tenderly looked at him with soft green subtle eyes. The kind of expression you normally associate with a caring mother.

 _Touma_ … She said softly… Gently caressing the little girls' cheek, her eyes glimmering and then they thinned… _When this is over_ … A chill roll over him, _and we've won the meat for a month_ … At that point he wanted to slowly turn around and walk away _. I will be lecturing you on what you've seen today…_

Naked, half naked visions of shewolves quickly fluttered across the fertile fields of his teenage boys' imagination only to be chased away by the petite image of Index chomping away at them like a Pac-Man gobbling up dots.


	74. Chapter 74

coming to an end...

Big and Bright, Ominous, the red moon hung high and yet close enough, one just had to reach out and grab it. the forest, bright in its light, and very little shadows lay across the grassy clearing. But was it really a place hidden deep within the forest? Or was it somewhere closer, say one of the tallest buildings in Academy City.

Standing by the tall windows overlooking Academy City and a certain school in the process of being remodeled. A figure in a thin white slip of a dress put her hand upon the glass, the glass fogged around her fingers and hand, spreading out. As her eyes reflected images of great violence. A young queen in battle, a monstrous enemy raging. A small smile crept along her mouth, sighed, turned around. Her eyes shifted, she brought her hands to her face, slipped them over her head, long wolf ears rose like flowers blooming in the moonlight, across her bright red hair, silver and greys took its place among the crimson. a long heavy tail slipped out from underneath, as the thin white dress faded, to the floor. Silver greyish hair covered her in a thick coat, her face etched forward, a mix of human and wolf. She held her hands out, as if she was wanting something. her fingers grew, her nails sharpened, a large clay bowl appeared in her grasp, filled with crystal clear water and yet as she walked it didn't move. She knelt and place it reverently on the ground, took a breath, and came to a rest on her knees, leaned over the bowl, stared down into the crystal-clear water. her long silver-grey white tail slithered around her completing the picture.

She grinned, the images in her eyes changed, normal shades of gentle brown, _so…_. she said with a blush across her cheeks, licked her lips, with an air of anticipation she spoke, let's _see if he's home_ … she reached into the bowl and tapped the water with the tip of her nail. The water rippled to the edge of the clay bowl. An image came into view.

* * *

It was a room, with a bed, larger than normal, perhaps two queens pushed together. The sheets were messy, thrown half off, half on. Beside it a normal size table and lamp. And an old fashion black rotary phone. The type you put your fingers inside the hole and dialed. But she didn't see him.

 _hmmmm…_ a disappointing sigh, leaned down and cocked her head as if she could see underneath the rim of the clay bowel. She grabbed the rounded edge of the bowl and pulled it wider. Showing more of the room. She chuckled, tapped the watery image of the black phone. The phone rang. Once, twice and a third time….

 _What the hell_ …. she heard him, sitting a large stone tub surrounded by plants and cedar wall. Cast iron faucets for hot and cold from which water and steam rose in a light fog as it filled the tub.

 _Nice tub…_ she said raising her voice. _I will be sure to use that…so roomy._ She nodded, listening to him grumble amid the splashing of the water, watching him reluctantly get out of the tub. He groaned an annoyed groan, grabbed a large white towel folded on the edge of the tub and quickly wrapped it around his waist. She watched him, no she stared at him put it low around his wet waist, just below the large scar, a living memory, only adding to the texture of his well-trained damp body. a few more scars enhanced his lean form, his bullet wound in his lower right chest, claw marks on the left side of his ribs and the tell, tale bite marks on both his shoulder from a different type of battle.

Her right eyebrow popped, licked her mouth, _that how he likes it_ …. she chuckled softly; her tail excitedly tapped the ground.

The phone continued to ring. He grabbed another towel threw it around his neck, fell over his strong chest. She propped her chin in her hand, biting on her little finger, cheeks a little rosy. And eyed him playfully.

 _Coming!_ He said to no one walking across the bamboo floor. _I'm sure you will…_ She grinned at the sound of his voice. The tip of her tongue played along her mouth, _delicious_ …tilted her head curious and confused. Behind him large windows instead of walls. she reached just under the lip of the clay bowl and left it up just a little. Windows, from floor to ceiling, beyond them, open areas of dirt and lumps of grass, beyond it the lights of the special vampire district located between the vampire bund and Tokyo. A small city within a larger city. _so that is his new…._

he snatched the phone with his left hand, sat on the bed and fell backwards, _Helloooo…_ he said, hitting the bed, messing with his wet dark hair with his right hand then put it just above the towel line.

She let go of the edge of the clay bowl and it slowly returned to its original form. And she spoke in her best seductive tone. _Hellllloooo…_ letting her mouth slowing part, the tip of her tongue slipped across her lower lip leaving a nice shine.

* * *

Outside of Academy City, located near Tokyo harbor and a nice jog from the Vampire Academy attached to the Vampire bund. A small residential development by Watanabe Industries. Along the road that followed the lines of the bay, stood a sign. It was a simple large advertising sign showing the finished neighborhood and people walking around. All of them happy and smiling with normal smiles and not so normal smiles. Some of them had fangs. This was a community of mixed development. Vampires and humans living together in the same neighborhood. It was an ongoing project.

The area had been prepared and fifty lots had been marked. But only two houses stood. Both three stories tall. The first house with two car garages. And the second was a three story with two car garage and covered garden that spread towards the first house. Both similar in design and quite nice.

It was twenty plus years ago, a project like this would have been laughed at. But twenty plus years ago, a blonde, blue-eyed young girl appeared on a late-night game show and announced the existence of vampires in japan and around the world. And the world has never been the same…. or has it always been this way.

* * *

Yes…he said trying to be seductive. She pursed her mouth, _really…_ she thought to herself _. time for a little fun…_ her tall ears flickered then laid back, her tail slowed as if she were stalking prey.

 _Ronan…do you know who this is…. i will be hurt if you don't remember…_ she watched his expression, his brow fretted, moving his mouth. scratched his belly. _Mom...?_

She bit the inside of her mouth, slowly shook her head, _ass…_. silently slipped past her lips. _Try again_ ….

 _Hmmmm_ …. a long sigh…he sat up, reached over to the small table, opened the drawer and pulled out a small black book.

 _Oh…. really_ , arching her right brow… _egotistical much…._

 _Let's seeee_ …thumbing through the pages, _any hints…...like height, weight, hair color or bust size…if you're able and willing….ya know the important stuff…._ he laughed _. the ability to say yes. Would help..._

 _I can see you right…._

 _Oh! Crapppp!_ He quickly put the little black book down on the table, got up from the bed, _Damn vampires…you've got that damn telescope again. Dontcha perverts_ …he walked over to the wall of windows and looked out towards the special vampire district _, the last time you took pictures and they ended up on the internet…jerks…_ he laughed _well how about this…. window! frost please_.

The clear windows fogged. They looked like an effect of winter. The lights of the city muted behind a wall of frosted windows. _Oh, that is nice…she said but I can still see_

 _What!_ He looked up, _no way…. satellite…shewolves! I will tell Megumi that you are using a very expensive satellite to spy on me while I am taking a bath…you're worse than vampires….hmm…you could've just called_ …he sighed, rubbed his hand through his hair, _I am done with my homework…._ he snickered, _got nothing else to do...well maybe a few shewolves?_

 _Impressive or ego…_ she asked, _can you back that up…_

 _Phttp! I'm seventeen. Of course, I can…._ he nodded _._

Rvana reached into the bowl, as if she were moving a computer screen, the image rotated, and she laughed. _ohhhh…Ronan you are a pervert, is that a sunroof in the ceiling of your bedroom. You are…_

 _Hey it's a great view…and I can…wait a minute…if youre not…._ he stared up into the night sky from his bedroom _, if you're not…oh crap…it's you isn't it…._ he groaned, walked over the oversized bed, fell backwards. He bounced a few times and sank into the blankets, pulled them over his face.

 _Firm. I love a firm mattress…._

 _Hello Pita_ …he said.

 _Pita?_

 _Yes, Pain In The Ass…_ he groaned.

She didn't have to see it, but she heard the smile in his voice. _what do you want? And what will it cost?_

She laughed, rolled over on her back, her tails swished, and her smile opened wide showing her large canines. And a gentle warmth filled her.

 _Forgive me Ronan for having a little fun before I tell you this…._

Relishing the moment. She swallowed hard, but her sparkling eyes hid what she felt. _I know it will hurt…_ she licked her mouth, pulled her lower lip inside a bit down. _and I am sorry._

And she told him.

 _Are you certain?_ His voice told of the serious look on his face. She could see his mind running over the details of the story she told him. those brown eyes that once held her in their gaze nearly blank but held a hint just underneath. He had the phone to his ear, and the base in his other hand. _He looks older than his age, more experienced._ She remembered him when he was younger. Much younger, a tickle rose in her belly.

* * *

A human raised with vampires and wolves. So arrogant and confident. She chuckled, _I guess so_ …she said. Vampires and young wolves were not ones to say no. yes was more their answer. Or the occasional ambush…but how is one to judge a vampire or a young shewolf.

Vampire were attracted to him. and why not. A human, who was immune to the bite of a vampire. and when he hit his teens look out…a blush colored her cheeks, _Pervert…._

 _Hey! I'm a male…_ he crossed his arms, face blushed a bright red _…I provide a necessary need_ …he would nod hard, stick his hands out and wave… _only the babes…no dudes…sorry…to break their hearts but noooo….but I will sell them a vile or two_ …rubbing his fingers together.

 _Such the mercenary_ …but who was to say he was wrong…He was raised by Megumi Watanabe. And of course, there was the other hidden…in the background.

* * *

He put the base of the rotary phone down on the table and scratched his belly. he flinched as if a small pang of pain shot through his body. absentmindedly he ran his hand along the large heavy scar across his waist.

" _A male with a scar running the length of his face, even his throat._ She said, _short, overweight vile human, smells of wolf and little girls_ …" she said, thinning her eyes, _I would've killed him to make a point, but Cornelius said his name…_ she paused, _and I thought of you_ …she rolled over on her belly, scooted closer to the clay bowl filled with crystal clear water. Leaned her head down to the water, sniffed, the water rippled. She smelled him. she smelled Ronan, closed her eyes and remembered when he was a little older but not as old as he is now. her hear beat faster. _He was thirteen_ ….she whispered, remembered him in the chilly November night.

 _I'd stack my reputation on it._

" _really_ " His eyes open wide," _that sure_ …" running his tongue along his lip, _thought I killed him back on the Island_ …he said, his eyes glistened.

 _You were younger then_ , she said, _mistakes happen_. _not confirming the kill_ …

He chuckled, _kinda hard if the body falls into a swollen creek, and you're bleeding out…_ he chuckled. _He obviously had friends there…_ she said.

She'd heard the story. The man who had a role in killing his parents and the abduction of his little sister. Ronan at fourteen, tracked him and another down to a closed restaurant, they fought. His name was William, known as bloody William for his over the top ways of killing vampires, hiding behind his friend, drove his katana through the body, into Ronan. Ignoring better thinking, Ronan twisted, the sword cut through him easily. Ronan cleaved the man from the top of his shoulder, cutting him nearly in half, the point of the blade catching William. Opened him up like a melon, from his forehead to his belly. then with a horizontal slash split his belly. blood and guts spilled on to the ground as He fell backwards through a door and over the railing into a swollen creek. And Ronan collapsed onto the blood covered floor.

" _okay… Thanks…"_ He laughed, _yes… I owe you a favor_. " Arching his left eyebrow, _"huuh! … Well…"_ he listened to the favors, his shoulders slumped, " _really… Fine then… I really hate you sometimes."_ He chuckled.

She lay on her belly, her head supported in her hands, legs raising and falling like an excited young teenaged girl. She knew he would honor his word; a mischievous smirk colored her face. She watched him hang the phone up and set it on the table next to the oversize bed. She watched he dress and got ready to leave.

She pushed herself up from the ground, waved her hand over the water and the clay bowl faded. Then stood up and stretched with her hands high above her. she spread her fingers, gazing at the full red moon between her fingers and curled them around the moon and it disappeared.

Her body shifted and changed. once she stood of two legs, now she walked on four. A large silver white wolf walked into the forest and disappeared into the shadows.


	75. Chapter 75

He laughed as he shook his head and hung up the phone. Letting out a heavy breath, caught his muted reflection in the frosted glass. He thought for a moment as the image changed to a younger version of himself. The memory of that moment slipped into the front of his memories. Images of his mother and father, his annoying younger sister and the expression of that man's face as his blade cut across his belly. And how he felt, watching him tumble into the swollen creek. _I'll take your head for sure this time…._

He stood up from the bed, letting the towel slip from his waist and fall to the bamboo floor and walked naked over to the closet. Just pass to the cedar wall by the short wall of plants next to the large stone tub and opened the closet door.

He opened the door without hesitation reached inside and pulled out two pieces of dark and by the tensing of his defined arms, heavy armor. With a serious expression, he puts on his pants, pulling them just below the scar running along his waist. Then puts on the upper body part, making adjustment so everything attaches and fits properly. Reaches back down inside the closet and pulls out another dark case and walks back over to the bed and sits down. Puts the case down by his feet and opens it. Inside, he grabs a pair of socks, then a pair of heavy boots, stands, makes more adjustments. Rolling his head left and then right, pops his neck, stretches out his arms.

He dropped to his knees, reaches under the bed, pulls out a large black case around 6 feet in length. And lifts the case and puts it on the bed with the heavy thud. He runs his hands along the edges to a pair of black metal latches at each end, with a practiced motion, pops the latches and the case opens.

For the first time since hanging up the phone the expression across his face changes. A cold hard yet worried expression fades. His dark eyes warmed. A satisfied glimmer fills his eyes as he takes out a two-foot-long slight curved blade of Japanese sword. The bluish silver metal glistens, running his fingers over the ancient runes etched into the surface of the blade.

" _Just in case_ …" gently placing the beautiful blade in the palm of his hand, as his fingers curled around tightly, _vampires' humans oh my_ …pulling the blade from his clenched fist. He shows no expression of discomfort or pain as the sharp blade slips through his palm and fingers. The copper patina smeared along the slender blade faded as the runes glowed. The word wolves remained unsatisfied. _"You have to get your own…"_ He grinned. In a practice motion he raised his hand over his head and, turned his wrist and slipped the blade into the hidden sheath attached to his back. He repeats the process with the second blade.

Then he reaches down into the case, pulls out a large black weapon. It's a 50-caliber wolf special. Its black color adding to the intimidation factor of this old fashion styled wheel gun. With its long barrel for accuracy, and power enough to take out large wolf. but without the massive recoil. He rotated the wheel checking each chamber then slipped it into a specially designed holster on his back. And does these three more times. As if by force of habit, he checks and rejects his utility belt. With a sense of satisfaction nods his head, runs his hands over his thighs checking the other blades sheathed and walks across the bedroom floor, opens the door and hurries down the steps leaving the third-floor bedroom.

He slows his footsteps to a stop, waiting on the last step. Something is off. It's a familiar feeling. As he silently scans the room. _It would be her_ …. thinning his eyes just so.

* * *

The main level is an open floor plan. Living room with a large sectional with a three-hundred-inch TV mounted on the wall, kitchen with professional grade appliances and rounded countertop for dining and an empty additional area.

The first floor is or looks empty and it should be. They are at school. But the room feels occupied.

Ronan lets out another low groan. He's been living with them, taking care of them for a while and his senses have adjusted and tuned into each of them.

 _"Why aren't you in school?"_ He growled, looking where he thought she was. " _Show yourself…"_ He says, " _or else I'm kicking your ass then grounding you."_

A moment passed then another, _come on_ …. slowly scanning the room, a second time, _I'm in a hurry_ …He sees her. A slender form of a girl doing her best to look innocent.

She is by the garage door with her head leaned to the side, looking cute, dressed in her school uniform. But at her feet, bundled on the floor, her black armor. Like the one he wears, only smaller, small enough to fit a 12-year-old girl.

A 12-year-old girl with silver blonde hair pulled tight from her small flawless face into a ponytail that falls to her tiny butt. Her bright green eyes saying take me with you. Her thin mouth slowly smiles a little wider showing the fangs of a vampire. Hands together at her waist, head slightly lowered and her green eyes peeking innocently up at him. A practice position, and he knows it. He had gone into their room on the second floor and there they were practicing the look and grading each other.

" _Elsa…_ " Taking a step off the last step and stood on the warm bamboo floor. " _What are you doing?"_ walking towards the garage door.

 _"I'm sick_ …" She says in her best tired voice, arching her eyebrows over her wet green eyes for additional affect He holds the smile wanting to reveal itself, " _you're a vampire… You haven't been sick for three years."_

" _uh ahh_ ," she says, challenging his observation. shaking her head, hard enough, her long hair swayed, and to add to it, she brought her hand to her mouth and " _Cough, cough…"_

And not one to be fooled by the obvious, " _And that_ …" He motions his chin to the armor at her feet. _"What_? She dropped her chin to her chest, quickly blinking, holding that innocent expression without fail, taps it with her foot, _"it was sitting here?"_

* * *

Elsa was turned by a vampire at the age of 12. Eternally 12 is the phrase used to describe victims of vampire attacks. Three years ago, she was bitten while coming home from a friend at night. The police interrupted the attack killing the vampire and saving her life. Which sounds nice except that it left without a master. And since it is illegal for vampires to live off the bund or outside the special district. Not even family was excluded from the law. So, she was sent to be sorted out.

She was processed by the Department of Vampires in Japan and sent to the vampire bund. She was given a small apartment, allowance and enrolled in the Vampire Academy set up a Princess Mina. By law all vampires are required to enroll in school. While it is nice to educate a vampire. It is also a way of registering and monitoring vampire that come to, enter in or are turned in Japan.

But since she had no master, she had no way of learning to be a vampire, and more precisely she had no protection. Which meant any vampire strong enough could take her by force and used anyway they wanted. That was the way of the vampire. The strong ruled the weak.

But fortunately, … Or unfortunately depending on who you ask. Ronan, who attended the vampire Academy, had claimed her, by killing the vampire who wanted her. And since it happened on the bund everything was nice and legal. And of course, since he was a human it caused quite the stir…. around the Academy.

The same Academy set up by Princess Mina, Queen of the Vampire to bring humans and vampires and others together to foster friendships and relationships or a quick meal depending on who's view.

She is one of 10. One of 10 vampires that live in his house.

But Elsa is special even in terms of vampires. She is the quickest, most powerful and spoiled of the group. The perfect little vampire Loli and it's all his fault.

* * *

He tightened his jaw, knowing he would lose this argument and being in a little bit of hurry, " _fine_ …" He surrendered, " _I don't have time_." Her smile grew even larger.

" _Get changed… Don't you dare say anything to the others… Okay…_ " shutting his eyes letting the ramifications of bringing her slip over him.

She quickly nodded, with a tight smile, took off her shirt, leaving only her thin slip. With her arm out to her side, dropped it to the floor. She slipped off her shoes, stepped to the right, bent over and shimmied the pants underneath her school skirt. Unbuttoned her skirt let drop, slowly bent over, picked up the upper armor, slipped her arms into the sleeves, even slower than before, zipped it up, gazing softly at him, around her neck. She slipped her feet into her boots, snapped the toggles. She took a deep breath and smiled. " _Done_ …" She said with a satisfied smile. " _Faster than usual_ …" He remarked, " _and not as seductive. I thank you for that_ …walking over and patted her head. _"Let's go_ …" He said as he opened the door to the garage. " _That one…"_ He nodded as she looked up at him.

* * *

Two large black SUVs sat side by side. Underneath the hood and suspension military in design and in upgrades. One designed for urban and the other all-terrain. Both heavy and overpowered. _that one.._.he said, with a point of his finger. She disappeared in less than a blink.

There was the sound of the heavy door being opened and closed. And the top of her head was the only thing you could see as she sat in the front passenger side seat.

 _"I know she's going to brag to the others."_ He knew.

He knew. He'd have to do something for the others. It was just the way things were. _Damn it…I bet she's messing with the radio_ …

He walked over, got into the SUV, _leave the radio alone!_ He said forcefully, she growled, crossed her arms and pouted.


	76. Chapter 76

The battle for control of the radio last until they arrived at their destination. Both Ronan and Elsa hands bore the telltale redness of painful gotcha slaps. But to their delight no blood was spilled. Though, bearing her fangs, and claws, Elsa did try to leap out of her seat snarling like a wild animal, but Ronan reacted by grabbing her face and shaking her rather but not quite violently. Well she is a vampire…so it's not really abuse, RIGHT?

 _Ugh….my hand smells like vampire spit_ …. he crinkled his nose, fretted his brow as he smelled his hand.

 _Did you…have to lick it…. gross_ …

She puckered her mouth, wiggled her eyes brows… _yeeessss…._ she wiggled her tongue.

They hadn't arrived at the main gate of Academy City. but the entrance of a parking garage located in the special vampire district. It was a part of the tallest building in the district. Watanabe Towers. A building owned and operate by Watanabe Industries. Inside, there were stores to shop, business to work and apartments and condos for living. All catering to certain classes of people.

He drove into the garage and down the ramp, passing numerous underground parking floors, stopped at the bottom, facing nothing but an empty concrete wall. He honked the horn and waited.

A low groaning mechanical sound and the concrete wall slowly raised, no it didn't the floor dropped at an angle revealing another level. A small green light flashed, and he drove forward down the ramp into the other level and pulled into a space between other vehicles, other vehicles that looked just like the one he was driving. Big, black SUVs.

 _Told you I would win…_ he said getting out, a low growl could be heard from the other side. _Ha!_ He pointed at Elsa as he rounded the vehicle. She crinkled her nose, growled at him. Slowly bore her fangs.

He nodded, _nice one Elsa_ …she quickly smiled… _still lost though_.

 _Great…look whose here_ …a female voice called out. Elsa smiled and waved. Ronan laughed.

The underground level was staffed by shewolves, standing guard by the door leading up to Watanabe towers. Others standing by the underground railroad, and all very noisy. _Visiting someone_ …. a shewolf asked, hinting of a rather amorous encounter _. Not today…Mia._ He answered. _I need to use other entrance_.

Silence…followed his request. At his request the sound disappeared around them. Mia, smiling face slipped away, _Sierra,_ she said to the other shewolf. She took a breath, put her hand against the concrete wall.

There was nothing but concrete but when she put her hand on the wall and green light appeared and ran the length of her hand. _Password_ she asked.

Ronan grinned walking up to Sierra and stood close facing her, so close she or he could feel their breaths across their faces. _Ronan is great_ …he said, Sierra rolled her eyes, Elsa snickered.

A door size portion of the concrete wall opened, revealing a long corridor.

Mia thinned her eyes, knowing something was off. the wolves had been told to shut the city down but were not given any information. Shewolves gathered near the underground train system, dressed in their battle armor, went cold and silent and disappeared down the tracks.

 _Ronan_ , she said, eyeing him, and Elsa. In the silence she waited. Ronan grinned that carefree grin he wore when something deep inside him was emerging. Many of the shewolve were familiar with Megumi Watanabe's adopted son.

 _Personal business_ …. he said, taking a step into the corridor. _Need any help_? She said. Knowing plenty about the little girl by his side. He didn't answer, continued walking, shaking his head, raised his hand over his head and waved. Elsa walking step in step with him, looked up at him, reached up and took his other hand and smiled a large vampiric smile. The air chilled as they faded into the dark of the tunnel.

 _Hey…itsa little dramatic_ , they heard him… _could you at least turn the lights on?_

The shewolves laughed and flicked the switch and the corridor turned bright.

 _Thanks!_

 _You're welcome…_


	77. Chapter 77

There were echoes of grunting, howling, shouting and discord, careening off the concrete walls as Ronan came to the end of another long shadowy passage. He and Elsa had been hiking for hours and hopefully they were close to their destination. Up ahead at the end of the passageway, a brilliant light cutting the darkness of the corridor. Beyond it, an enormous expanse of whiteness.

Taking a deep breath, he slowed and paused at the edge of shadows, stared out into the bright white of the concrete junction. The tip of his boot barely grazed the edge of light and dark. Elsa had fixed herself to the ceiling, her long hair braided now and coiled around her tiny neck. Ronan raised his chin, drawing a better view. The sewer junction was massive about the size of an American style football field. over three levels high. Individual entrances evenly space around the exterior perimeters, and stairs gave access to the other levels.

On the lower level, just below them, he could see them, huddled in small packs, grinning, talking. Wolves, close to a hundred had made their way into the sewers and joined up here. At the farthest edge, a commotion was taking place. Four wolves struggled with a shewolf. Her clothing ripped, practically naked. She attacked savagely, dispatching one of wolves flying, slamming against the wall. But she couldn't escape. They had her collared and leashed like a common dog out for a walk. they teased and tormented. Other females, human and shewolves watched, squatting against the concrete wall. A few unconscious on the floor, those that were awake huddled closely, keeping the human females behind them for protection. Shewolves were familiar with violent male wolves, whether by story or personal dealings.

* * *

 _Take it easy_ …. he heard someone yell over the commotion. Another jerked the leash, she lurched violently. _Get her against the wall…_

 _No touching until we get them out…_

 _Gotta sample the stocks. Maybe beat the fight out of them…._ they chuckled. _You heard what Cornelius said._

 _What he doesn't know won't …._ a man's voice cut them off _. And you think he won't?_

Ronan's pulse thudded in his ears, thinned his eyes at the man shouting. Gritted his teeth, and concentrated on the human male acting big, throwing Cornelius's name around.

He was familiar with the name of Cornelius and his reputation. He'd dealt with his brother before. But it didn't bother him right now…the sound of the man talking, and Rvana's story drew his attention on that one person. each word, every syllable burrowed into this mind. the hate it unleashed was cold and indifferent and burn. He reached to his utility belt, unclipped a small compart and drew out a pair of small binoculars and brought them to his eyes. Exhaled an angry sigh, observing him…. the wolves around him, reluctantly complying with his opinion. His voice burrowing in his ear. The way he held himself, the small nuances of his body told him everything. His memories did not fail him.

 _you can't touch the females until we are out of Academy City…the last thing we need is for you to be fucking so loud…that a patrol hears us…_ the poor excuse of a man puffed as if he were out of breath, he mopped the perspiration off of his forehead, beads of sweat fell to the floor. Some of the wolves laughed. _just more for us_.

 _Last thing we need is a battle with wolves and vampires. Cornelius is still not back. He's late so don't think this is a walk in the park…. if anti skill joins the fight…that three on one…what chance will you have…. hmm_ …he barked arrogantly at the wolves in question. _You screw this up…and Cornelius will assuredly not let you live to touch a single one of those beautiful tasty morsels…is that worth it?_ …his face bloomed an intense crimson at the image of untouched flesh…his lips quivered as he wiped his mouth. the younger the better he thought, staring at a young girl being held by a shewolf. she was crying for her mother and her bear.

 _It was him_ …. Ronan nodded. His memory of a younger man shimmered and faded into the man in this realty.

The long scar splitting his face in half, the thin line down his throat…he relived the moment. and the hatred buried inside crawled its way up his throat. The man who'd played a major role in the killing of his parents, and the abduction of his little sister.

 _Bloody William_ …. he spoke.

Elsa growled at the name. Knew the story and if Ronan hated him, she despised him…. she crept along the ceiling to the rim of the corridor. A simple low growl told him; guards were near…

* * *

A huge wolf strolled along the walkway, displaying the black armor of the Mecklenburg Elite military, his attention more on the female captives. He was a little taller than Ronan, with the quintessential physical features of a male wolf. Of more wolf than human male. Large chest, massive arms and legs, hard deep lined facial traits. And Ronan thought, well trained in hand to hand combat.

There were others across the way, covered the entrances. _No problem_ , he added with a quiet sigh, putting away the binoculars. Elsa grinned, nodded.

He reached behind his back, drew a long knife from its sheath. Its metal glistening an extraordinary glow of metallic blue. Curious runic symbols caught the unnatural bright light along the length of the blade.

Elsa peered down, Ronan slowly nodded, it was almost time…he followed the wolves steps growing closer. He tightens his grasp around the handle of the blade, when a movement from the right took his eyes and another to his left on the third level.

 _What the…?_ he stooped lower to the floor, observing a slight ball of brown fur racing across the ground.

 _A Rat!?...no_ …he thought, following its movement. _Ah…. what_ , fretted his brow, _hallucinate much? maybe?_

A small furry brown bear rushed straight from the other entrance. It wasn't a real bear but a plush stuffed bear, advancing quickly past the other guard came to the edge of the second level and without pausing toppled over the edge.

 _What the hell…._

Elsa's eyes snapped, her cheek glowed an intense red, her eyes shimmered, _bear! Bear!_ She pointed _._

 _Huh? that's not your stuffed bear_ …Ronan said. Elsa quickly nodded her head deny it wasn't her stuff bear _. Nnoooooo…One, yours is at home. Two…yours does not rush across the ground…._

 _It could…when we're not looking_ …. she added with a believe me look on her cute face. _Maybe_ …she cocked her head in a cute attack.

 _Doesn't work on me_ …. he replied, _Phttp…. wow sometimes I actually worry about you…_ he stood taller, glanced down at the lower level.

The little stuffed bear went through the packs of wolves unnoticed. It weaved its way to its target. A little girl held in the grasp of a shewolf. She leaned forward, tears streaming down her cheeks with her arms outstretched waiting as it charged and buried itself it her arms. _Ummm…ok,_ thinking about the little girls' reaction to the rushing quickly to me actions of a stuffed bear. _I'm checking on that bear once we get back home_ …. he spoke. Elsa quickly nodded her head, _Bear, Bear_

 _Magic_ … _maybe_ , he peeked around the corner to the other entrance. just in time to catch the other wolf standing guard yanked violently backward into the corridor.

 _Shit_ …he realized, shewolves were in the sewers. He rolled his head, glanced up to the third level, no patrols. But….

A familiar shewolf with her ears pricked straight, covered in black armor of the new queen, two broad swords strapped to her back, an automatic weapon at her shoulder. There were a few more standing next to her, readied to fire. Another four set off to the side, long carbon fiber bows, and metal arrows fixed.

The third level guards had been disposed of. Heidi's pack had taken their place and were standing by. Their attention was now on the lower level.

* * *

While wolves, not to mention vampires also, preferred hand to hand, close and intimate. So automatic weapons were not used. But they were not of the opinion of not using modern, high powered weapons at this distance and with the shewolves and humans tucked neatly against the wall. No problem. it was a straightforward method called surprise! Ambush!

* * *

 _Elsa_ …he whispered, watching Heidi's pack getting ready. Turned and watched over the other entrance. _Who's that?_ He wondered, looking at the muzzle of a wolf, materializing from the shadows. He recognized the form. Three quarter wolves…. a form used in hand to hand combat. A large wolf form would be at a disadvantage in a close quarters battle like this one would be.

She had the full head of a wolf, thick and slender in build covered in a thick heavy fur over her back and human like arms, to her elongated fingers and claws. Her legs bent like the rear legs of a wolf and walked on the balls of their toes.

She was an older wolf. More wolf that human. she reached out snatched the guard before he knew it and pulled him back into the corridor. Another shewolf wearing armor took his place.

He ginned, the ole switcheroo…he chuckled as his eyes went dark. another wolf dropped from the third level. Elsa…. he said in a cold tone. She grinned; chills rushed over her hearing her name in his voice. Now…he said taking a step out of the dark, raising his weapon up to shoulder level and fired.

The gleam of dark metal of a 50-caliber wolf special handgun. The end of the muzzle flashed, recoiled with enough force to break bone. He held it nearly straight. The flash faded, followed by sicken thud and explosion.

A wolf on the third level slammed back into the wall sending blood and meat splattering across the clean white concrete like a modern painting. The force bounced him off the wall. He staggered and dropped over the rail, tearing in two pieces.

In his other hand, another just like it, held it to the left side and fired. Striking the concrete exploded, sending large chunks, debris and dust into the air, leaving a large rut in the wall behind the diving wolf. it rolled to avoid the shots only to be attacked by the shewolf coming out of the corridor.

And hell followed with the sounds of automatic weapons, screaming, yelling and the subtle sounds of bullets shredding armor and flesh, and of dead meat hitting the floor. Splatttt…


	78. Chapter 78

A road to her.

His reactions were designed to be perfect. He'd trained with wolves and vampires. Centuries of experienced were drilled into him from the tender age of nine. A year after his parents had been killed in a botched raid on what was supposed to be Rogue Asian vampires. The intel gathered by the leader of an American organization known as vampire free republic of Texas. An anti-vampire movement in United States. Their motto the only good vampire is a dead vampire. Their leader a man known as Bloody William, a name he earned from torturing captive vampires before killing them. In the great state of Texas, vampires had no rights, even if you were human the day before. They also didn't allow the anti-venom to be sold in the state. It takes three days for the vampiric virus to overwrite the human DNA. And to make matters worse, they declared the antivenom against the will of god.

He had betrayed them for the simple reason that he wanted something he could and never would have. A woman. The married mother of two children, a son and a daughter.

They had come to japan without permission, tracking down the vampires and discovered their meeting place. And when they attacked, it turned out to be nothing more than a PTA meeting of human parents and familiar vampires.

* * *

\- Familiar vampires a term used to describe family members who had been turned. The relationship between a vampire and family differed in japan. They often lived with and fed from the family, through a bloodletting ritual and the use of the antidote. Usually taking blood from the lower arm of each family member. But also, since the vampires had come out, a large business industry grew surrounding the needs of vampires…the buying and selling of blood and other necessities. billions of dollars a year need. –

* * *

And in the confusion, rogue vampires attacked and two of the rogues blew themselves and the school up. But his mother survived long enough to give him a name and a note, dying in his arms. –

The memory flickered across his mind, his thoughts still, his eyes watchful and his reflexes deadly. Elsa slipped from the ceiling of the corridor, landing quietly behind him. Explosions from the fifty caliber wolf specials thundered, the smell of gunpowder wafted. The sicken thud of armor and flesh ripped apart as the rounds exploded on impact. He stood at the railing firing until empty, dropped his arm. Elsa took the gun and reload as he pulled another from behind his back. She'd wait. When he was done, she takes the empty and gives him the loaded. Each time she gazed up at him with cheeks pinkish, plump with a smile. She watched him, looking down into the lower level as red wet blooms like wet flowers. The shewolves dropping from above, pulling their swords and blades out, screaming their battle cries. The smell of blood, entrails and piss rose like a sickening perfume.

Ronan saw him…. frantically rushing about in every direction except the right one. _There you are_ …he said coldly, Elsa grinned, looking across the rumbling rolling mass and deep red smeared floors. Bloody William was yelling incoherently as battles sprung around him. He hid behind a few of the wolves as they fired on the shewolves as well as their own comrades.

 _Cowards_ Elsa whispered, letting her eyelids lower as she shook her head slowly. It was expected she thought.

She and the others had heard the story many times. It was a modern legend of sorts running around the vampires and wolf's society. The little boy or rabbit who could and did and did and did…and…they would laugh, blush, shaking their heads, _thank the goddess he's legal…..now! not like it mattered!_

Ronan raised his arm, steadied his aim. Elsa watched with ecstatic eyes, hearing his heart slow to a soft thump. Thump…his breath slow and deep like the lovers she had seen on the vampire porn channel. the warmth of her blush deepening, licking her lips, feeling a little wet at the thought.

 _Gotcha h_ e said, the thunderous echo crashed, his arm rose just a little.

It was like he; bloody William was watching. He quickly snatched one of the wolves and pulled him in front of him. The look of surprise on the wolves' face made Elsa snicker and the way his body reacted, like his chest had been hit with a baseball bat…then everything from the chest up exploded in a vastness of blood and chunks. The body pushed backwards, slamming into Bloody William crashing them both against the concrete.

Bloody William screamed a high pitched terrifying scream even she could hear over the fighting. _Damn_ …Ronan said, bringing the barrel straight. The wheel turned slowly, Ronan pulled the trigger, _BLAAAMMMMM_ the flash of the barrel and recoil lifted.

* * *

Bloody William quickly brushed the chucks of wolf off his armor, shaking and wiping pieces from his bald head. _Boooommmmm…!_ The concrete exploded to the left of his head. Jagged sharp pieces slammed the unprotect skin of his head and flappy cheeks. He screamed bending over, covering his face with his hands. Blood seeped through his fat fingers _. What the_ …. he cried, raising his head up from his hands and looked across, up on the second level.

Someone with a small girl was standing on the second level above all the fighting, taking aim at him again. He fretted his sweat blood-soaked forehead, the painful ringing in his ears. And for a moment something clicked. He knew him…. the way he held himself, it reminded him of a woman long ago. A chill rose, bile burned his throat. And the sound of his thumping heart was nearly as loud as the bullet leaving the barrel towards him _…. NOOOOOOO!_ he yelled, bring both hands up to shield his face.

Something hit his legs and he tumbled forward. There was an explosion. He felt the shockwaves and the hard-jagged edges of the concrete wall falling around and on him. He pushed himself up from the body lying underneath him. He stared into the dead soulless eyes of a wolf; his throat ripped open, bright clean blood poured out on to the concrete floor. He had to run…. he knew who it was.

He knew the son of the woman he'd gotten killed. He was just like his mother, determined and calculating. A boy whose mother brought him and his younger sister to the meetings even training. The same boy, he had driven a sword through his own partner, who he used as a shield, into the boy. And instead of dying like he should have. He, Ronan at the age of fourteen, twisted his body in the opposite direction, the blade slicing through Roan's waist like paper and cleaved Bloody William's partner and half of his front in a single strike. The strike was so smooth and silent. He hadn't noticed that his body, from the top of his forehead, tip of his nose, mouth, chin, down his belly slowly spread like a flower in bloom. He still felt the fear, he saw it in the boy's eyes as he fell into the swollen creek.

He had to run…without a word he turned and ran down a corridor, others followed him into the darkness.

Ronan sighed bringing down the fifty-caliber wolf special. As Elsa waited. _He's running_ he said, shaking his head. He looked down at Elsa with an uncaring look in his eyes and handed her the gun. She took it as she put the other one into the holster on his back. He didn't have to say it. She knew…he was done. she replaced the empty shells, slipped them into a small compartment in her belt and holstered the gun.

She blushed, her green eyes turning crimson glistened as he put his hand on her head and gave her a quick squeeze.

 _Can you smell him?_ He asked. She looked up, her smile inched, sneaking a peak of her fangs. She nodded and softy spoke _. Yeesss…. when we get there_ …

Ronan smiled, slipped his hand to the back of her neck and stepped into her and she pressed herself tight against him. She smelled him; the tip of her tongue slipped over the armor. And with a practice motion she put her hands on his back, and crawled slowly up his back, over the holsters, grabbing the two swords handles on his back. Slipped close to his soft hair, sniffed the nape of his neck, the tip of her tongue slipped across his bare flesh. He groaned, shaking his head. _Why do you always do that?_ He asked, feeling goosebumps. _Because I can…_ she said.

 _Let's go hunting…_ he said…

He put his hands on the top railing and jumped over the top. From two levels he fell, driving his knees into the back of a wolf, slamming him violently into the concrete. A heavy thud, breath, spittle and blood and the final gasp of life as Elsa drove her finger into the side of the wolf and ripped out his lung.


	79. Chapter 79

The first level was crowded, the floor slick with blood and the lumps of flesh. They tore at each other in a fury of claws and fangs. Glints and clangs of metal struck loudly among the carnage. No longer a controlled battle, this had devolved into a melee. Bodies bumped and crashed into each other, the smell of blood and sweat rising in plume.

He didn't say much, except the _quickest way is straight_ , he said looking around. He quickly snatched one of the wolf specials, fired. The echo of impact, explosion and the tell-tale sign of the crimson bloom reminded him of days past at the firing range. _Focus! Ronan! Focus_! She'd yell smacking his head. _I hit it didn't i_ …another smack… _smartass_. His teacher would glare at him. Then she'd roll her eyes.

He smirked watching the body fall with a sickening permanence. Its arm and fingers twitched. The shewolf who been fighting, looked around, saw him…thinned her eyes. _I had em_ …she yelled, quickly turned, the glimmer of a small blade cut the air, and slice the throat of another wolf _. Ha!_ She yelled with a quick told ya so nod of her head, her tail smacking the back of the knee and the wolf dropped. She pounced on him, claw and blade digging into soft weak flesh.

 _Watch your back…!_ Ronan said with a wave and a sly smile. _Phhhttppp_ …. she replied, _my sisters have my back…jerk!_

He heard the childish giggle of the little girl on his shoulder. _She was winning you know…._

 _Really? Better safe than sorry…I always say…_

 _When do you say that…._ she answered

 _Just now_ …. he laughed deep in his throat…. _are you ready?_ She lowered her head, whispered in his ear in a rather seductive tone that a forever twelve-year-old girl should or shouldn't use. _Yeeessss_ …. she said, rubbing her cheek against his hair like a cat…. _remember to lend a hand_ he said, bringing his right hand up, cupped her cheek gently…. then pinched it _….owowowoowowowo…._

she rubbed her cheek as she pulled out a medium length greenish blue blade from the sheath on his upper arm. _Be careful_ …he said, _it hasn't been…._

 _I know_ …. she said, seeing her eyes in the reflection of the blade. _Kill them all_ …she said, licking the length of the blade. The greenish blue metal glistened and glimmered in what one would say was unbridled joy. A hound released from its teether. No, more like a hound released from it collar and teether…. the thought of going wild sent an odd vibration into the air. Elsa's eyes a dark crimson, her pupil more like a cat, she gripped the shaft and licked her lips. _Ready…_

 _Ready…_ he said, taking out a near duplicated blade from his left shoulder. Took a step and thrusted deep into the thigh of a wolf that stood in his way. the wolf was fighting a shewolf, never saw the attack but felt the pain as it struck bone…with the pain, a feeling of being drained of strength, sound of many tiny mouth slurping away. _Just helping out…._ Ronan said.

The shewolf slammed her fist into the face of the wolf _, no problem_ …she opened her mouth, her sharp teeth dripping in saliva and blood, _always good to share the burden…._ she chomped down on his jaw and throat, and violently tore the flesh and bone from the wolf. The violence was decorated with the bits and pieces of flesh, bone and an inaudible cry of pain.

They cleared a straight path, as they did, Elsa would stick and prod the wolves as they passed by, holding on to the nape of his neck, she thrusted, poked and jabbed. Eyes, ears, throats, she'd even crawl around his back, taking shots under the ribs, belly, thighs, groins…she laughed at the sudden expressions when they felt the blade causing pain and feeding on their blood. Every so often, she leaps out on to the shoulders of a wolf, tear into their throats and face with her nails and fangs.

She is small and slender but built for battle and she loved the chaos. _Nothing better than having a purpose in life_. Ronan would always remind her… _and your purpose is the listen to me…._ he'd nod… _now…turn off the porn and do your homework…now! I don't care if its human and vampire_. He'd squeeze her head with his hand; _you know what this is…. it's a brain sucker and you know what….it is starving to death…_

Ronan kept on walking, walking by and drive the blade into an unsuspecting opponent. This was a melee…. blows and strikes came from anywhere. It wasn't his fault they weren't paying attention.

If he got to far and Elsa couldn't leap back on to his shoulder…well she could…but…she'd drop down onto the floor and rush between the legs and jabbing the blade into the nether regions of the body. And when in range she leapt up on his back. _You get lost?_

 _No,_ she said rubbing her cheek and answering seductively. _Great…blood and vampire drool…nice_ …

A flash of white caught his eyes. More like a flash of a girl wearing white vestments held together by safety pins caught his eyes.

 _Don't see that every battle_? He said, watching her legs slip out from underneath her, _eeeppppp._.

 _Do you?_

Elsa shook her head, _No_.

He reached out grabbed her tiny wrist and held her before she dropped on the blood-soaked floors.

 _You all right? …_ He said in a warm soft voice, looking into her gentle green eyes, hints of her silver hair peeked from underneath her gold embroidered habit. She looked a little confused see the world from this odd angle. He started to pull her up.

 _What happened?_ " She quickly blinked and asked. Elsa leaned forward like a hawk, looking at this interloper. Her nose wrinkled as she sniffed. Her crimson eyes pulled her in…. _who…what…does this one want_ …. flickered like a flame across her mind. _A sense of he's mine_...slipped from the eyes. But something else caught her eyes _. Too close!_ She swiped out with her left hand, her sharp nails pushed their way into the softness of a wolf's eyes, she closed her fingers in a heartbeat, pulled his face from his skull and it rained in crimson.

She smiled, the points of fangs pushing out from her mouth, with a glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes.

But as the Ronan looked down, helped her up, the girl in white blushed in bright red _… I… I'm all right… I just need to…_ Nearly forgetting. He nodded with a smile growing, _so go get em,_ lifting her up to her feet. She quickly nodded and dashed off.

 _You meet all kinds…don't you…_ he chuckled.

But then a boy rushed by. Ronan looked at him from the edge of his left eye, his training telling him what he already knew. The boy, about the same height as him, the look in his eyes was for the young girl in white. He was trying his best to get to her. _Not a threat…_ he whispered. Elsa nodded. _But…Ronan, this one…she's in trouble…_ pulled a small blade from a sheath on his thigh and thrust it just underneath the ribs of a wolf as he is about to deliver a killing blow on a shewolf. The wolf stiffens, his expression of what the hell. He raised his chin in pain and the shewolf brought her jaws to his throat.

The shewolf winked as she bit down on the throat of the wolf. Ronan nodded. Another normal death in another normal melee.

He and Elsa passed a few more, delivering more jabs and stabs as it slowly thinned out. He could see the corridor next to the wall with its broken concrete chunks lying over and around two dead wolves' bodies. Elsa quickly sniffed, dropped from his shoulder and smelled a small yellowish puddle and drips leading to the corridor.

 _Your turn_ …Ronan spoke, putting away the small blades and pulled one of the katanas from his back, spun around swung at a wolf coming from behind. The greenish blue blade hummed through the air, splitting a wolf in half. Blood spewed like a fountain; splatters of entrails slapped against the floor. And second horizontal swipe and the head hit the floor like an airless ball. Another wolf approached, greeted by a vertical downward strike, a thin red line emerged from the top of his head to his groin, wet splashes, and the body split like a watermelon fell to the floor. The blood on the blade refused to fall. Small droplets pulled towards the runic symbols and disappeared.

 _Got him…_. he asked, letting the blade lower into the inside of the body cavity of one of the wolves. the near silent sounds of slurping could be heard under the fighting

Ronan turned, looking over his shoulder.'Elsa nodded, pointing to the obvious route of his escape. He groaned, _and why did I bring you along._

 _Because_ …. she said, looking her cutest. As cute as any forever 12 vampire could look, speckled in large drops of blood, blood colored her hair, face and armor. She slowly smiled for effect. The slowly rising mouth gleamed in light crimson of the large fangs. All of this with her head cocked to the side.

 _Hmmm…. yea guess so…that'll work_ …he playfully smacked her head as he went down into the darken corridor. _Well…_. he said…. _you coming?…Elsa_.

She wiggled her eyebrows for no one particular. Except for herself and that someone special what's not to like going into a dark corridor with a vampire and a human. the images of a certain vampire on human porn slow mode through her mind.


	80. Chapter 80

He walked into the corridor feeling the cold air across his skin. The sweat along his neck turned cold, goosebumps rose with a deep breath, a sense of calm drifted over him as the cold air settled into his lungs. As he exhaled through his mouth everything went silent.

His training etched in his mind quoted one of his trainers, _tune it out._ _Don't let the noise suffocate your senses_.

 _What about naked shewolves or vampires_ …he'd answer.

* * *

He had seen them run into the corridor, so he knew there was only two maybe three ways out. The light at both ends of the tunnels or being carried out. He took each step with caution, his steps nearly silent but with wolves hearing he knew he was at a disadvantage. But then again. Was he really at a disadvantage. The corridor was long enough and dark enough he couldn't see the other end. No lights lined corridor…well there was a string of commercial lights attached to the top of the corridor, but he could tell the generator and plug was not working.

 _Probable did it themselves…_ he said under his breath, _but then again what about him….night vision googles maybe….hmmm.._

He could hear the sound of light boot steps coming up from behind him…he rolled his eyes. _You better not be on the ceiling_ he said, turning around in the dark. Bright light shone from the opening, the sounds of voices had grown almost silent. And in the brightness, he could see her dark form running towards him…her long hair bouncing with each step, _god? is this a scene from a bad movie…_ he said. but he knew her. He imagined her smiling then. Her arms outstretched, her eyes bright and beautiful. _Fancy meeting you here_ …he said.

She slowed, changed the way she walked, swinging her hips a little, and ran her small bloodied hands through her long bloodied hair. She cocked her head, dropped her chin and gazed up at him. He could hear her sniffing as she leaned forward just right. Just right if she had a low-cut blouse and large boobs.

 _Umm…Elsa_ …he said, with a smirk, _do you know what's wrong with this picture_. She shook her head.

He held up his finger. _One…..it nearly, almost total dark_.

 _A ha_ ….she answered with a soft I know what we can do tone.

 _Two_ he held up a second finger… _I can't see in near total darkness_.

 _I can…_ she said stepping a little closer. _The dark adds to the fun._ She remembered the line from the porn.

 _Three….we are hunting someone down right now.._

 _I found him_ …she giggled, stepped forward wrapped her arms around his hips and leaned her head against his waist.

 _Well that is a good_ _height_ he chuckled, putting his hand on top of her head. _But…do you know what the fourth reason is_ ….he squeezed her head.

 _What_ …

 _This isn't a vampire on human porno_ …..he shook her head'

 _It could be….._

 _No, it can't…_ he said, she struggled but didn't struggle, she slowly put distance between his hips and her head. If he could see in the dark, the look on her face, full blushed cheeks, glazed over eyes…it might have been…but she knew…as long as he was with her, there would be moments like this. She sighed heavy letting her shoulder drop…. _fine…later_

 _Don't think so.._

 _Maybe…_.she said with a sense of inevitability, nodding her head. In the dark she could see as if it were twilight. She could see his smile, his eyes and everything. She reached out patted the protective cup of his armor, bit down on the tip of her tongue.

 _I am definitely remembering the night googles_. He said. _Pervert…I know you're doing something_ …

She took his hand and turned him around. _About a hundred yards away…_ she said… _just before the end of the corridor…we should hurry._

He nodded, _just run straight then._

 _Yep….._

 _What about…the others_

 _I'll get them….first…_

* * *

Trust and experience….that says it all. Also add a little perversion.

She looked up at him, covered in the darkness. Saw his eyes turn dark. She liked that look. The seriousness, the cold decisiveness of it. It was the same look when he killed the vampire trying to claim her in the girl's bathroom in the Vampire Academy near the bund. The same look as he drove a blade into its heart and twisted it for good measure. And the same look he had when he reached out, gently took her hand and told her she was his…if she wanted. This is the Ronan she loved. The Ronan she followed into fights. The time they snuck into the bund to search for that certain girl…and the time she stood witness to his dual with another. The times she snuck into the third-floor bedroom and crawled into bed. And the same one he called _, Pervert_ when he woke up.

Ronan held her hand in a tight gotcha grasp, and reached to his shoulder, wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled out a meter-long curved blade. The sister of the first greenish blue metal glowed in the dark, the runic letter glimmered as if excited giving off the only light. He smirked looking down at Elsa, her eyes catching the light from the blade, and exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors. She let go of his hand as he crouched, like a hound unleashed for the hunt. And charged blindly into the dark. She blushed warmed by the quick beating of her heart. Like a girl with a crush she clasped her hands to her chest and sighed.

She could hear it. His heart thumping in his chest, his boots hitting the concrete, the blade slipping through the air….everything working in tune. She slowly slumped, opening her mouth exhaling her warmed breath through her fangs. And timed herself.

She closed her eyes. _Nearly….nearly_ ….her heart slowed, timed itself to his rhythm. Each beat she nodded her head; each beat she breath each beat…..she burst forward.

She was on him in less than half a blink or two but felt like forever. She passed him, winked in the darkness. _Pervert_ she heard him say under his breath.

The wolves were crouched on both sides of the corridor. They could see in the night. Each one was readied and holding out their weapons. She'd planned it. They could see in the dark, they could hear in the dark. But all they heard was him. She ran directly behind him. Pass at the last minute. And she'd kill them all…

* * *

-Elsa is special…you were told earlier…very special. Bitten at the age of twelve. And bitten again almost three years later. She wasn't born with silver colored hair. She was a blonde with blue eyes. A foreigner, her parents, a Scandinavian father worked in the financial industry. Her mother a Japanese beauty. The second bite came when Ronan was recovering in hospital. Something unnatural, unknown had taken over the body of one of the vampires living in the house. Something special. Who or whatever it was bit each of the ten living in the home and they were slowly changing. Silver streaks of hair and red flakes developed in their eyes. And something else happened. They began to age…slower than a normal human but still they were growing older.-

* * *

She saw them slowly raising their weapons, readied to fire. The expression on their faces like children getting free candy.

A few yards away behind them, he was huffing, and puffing drenched in sweat, Bloody William was running. Or trying too. His chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, he clung and dragged his obesity along the cold concrete wall, sweat painting the concrete. His heart slamming against his chest. _Pitiful…_ she thought.

She flicked out her fingers, and iron bolts around the length of her fingers appeared. She grinned swept her arm from right to left, then the other from left to right.

She timed it just right. Her prey's weapons barrels exploded in a bright flash of light and pieces. The bolts had lodge deep inside the barrels. The wolves tumbled backwards, screaming in pain as metal buried itself deep into their unprotected faces. They writhed, covering their faces as blood seeped through their fingers.

Ronan rushed past them paying no attention. He was focused on the struggling figure of the so-called man who'd killed his parents and who knew what happened to his sister. He could see his outline now….the light coming from the other end pouring in and swallowing him. He reached him, swung the back of the blade down on his extra-large size back.

 _Oouuuffff…_ his breath forced from his lungs; thick strands of spittle hung on his thick mouth. He dropped to his knees, fell forward with a heavy smack. Lying like a lump of wet laundry, he struggled to breath, struggled to push himself up from the cold wet concrete.

…. _wait…_.choking, he wiped his mouth and looked up at the boy. But the boy wasn't there. In his place a young man stood and in his eyes he saw the woman. The woman he couldn't have. He swallowed hard again, wiping his mouth, snot and slobber smeared across bright red fat cheeks _. Wait_ he said… _I can be useful_ …holding out his hands to give him time. He braced himself against the wall and struggled to push himself up. _Wait…you don't understand. It wasn't my fault…._ he staggered, wobbling under his own weight. _Please…just give me.._

He turned as he stood. Ronan circled around him. His eyes cold, his expression emotionless. _Don't take it personal_ …her words slipped from beyond the vail of the past. His mother would say it to him and his sister. _Make it quick. Many of them didn't want to become vampires. So, you're doing them a favor…_ she said. He remembered her smile. The kind expression on her face. She would nod as they each practiced swinging their child size swords.

He circled around bloody William and stopped. So that he, bloody William could see him. The light was revealing. _That's your mother's expression_ …he said, softening his voice. His mouth trembled _. I remember she use to bring you and your sister._ Ronan nodded silently his expression unchanging. _You're just like her…you know…._

Ronan holding the curved greenish blue blade in his right hand, reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He held it out showing an old photo of his mother and sister on the screen. He spoke finally. His mouth moved little more like a straight line _, here, call them for me…._ he said cocking his head to the side.

He slipped the phone back into this pocket. Bloody William knew… _no no…wait…you can't…this is murder.!_ Using his remaining strength, he screamed, turning his head as Ronan stepped around him. _You can't you're not like_ …a tap to the back of his knee sent him tumbling to the hard-concrete floor. Pain rifled through his leg. He gasped, nearly falling forward. Tears and sweat poured over his face. Blubbering incoherently. _Your mother wouldn't like this.._

He felt the thin pressure of steel underneath his chin, fingers digging into the fat of his forehead, pulling him back. He felt Ronan standing behind him. Cold and silent. _She always said do it quickly because many of them didn't want to be like that._ Bloody Williams jaw shook, _bbbuuttt sshe said tototo have mercy to_

 _I don't remember that..._ he said pulling the blade across the layers of skin.

Bloody William barely felt the blade cutting his throat. It was odd, this feeling. And the sound was odd. Like the sound of millions of mouth slurping away. He reached up as if he could stop the blade. But There was not sticky wetness or warmth flowing out and over his chest. Maybe he really wasn't going to kill him… _maybe…looookk_ the words were hard to get out…. _i know whwat….didd with_ ….he felt weaker, his breathing slowed. He felt the blade underneath his palm sliding away, an odd pop like a chicken's neck being snapped. And his world turned upside down in a tumbled.

For a moment, there was blackness. He had the urge to breath, to speak but nothing was happening. It was when he felt like he was rising; he saw the large bulk of his body slumped forward and a little girl with silver hair was burying her face down his neck

He screamed and inaudible scream, the terrify realization he'd lost his head came like a doll without a head _. I know where you sister is?_ He said those words clear and easy. No one heard.

No longer burdened by life. He spoke to the darkness. His words and thoughts clear and concise. And no one to hear them. Death lingered for a while..

Ronan was calm and silent. And he felt nothing. Nothing about what he had done. He visited those emotions he had felt long ago. But they didn't feel the same. No heavy burden lifted, no sense of satisfaction….it was just…something he had to do.

The edges of his mouth twitched then he smiled. He bumped the body with his knee, and it slumped forward, But the expected heavy thud, spilling of blood, never happened. Only the sloshing and splat of blood hitting the floor. But the body remained, tilted in mid fall. The blood pooled, slipping over the severed edges of the neck, on to the floor and over her. Drenched in the thickness of crimson looking oddly pleased with herself, she held the body upright.

It was Elsa with blood-soaked hair, tiny black armor glistening in red. It looked a little odd. Seeing her bright smiling face appearing over the lump of bloody flesh where some one's head use to be…but that was Elsa. She often appeared in the strangest places. _Stalker_ ….he thought.

The position looked uncomfortable, but Elsa smiled, looking at ease, the little girl smiled a beautiful simple smile, her crimson eyes had turned hunters green and shone like diamonds. They shone not at the thought of the kill or the meal but at him.

 _Fine_ … he said as she wiggled her eyes brows, quickly glancing at the pool of blood in a gimme now expression. _But hurry up_.

She quickly nodded, buried her face into the stump of the neck.

This was like sharing a victory toast with friends. A bonding moment between hunters. Such as that they enjoyed drinking the blood of their kill….i guess that's cool.

The sound of slurping, deep satisfied breath, soft growling purring of a cat. She buried her face deeper, hoping to crawl inside and eat her way out. He watched her nearly disappear inside of the neck, seeing the bubbles of blood rising and popping. The skin tore, her chest expanding wider as the sound of flesh and the armor encasing the body tore like the skin of a sausage.

She exhaled, pulling her blood mask of a face, eyes wide, mouth spread, and her fangs extended, from the bloodied stump.

She smacked her lips, and of course, seductively sucked and licked the blood from her fingers. She gazed at him; her pupils half hidden underneath her lowered eyelids. Her tongue rolling around, up and down, in between each finger. She smiled that practice smile.

 _You're a pervert_. He mouthed, as he patted her head. Took a breath, looked down the corridor. He could hear them coming down the corridor. They had lost and were looking for a quick way out. Shewolves would not leave any survivors. Especially those that participated in a hunt and snatch.

" _they knew the risk when they came here…_ " He said with a tilt of his head, hinting of no mercy. "give them their reward…" he nodded, patted her head. Looking back down the hallway.

Elsa quickly nodded, let the body fall to the floor in a sickening wet thump, what little blood was left trickled on to the floor.

He turned around and starting walking toward the other end. Elsa turned slightly, looked over her tiny shoulder, thinned her eyes and walked down the hallway…slowly, very slowly the little girl covered in blood faded into mist, leaving nothing behind.

He'd felt something coming from this end. Cornelius wasn't at the other end. So, he had to be at this end. He knew he'd never stop until he had Senessa. It was an embarrassment to the Mecklenburg Empire. To be defeated and land taken from them. He heard of the armed forces now lining the borders of the Mecklenburg Empire and the new but yet confirmed Queens new land. And because she had not been confirmed Mecklenburg could still retake the land.

He heard the noise, smelled the blood, saw a body slam against the wall, bounced like a toss ball and fell to the floor. She lay there, naked body twisted and broken. Just beyond her, elites were putting themselves together.

He let out a sigh, listening to Cornelius monologuing like a bad villain. And he was. Ronan tilted his head curious at who it was. He knew of only one here in Academy City. And she was in the hospital. And it surely wasn't Anastasia. Because Cornelius would not be in one piece.


	81. Chapter 81

She waits.

If it were dark, he'd emerge out of the shadows like a hero or maybe a villain or more like someone who was comfortable somewhere in the edge of light and dark.

But Mikoto Misaka is a vampire and not an ordinary vampire but a bonded queen. So, she saw everything in the purplish hues of dusk in the darkest of rooms. But the damn tears and head trauma played hell with her eyesight. The wet sound of air filled her lungs as she sniffed the air hoping for a hint of who he was.

He looked, no he felt familiar. His aura like the swirls of dark purples and reddish tone, its weight, heavy but inviting…. Warm…comfortable.

And for some distant dark reason as she watched through blurry eyes she thought of Anastasia. How it felt to be with her, her overwhelming presence. The feeling of her strength of her arms wrapped around her. The warmth of her body and the softness of her touch. All of it, wrapped around the ferocity of a Queen Vampire.

The way the dark figure approached, confidently through the darkened hallway. The way he held himself was strength, his movements disciplined, and practiced. How his black armor wrapped snuggly around him implied of extreme training. And the way his legs had stood apart, his heavy boots firmly rooted to the floor, his upper body moving in tandem with the rest of him. The smell of sweat and blood covered him in a rich perfume.

 _I know this smell_ …it was a distant memory of flowers blooming, of mornings in mist covered fields, the lingers taste of a kiss.

She had watched him silently towered over something or more precisely someone. Dominated and defeated, legs splayed out, arms frantically scratching to escape. Silently without mercy or hesitation, drew his right arm from his side as if drawing a bow across the strings of an upright bass or a blade across the throat of his prey. There was no taunting, no berating or mocking of the prey. It was professional. The deed done.

The smell of blood, sweat and resignation rolled along the invisible currents of air. So intense he could have been standing right next to her. Mikoto's nose quivered at the inviting smell, her throat dried and parched, her fangs pulsed. She longed for a taste. Just a little, just enough to help heal and avenge those she'd lost.

 _Human? …_ She said under her breath, fretted her brow. It no longer upset her… The ability to tell the difference nor the lack of guilt that often covered her face when she was first turned.

An awkward heavy wet smack had resonated along the hallway like a deflated ball hitting the floor. Her eyes shifted, focused on the sound, next to his boot. With a twists of his hand it lifted like a web being weaved by a spider. The heavy round shape, slowly rotated back and forth, bumped his leg twirled and slowed to a stop. It slowed, turned in her direction, revealing a pair of eyes and mouth opened wide in ghoulish surprise, a bloated white face with an old scar splitting it in half. She quickly swallowed forced back the disgust.

The right arm slowly dropped to an angle, a katana maybe, blood ran the length of the blade. the gleaming flat surface covered in strange runic etchings; certain symbols shined in bluish green light.

 _That's?_ Mikoto stared. She recognized the runic symbols.

* * *

\- The same ones across the massive broadsword that Boudicca, the elder wolf wielded. She'd been told that the metal came from the stars. A meteorite that dropped from the sky and wiped out an entire forest. That blade was 24 inches broad, (61 cm) and 84 inches long (214 cm). The Hilt and handle simple in form. The runes decorated the middle of the blade falling towards the tip. The words inscribed in an ancient language. I will protect my comrades from my enemies. On the other side. My enemies are Wolves, humans and vampires.

Boudicca would lick her hands with a mischievous smile, grab the blade and slide her hand over the gleaming metal, leaving a large swath of blood behind. "I will protect my companions from my enemies." She spoked each word of an archaic language. The runes covered in blood glowed. she'd slip the edge of the blade slipped across her throat, leaving no scratch, no marks, as she placed the same hand on the blade.

"My enemies are." She spoke and named her enemies. And those she did not name, it would not feed on the blood. "get our own…" the large elder wolf yelled, and carnage would follow.-

* * *

 _Could those katanas be…_ Mikoto wondered. The metal was the same color and the runic symbols… _could they be…_ Watched the long streams of blood slowed as if by magic, drew back to the cutting edge, over the dulled symbols and disappeared into the glowing greenish blue. A feeling of Satisfaction pulsed through the dark hallway. She felt it, not from him but the blade. The gentle ting of the blade tapping the floor, an intelligence of light, sparkled along its length. She felt its hunger.

He bumped the body with his knee, and it fell forward, But the expected heavy thud, spilling of blood, never happened. The body remained, tilted in mid fall. Drenched in the thickness of crimson looking oddly pleased with themselves, she held the body upright.

A small girl with blood-soaked hair, tiny black armor glistening in red. It was uncomfortable to look at, but the little girl smiled, holding the body was such ease. Which, even sitting down on its butt, legs splayed out, was still a little taller than her. The little girl smiled a beautiful simple smile, her green eyes shone like diamonds. They shone not at the thought of the kill or the meal but at him. _Fine_ … Mikoto heard him say to little girl. _But hurry up_.

He motioned his head towards the rushing of boots. She quickly buried her face into the stump of the neck. The sound of slurping, soft purring of a cat. She drank, bubbles rose from the blood. The skin tore like the skin of a sausage. The little girl raised her blood soaked face, eyes wide, mouth spread, and her fangs extended.

 _Look at the size of those…_ little misaka quickly spoke, _those are unnatural…._ running the little girls' image through her mind.

* * *

-Being of royal blood, the blood carried with it power and centuries of memories. Anastasia's, her mother Tatyana, the first queen of the four kingdoms. Through the bonding, memories are shared, or you could say downloaded, stored in the cells of the body. a nearly endless supply of experiences to help guide the new queen. -

* * *

 _nothing…only a single phrase…the daughters of the first…._ little misaka slowly shook her head. _what is she? How is he? Who is he?_

The little girl held the misshaped body, wiped her chin, smearing the blood across her cheeks. _Much good that did._ She heard him say in an honest tone _. that's a beautiful smile…_ _Elsa_.

 _I know that voice…_ Mikoto spoke, her body twitched from the pain. The little girl called Elsa giggled like child, gazing up at him, as he gently rubbed her head.

 _Holy crap!_ Little Misaka broke the silence. _No way!_ Mikoto surprised. _Ronan!"_ nearly choking on his name.

She remembered him. she met him during a battle with The Mecklenburg empire. And he had rescued and claimed Senessa. A very young queen.

" _oh, she's not thinking of him as an older brother…._ little misaka said, " _no way…"_ quickly shaking her head…. _for sure…humph…. hell… I'm thinking…_. she closed her eyes, arms across her tiny chest, slowly grinned a malicious mischievous smile.

 _I love you_ …the little girl mouthed.

Mikoto Misaka fretted her brow, _what are you thinking…._

 _NOTHING…_.was little misaka's quick answer. Mikoto's eyes opened a little wider, feeling and hearing Little misaka, she blushed the deepest of reds.

" _they knew the risk when they came here…_ " He said with a tilt of his head, his grin getting bigger. " _give them their reward_ …" he nodded, patted her head. Looking back down the hallway. She quickly nodded, let the body fall in a sickening wet thump.

He turned around and starting walking in their direction. The little girl looked over her tiny shoulder, thinned her eyes and walked down the hallway…slowly, very slowly faded into mist, leaving nothing behind.

 _Crap! I can't believe it is really him…of all people!_

 _Well would you have preferred say…oh I don't know….that one guy...you know..I'm kinda forgetting his name right now…_ Little Misaka rubbed her imaginary chin _, you know the one with the freeloading girl in white._

 _HUH?!_


	82. Chapter 82

Beginning of the end. She rises.

She turned her head, laid her cheek on the marbled floor now warmed by her blood pooling around her, Hoping the pain would fade. Fretting her brow, down the hallway shadows caught her attention vision. A darkened figure far down the hallway. Sounds of battle, screams, struggling breath, muffled begging, scratching, the fine whisper of a blade across flesh and the giggling of a small girl.. A curtain of silenced fell.

Mikoto Misaka watched as he came closer, each step he took, she could see the image becoming clearer. Her eyes getting better and clearer. The darkness had nearly faded, as the light poured into the corridor.

She knew. His smell wafted along the imaginary wind that carried members of her house to their final resting. But he was coming towards her. She wiped her eyes once more time, blinking the pain away. And then she groaned. _Yep….wouldn't you know it…_ She sighed. _It's him….yea_ …sounding sarcastic as ever. the sound of her broken neck bones cracking and scrapping together as she shook her head. _That's so gross_ …

He had his smirk on...wearing the black armor he'd worn when he _rescued_ Senessa. the ego was still there but he had the seriousness about him that said he could do what he said. He stopped at the edge of the corridor, dropped the severed bloated bald head on the floor, knelt on one knee and put his hand on the head as if it were a ball. He had the confidence of a hero. Without looking a her lying on the floor, he turned his head and peaked around the corner. She saw his expression darken. It wasn't like before this one had a feeling of disgust and revulsion.

 _He'll do it_ …he said, nodding his head

 _Do what?_ Mikoto asked, worried filled her brow. _Everything he is saying_. Ronan looked over to Mikoto, _that what he is…nothing but a bully and an overgrown pedophile. His kind believe in the superiority of males. Females, of any age are of value for one thing. and let me tell you. If she's not a wolf…its ugly._ The tone of his voice held the heavy weight of his words. Disgusting, loathing, all coating each syllable. _Wh…what do you?_

 _Do you know why shewolves will only mate with registered males._

 _I really didn't know that…thank you for the information jerk!_ She grumbled, low enough for him not to hear. But his smile got bigger. _Did he…hear me?_ She shook her head.

Ronan thinned his eyes, _come on….you're a Queen vampire._ He said surprised. _I'm sorry_ she growled _, I usually don't spend the day…going over vampire history…_ she flared her lips, the edges of her fangs glimmered.

He smiled, looking a little satisfied that he'd drawn her ire _. You should_ his cold eyes warmed. _For a human female to give birth, whether they want to or not. The male must change into a wolf during sex….it kicks up the testosterone levels to ensure a male sire. It is a violent, bloody process. Many times,…_.Mikoto's expression slipped from her face. She thought of the scars on many of the shewolves and elder wolves' backs. That was one of the reasons they wore their hair so long. Too cover the scars. To hide the past. Her throat dried and she swallowed what little spit she had in her mouth _. Are you….serious.?_

Ronan nodded; _human females die after the third birth. Many of the pups never know their mother._ He let out a sad heavy sigh, _in their culture or world many times the mother is never allowed to hold their pups as they die._

 _That's not…right…that not_

 _It's true….._ little misaka whispered. _How can…._ the words caught in Mikoto's throat.

 _Their raised that way…_.she said, _but one should know right from wrong…it is their choice to keep it going._

 _And he intends to do that to you_ ….Ronan said. _HUH!wah…what_! her newly mended vocal cords strained.

 _That's how you break a queen…you do those things over and over until she begs for death. Even then…_ he shook his head; sorrow covered his face and words _. They bring out rape stands, devices to hold your jaws open and well_ , he nodded, the look in his eyes told her what would happen.

 _Eerpppp…_ Mikoto closed her mouth tight, her cheek bloomed, and she forced it down her throat. _You think I am going to just…_

 _You're getting your ass kicked right now…he's just posturing…_ Ronan sighed. _It seems that_

 _What does it seem?_ she quickly spoke in a raspy growl.

 _Who is that I hear?_ Cornelius voice forced its way in. It was a little higher, more playful. _Does the little queen have a little friend?_

Ronan leaned a little further out. The hallway was still cloudy with dust and small debris hanging from the ceiling. Despite the visibility being hard. But he could see the shadow at the end of the hallway.

 _I can help you…_ Ronan said, tilting his head. The smile on his face was a little wry and playful but something was off.

 _Oh shit_ ….little misaka said, _is he negotiating? That bastard!_ She giggled oddly, a little manic. Mikoto imagined her little avatar grinning maliciously and rubbing her hand over and over. _Make him our sex slave…or…oororrrroooorr! Is he going to make us….._ she shrieked _._

 _What?_! Mikoto gulped from the pain of clenching her fist. _Why. Don't. you. Shut up. And. Do. Your. Job._

She heard Ronan laugh, _a little argument?._ Rolling the severed head around like a ball. Mikoto looked over thinned her eyes _. A friend of yours?_

He looked down at the severed head, _well, you see he is the object of my revenge._ He said as if a matter of fact _. Killed my parents took away my little sister._

She felt bad when she saw the hint of pain in his eyes. _I'm sorry I just…I was just being…_

 _Its ok. I am still willing to negotiate…not for money of course_ …he said with a growing smile. _Something more tangible_

 _Oh god…is it sex?! Please let it be sex…._ Little Misaka screamed like a girl meeting her idol. Mikoto's cheeks blushed bright red, brighter than the nervous look in her eyes. _Wwwhahathttt…_

 _Listen,_ little Misaka yelled. _Ooops this goes here…ok…he's human. he is immune to the virus….yada yada..and he can take a bite. So…I mean …it's like having your cake and eating it too…and he's experienced! Snap,….ooppps so sorry…we'll definitely need that if we have…se…_

 _Are you ignoring me_! Dust and smoke coiled and rolled as if a wind was blowing through. A roar followed down the hallway.

Ronan sighed an annoyed why do I have to do this sigh _. This isn't for free, hold on_ …he said _. yes, as a matter of fact we are ignoring you…and why?….i will say. before you do…because we can…if she doesn't kill you. I know I will. So there, motherfucker! Hmph…_ he smirked with a hard nod of his head and winked. _That'll piss him off._

 _Who do you think…yooo.._ Cornelius spoke

 _I'm Senessa's guardian_. He said loudly. _I'm the one who took her before Anastasia even arrived. And let me tell you…it was easy._ He winked at Mikoto. He titled his head, wiggled his eyebrows and whispered. _You can tell Anastasia_ ….it was easy. He smirked.

* * *

\- Mikoto knew Anastasia had been and still was mad that he had gotten there first. But to her defense and she emphasized that each and every time the subject came up. And it did a lot…..she didn't know a young queen was being held prisoner _. Otherwise…I would've slaughtered them all myself….straight line…_ she'd hold her arm out, with her hand shaped like a gun… _yep…straight line and the little cutie would've been all mine…._ her whole face would blush.-

* * *

There was silence if only for a moment, a low growl penetrated that silence, growing louder and louder, the dust quivered, the pebbles trembled, they could hear the cracking of his knuckles as he squeezed his fist tight, the gnawing of his jaws building his anger.

 _Please_ , Ronan shook his head unaffected by the display _, I've got little vampires at home who are scarier than you…have you ever woken up, feeling like there are little deviant eyes staring at you. Well guess what…its usually about 10 pair peering over the edge of my bed…and let me tell you…that's scary…_

He leaned against the corner, watching in the distance.

 _Mikoto_ …he said. she looked over at him, _what?_

 _Are you feeling a little chilly_ he said, glancing from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes popped and grew wider, her cheeks warmed and flushed, her mouth slowly dropped open. She was showing more than her fangs.

 _Oh crap…._ little misaka yelled and laughed. _He's seen us naked. Now we must get married!, HONEYMOON!_ She laughed hard. An emotion of her little avatar rolling of the ground flashed in front of her eyes. A sudden painful pop and she could feel her legs.

 _You….you….better shut your eyes and turn around_. She glared at him, pointing her finger. He shook his head; _I've made my choice and will live with the consequences_. He laughed. He gave her a wink.

She was naked. She'd forgotten. Well not really there really wasn't anything she could do after all. Her neck and spine had been shattered. Now that they were healed. She could feel what she couldn't feel before. The pain was drifting away.

She groaned as she stood up, wobbled. Ronan reached out to help as she steadied herself. _Such chivalry_. she tried to smack his hand away but missed, _ooppps_ he said, stumbling to him. Her whole body went flush and warm as he put his arms around her small naked body.

 _Gotha_ he said, as he put his chin on top of her head. _Oh…Shit…_ she heard the tiny voice in her head.

He smelled of sweat, blood and something familiar and fresh. Something that wouldn't let her pull of push herself away. Her eyes were opened wide, her cheeks burned as she stared into the chest of his well scarred armor. In those scars' small wafts of who or what he fought. And obviously defeated. Her mouth trembled nervously as she lifted her head and looked up into his warm dark eyes. And she could smell him. And couldn't, wouldn't and for a moment didn't want to pull herself away.

She remembered, taking a deep breath _, JERK_ she pushed herself away, stumbled back until she was an arm's length away. _Pervert_ … stepped back as she covered herself up the best she could.

 _Oh really_ , little Misaka said, _I do believe he has seen enough to know we have a very bright future._

 _Really?_ Mikoto bowed her head in embarrassment, nervously tousled her hair. A little more girlish than usual. _You…think…_ she groaned _it doesn't matter.!_

 _T-shirt!_ She snapped out her hand, _gimme…now!_ Her eyes thinned as they turned a dark crimson. She'd remember the home shopping network. The bane of vampire society, anything and everything a vampire could need and not need. In bulk. She had spent hours in Anastasia's bed watching the show until dawn. Anastasia yelling that's a good deal and quickly dialing the phone. _Who needs that many? When you live as long as we do? We do…_

Ronan sighed a disappoint sigh, _I was thinking you'd fight naked. I'd get a good view_. He reached behind him, unfastened a compartment a pulled out a white square package. _Vacuum sealed of course_.. _my size but its unwashed…I havent had time to do laundry._ He scratched his messy hair, He said tossing it over. She caught it, turned around showing only her back and butt. _Nice butt_ …he said.

 _Seeeeee…_..little misaka yelled

 _Shutup!_ She growled, tore the package open, pulled out the T-shirt and slipped it on.

 _XX large_ he said _, I like em with some room._ She sighed looking at the end of the t shirt falling below her knees. _It'll do…just like a uniform_ …she said reaching down grabbed the end and tied it into a knot about mid-thigh. _Oh woooowwww_ …Little Misaka squealed, _he smells so delicious!_ She exhaled a long breath _, I bet he thinks we look really good_ ….Mikoto peaked over at him.

He was holding a large gun in right hand now. The head was at his feet, his left foot was on top of it, rolling it around like a ball.

 _He could at least look over and say something_ , she whispered.

 _Mikoto…._ her heart beat stronger at the sound of his voice saying her name. _do you know what your problem is?_

 _Problem?_ She thinned her eyes; a deep growl tickled her throat. _I have a problem?…you have the problem for groping me earlier._

 _You've forgotten._

 _Forgotten? No, no…I definitely remember you groping me._

 _Well Yea….oh you better get ready…I think he is about to charge. A good thing is he hasn't changed. He's not been taking you seriously._

 _Not…taking…me….seriously._ she clenched her fist, shaking her arms.

 _Yea…_.Ronan agreed with the assessment. He looked at her, and spoke plainly, _I could take you down right now. Without using this,_ he raised the gun. _Seriously. I could take him down right now….we have three potential combatants in this hallway and only one knows who they are_ ….Ronan stepped away from the corner of the wall, he raised the gun up and pointed down the hallway. _I can take him out right now…and you would still owe me…and since we have not decided on a price….it's anything can go.._

 _What….?_

 _Ohhhhhh….crappp…no kidding aside…he's right! Damn it, he's good. He's been around to many wolves and vampires. Promises are good as gold. Better than cash…shit! Do you think i…we are going to happy being tied up naked, for god knows how long, do god knows what to us…over and over with god knows whwhwhwhwaatt…i…ii…..think I have to change my underwear….oh wait I'm not wearing any….note to self, put on list get some underwear something nice…wait…maybe he likes the plan white ones…or maybe_ ….Little Misaka huffed and puffed dropping to her knees, feeling very warm and…..

 _Will you shut up!_

 _And you…._ she pointed at him _; I know who I am…._ Mikoto growled.

 _Who are you_ …a voice echoed in her head. _What?_ Little Misaka, flushed and panting said, _who the hell….is inside us? It better be Ronaaaa…_

 _Did you say that?_ Mikoto looked over at Ronan _. Say what?_

 _I asked a question who are you?_

Mikoto looked down the hallway. She could hear him. His deep heavy breath, boots hitting the ground, debris tumbling away as he barreled towards them.

 _Who is this?_

 _It doesn't matter who I am. Who are you?_

 _I can't do this right now_ , she turned, crouched, flicked her finger, her nails lengthened, her fangs dropped. Her heart slammed against her chest; her body burned as adrenaline pushed through her veins.

 _He is a boy, who has been trained by wolves and vampires. He goes into battle without hesitation. He kills the man who killed his family and yet look at him…listen to him._

 _What does he have to do with?…_ she bit her lower lip _, I have been listening to him…he's a pervert and….._

 _listen to him…_

A soft beating of a heart…she heard it…it wasn't hers. Hers was pounding. A soft calming breath, it wasn't hers, hers was shallow and ragged. A soft cool aura it wasn't her, hers was hot and uncomfortable.

 _He knows who he is and what he must do…_

 _I'll ask you again….who are you?_

 _I'm Mikoto Misaka. I…_ her voice trembled _, I am the Queen of the house of….and and_ ….pain flood her heart. _I can't…it hurts…it_

 _Yes, it is painful. They knew who they were and what they needed to do…and their sacrifices are a part of you now…yes and that will get better but who are you._

 _I don't know what you mean!_ She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The hallway shook, cracked and broke, wires dropped from the ceiling, scratching across broken metal, sparks leapt out and fell to the floor.

Mikoto Misaka watched the sparks fall like fireflies on a warm summer evening. She remembered them, each one of their names, their faces. She remembered.

She growled, crouched readied herself, _who are you?_ she asked

 _He's mine…_ she said, glaring over at Ronan. _I said so_ …

Ronan sighed, smiled just a little and dropped his arm a little _just in case_.

Cornelius burst through the dust, and the sparks falling from the ceiling, _Bitch! you are mine!_

He was huge and massive in size and strength, sweat and blood covered him in a rich bouquet. His armor torn exposing his hard body. His massive right arm stretched out to snatch her.

The distant sound of a click. It was as simple as flipping a light switch perhaps…maybe…but the world turned…everything slowed.

She felt the difference. Hitting her like the thump of heartbeat.

Mikoto Misaka watched him, he was coming fast, his body moving like a predator, _My name is Mikoto Misaka_. Then he wasn't.

She ducked her head, as his massive hand slipped by. She lifted her left arm and let it slide across his forearm. In this odd moment she watched as if in slow motion, her fingers slipping across the small dark hairs of his arm, like dragonflies skimming the surface of water, the tips of her fingers glowing in a light shade of blue, sparks jumping from the edges of her sharp nails.

The smell of ozone filled her nose. Dust swirled at her feet snaking around her body, bluish white sparks leapt between strands of her hair, _I am a level five electromaster_ , electricity jumped, danced and swirled into a large bluish ball in her right palm. _They don't call me a bitch_ …snatched his elbow, electricity rushed up his arm. She lowered her head as a predator readied to strike. The shadow he cast over her faded as the electric blue ball spun round and round in the palm of her hand, its light spreading over and swallowing his darkness. Time lagged in her eyes, in his it was a matter of microseconds. She slammed her right fist into his chest. _They call me_ … _Railgun!_ …

A large blinding boommmmm exploded.

He shot into the ceiling, against the wall, tumbling as electricity attacked him like rabid serpents hissing until he slammed into the far wall. The wall burst inward, his body slipped to the floor and debris covered him.

Mikoto raised her head, _hmph!_ She glared at Ronan, _you're next…jerk!_

 _Can I have my T shirt back?,_ he said, looking down the hallway filling with more dust, debris and foam from the fire suppression system. The smell of burnt hair filling their noses.

 _Keep the shirt_ …little misaka whispered.

Mikoto growled, bared her fangs. _The shirt is mine_. She said, taking a breath and relaxed for just a moment.


	83. Chapter 83

_Phttp, little bitch is nothing!_ He scoffed, wiping the spit from this mouth. _How the hell did you lose to her, little brother…_ a deep growl of disappointment filled his throat. _Somethings not right…_ he felt it. But he couldn't understand it. Everything was going so easy for him. The little ones, the elites, yes they gave him trouble. Coming upon them totally surprised. He lost his comrades. But he was not like them…he was a Throwback. Stronger, faster and better. That is what he knew. But this queen was simple underwhelming. As if for some reason she was holding back. Did she not take him seriously. Or did she…did she even care about the loss of her house. It burned him _….why…I expected more and got this pathetic little thing._ how could his brother have been so defeated.

 _She couldn't have gotten lucky_ ….his shoulders sank, letting out a deep sigh. The loss of his brother hit him hard. _Queen! Is that what you are called!_ He took another breath, watching the debris fall from the ceiling. The interior of the hallway filled with choking dust. He flexed his massive arms, pushed out his massive chest. _This was nothing…._ the rage in his voice, burned his throat, shook the walls.

 _I will fuck you until you are dead!, tear you limb from limb as I bury my cock inside you!, ripping the flesh from your back over and over. Then when I tire…and it will take a while. I will give you to…_ he grinned…. _to anyone!_ He laughed. The walls resonated as he slammed his fist to his chest. _We will have parties and you will be the entertainment. Strapped naked to a rape stand, gags deep in your throat. And you will be taken from both ends. Your naked bloodied torn back will be the table on which we will serve food and drink. I wonder what kind of favors I can negotiate from the Senate. To stick their cocks in the mouth of Anastasia's bonded mate. To spill their seed deep in your gagging throat._

His eyes lit in malice; an enjoyable sight rolled through his imagination. _Perhaps, they will fuck you in ass and clean themselves with your tongue. Maybe tear it out and use it to wipe their butts and put it back…haahahahahahh….._ he raised his eyes to the ceiling, clenched his fist so tight his knuckle cracked. _Bitch…I don't know how or why you beat him…but I will make sure you'll pay._

The adrenaline pumped, the veins in his massive arms swelled and bulged, his face burned a deep red, spittle flew from his mouth as he laughed and taunted his prey. This Mikoto Misaka who had defeated his brother was now lying at the end of the hallway, broken, battered, her body twisted. She was defeated _. I have won…now I will….._

Voices…soft unconcern conversation. He could hear down the hallway. As if they were having tea. _What the fuck?_ He wiped his mouth and swallowed. The bitterness of this casual conversation twisted his face in disgust. _What the….who…is she talking too…?_

He knew her elites were there. He'd finish them right there in front of her eyes. He relished the thought. To burn the House of Mikoto down to the ground. to be the one recognized for it. ..What would Anastasia do? How would she response? The daughter of Tatiana….How would she….he swallowed, lowering his head, and he listened. _Would she weep?_ ….he grinned.

 _Who is that I hear?_ Cornelius said playful. _Does the little queen have a little friend?_

Thinned his eyes, sniffed the air. _A male_ ….. _no two males_ ….slowly shaking his head. he raised his head high, pulled his shoulders back and took a deep breath.. _death….i smell…._

He knew as he exhaled, he knew the smell. William was dead. _It's a shame_. He said, looking indifferent, _he had his uses. Played the runt well…_ he smirked. _I hope your death was a death you could be proud of….anyway_ he chuckled.

No answer….came back to him. He gritted his teeth, snarled. _Are you ignoring me_! The Dust and smoke rolled as if a wind was blowing through. he pulled in a deep breath and roared.

And he got an answer. It was the male.

 _yes, as a matter of fact we are ignoring you…why….i will say. before you do…because we can…if she doesn't kill you. I know I will. So there, motherfucker!…_

Cornelius, raised brow, eyes wide and the arrogance of the young male. _Who do you think…yooo.._

 _I'm Senessa's guardian_. He said loudly. _I'm the one who took her before Anastasia even arrived. And let me tell you…it was easy._

An unexpected addition.

Cornelius's eyes flickered, his face twisted and ugly, he stared into the fading dust cloud. There was silence if only for a moment. a low growl penetrated that silence, growing louder and louder, the dust quivered, the pebbles trembled. His building rage boiled up as he cracked his knuckles, gritted his teeth...

 _Please, I've got little vampires at home who are scarier than you…have you ever woken up, feeling like there are little deviant eyes staring at you. Well guess what…its usually about 10 pair peering over the edge of my bed…and let me tell you…that's scary…_

-Senessa, the young queen born near the empire. He'd heard rumors about her birth. He left the empire and searched for her. And despite being well hidden he found her. He killed the family, took the child. A life of servitude. That was her destiny. And once she was of age…he smirked at his memory. He takes her over and over just because she was a queen. But the death of his brother, The Baron, changed her destiny. She'd be used as bait to lure out Anastasia. But something or someone intervene.-

His dark eyes glimmered under sleepy eyes caught in memory. The muscles in his jaws tightened. _This is the boy_ …he whispered… _he is the one_ …he smiled, bearing his large teeth, _two for the price of one…the fates have been very kind._

He clenched his fist, crouched and readied himself. He felt it building inside him. The hate, the revenge slowly filling his belly. he could see each of them struggling in their deaths. he could hear them talking as if he wasn't important. As if he was one not to be taken seriously. He'd show them….he would rush in and attack. Taking out the boy first, then the elites, he would kill each one in front of her weeping face. Begging him to stop. Over and over. His heart pounded inside his massive chest. The veins in his thick arms bulged, and his face burned a dark raging red. No….he wouldn't shift now…why should he….she was pathetic.

His knees bent; the back of his boots rose as he readied. With a deep breath, the floor cracked underneath his feet. He burst forward, dust swirling behind him as he ran. Hanging wires brushed against him, flipped high above him striking exposed wires. Small sparks jumped and fell like rain to the floor, scattering around.

The shadows at the end of the hallway becoming visible the farther he ran. The boy standing in the near hallway, holding a weapon. He was familiar with it…a potential threat he wondered. But her movement caught his eye. She was wearing a white t shirt as she readied herself. _So puny and weak…_

He swung his arm out, and she duck. He didn't care. he would plow her over.

* * *

In the half second before. Time so quick it could last forever. He heard a familiar voice. A female, someone he'd recently meet.

 _Do you see that look in her eyes._ The voice spoke. He quickly fretted his brow, watching his claws slip by her tawny brown hair. _That reflection, do you see it_ …the voice sounded like it was smiling. _You've seen it, in others weaker than you…._ a soft giggle… _it's called fear. That is the reflection of your own fear in her eyes. You are the weak one here._

 _HUH?_

* * *

Blackness wrapped itself around him. Silence filled his ears. Something went wrong. In the blink of an eye, a breath even. he found himself at the opposite end of the hallway.

He woke up in a hell of pain. The hallway ceiling crashing down, the fire suppression system red lights flashed, foam disbursed. bits of concrete fell on him, chunks tumbled around him.

Electricity swallowed him in bluish light. The muscles in his body tensed, contorted and seized. Parts of him shifted into wolf, the other into human. the other a combination, the pain wrenched his body. He burned, parts lit with flames, first second- and third-degree patches covered his flesh. His armor sizzled, melted and smoldered. His body shorting out.

 _What…what….hhahpappbe…..hllld I was…..jus.._ his mouth numbed, and tongue swollen.

He raised his arm, his claws and fingers twisted and snapped, the hair curled and burned. His forearm shift into wolf and then human. He stared out….seeing a small figure walking casually through the fog of confusion.

He took a deep breath, forced his hands to the ground and tried to stand up…he dropped hard.

 _Iii wiwlwllllll kkkilll you bitch….._ his mouth twisted and distorted, slobbering. With a deep breath and effort, he yelled _I will kill…!_

His ranting was answered by a dazzling ball of bluish brightness burrowing through the fog, he twisted his misshapen face, reached out his left hand, . _What is this….bitch!_ as if he could catch it.

The moment was brief, quick and painless but when it faded. His left hand had disappeared. Waves of smoldering heat and residue rose from the stump that once was a hand. A hand the held the weak down by the scruff of their tiny necks as he buried himself inside. A hand that helped the other hand slaughter those who rose up and challenged him, despite being weaker. Smoldering lump of a hand that wasn't there anymore.

The image of the burnt stub, instantly cauterized. The odor of crusted and burnt flesh wafted, reminding him of wasn't there anymore. The image taunting and teasing. He grabbed his wrist and squeezed. The pain becoming unbearable, stared at the stump where his hand use to be.

 _It is called a Railgun, Jerk!_

She came out of the fog, like something out of an old gangster movie. Instead of a fancy suit she was wearing a white t shirt and stood to his right. She shifted her hips to the right, put her hand on her hip and the other was holding a small coin. she cocked her head, thinned her red eyes and glared. _Don't look so tough now_ …


	84. Chapter 84

It was easy…she had forgotten. Mikoto Misaka let a soft self-gratifying smile inch across her face. crimson colored eyes deepened, disappeared behind thinned eyelids. Her tawny brown hair whipped violent, gently drifted to her shoulders and fell softy across her bare shoulders. The hallway ceiling was in the process of collapsing. The fire suppression system shooting thick white foam, covering the walls and floors. A light mist filled the empty spaces creating a rather unnerving picture. Bits of it stilled swirled around following his trajectory. The falling foam, the swirling mist brought images of a winter wonderland before her eyes.

 _Hmph_ … letting out a breath of relief. Cold air brushed across her behind, her eye thinned, opened wide. The gratifying smirk slipped away. The edge of the t-shirt, the same shirt she had borrowed, claimed wafted in the strong breeze. The curve of her behind clearly in view and so was.

 _Don't you look!_ She growled, quickly stuffing the bottom of the shirt between her legs. _We're…going to the chapel and we're going to get_ …Little Misaka sang in a light tone and giggled.

 _Like I said_ ….he said, still looking down the hallway…. _impressive and yes…I have made my choice and will live with the circumstances._ He turned his attention to Mikoto and winked, letting a wide grin briefly cross his face.

She blushed, nervously running her hand through her hair, looked away and mumbled, _jerk!_

 _Welll…_ he said, moving away from the wall, put his foot on the head and rolled it around as if it were a ball _. Watch my head_ …he said… _I'm going down and_

 _By the goddess,_ little misaka spoke with a chuckle,curling her toes. _that is so….so…naugggghhhhtttyy._ she bent over, put one hand to her chest and the other on her knee _…this…is toooo mucchhchchc.._

 _Hey! You'll what_! She raised her voice, snapped her arm straight as she pointed. _and you shut up_.

He took a step _, don't you_ …she rushed over, stopped, almost touching him, she glared up into his eyes _. I am going…_

 _Huh I.._ He shook his head, _don't think so…you would take the cool factor away from me?…hell if it wasn't for me…you'd be…begging for my help…and_ …he grinned, his voice deepened. It wasn't a scary I am in control deep voice…it was more like a deep I going to make you pay and you will like it tone of voice.

 _Do you practice that tone?_ …she asked, rising on the tip of her toes, and sniffed.

He licked his lips, leaned down as if he were going to kiss her. So, close she could feel the heat coming from his body, _yes I do_. He nodded.

 _Don't give him any roooommm_ ….little misaka shouted, _do not yield to him… get closer…brush his lips with ourrrrrs!_

 _Huh!_ She stared, a millimeter two at the most. His mouth was perfect, barely opened, just enough. Glistening soft and … _whwwhhwhaattATAATTT….. cough, cough!_

She dropped down, stepped back…crossed her arms over her chest, _hmph!_ Closed her eyes and snapped her head to the side.

 _I am the Queen and I get the cool part…._ she said, opening her light crimson eyes. _Beside I am not…_ her eyes turned darker, _not done with him…._ she said.

 _Fine…_ Ronan sighed _, but…_

 _But what…?_

 _Be sure, sway your hips when you walk…also stand up straight, pull your shoulders back and push out your boobs and have some attitude._ He nodded, bringing his hand to his chin, popped his right brow, and a mischievous smirk.

 _Dirty mind…much?_ Little misaka hinted _._

 _Phhhhtppppp….i got attitude_. She said, flipping her hair with her hand… _crap…my fingers are…_

 _Need my help_ , he said, reaching over.

 _I'm good_ , she swatted at his hand, missed. he had pulled it way _….dont you_ …. _There…Jerk!_ brushed her hair back _._

Mikoto Misaka looked over to Emelia and the others. They were putting themselves together. She smiled a melancholy smile, nodded her head, _I will be back_ …she said with a blush.

And walked into the foggy mist.

* * *

 _Did you notice?_

 _What_ …Mikoto asked.

 _He said push out our boobs._

 _Hmmm_

 _Do you know what that means? Right?_

 _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…_ …..her eyes widened, her blush went from her cheeks to her whole face.

 _Yepppp…._. _he was looking at our boobs…_ little Misaka nodded, _and my my how thin this material is…_

 _What?_

She looked down, slipped her hand underneath and took a deep breath. _Hhheeee canaannnnn seee_

 _We're going to the church and going to get married_ …little misaka laughed.

* * *

She closed her eyes, listened to him. Magnetic pulse waves brought the scene to her mind. The hallway colored in the sparks and flashes of electricity scattered like lightening in thunderclouds. She smelled the ozone as each spark came to life and faded. And she smelled him. And for a moment she wondered. _I bet he is_ …little Misaka giggled. Her face felt warm as she blushed. _Jerk_.

He watched, holding the pistol, aiming down the hallway as she faded to shadow and disappear into the mist _. Damn I wanted the cool part_. Ronan said, taking a step out.

* * *

She listened to Cornelius; eyes still closed. He took a deep breath as he struggled. She thought their struggles, the house must have taken to try to bet him. The little ones struggling, Emilia, Stephanie and the others struggling. Each time his breath grew louder and heavier. _Struggle all you want._

 _Iii wiwlwllllll kkkilll you bitch_ he yelled _I will kill…!_

She slowed, sniffed. It was something familiar. She opened her eyes, caught the glittering of a small coin on the floor. _It must be fate…_ little misaka said. Mikoto silently, knelt and picked it up. A golden arcade coin. _You talk too much._

She took a breath, held her arm out, the coin resting comfortably against her thumb. The wet mist swirled, sparks jumped and sizzled. A flash of electricity exploded from her hand. She watched its destructive glow burrowing through the fog.

 _What is this….bitch!_ he screamed.

 _It is called a Railgun, Jerk!_

* * *

His shadow came into view. She grinned seeing him holding his hand out and watching it disappearing through the wall. She stepped out of it, and there he, his grotesque form. She could see the wolf underneath burned skin, the blisters popping, oozing across red swollen skin. The armor he wore was nothing more than blacken, charred and melted against his flesh. The stench burrowed deep in her nose and in her mouth, her face twisted in disgust. A monstrous side of what he really was like. Was the only way she could describe it. The twisted ugliness of wolf and human, burnt and broken. This is his true form….and it disgusted her.

She shifted her hips to the right, put her hand on her hip and the other was holding a small coin. _Don't look so tough now_ …she cocked her head, thinned her red eyes and glared.

She waited silently looking down at him without remorse or pity. He had brought this on himself. The words Ronan had spoken to the Elsa sounded in her mind. _they knew the risk when they came here…_ " He said " _give them their reward_ …" He had come and now he will pay.

Watching, he glared back at her. the burnt hair over swollen and red, misshapen face moved _, I don't know what you did…bbitch…but_. He spoke as he painfully moved his shoulders back and forth, pushed weakly with his blacken and broken legs and inched his way up the wall.

 _You think I will go easy…bitch_ …vile slobber and blood dripped from his swollen mouth.

She didn't answer, her eyes followed him like a bug crawling up the wall. He waited, his thoughts in his eyes. She knew…she could see it now…without hesitation He lunged forward. His good hand reaching out in desperation.

She grabbed it…like it was nothing. An adult playing with a child. A look of calm across her face. Like it was nothing. Nothing at all. His eyes like small wide balls stuck in shit widened, bulged. He recoiled, desperation filling the empty void in his belly. He pulled and nothing happen. Again, he tried. She held it her thumb underneath his wrist, her finger on top. She just grasped it. Holding it gently as if taking a child's hand and crossing the street.

She cocked her head, her dark crimson eyes sparkled, a fuse had been lit., and it was burning. Her mouth was straight as a line, started to bend into a smile. The tips of her fangs slipped out. an aura filled the room. A heavy weight of intimidation nudged him down…. _did it hurt?…_ she asked with little concern…slowly lifting her pinky. The sharp edges of the nail glimmered; the tip softy scratched his skin.

 _Huh…_

 _It will_ she said. with that, she tapped the tip of her nail down against his bare red skin. CRACK!it broke into a V- shape.

 _Aaahahahahahahahaahhaahahhaag_ ….he screamed fell to one knee. His wrist shattering as she squeezed her hand together _. is this the pain they felt_ …her expression turned dark. She stepped closer, her fingers and thumb nearly touching. _Tell me…is this the way it felt when you_ ….tears slipped from her eyes, down her cheeks. _Tell me….is this how it felt when…._ she tossed his arm aside. Leaped on to his legs, grabbed him by the throat, pushed him against the wall… _tell mmee! is this the way it felt when you killed them for no reason except, for for for….because I know how it felt…..!_

She raged, the emotions, their feeling pour out of her, tears filled her eyes and mouth. She cried and sobbed with each word over and over…. _you had…..no…right…..tttooooo…_

it was wet….sticky…warm…..smacking sound like a bat striking meat. Wet sick sucking noises…It all ran together. her fingers curled in a fist, covered in warm blood, and bits of flesh. She stopped, breathing ragged and heavy. She stopped herself. And looked down at him….at what she had done.

He was on his back on the floor, blood pooled around, covered him, drenched him. A single glistening eye stared out from the bloodied mess of a face. It blinked back at her. A soft gurgling noise crept, froth trickled from the edge of his broken mouth.

She stepped back, the violence and brutality she'd done sickened her….but she shook her head. Remembering them. His mouth moved but no word came out…but his eye said everything.

 _He wants you to kill him_ ….he said. _huh…_ Mikoto looked around. _What…?_

She saw him, coming out of the fog. _Not as cool as I wanted it to be_ …he laughed. _But…oh well…we cannot have everything we want…ya know._ He said so casually it bothered her. He let out a breath, looked over at Cornelius, _you did do a number on him_ ….he nodded. _But…its true he wants you to kill him now.._

 _Why?_ She sounds like a little girl. But her expression was of a young woman. She brought her hand to her mouth.

 _That You'll have pity on him and give him what he wants_ …Ronan said. _he claims to be a warrior and to die fighting a queen_ …Ronan smiled, _that is what he is bred for. Remember. He is a queen killer…_

Mikoto twisted her brow, thinning her eyes _._

 _You know you could let him live…Ronan cracked his neck._

 _What…?_

 _Yea…send him back to Mecklenburg broken and beaten._ He took a breath, he had already pulling out one of the 50 caliber wolf specials, _it would be great for you_ …he said, spinning the wheel of the pistol, looking up at her. The expression in his eyes told her there was no way he was going to let him go…he would either kill him here or wait and take him outside of Academy City. _two brothers of the Mecklenburg empire killed by the hand of the unconfirmed queen of Academy City._ He chuckled, _that would be a real feather in your cap._

 _Why would I do that_! She said, her expression turned sour. _Do you know what he did…he killed them…all of them…_ her heart pounded in her chest, _for what…because of me…_ she pounded her chest, her eyes watered. _I didn't ask for this…I didn't…the baron came here…_ she pointed at Cornelius; _you came here…I didn't come to you_ …she clenched her fists. _You did it…I didn't ask_. Sweat mixed with tears covered her flushed face. _I was just doing something_ ….she sobbed… _anything to help them…they had nothing, and that jerk hurt and abused them…they were just little girls who were taken away from the people they loved. From their futures_ …her voice weakened. _They needed someone…I didn't ask for it…_ her voice drifted. Every tear she saw their faces, heard their stories and laughter. Even the ones who'd wanted to be vampires understood. She bowed her head, wiped her tears, sniffled, _I didn't want this. But you came here…he came here why did…_

 _That is this world, Mikoto_ , Ronan spoke, letting a soft breath fill the silence before he spoke again. _The strong rule the weak. Some are good, like Anastasia and you….others like him and his brothers and there are those who wait between light and dark. We are neither good nor bad…well….._ she could here the smile in his voice. _Such a jerk…he is not like that other jerk…_ she sighed, wiped her eyes.

 _But just so you know two things_. Ronan said _, what is it?_ She asked.

 _There is no way in hell, I'm letting him live_ …he said, _because he will come after Senessa. and I don't mind going over the dark side every once in a while._ Mikoto blushed, rolled her eyes, and looked over her shoulder at him. _I'm afraid to ask the second thing…but_

 _If he asked for after the battle sex….gggggggiiiiiiiiiiivvvvveit toooohim….kabdom!against the wall!_

Ronan laughed, raising her 50-caliber wolf special up, _Throwbacks have incredible healing powers._

 _Huh!_

She turned her head, his shadow was already moving, his wrist healed, his hand spread wide and the glint of his claw glimmered in her eyes. His expression in his mishappened face told her… _he would die fighting. he would take her down._

She snarled, crouched, reached out and grabbed his hand, from the edge of her eye she saw him, Ronan taking a step to the side raising the barrel, the length of the barrel glowing in bright bluish light.

She pulled his arm forward, close enough to smell the fear growing inside, the reflection bluish white flashing in his single eye. He saw her, crimson eyes, glistening fangs bathed in electric blue and lightening.

 _Whwhat are yyouo_ …he stammered. That single eyes fluttering left, right round as he took it in. the bones in his hand shattered. _You just can't leave me alone…can you….you…just…_

Her crimson eyes flickered rolled and went black, lightening jumped and rolled around him in a display of dominance. _Whaahtthaththath_

She rose over him, swallowing him. Her intent swirling in the colors of blues and whites.

It happened.

Ronan dodge them…

They snapped like large canvas of old sailing ships. thick roped appendages shot from her back, burrowed into the ceiling. Black thorns ran the length until it disappeared into the ceiling. Smaller long pointed appendages stretched out like fingers. Membranes dropped, Veins filled with blood, thick skin bellowed in the heavy chaos. Each one snapped like thunder and pulled in the gale force wind. They moved backwards pulling in the breeze, the ceiling collapsed around them, red light fell like snow around her.

 _All of them…you killed them_ …she raged poured out her feeling. The emotions fueling her destructive change. _What do I have to do_ …she screamed. As if she was telling the future. She clenched her fist tight, towered over him, glared down at him. _Over and over you'll keep coming. Over and over you will kill killl and kill….enough!_ she raised her head as if she were looking up at the moon, the red light fell upon her face. _I will protect it…I will protect them all….everything, everyone, by my blood and venom, by my will it will be, I will rule, I will protect everything I see Is mine. From this point on to the walls of academy city and beyond is all mine!_ A pulse rose up the twisting funnel struck the moon and dropped. It enveloped her, spun around her, absorbed by her and exploded outward.

She snatched him, her claws digging into his shoulders, pulled him closer. her wings moved bringing down more of the ceiling. The long black thorn dug deep grooves along the wall _. I will claim it all…she growled. i claim it all..._ Pressure pushed him back, his flesh ripped as he slammed against the wall. Debris feel around him _….whhwhwhattt areeelllllyou?_ She pulled her shoulders back stretched out her wings and swallowed him.

 _Who I am is none of your concern anymore_ ….she lowered her head, cocked it to side. Electricity, lightening jumped and crashed against his body. He tried to scream. He tried to ask for mercy…he tried…but all he did was, tremble, shake, convulse…what was wolf turned human. what was human switched to wolf…what was what turned to something else. His flesh boiled, popped and spew, smoldered and sank into a sickening foul-smelling mist.


	85. Chapter 85

Outside, along the streets of Academy City. Under a blood red moon.

A little girl dressed in a sailor suit wearing a cute hat walked with her mother, eating slowly melting ice cream _._ She lifted her arm, the cone tipped to the side, letting it drip into her mouth. When something wonderful caught her eye.

 _Mommy, mommy…_ she stopped pointed up. _Lookie?_

The object of her surprise reflected in her bright wide eyes.

The woman dressed in casual clothes, glued to the smart phone in her left hand. She sighed, _what is it…?_ she asked _._

She looked unconcerned,occupied, not taking her eyes of the screen.

 _Mommy, Mommy,_ she huffed. The woman pulled her eyes from the screen and looked at her daughter holding her right hand. The little smiled, blushed a blushed that was cute. _Look_ …she said, _the moon is pretty_.

 _Yes yes_ …the woman spoke, look _I am on a call right now…so why don't you be quiet like a good girl_

 _But I want you to see the moon_. she pushed out her lower lip, _is so big…can I have it_ ….

 _Honey. the moon is very very far away_ , she said, fretting her brow. The little girls' eyes were wide as saucers, a red glow colored her chubby face, and the moons reflection in her eyes seemed rather large.

She slowly looked up to the sky… _what the?!…._ her mouth gaped wide.

 _I_ _thought the rabbit was in the moon…._ little girl let her ice cream drop and she waved. _but I see a smiling woman mommy…what do_

The woman raised her hand as If she could grab hold of it. The moon large enough to swallowing the clear star filled sky. People around them, slowed, ooohhhh and ahhhhhhh,taking pictures.

 _Is this an espers doing?_ …she whispered. The face of the woman in the moons expression clearly grinning.

 _Fangs? Or those fangs_ ….she raised her phone, clicked on camera, drew the image closer. i _..can't believe_

 _She's laughing momma…can't you hear her?_

 _She is?_

 _mmmm_ …the little girl shook her head.

A single puff of cloud appeared from nowhere. It rolled and boiled surrounded the moon in a ring., growing outward filling the sky. Thunder crashed; lightening danced. The red color deepened.

They watched as wind whipped into a funnel rose towards the sky, the moon drawn closer and closer, the clouds swirled and snaked down, slipped around each other, large plumes spread like wings like dragons and merged into one.

A surge of power rushed over them, blowing them like a strong wind. Words caught on the waves, _all of it…is mine everything, by my blood and venom, by my will it will be I will rule… I will protect everything I see Is mine. From this point on to the walls of academy city and beyond is all mine! i claim it all._

Security drone bounced along the streets, bounced off the wall. _Catherine!_ The woman screamed, the cylinder flew towards the little girl, suddenly stopped and was crushed like a soda can.

It blew across buildings, through the alleys, found its way into the sewers. It rushed over the bakery café, the wolves still working smelled the air. Through the ten-story building, over the little ones who felt the warmth flowing over them. They blushed, looked at each other and smile. It barreled towards the city's wall, slowed at rolled down waited, sat spinning in place.


	86. Chapter 86

The wind whipped in a frenzy, lightening flashed, thunder crashed, debris tumbled across the floor bouncing into the torrent. Mikoto Misaka was lost in her rage. Electricity struck him, his body in a rapid boil. He bounced up like a fish out of water, something slammed him back down with greater force. A cat playing with a mouse. A hundred, no, a thousand times greater. She watched with eyes without emotions. The colors flickering red to black. Body shaking in rage. Bathed in electric blues and reds.

 _Shit this is bad_ …Ronan whispered. _Think damn it. MIKOTO MISAKA! HEY….ITS GETTING PRETTY WINDY IN HERE….I CAN SEE YOU BUTT AND WELL….stop smiling, me….. I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU…NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU BEG ME!WHAT WOULD ANASTAISIA THINK…._ cocking his head to the side, _you know she does owe…maybe this could work…ouch!crap…_ a wad of paper smacked him on the head. _Did you do that…hmmmm…_

 _Aahmmm…excuse me …your majesty._ She spoke from the darkness of the hallway, as she stepped out into the light. _If I may_ …she said, tilting her head, _interrupt you for a moment._

 _Oh crap_ ….he answered, letting his shoulder sag.

The woman smiled a smile that was somewhere between the cat eating the canary or the crocodile lying on the bank. A petite woman, in height and shape. She was wearing what anyone could tell was an expensive kimono. The color of perfect pure white snow with a pattern of white oakleaves scattered across and a single white image of the full moon over the right breast, wrapped around her tiny waist was an off white or light gray obi. She looked absolutely harmless. She was nearly 5 feet tall, if and only if she stood on the tips of her toes, a bright blood red crystal that twinkled around her throat with what looked like an old thin leather strap.

And that was a lie.

as if she had sense the new intruder the storm slowed, and the electricity faded. Small sparks still jumped across his still body, his hand raised as if he were reaching out, for pity or death. He was alive, barely breathing. The smell of burnt wolf lingered in layers around him with the mist. Wet weak breaths, near silent gurgles in his throat. Her wings moved as she turned her head. Bits of the ceiling dropped to the floor.

Mikoto was nearly spent, drenched in sweat, eyes barely opened, breath slow and worked. She looked over at the woman. _Who is she…what does she want?_ She spoke slowly and softly to the woman.

The woman was looking at him. Ronan. The right side of her mouth curved softly with warm dark almond shaped eyes, the impression of a cat eyeing a mouse, about to pounce and play before the kill. _Well, isn't it my third favorite sun._

 _Third?,_ he answered. Her dark eyes popped, _are you hiding something my favorite son. She_ thinned her eyes, unafraid. Mikoto saw underneath those dark almond shaped eyes. She loved him.

 _Megumi_ …he answered, _right now._ _You arrrrr….crap let go off me…Ryou…i…_

she peeked from the corner of her eye. Ronan was struggling with a dark haired woman, but the expression on his face told her he was not in any trouble. Her eyelids dropped. _Who is that…..why didn't i sense her..?_

Too say she had the looks of a traditional Japanese beauty would be insulting. A beautiful woman was an understatement. she stood behind him, her arms wrapped around him, nuzzling his cheek and neck. The blush across her face and the warmth in her eyes complimented her perfect porcelain white skin. She wore a yukata, the color of perfect black. The expensive fabric clinging to the curves of her slender body. unable to hide the perfection underneath. The color black covered her from head to toe. Drawing all eyes to the perfect white of her face and slender neck, wrapped tightly around her throat was a single black ribbon. The way she moved with him, A strange sense of calm, serenity was with her and yet nothing. And trying to get between the two of them, was Elsa, hoping to force her way between Ryou and Ronan. The little one was growling trying to get between them.

 _Help me_ …Elsa. He laughed.

A stop that now groan came from Megumi, hiding her eyes behind her hand _, can you take that somewhere else…the adults want to have a conversation._

 _Nononooono_ …Ronan shook his head, _oooouuuuuuchhhhh..damn it Ryou you always bite hard._ The one called Ryou had made her way to his front and was now holding him, her head buried under his chin…and he was looking over at her.

 _My name is Megumi Watanabe and I think we have something in common_. The woman called Megumi said, not missing a beat.

She rolled her eyes to the woman in the expensive kimono. _In common?_ she let the words leave her mouth. She was tired, on the verge of collapsing. Her arms felt like lead and her body empty.

 _Yes, you have something I need and want very badly._

 _What?_

 _That…_ she pointed to the lump on the ground. Mikoto looked coldly at her then the lump and back. _You see he is incredibly special_

 _Special_ ….a deep growl rumbled, shaking the walls,ceiling and debris.

 _Yes, he has something that is needed. It has been a long time since an Elder wolf has been able to give birth. A normal human male or wolf cannot impregnate an elder wolf. Seems that all the force breeding of the past has had a rather negative affect. Except for a specific incident….s_ he stared at Ronan, _what?_ He feigned innocent. _While shewolves are great_ , she said _, an Elder wolf is a cornerstone of the species. Very few exist. The Abyssinians of the mountain packs are mostly pure breeds, a few lowland and forest packs but overall they are getting fewer and fewer. And I have much to offer you in exchange. I am a member of the board behind the board of Academy City. You could say I am a part of the lifeline of Academy City…._

 _She means she is the money_ …Ronan interrupted. Mikoto peeked over. He was still struggling. Elsa had made it between them. But the one name Ryou, was gently stroking her head. And Elsa looked very happy.

 _I'm sorry, my third favorite son. But the adults are talking_. Megumi cocked her head. A chill slipped across.

 _Wow…she is good._ It was little Misaka who spoke. If she could be seen she'd look a little pathetic. She was on her knees, drenched in sweat, the black form she was, stretched out from her back like massive wings. Reddish blue veins spread out in a vast network _. I am getting ready to take a long nap…_ she lay down and curled into a ball.

 _So, you want him…to…_ she gritted her teeth, the breeze swirled around her… _why would you allow...him…after….._

 _That is not what I mean?_ Megumi answered. Her confidence was overwhelming. Her expression showing no fear, or deception. _It will not be pleasurable by any means….for him_ …she said. _He will be shackled, forced to change into a wolf and….._ her eyes glistened, her smile curled, _he will be skinned alive. You see, once a wolf is skinned he cannot shift back. Because you have taken it from him._ Megumi blushed, her skin glistened. _And we will shove a prob up his ass_ , she giggled, _and milk him._ She licked her lips, _and when we have enough…_..she sighed, bringing her hands to her chest looking orgasmic, _I get to play my favorite game of beat the wolf with a bat….You see…we…I mean_

 _We_ …she answered coming out of the hallway, wearing grey armor, she grinned winked and waved as she passed Megumi She walked straight over to the lump, reached down a picked up an arm _….nice work…Mistress._ a tall an attractive wolf spoke. she was one of the elder wolves who worked under Heidi.

Blenda pulled up an arm. The elder wolf shook her head _when we heard a throwback was here. We rushed right over._ She turned her head, looked over to Mikoto with that she wolfs condescending look in her eyes. _Kinda over did it_ …she grinned. _No problem_. She pulled up his left arm, _ooopssie daisy…WHAM!CRACK_ …she hit him. The bone in his upper arm shattered.

She wiggled her eyebrows; _this is why you wait for elder wolves_ she said. _like she's going to listening_ ….another laughed coming out of the hallway…Frosta, another who served under Heidi, came over, wearing the grey armor, her long whitish hair pulled into a wolfs tail, reached down grabbed his left leg, _you know I'm a little afraid he might try to run away, whammm…..snapp!_ she hit his thigh. _They don't make them like the use too…_

A tall woman walked in. she was beautiful white hair, gently sky-blue eyes. She closed her eyes bowed her head, _very nice_ …she said.

 _Chloe!help me…._

She looked over to Ronan, _you cry wolf to many times_ …she grinned _. I am not the one to save you now…_ she waved him off _, but I love you_ …he said, with puppy dog eyes. She giggled, _he never learns_ as she grabbed Cornelius's arm…fretted her brow, sniffed the stump, _your doing?_ She looked at Mikoto.

Mikoto slowly nodded. It took a lot of effort. Every breath hallow, every beat of her heart tired. _They are so strong…how…did?_ The thought of the scars over their backs. _So strong and yet._

 _Hmmm…very interesting…she squeezed the stumped and yank. An ugly tearing and snap answered, tearing his arm out of the socket. Elaine!_ She said, _wiggling the arm like rope._

Another elder wolf stepped out, wearing black armor. With long silver-grey hair and steel blue eyes. _You guys are taking to long_ , knelt, balled her hand into a fist, _just because I can…_ she slammed it above his knee, as she yanked his ankle up in the opposite direction, snap went his knee.

 _Whoooshhhh_ ….the second pair of Mikoto's wings slid underneath and disappeared. _That felt gross_ Mikoto whispered. Her large primaries began to close. She wobbled, drifted, long thorns suddenly grew, buried into the floor and held her up. she was going slack now...the stress of the change wearing her out.

Emelia appeared, wrapped her arms around Mikoto's waist. The others standing around her.

 _My Mistress is tired. We can speak at my mistress's convenience._ She said, _take that filth away. You have her permission._

 _Permission?_

 _Quiet shewolf_ …Emelia barked… _yes yes_ ….Frosta laughed. _Always a vampire_ …Blenda teased. _Always THE vampire…_ Frosta added.

Megumi Watanabe smiled, bowed her head, _I look forward to future endeavors between us._ _Ryou…_.she groaned, _Ronan leave her alone…pervert_ …

 _Huh…me…..what about. Her…don't you dare walk away all innocent…_

Deep hallow breaths, an overwhelming desire to sleep. She felt them around her like a warm blanket. Mikoto Misaka fell into the warmth of darkness.


	87. Chapter 87

they were getting ready for the hunt. The vampires were waiting for their orders. All eyes were looking over to them.

They were standing together, away from the pack. Emelia and Stefanie. She looked angry, as Emelia talked to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, her gorgeous red hair slipped back and forth at her waist.

 _Why? Does it have to be me?_ Stefanie groaned. _I mean, can't one of the others_ …

 _No_ …Emelia spoke, cocking her head to the side. _Don't_ ….she answered _that cute look does not work on a vampire my age_ …she chuckled _. But…its her…of all the vampires in the world, she is in Academy City….hhhmmmmmmmm…_.sighed woefully, held her hand out, _give me the directions._ She dropped her head down in resignation.

Emelia handed her a folded slip of paper. Stefanie took it and unfolded the paper, shaking her head, she looked over to Emelia. _And, I'll have access?_

Emelia nodded, _she said everything is ready for you…you just walk in._

Stefanie sighed, crumbling the paper and stuck it into a small compartment on her utility belt. She looked over to the pack. The elites were going over the plans with the others. _The little ones will be no match._ She said. worry filled her green eyes.

 _Emelia tightened her mouth, I have told them if they come across them to run. Let us deal with them._

 _They won't_ …she whispered. _I know_ …Emelia answered solemnly.

Stefanie nodded her head _, I_ _ **am**_ _not happy_ …Emelia smiled, _once we find the wolves, you can't take out your frustrations._

She grinned maliciously, _ohhhh…I will hold you to that_. She put her hand on Emilia's shoulder, gave a few pats as she walked by…. _I'll think of other payments_. She winked.

* * *

She stood where the note had specified. It was located in an underground complex, after taking the elevator, pressing the right button she had arrived. _Great…_.she said as people walked past her in the white hallway. _snacks_ …she sighed _. I am surrounded by snacks and ohhhh she is cute_ …she smacked her cheeks with her hands, _stay focused_.

She smiled at the woman as she passed, and she smiled back and winked. _Oh, crap really_ …she said quickly turning around and watched her walking away. She sniffed the air, _gotcha_ …she whispered. Others passed by, _just keep on walking_ …she said, _ignore the vampire wearing her nice scratched up armor. No…I don't stick out like a sore thumb among all of these white lab coats. Let's see, look here and…Oh…_ She chuckled and tapped her finger against the wall. A small compartment in the wall opened. Inside a small camera like device, microphone, monitor and keypads.

She leaned forward, _Rvana_ said the name as laser read her eyes, and with a puff of her breath there was a soft click. She reached down grabbed the doorknob and turned, walked inside and the door closed behind her.

She entered a small room. Inside the room glowed in electric light as Monitors lined one side of the wall. showing images of a Lab. Empty except for the vampires behind glass. She walked over to the monitor and watched. _One hundred and some change…..and where are you?_ She tapped the monitor. Sighed _, oh great pain in the ass….so there you are?_ She said looking at a small room off to the side. _A place to call your own…eh?_

She looked around, found the doorknob, and left the room. _Another one and, we're in_ …she grinned turning and faced a blank wall. That was not a wall.

And entered the lab, looking around smacked her hands together _Ok…let's get_ …she stopped, her right brow rose curiously. Two small vampires wearing small white lab coats over pale green medical gowns walked around the corner of the glass enclosure _. Madeleine and Lillian? I presume…_

They both nodded and smiled. Stefanie cupped their cheeks, looked them over. Their cheeks blushed, nose quivering taking in her smell. She smiled softy. She noticed the fake fangs in their mouths.

Stefanie's heart thumped hard, seeing it…but the little girls smiled even bigger. She nodded, smiled showing her fangs, and pulled them close. _It'll be alright. Those are some beautiful teeth you have…Emelia, I am kicking your ass for this_ ….she ran the words through her mind. Emilia knew she had a soft spot for the fangless vampires. Especially those whose fangs had been forceable removed. She choked back the tears, cleared her throat. _Let's get the others_ …she said, kissing the tops of their heads.

She walked over to the glass enclosure. The naked vampires walked over and stared. _A rather motley bunch_ she said. looking over the pack. she smirked seeing torn pieces of cloth hidden in their hair. _Introductions have already been made_. She pointed through the glass at the four standing in front of the pack. _Alphas…_ she whispered; they moved the pack back.

 _Is this the door?_ She asked. Lillian shook her head, Stefanie smiled _are you sure?_ Madeline nodded. She laughed, _well_ ….raised her hand to the glass, _it is now…_ she put her middle finger and thumb together, flicked the glass. A single crack, then another and another, then it spidered across, popped and crashed to the floor.

 _I am here to take you to your new Mistress._ She said with authority in her tone _. If you want to stay …stay but whoever wants to leave, walk across the glass_. She stepped to the side, held her arm out to guide them. The four alphas came first followed by the rest.

 _And put on some clothes,_ she yelled, As Lillian and Madeline stood by her side, holding out folded green gowns and lab coats _. If you need to feed, feed now…there will be no snacking on the way….unfortunately._

 _Here_ she said. she was standing with the alphas, _take this note…use the sewers. it is the directions to where we live. You have made an exceptionally good choice…now honor that choice._

The pack turned around and left following the four alphas. Leaving just Lillian and Madeline. Stefanie groaned at the two cute little vampires. _What?_ she said.

Madeline rushed to her and buried herself against her, and Lillian reached out and took her hand. Stefanie groaned, shaking her head, _why me….ok…fine…when I get back…._ she knelt, kissed each on the mouth, _I will claim both of you…_ she said. their faces lit up, smiles as big as they could get. _Now both of you need to get going_. They nodded, Lillian looked over her shoulder as she left and pulled out a long blade and held it in her right hand. _Huh!?what the?_ Narrowed her eyes _. Where did she have that hidden?_

Madeline walked by Lillian's side, holding a large gun. A 50-caliber wolf special. Stefanie snorted, covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, _kids these days. Hey! Do not kill anybody! Hear me…I mean it!_ She sighed, _great…_.whispered, _now for her._

* * *

She walked over to the darken room. _Overdo it much_ …feeling the dark aura permeating everything. It was hot, heavy and a little uncomfortable. She blew out a breath, her shoulders sagged. And opened the door.

The room was black, thick in nature mixed in a reddish hue. Stefanie sniffed the room, her eyes opening wide as saucers, her mouth curved in an unnatural smile. _Oooooohhhhhh…you have got to be kidding me…._.she pulled her lower lip into her mouth and bit down. Her chest shook with muffled laughter at what she saw.

The figure wrapped in thick heavy leather straps, attached together by heavy iron buckles slowly swung at her touch from head to toe. It had plastic tubes ran into it. two in the neck, one at the wrist in each arm, another in the middle of the chest and two between the legs . The only part not covered was around the eyes. Beautiful, clear hungry feminine female eyes glaring, back at her. _This is really too much…even for you_ …she said. She ran her hand over the leather, slipped it across bare skin….she smirked a malicious smirk, _if we only had time_ …she said.

She found an exposed spot and kissed it slowly, letting her tongue roll across the flesh and over the leather. She let out a long intense sigh and breathed it back in. she tasted her perspiration, the leather an even the smell of the one who had bound her. She put her hand on the leather straps over her breasts, slipped to the belly and in between her thighs. _I can't believe_ …..shaking her head. Took a step back, _you_ …she thrust her hand out, _are a pervert….BAST!...how long are you going to play this game…._ she laughed, brought her hand to her mouth, coughed and spoke in a serious tone _. i have come for you. To take you to your new queen…._

The eyes glared back was enough to scare anyone. But Stefanie, stepped forward, nodded her head. _She's a young one…Anastasia's bonded mate_ …she said, turning her head to the side. _You just must see her….._ she chuckled, _makes mistakes, blushes, gets angry…and she has this wonderful thing she does. Puts everyone on the ground….we call It time to change our panties…_

The set of eyes rolled whatever.

 _Come with me... Bast..._ Stefanie spoke, _you could help her... you know..._ her words soften _, she's just a baby….and once she claims this city…we will have a home…underground there's a large complex. Day and night, also….think how mad Anastasia will be…you didn't choose her mother….or her…she_ chuckled. _Come on…lets have some fun…._ she stepped back, crossed her arms over her chest. _Now get out of that…if you want I can do that to you later….right now…_ her eyes shined a deep red, _we have a throwback to hunt…._

The leather stretched, cracked, and split. loud pops of the iron buckles as they broke. She spun around, spread her legs, and broke the leather, twisted, putting her feet on the ceiling and pulled the chains from their support and snapped them. A loud metallic outburst, the thick iron chain collapsed on to floor. She dropped from the ceiling landing on her feet in a crouch. Stefanie smiled, lightly clapped her hands. _So, how is the architect of the second vampiric empire feeling._

She groaned slowly rising, flipped back her long dark hair, showing her naked glistening form. Stefanie cocked her head, _have your boob gotten bigger…._

 _They have always been bigger than yours…little sister_. She looked over to Stefanie, her eyes glowing yellowish green like a cat at night. She huffed looking around at the broken chains and split leather on the floor, ran her left hand through her hair. _Had some kind of spell on them_ ….she said. _but…I was about to leave…._

 _But you had nowhere to go and…_ Stefanie grinned, _you were not about to leave them behind. Were you?_

Bast fretted her brow, even in this darkness, Stefanie could see her sister blush…. _phhtttppp think what you want._

 _I'm not promising anything, but I will look at this young queen…_

Stefanie's grin turned soft, she slowly let her eyes close before she answered. _Of course, you will…of course you will. Come on_ …she turned and walked out of the room, _grab something to wear…for now.._

* * *

They found her….they found her at a school being remodeled.

Bast and Stefanie rushed down a hallway, listening to the sounds of a fight. The building was shaking, tables and chairs, bounced across the classrooms. tools and supplies rolled out in the hall. The smell of death, burnt flesh, entrails and bodily waste enveloped them as they moved quickly down the hall.

 _I can smell her….._ Stefanie said _. I thought she was in the hospital_.

Bast looked over at her little sister, the worry in her eyes was different…deeper than before. It meant only one thing. _did…you drink from your Queen?_

 _Hmm._.Stefanie nodded, _of course all the time_ …

 _All the time…Stefanie?!_

 _Well,_ blush colored her cheeks _. It's for bonding_. She smiled even as they rushed through the halls. Her eyes lit in soft reds. _The strength of a queen flows through your veins. And you havent burned yet…_

 _Nope… her eyes and face beamed, cheeks glowed._

The hallway before them burst in color and sound. Explosions ripped through the air, her smell wafting in the growing storm. They turned the corner and Bast slowed to a stop, seeing the chaos down the hall, not wanting her little sister to run in blindly, _Stefanie!_ …she reached out and snatched her wrist. _What…?._ Stefanie turned.

Bast squeezed hard, the strength she had was greater than herself. She had always been stronger than her little sister. Quicker and faster, and yet she was struggling to keep up with her. A force of wind rushed through the hallway, hitting them with enough force to blow out the wall at the end they had come through.

She looked at her little sister, her eyes blazing red, her fangs cut into her chin, _you're a princess._ She said in shock. _I guess so…but right now that doesn't matter I need to…._ electricity lightening rushed down the hall. Stefan snatched her hand free and quickly grabbed her sisters' hand… _this may hurt a little_

The electricity hissed, snapped, and popped but never touched them.

 _How?_

 _That is my Queen_ …

Stefanie was ecstatic. Her eyes glowing in the chaos flowing around them. _That is my Queen_ …she said looking down the hallway. A young girl wearing a flapping thin white t shirt was standing over a wolf, his body attacked by lightening. It jumped from her hair, her fingers, and her massive wings.

A fear grew inside her. With eyes so fierce, she attacked without mercy. _I don't believe…I don't_ She hit the floor. A Queen's intent. I am is what it meant.

This young girl was showing her who she was as she fought. _Stefffaninie…are you_ …she struggled to push herself up. The weight getting heavier and heavier. She moved her head saw her sister standing in the maelstrom. The electricity snaked around her like soft hands caressing a child.

Stefanie watched, turned, and knelt to her sister, _see…_ she said, holding out her hand. _See. I told you…._ she smiled, _she is different._ Bast nodded, _I believe you_ …she struggled, held out her hand, electricity jumped curled around her fingers, hand, up her wrist. _Gotcha_ …her sister said, taking her hand.


	88. Chapter 88

after the failed attack...

Underneath the St. Peter's Basilica in Vatican City, in the catacombs that secretly ran underneath the center of power for the billion strong followers of the Roman Catholic faith. Of course, these catacombs were not the dirty, filthy decaying remains filled catacombs like those found in France. But opulent in design, ornately carved tombs of the faithful. Members such as former popes, cardinals, bishops, prominent and influential wealthy donors placed in hermetically controlled chambers. The wrought and decay of the ordinary would never sully these faithful. The stones, hand smoothed and polished marble, used on the floor and columns rose to the painted ceilings of significant events in the church's history as examples of miracles meticulously painted on the ceiling.

Five figures walked close together in conviction and desire. An old man wearing long expensive robes, the likes of which would make any king or queen jealous with envy. small dark eyes revealed the animosity that his soft facial features hid. Walking near him is a Slender priest. He looked to be much younger, and ordinary in expression. He smiled genuinely as he walked along the richly decorated walls. Despite the opulent design of his robe, he seemed average, slender in build and if he wore casual clothes he would disappears into the crowd. And the mastermind behind a recent attack in Academy City. Two others were guards of the church wearing papal military garb, their hands resting comfortably on the knobs of their swords and crusader style pistols with magical arrays finely etched along the barrels.

In front of them, a young woman dressed in a white. She, herself seem to disappear into long white plain frock of the church nun. She walked with her eyes closed, her head bowed, a soft smile on her face. Gold rings around her ring finger and a white thin cloth covered much of her hand. Except for her face and her fingers her entire body was clad in white. But the smile hid something deep. She didn't smile in prayer but smiled for someone. She was hoping to see.

" _Tch…_ " The pope let out a heavy sigh, _"failure…_ " thinned his eyes, " _such an ugly word…"_ He said shaking his head. " _Tis indeed…"_ The slender priest shrugged, " _Your Holiness… Sometimes it is the result_ …" He softly chuckled. " _I find your response rather… Vexing…"_ The man who was the elected leader of the billion strong church spoke in a harsh tone, staring down the well-lit hallway. " _The church is built on failure as well as success…"_ said the slender priest. " _You find that agreeable_ …" The Pope slowed his pace, turned, and glared. For a moment he dominated the space. The weight of his gaze often forced others to prostrate themselves

But the slender priest did nothing but smile. And that smile revealed the fangs of a vampire. Everything was going as planned.

 _"That abomination promised success… And what did we get…"_ The Pope leaned a little forward, his hands still behind his back, his warm breath pushed across the priest's face. _That bitch_ …..he emphasized.

The nun in white stopped, her foot hovering like a guillotine poised to strike.

The slender priest seeing this, slowly smirked, go ahead…he wanted her to attack the pope. He needed her to attack the pope. With just the right push the contract between the vampires and the holy church would all but disappear. Except for the ones who were true believers. they could have the treasure she and her protected. The crosses of crucifixion.

The original crosses of the crucifixion. These three crosses held the highest position in the church with over a billion believers. A gift long ago. And they couldn't touch them. They had been given to her. And a deal was struck. Both He and the Pope thought of the wealth it could bring, the power it would bring. The power stored in the blood of Christ that stained the wood. Immortality. Not to have to the fear of death, the possibility of resurrection sent chills across his body. And plan was made.

But the nun in white held her step.

 _The brilliance of the Holy Spirit should have blinded the enemy._ he let out an annoyed sigh, as the nun in white still as a statue never moved, _and the miracle of sight…_ _The magic derived from the son of god's gift of sight to protect the faithful."_ He said, his gaze never leaving the nun in white. " _proved especially useful_. _She'd struck a blow that normally would've caused death. But it seems that the young lost soul… This Mikoto Misaki is a lot stronger than we had anticipated."_ The slender priest paused, " _perhaps… Maybe… The information regarding her was a little incorrect…_ the pope huffed, _maybe_ …" his face tensed, " _incorrect…_ " The Pope growled, _"incorrect…"_ He raised his voice, " _our spies embedded in the city worked tirelessly for that information. A level five and a young queen…"_ quickly thinned his eyes. _if she had used the vampires_ , the word burned his throat, the disgust in his eyes almost visible, _WE_ … _had suggested then it would have been successful!_

The slender priest rolled his eyes between the thin slits of his eyelids _._ He had provided names of vampires in their congregation. All of them, serving under her….but she had changed them. The ones who'd attacked belonged to the faithful, the church itself.

The slender priest took a quick breath, seeing the Pope's large cheeks burn, playing his role. A malicious smirk painted his mouth. _"that bitch should of_ …" the pope whispered, thinning his eyes.

and nothing happened.

The slender priest, waited, the guards waited. Each one slowly gripped their weapons, the slender priest sighed, " _I would recommend that you hide and or control your animosity towards us your Holiness and your guards."_ He grinned. _Tch…_.the Pope clicked his tongue.

" _We'll tolerate your crassness, your Holiness because our Mistresses told us too… But anyone else…"_ He closed his eyes, slowly shook his head, reached inside the sleeve of his priestly robe, his sharp nails extended hoping she would strike. And waited.

The Nun wearing white dropped her foot and continued walking.

" _You may not like us"_ the slender priest continued, _it was your mistakes that created us. And being true believers despite being turned as vile creatures, we will not consider suicide as it is a sin. After all, despite all the evil that we have done, we will ask for redemption and as you know our Lord will forgive us. So, we don't mind serving those oh so holy needs of yours and the churches…"_ He said.

The pope grumbled slowly turning around and started walking. He and the Pope exchanged glances, their animosity clearly visible in their eyes. _Anyway._ " He waved his hand. _"Pope Joan is waiting for us."_ He said with a genuine fake smile returning to his face.

They walked along the opulent hallway until they arrived at a large heavily decorated door. Above the ornately carved mahogany trim, a brightly polished. The door itself was covered with old scratch marks, deep ruts and grooves, remnants of human fingernails and bloodied boney stubs.

The heavy imposing wooden door had history. A violent cruel history. its dark wood was not natural, not from any kind of stain but was stained with blood. Deep inside the painful grooves, the suffering of human souls crying out to the church, no, to a god for rescue. Never to be answered. Falsely accused. Above it a beautifully painted Fresca. the symbols of two rings in a soft subtle blue, overlapping slightly to show oneness. One circle the symbol of the cross, the other the symbol of an inverted cross and above those, the symbol of the all-seeing eye peeking through a triangular shape and the words in red. Which roughly translates work of God.

Opus Dei.

An organization, with the belief that teaches that everyone is called to holiness and that ordinary life is a path to sanctity, founded in Spain in 1928 by Catholic priest and now Saint Escriva, given approval in 1950 by Pope Pius XII.

But once described as dangerous for the church in Spain, with secretive character and signs of a convert inclination to dominate the world with a form of masonry.

The Pope gazed up at the fresca, looking as if he were seeing the face of god, " _To understand that their life… Is a way of happiness and…evangelization…"_ he smiled, " _And to those who grasp these ideas of holiness, the work offers spiritual assistance and training, they need to put it into practice."_

 _Indeed, indeed_ said the slender priest, he laughed loud, his fangs shining in holy light. _We shall overcome_ he said, slipping by the nun in white.

 _Funny…the door usually_ …the slender priest spoke as he passed the nun in white, looking somewhat puzzled, _oh well I…guard…get the door for his holiness._

The guard moved quickly to the door. The nun in white sniffed, her brow fretted, _Joan?_ she felt, smelled trouble…she hesitantly raised her hand up, a tear dropped down her cheek, _oh…god please. Joan._

The urge to throw up twisted her belly, softy burned her throat. _Had they done it?_ she wondered. Thinking of the cruelty of the church. She had always suspected they would do it…it was only a matter of time. To finish what they had started a long time ago….to take her life.

The guard pushed the door opened, the fresh heavy smell of blood and violence flowed out like a well spring, the nun in white slowly opened her mouth. She wanted to scream, to burst through the guard and get to her…

A scene of brutality….an invitation for violence.

The guards back exploded with a thick spray of blood, a sickening sound of flesh, breath, and muscle tore through his throat. A hand burst through his back, holding his beating heart, and crushed it.

The Pope paralyzed in fear, his expression frozen as the body of his guard was torn in half. He never flinched from the blood spraying across his face. He blinked away the blood in his eyes, to reveal the smiling face of a woman wearing nothing but black. Her porcelain skin glowing bright, her beauty incomparable. She cocked her head and put the heart in her mouth. He thought of a feminine boy taking a bite from the apple.

 _Such a heart breaker_ …a woman said, emerging like a shadow into the light, _Ryou._ The woman chewed in an angelic expression.

 _Bast?!_ The nun in white whispered, her lower lipped trembled _, yyou didn't hurrtt!_ her faced twisted.

 _Chloe_ …she said running her bloodied hands through her hair, _like I could_ …she said. Chloe, the nun in white, tears slipping down her cheeks, blushed and smiled.

 _Hey? Gotta new queen to train? Would you like to…._ the woman named Bast, held out her hand, waving her fingers in a come here motion.

The slender priest growled, flicked his hands and his claws extended. He could smell the blood, hear the slaughter going on in the underground church. The screams he heard were nothing but those who followed him. They were culling the pack. But his thought focused only on what was not replaceable. _The crosses,_ he needed to get the crosses, _Bitches, you think….._

Chloe whispered, _my mistresses….is_

 _How many times have I told you not to call me that?_

 _Hundreds,_ she whispered _. Joan…hundreds_. Her mouth tensed, the tips of her fangs peeked, she would show him…for the disrespect he had given her…the man wearing nice clean opulent ropes would feel her wrath.

She slowly turned around and faced the large man, his expression filled with disbelief. Sweat poured over his red colored face, slobber slipped from the corner of his mouth, _disgusting_ …she said, peering up at him. _I can smell the boy on you…._ she growled, _yyyououu…cnanannt_ he blubbered. Readied herself.

 _Chloe, do not touch him…_

 _Joan!_ she sneered a malicious sneer, _why can't i…_

 _He has holy magic that protects him…if you bite him…I will lose you….._

Her heart thumped, the color of rage, gave way to the red of embarrassment…. _then how about?_

She spun on the toes, _him…_..her thinned eyes caught him unaware at that moment. It would be an easy kill.

The slender priest, sensing doom, rolled his head in her direction, with no way of avoiding her attack. He just…..ooohhhh shit…feeling the dread whispered. Her fist slammed against his cheek, his head separated from his neck and smashed against the opulently decorated wall and burst like rotten fruit and fell to the opulent floor with a heavy splat.

MISTRESS, I AM COMING!….she laughed slipping by Ryou and Bast, _kill the ones you don't want…_ Bast yelled.

The Pope unable to move. His body not listening refused to acknowledge his commands. A wet mark spread from his crouch to the floor, a yellow puddle spread out from his feet. His opulent clothes did not seem so opulent.

Bast stepped forward. She was wearing the grey armor of the new young Queen, covered in the blood of those she had slaughtered. Small rivulets of blood dripped from her fingers.

He watched her, like a child scared of something in the dark. The vampire smiled, cocked her head _, this is repayment…for Academy City._ she said. _you get to live…for now…_ she stepped back into the dark. The vampire, that beautiful vampire wearing nothing but a black yukata, slowly closed the door _. Oh_ ….she said, _we will be taking the crosses…._ a thin line of darkness before the door closed. _Joan says their hers._

He stood there, a contrast between the opulent robes of his faith and the reality of the situation. his fear turning to rage. His face burned purplish red, his eyes bulged, and his fist shook…..NOoNONONONONOOONO…..GOD DAMN YOU!echoed across the catacombs.


	89. Chapter 89

The bakery café was alive with the sounds of chaos. The type of chaos that spelled out the normal business day. The tables inside, the patio outside were filled. And the shewolves were doing what they did best. They flirted with the customers. On the roof the normal four elder wolves were standing guard waving at passersby. Behind the courter shewolves dressed in bright white blouses, with one to many buttons undone, long skirts hanging to their ankles took and made orders. While two large elder wolves watched. Blenda and Frosta wearing the light grey armor of the new Queen sat in the corner watching. They sat in quiet, well relatively quiet, enjoying tea and light sandwiches. And of course, the talkative admiration of first and second years.

Inside the kitchen, fresh pastries, cookies, and delicate finger sandwiches were receiving the attention needed before being sent out to their perspective tables. The ovens opening and closing, cooling product set aside under the watchful eyes of shewolves chefs. Dishes were washed, dried, and set aside. Beyond that, the communication and armory filled with the stories of the last battle. The thrilling tells being told, the laughter of the pack resonating. And underneath, in the basement, Heidi was waiting with a few of her shewolf commanders. And Emelia with hers.

Emelia, Mikoto Misaka's elite hellion class vampire, wrapped in tight black leather and advanced ceramics armor covering her slender form. Two exceptionally long knives hung on each side of her hips. The handles down to the tip of the blade composed of surgical steel. Around her waist smaller blades, set neatly like soldiers at attention. Two black glistening whips embedded with industrial diamonds coiled around like snake.

And Alexis, another of her hellion class vampires. Was nearly a doppelganger to Emelia. Another who wielded blades. The ones she carried, bent backwards. She'd hold the handles and the blades curved along her forearms. She liked to be up close and personal when she fought and killed. And standing close and just behind Alexis, a small vampire with curly black hair.

Stephanie, companion to Alexis. She wore the same type of armor, but also wearing a long black coat that stopped level with her heavy boots. Two black revolvers tucked in her waist. She was cute in the getup and would catch Anastasia's eye. She always did like cute things. Especially little girls dressed like Lolita's or small terminators.

They were waiting, the portal etched into the far wall lighting up, spinning in blackness, then colors and finally the other side opened. And she was there.

* * *

She arrived with her four protectors. Each one a full head taller than their Queen. Menacing in looks, wearing the same modern black armor. But these were decorated with scratches, gashes, and wear from battle. Even their most recent incursion.

Anastasia had on a serious expression, gave Stephanie a quick glanced, wearing her black light armor. She took a breath, closed her eyes, and slowly raised her hand and took a step. _A barrier_ …speaking to herself. _A nice one too_. Wave after pulsing wave slipped and pushed against her finger _. Its not finished._ She fretted her brow, _is she holding it back. Or is it waiting for the command_ ….she wondered.

A slight change occurred. The barrier no longer pushed against her but tugged at her and pulled her inside. She bit the inside of her lip, feeling the tingle sensation rolling up her arm, over the chest and between her thighs. She squeezed herself not wanting to let out a small eeeppppp…her mouth turned darker, her cheeks blushed, and her eyes glazed over… _jerk_ …she whispered, holding her thoughts. Then slipped through the barrier.

She felt its reaction like a twig touching water. And rippled outward. And she smiled.

 _A little off…_ she said, _but that's the way it should be_.

they were bonded…but different. Individual. Her bonded mate's intent rippled like a still pond disturbed by a drifting leaf. With this she could see everything or anyone who enters her domain. The area she claimed. Is hers and only hers. This ability had grown because she'd claimed the area.

Anastasia pushed her way into, letting it roll over her, submerging herself into it. She smelled her. it reminded her of being together rolling in the leaves of the wood, soft sheets of their bed, the floor, the shower. Against the walls of the hidden passageways of the castles. All because it carried her scent. It told her who she was. A warning and a greeting.

She blushed, _good morning Heidi_ ….

 _Good Morning, Your Majesty._ Heidi answered.

 _Anna_ …..Emelia smiled as she bowed her head, before being recognized.

 _Smartass_ …she grinned at her response. Acknowledging Alexis and Stephanie. she expected that remark from a shewolf but to hear it from Emelia, felt nice. They were no longer hers. The words pained her. But she thought it best to give two of her oldest to Mikoto Misaka.

She followed them from the basement and into the storage room. A couple of shewolves were stocking the deliveries. Both, showing the scraps and scratches, but nothing major from the recent fight. She'd heard it turned into a brawl once the hostages had been taken out of harm's way.

They stopped, bowed, and returned to work. The communication and armory were busy. But went silent as she walked over to the small memorial in the corner. And on the wall were photographs of those who lost their lives in the battle. Anastasia stopped and looked at each picture. _They died fighting_ ….Heidi whispered, her tail slowly swayed. The tufts of her ears dipped, out of grief. _She was young_ ….Anastasia reached up, and gently stroked the glass. _They all were_ …Heidi's eyes grew wet, nodded. _the ones to blame are the ones who came here to commit harm,_ she whispered. _I know_ …Anastasia took a breath and walked.

The kitchen smelled of glorious smells. And Anastasia's mouth watered. Walking by the cooling table, two wolves bowed their heads, and with a quick flick of her wrists, two cookies disappeared. _Two cookies on the Queens tab_ …one of them spoke, with a grin _. Not fast enough the other_ said mischievously... _Who hiding it…besides, it was four cookies_ she grinned, taking a bit from a cookie. And laughed, _wooaaahaaaaahahahaahahhahah….._ she raised her eyes up to the ceiling, chewing, curling her fingers like a bad villain.

 _Practice that?_ Heidi asked, taking a brownie. She flicked another cookie into the air and chomppppped…Smacking her lips, wiped her mouth, _practice what?_ She looked over wide eyes, cocked her head, a little manic looking and wiggled her brow. _Bububububuwahaahahaha…mmmm lemony_. Stepped through the doors into the lobby.

* * *

And she groaned _. Great, you two_ ….

 _Hey_ , Frosta waved from her seat. She was sitting in the corner, with her sister Blenda. The two of them grinned maliciously with a twinkle in the eyes. _And why are they here?_

 _They just kinda show up…_ Heidi said. _one moment they're not and then they are…kinda like a bad cold…_ she said, sneering, waved them off _. Like a bad penny_.

Their mouths dropped, eyes widened in false surprised. _What?_

The young girls siting around them snickered. _Predators til the end huh_ …Anastasia rolled her eyes. Heidi sighed, _not those two…but I think those young girls are the ones to watch…_ Anastasia looked over the young girl next to Frosta, running her fingers up and down her forearm, eyes beaming. Each one of them were like admiring pups yelping for their attention.

Anastasia shivered. _What is this?…a Yuri manga_.

 _A shewolf version I guess_ …

* * *

The outside was crowed. Anastasia walked out on to the patio. Heidi bowed her head and said her goodbyes. _Gotta go_ …she said, _gotta business and security to run….Emelia_ she said, _take care of our little girl._ She hugged Anastasia. _You choose right_. She whispered, stroking her back.

 _I did…didn't i_ …Anastasia whispered _. Damn onions…..somethings in my eyes_. She stepped away, sniffled. _So emotional_ …Emelia rolled her eyes. _Huh…wait…me…are you_ …Anastasia blushed, grumbled

 _No, her….the shewolf_ she said with an exhale… _how old are you?_

 _Still old enough to love without restraints. To love anyone I chose, even well…_ she stopped, rubbing her chin _. I mean….yea you're right I definitely couldn't love you Emelia…yea…definite. Oh….._ she inhaled, Anastasia she said, _Vampire…_ she glowered at Emelia.

 _That's better_ Emelia waited. _Huh….sorry didn't hear….you…_ Anastasia said, looking over to the shrine at the back of the patio.

An attractive woman was talk to one of the shewolve servers. She seemed rather friendly, not that it was uncommon among shewolves to develop friendships with human females. But this felt familiar as they talked. The woman with bright red hair and alabaster colored skin was laughing loudly. She was there but not there. A mirage or something odd. The smartly dressed shewolf shook her head. An aura surrounded them something close to stay away. No flirting no noise. _Who is that?_ She asked. The woman slowly looked over, her emerald eyes shone unnatural bright. Heidi looked over, _that's Camilla…and I don't know who she's talking too…she comes here often. She's well liked…she_ grinned, _holds her own and always sit in Camilla's area. Why?_

 _Don't know…just something…_

The woman smiled, winked. And returned to talking with Camilla. _Phhttp sure she's not a wolf…_ Anastasia said. _Pretty sure_ ….Heidi laughed… _but then again_ …

* * *

Anastasia waved turned and walked towards the ten story building right next door.

They walked through the doors and into the lobby. Two young girls were sitting at a small desk. One was reading a manga and the other playing a handheld game. They looked over, smiled, showing their fangs, bowed their heads. And went back to what they were doing.

The young girl playing the game had large slashes across her face. The wounds were healing and would take a few days. The girl held the manga in her left hand, her right arm was wrapped in medical bandages from her shoulder to her hand. Emelia winked, walked over, and pressed the elevator button. _Rewards?_ Anastasia asked. she smelled the newness of the manga and game. And the blood. Emelia nodded. _they fought._

Emelia answered _. She insisted._

 _I see…._ Anastasia brought her hand to her chin.

* * *

The ding of the elevator and the doors opened. And Anastasia expression dropped _. You?!_ She growled, crouched ready to fight. _What are you doing here….Bast!_

 _Shorty! You've gotten bigger!_ she stepped out of the elevator, poked Anastasia chest… _you'll be as big as your mother one day…but still….s_ he grinned, _you'll always be smaller than me_ ….she put her hands on her hips, laughed loudly.

 _Hey!_ She waved at the four protectors behind Anastasia. And all they did was laugh. _Been a long time…B_ …one spoke

 _Don't you be nice to her_ ….Anastasia growled, glare over her shoulder and snap her attention back to Bast. _Call me_ …she mouthed, holding an imaginary phone to her head.

 _They will not call you_ …she stepped forward, her chin raised eyes glared up at Bast.

 _Now. Now…don't get to cocky kid_ …she said, _at least until you can look me in the eye._

 _I will get you_

 _No…no.._ she waved her off _. Not on my knees….or on top of you_ she grinned. Anastasia burned a deep red…again…she looked over to Emelia. _Why didn't you tell me?_

Emelia sighed, closed her eyes, dipped her head, _it was one of the requirements to her joining_ …she said with a lonely sigh. She knew this would happen. But oh well…she'd let them talk it out. Besides, nothing was going to happen.

 _Huh! She joined. What what what…._ put her hand on her forehead _, you're giving me a headache…you're telling me…you wouldn't join my mother, you wouldn't join me…you fought my mother for four_

 _Uh uh…five days with breaks for lunch and dinner_ …she interrupted.

 _And me…you_

 _One punch…._

 _It wasn't one punch…._ she growled…. _it was…_

 _That's the way I remember it…shorty_. She reached out patted her head. _Besides_ ….she sighed, _you didn't need me_ …she said, looking a the four behind her _. but she does….kinda…well_ she nodded… _she takes on too much…so someone like me is needed_ ….she smiled, not much of a yes woman more like No! woman….rubbing the bite marks on her neck.

 _She bit you?…and you.._

 _She needed me….so_ she exhaled, _lets go up to see her…she's waiting for you…..shorty_

 _I will be taller than you….just so you_

 _I'm not talking about your height._ She said, patting her chest and laughed. She pressed the bottom and the door slowly closed.

* * *

The elevator ride was slow and hot. The tension in the small area was almost intolerable. Bast was talking in rapid fire to the other protectors. It had been a long time since she had seen them. And despite the intense deep growling from a certain queen. They kept on talking. _Damn elites never listen_ …Anastasia crossed her arms over her chest, stared at the numbers slowly changing. Emelia gently put her hand on her shoulder. She peeked over, Emelia was grinning. Anastasia slowly exhaled _, I hate you all…_ she groaned.

The elevator door opened to the ninth floor. And she was greeted the heat of heavy steam rolling into the elevator. This floor contained a large communal bath and It nearly covered the entire floor. She looked around, _Crap! so many new faces_ she said.

she'd read the file that Emelia and Heidi had sent over. The house of Mikoto had lost over a third of her vampires. And it could've been worse if Emelia and the others hadn't arrived when they did. They ordered those still alive to leave and return to the hospital. _Nearly two hundred now…but still….s_ he put her hand on her chest _, open, damn it…_ she was hoping, wanting to help Mikoto share her sense of loss. To help ease her pain. But Mikoto was shutting her out.

She walked over passing the new members, the wounds on their necks slow to heal. _She's bitten them…_ her face reddened, swallowed hard _. I mean….she could've…_ her eyes glistened, twisting her mouth, _could've waited for me…at least_. She sighed, _I like to watch sometimes…phttp_ … she huffed, smacked her cheeks _enough….I'm a queen…so…soos.._

The steam cleared and there she was. Siting at the end. Curled into a ball, her hair hair soaked, arms around her knee, and her head on her knees. Anastasia stopped, reached to her neck, and unbuttoned the top two buttons then held her arms out. Two of her female protectors began to undress her. one of them, unbuttoned her top down to her waist and took off her top. Underneath was a black tank top that did nothing to hide her assets underneath. She slipped her hands underneath the fabric and gently pulled it over her head. Her long hair fell wildly over her shoulders. Her skin was perfect, white and blemish free. And her breasts, good size orbs top by soft pink tight nipples. The other knelt in front of Anastasia, loosen her boots, she took them off one by one. Then reached to her waist and unbuckled her utility belt, unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them over the subtle curves of her hips, and down her lean legs. She gathered up her boots, holding her pants over her arm and they both stepped away.

Anastasia dipped her toe into the water, grinned at the perfect temperature and walked into the water until it was to her waist and waited. Mikoto lazily blew bubbles in the water. Slowly opened her eyes, deep brown and darker red flakes swirled inside.

Anastasia felt her crack just a little and it brought a I won glow in her eyes. But she kept calm. She wanted to rush over, dive into Mikoto. To hold, grab, to latch on to her. she'd won…taken down a throwback. The pain and horror she felt when told of the throwback in Academy City, nearly broke her heart. It was like losing her mother. The memory buried deep inside her mind boiled to the surface. And burned.

They had contacted her while she was in battle…and winning. She was taking her pound of flesh and more. A hundred thousand of Mecklenburg forces gathered at the river that separated the two kingdoms. And she had won….and taken more…she now claimed the entire river valley as her own. That meant she had Senessa's kingdom surrounded… the rivers destination was the four kingdoms. Which meant she could visit Senessa anytime she wanted. Under the perception of touring her kingdom….. _HA!take that Ronan!_!she yelled unexpectedly after claiming victory. And immediately rushed to Academy City.

And here she was. Naked, watching and waiting for her….Mikoto Misaka was just within reach.

 _Is there a problem?_ Thinned her eyes, titled her head, the right side of her mouth curled, a single fang peeked out. _Best delinquent expression ever_ ….Anastasia thought.

 _Problem?…._ Mikoto asked. _Hmm no..no problem. I mean why would you think I had a problem?_ She raised her eyebrows and glared. _No fair looking that good when I want to yell at you._ Mikoto said to herself. Sinking her chin under the water. She took her in with her eyes _. I'm really glad she's asleep right now…_

Bright blue eyes sparkling, long soft blond hair. The soft swells of her breasts. the curve of her waist to her hips. The way the light reflected off the bath water shone across her naked body. And that look of why are you angry….grrrrrrrrrrrrr she gnashed her teeth. _Damn it_ ….she has another growth period too. _When's mine….?!_ Glaring at her ample breasts.

She looked at the ripples slipping away from Anastasia and rolled over her nose. Even in the water, she could smell her. fresh rain and a flowering meadow. _She smells good_ …. Blush peeked across her cheeks… _NoNoNo gotta stay focused. Not letting her off easy….._

She raised her chin above the surface of the water. Parsing her mouth, she exhaled, the tips of her fangs and mouth dripping wet. _Yessss…..i have a problem_

 _What is it?_ Anastasia asked, cocking her head, looking concerned. She shined. Her cheeks, mouth turned vibrant and delicious.

 _She's using cute attack isn't she…? Damn she's good._ Mikoto stared. _Did you forget to tell me something?_

Anastasia fretted her brow, put her finger over her mouth _. Hmmmm…I don't…oh.?_

 _Oh!_ Mikoto's ears pricked _, you did?_

 _Yes, yes…she smiled._

 _Well_

 _I love you…_ she said with a growing smile.

Her heart slammed, a warmth grew in her chest and other areas. _Why….why did she go there. Jerk!_ She screamed in her head. _Not that! I mean…..arrrrrrrggghhhhh_. she growled, tensing her body, squeezed her fist tight and stood up. _What about these!_

 _WWWHHHOOOOSSSHHH! SSSNNNAAAPPPPP!_ They exploded like thick canvas of sailing ships catching the breeze.

A flash of shadows rushed towards Anastasia, water sprayed, and slapped against the windows, the walls and ceiling and the others sitting around the edges were drenched, trembling as electric shock mixed with the water. Strange contented smiles rolled over their faces.

 _Huh?!why…why do I have these,_ she slammed her hand to the small chest. _And you have those monsters! Tell me…!_

Anastasia calmly watched, as her wings stretched out, thick and heavy covered with thorns, like webbed fingers. Bits of electricity flickered about. She cocked her head, _oh my_ she said, with a darken blush. The ends curled softy around her, snapped and pulled her to her. Anastasia never resisted. And why should she. There was no intent in the action. And this is where she wanted to be. She pulled her close, pressing herself against Mikoto, nuzzled into the neck, _you got wings_ …she whispered, and slipped her fangs into her neck. _Jerk!_ Mikoto said biting Anastasia's shoulder.


End file.
